Vampire Nights
by Electric Dream
Summary: Dean and John Winchester, the ideal hunting family? John a drunkard abusive father and Dean the loyal and loving son. But what happens when a mysterious stranger arrives and turns Dean's life upside down...Nothing will be the same again. Sam/Dean
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters featured within the story especially not the Winchesters, though a girl can dream…**

**Another story from me as I keep having these ideas clogging up my brain making me has to write them down. This is not Wincest; the boy's aren't related in this fic. Read and hopefully enjoy. As I always say reviews are awesome and they always mean that I carry on with this story as quick as I can. **

The man leant against the car, his eyes searched throughout the parking lot however they seemed not to focus on anything in particular. His arms were crossed over his chest in what only one could presume as a bored manner but those he knew him would know better. This was how he remained for the next ten minutes or so. Not moving an inch or making a single sound.

No one bothered him or spared him a second glance. Most who passed where either desperate to get to their rooms to finish off their so called desert, too drunk to care or streetwise to know not to approach random strangers in the street at two o clock in the morning.

After another three minutes the lonely man drew in a deep breath, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose all at the same time. His thoughts whirled around inside of his head, taking him into the deep dark crevices within his mind.

Trust me when I say that is never a good place to be especially if your name happened to end in Winchester.

It had been twenty four years last night since that faithful night had torn the once happy family to pieces. Twenty four years since the fire claimed all four of their lives, two now suffered at the hands of death while the remaining two wished that they had. Out of the remaining two, one became driven by his obsession to the edge and back again while the other was left behind to pick up the pieces.

In that one night four lives had been destroyed along with three different types of relationships.

Husband to wife.

Wife to son.

Brother to brother.

Ever since then nothing had been the same for that once happy family. The family that had so many plans and aspirations. The family that once had a future.

And now once a year the two surviving members drown their sorrows in their own ways. The eldest finds his form of relief at the bottom of a bottle, well many bottles to be exact but this was his current normal almost nightly regime. While the youngest of the two…the other took relief in isolation where his thoughts are allowed to run wild and where for once in his life he allows his emotions to break through his near indestructible walls that made him who he was today.

A lone tear slithered its way down the man's cheek before being hastily scrubbed away by a gentle hand. Drawing in another deep shaky breath his eye's fluttered open once more showing the world that yet again he is still here.

Sniffing the man made sure that there was no more tears present upon his face. Satisfied he pushed himself off of the hood of his car and made his way over towards the nearest motel door. Pausing slightly in front of it he seemed to listen for a brief moment, as to what was unclear at this moment of time.

With one more breath he placed his key into the lock, opened the door and entered the motel room closing the door as quietly as he could behind him.

The first sight Dean was presented with wasn't an unusual one for him. He had come home many nights to find his father in a state which wasn't so dissimilar to this moment in time. The only difference being that the quantity of alcohol consumed this particular night would be at a higher level than most others. Purely because of the date and past events associated with it.

Scrubbing a hand briefly across his face his green eyes locked onto his father's drunken form within one of the motel's cheap plastic chairs. Beer bottles, whiskey bottles, hell even one vodka bottle lay at the elder man's feet proudly showing off his nights work for all to see. The tables was overturned, bedding thrown across the other side of the room, shards of glass from a certain TV glittered the floor like undiscovered jewels and salt covered the entire span of the floor making it seem like Christmas.

Groaning slightly and muttering some unintelligible curses under his breath Dean maneuvered his way over towards his seemingly unconscious father's side. Sliding one arm under each armpit the young man heaved forcing the elder one reluctantly to his feet.

"D'n," the man slurred in his alcohol induced state awaking at the sudden human contact.

"Yes Dad," Dean replied grunting slightly underneath the deadweight in his grasp. Shuffling to the side Dean managed to turn John so that he was facing towards his bed, the one nearest the door as always. With some more effort and determination the young man forced his father to take small steps towards the desired destination.

"D'n wot doin?" John slurred his tongue feeling three times as thick in his mouth. He could feel the vice like grip underneath both arms and the increased pressure which caused his legs to move involuntarily.

"Taking you somewhere more comfortable," Dean managed to struggle out a reply while continuing to force the stubborn ass who happened to be his Dad over towards his bed. He had managed to make three quarters of the way there when something inside of John Winchester snapped.

The elder man managed to break free of his son's grip easily and his right fist flew up connecting with his only family's right eye. This in turn caused a gasp of shock to emit from Dean's mouth while he staggered back due to the force of the impact.

Dean brought a hand up to the newly forming bruise. His green eyes locked onto the glassy, infuriated and confused ones of John's.

"Here we go," the youngest muttered under his breath knowing full well what happened next. It was the same every single fucking year and he still had the scars to prove it.

"You want me dead…gonna kill me s'n…put a bu…bullet in my brain," John slurred out, his words merging together until it was almost incoherent. Almost. His stance changed until he was showing off his defensive manner, just like what he would adopt upon a hunt.

"No Dad, I'm not going to kill you."

"Please D'n," John begged silent tears running down the length of each cheek.

"No," Dean replied calmly inching his way closer towards his distraught and very pissed father. He held his hands out in front of him to show that he was unarmed and meant no harm. This method he had learned after his first experience of a drunkard John. Let's just say that night didn't end too pretty, not with an inch thick knife sticking out of his shoulder.

"Too weak too…have no guts…pathetic," John rambled on his eyes darting furiously within his sockets without him really seeing anything at all.

"Coward for son, can't do anything right," the rambling continued as Dean neared the older man's side. Sighing deeply he placed a gentle hand upon John's shoulder however this caused a violent reaction in return.

In a flash John's hands flew to his son's neck, pinning him up against the nearest wall. His eyes glistened murderously with ill intent.

Dean began to gasp, attempting and failing to draw in the much needed oxygen into his lungs. His eyes widened through shock and ashamedly fear. Fear towards his old man, fear for him and fear against him.

"Dad…" Dean managed to choke out of his abused throat.

"Why couldn't it have been you? Why them? Why do you get to live when my Mary doesn't? What makes you so special? All I see is a pathetic excuse for a son who can't do anything right. It should have been you! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU!" John shouted before removing his grip from around his son's throat. His anger dissipated leaving a strong sense of sorrow and guilt behind.

Tears continued to roll down his cheeks while meek sobs racked his body.

"S'rry, s'rry," he cried out pulling Dean into a tight embrace and softly soaking his jacket through with his tears.

For a while the broken family stood like that. The drunken father crying softly on his only son's shoulder while the son rubbed his back trying to suppress unwanted tears of his own. Finally after a few more moments Dean broke the hug, dragged his father back over to his bed this time without any form of protest from the elder man, and settled him into his bed before undressing and collapsing into his own.

Dean pulled the comforter up over himself while he pulled his knees into his chest. One hand subconsciously stroked at his abused neck as he allowed the suppressed tears from earlier to fall. Only one thought ran through his head before he lost his fight with sleep.

_I need you mom; I need you Sammy more than ever. I miss you so much…_

* * *

The next morning Dean was awoken by the smell of fresh coffee filtering in from the kitchen. Groaning at the lack of sleep he had managed to consume his green eyes flickered open and searched around the small motel room before settling on the now awake and sober form of his father.

John was slumped in one of the motel room chairs with the now right side up table. In fact the whole motel room looked like it had before the episode of the previous night minus a TV set. No that didn't survive the events.

In his hand John nursed a hot cup of coffee while his heavy eyes were glued to the screen of his laptop. His journal lay open upon the desired page beside him and it was another few minutes before he noticed Dean staring at him from his position on the bed.

"Morning Kiddo, a fresh cup of coffee waiting here for you," he greeted his son who merely yawned while nodding in response. Dean knew that the coffee was a way of saying what John couldn't voice in his own words. Sorry.

Throwing the blanket from around himself Dean pushed himself off of the mattress, walked over to the table, grabbed a cup of coffee and sat opposite his father.

For a while no one spoke, each pretended to find something interesting to focus all their attention on. For John it was his computer screen and for Dean it was the cardboard coffee cup. This charade continued for one more minute until the awkward silence became too unbearable for the youngest Winchester.

"Found anything?" Dean questioned drawing his eyes up to focus upon his father's face.

"I think you were right." Was the reply. Nodding softly to himself Dean continued to focus all his attention upon his father while John did everything he could to avert his attention away from his son's face. He didn't want to think about let alone see those ugly bruises made by his own two hands apparent upon the young skin.

"Vampires?" Dean asked.

"Yeah it appears that bodies have been discovered over the past couple of months, each been drained completely of their blood with unidentifiable scaring upon their necks and bruising of a private kind. All have been of the male gender so far so I think it is safe to assume that we are dealing with a female vamp."

"An incredibly horny one by the sounds of it," Dean pitched in smirking to himself slightly even John found himself chucking lightly at this statement. It was as if nothing had happened last night and for that John was grateful for. He knew that Dean was making light of their situation to tell him that there was no hard feelings for last night.

However that didn't stop the increasing amount of guilt and regret bubbling up inside of John's stomach. It had slowly been building each and every year as his drinking increased with 'accidents' becoming more and more frequent.

Yet Dean still acted as if nothing had happened, as if everything was normal, well as normal as it could be for their family. For that John was very thankful for even though he knew he didn't deserve it in the very least.

"Dad?" Dean called out pulling John out of his thoughts immediately.

"Yeah?"

"What's the plan…?"

* * *

This didn't include Dean finding himself tied to a tree within the nearest park exactly twelve hours later. His wrists were bound tight along with his ankles. His head lolled to the right hand side in his current unconscious state and there was no John in sight. Nope only Dean and the sexually frustrated vampire twins.

One of the vampire women walked over to Dean's side and yanked a fistful of his hair. With a short sharp tug she forced his head up to face her and in response his eyes opened bringing him crashing back to reality.

"Oh look Kyaka our little friend is awake," the girl holding onto him spoke, her cold breath ghosting the side of his face sending chills to run down the length of his spine. Her brown hair tickled at his exposed and equally bare chest while she ran a seductive tongue over her full lips. Her pupils were blown in what Dean could only assume was a mixture of lust and hunger.

Kyaka smirked as she stood the other side of Dean. One of her hands wrapped around his left bicep and she squeezed slightly giggling with joy in the process.

"He is strong. Look at these muscles Mickala," Kyaka squealed in delight.

"And pretty too…can we keep him sis?"

Dean snorted attempting to yank his head away from the vampire's death grip to no avail. His green eyes searched his surroundings trying to make out his father's silhouette against the trees but he seemed to be nowhere in sight. Cursing silently under his breath his brain began to whirl attempting to create some form of a plan.

"Let's see how good he plays first before we decide," Kyaka replied. Through his conversation Dean came to the assumption that Kyaka was the one in charge, the elder sibling bossing the younger one. Just like Dean should have been able to do with Sam…

Another hard yank of his hair brought him hurtling out of his own self musing. His green eyes glared daggers towards the vampire holding onto his hair.

"Watch the merchandise," he spat out in hatred.

Both of the girls have found themselves laughing in unison at that retort. Mickala loosened her grip within his hair and settled for stroking her hand through it softly while Kyaka placed her palm upon Dean's chest right above his heart. Both wore seductive grins upon their faces and their pupils were fully blown glowing an eerie crimson.

"Don't worry baby we intend to," Kyaka breathed into his ear, her scent filled his mind in one sharp intake scrambling his thoughts instantly. His heartbeat sped up to twice the normal rate and suddenly he found himself wanting and needing more.

"Well you're a fine looking creature aren't you Dean," Mickala whispered in his other ear. Her scent mingled with her sisters almost reducing Dean to a panting mess. He could feel the heat rising through his body with his body reacting nicely to this.

Every single one of his hunter's instincts screamed at him, telling him to kill the bitches as soon as possible and not let them get to him but at the moment he couldn't care less what they wanted him to do. His desires overwhelmed these screams instantly and at the moment he was reduced to the state of a lovesick puppy and there was nothing he could do about it.

"How do you know my name?" he asked his voice sounding desperate and breathless. The twins leaned in closer by now both had their hands upon his chiseled chest hearing what effect they were having upon him first hand.

"Everyone knows about you Deanie. How brave you are, how heroic and how devilishly handsome you are," Kyaka responded.

She leaned in closer to his face and ran her tongue down the side of his cheek taking in his scent and taste in that one action. Her eyes seemed too brighten in the process.

"My oh my how delicious you taste. Mickala I think we have to keep Deanie don't you?"

"Please Kyaka can we?"

Kyaka merely smiled sweetly in response, her right hand lifted to cup the young Winchester's cheek while her eyes connected with his. She leaned in closer once more but this time her lips connected to his. Her front teeth nipped at his bottom lip causing a whimper of pleasure and a dollop of blood to swell from this now opened wound.

Kyaka's tongue lapped at the sweet tasting nectar. Her senses buzzed around her, lust and desperation for more slowly began to creep into her system. At this moment of time she had never tasted something so delicious in the whole of her existence. It was like a new high that she never wanted to come down from. While she was working his mouth Mickala stroked circles upon his torso, getting the blood to pump faster through his circulatory system.

"Is it my turn yet sis?" Mickala whined softly hating the fact that she was once again left with the short straw all because she was the youngest. Whoever created those dynamics deserved to be hung, on her opinion.

Kyaka paused in her current teaser feed to lock her murderous eyes onto her sister. Her lips were stained a deep ruby red with the man's natural paint and these curled upwards to show her unimpressed and disgusted manner.

"No, you know how this works. After you can play as much as you want but for now his sweet ass is mine."

"But…"

"No…no buts no whines so shut the hell up and let me enjoy my moment in piece!" Kyaka shouted turning her gaze from her twin sister back towards the man currently under her glamour. Leaning in to take another taste before the kill she was interrupted by yet another whine of "You fucking always get to do it." Her retort was set and ready to roll off of her tongue until the sound of a bullet making contact with skin beat her to it.

"I believe she told you to shut the hell up?" a male voice from behind the trio called out. Slowly the two sisters turned on their heels, Mickala now supporting a whole above her heart, to face the newcomer.

Standing directly behind them and brandishing a rather impressive looking gun was a male about six foot four tall. He was unmistakably handsome with his chocolate colored bangs falling in front of his eyes slightly adding to the sense of mystery surrounding him. Those eyes were hazel orbs with an amber tint expanding over the colored iris.

The man smirked while he pocketed his gun but produced a machete. This machete he swung around in one hand while looking from one vampire to the other. For a moment neither said anything until the man dropped the machete on the ground sending it hurtling a few feet along the floor.

"No one likes a hero so run along and leave the adults to talk," Kyaka rose her eyebrows at the newcomer showing her annoyance and adding in a sense of menace behind her words. She kept her desired pet in her peripheral vision at all times but at the moment her eyes were locked onto the male standing three inches from her.

"That's very amusing but don't be quick to give up your day job sweetie. So either one of you fancy telling me what two skanky bitches like you happen to be out at this time of night?" the stranger asked his gaze moving from one twin to the other.

Mickala moved so that her shoulder brushed alongside her sister's. Both of their eyes glared daggers at the mysterious man and the crimson deepened further. Vampires are particular creatures especially with their eating habits. They attack and then they feed. But if there feed is interrupted then hell doth has no fury upon that person who did the interrupting.

"What the hell has this got to do with you?" Mickala spat out earning a sharp jab of the ribs courtesy of her sister's elbow.

"Listen boy this doesn't concern you so run along before I make it concern you!" Kyaka shouted flashing her pearly white fangs at the young man who didn't seem fazed as he should have been. However neither of the sisters showed their sudden suspicion and surprise from their visitor. In response the man chuckled a deep throaty laugh.

"Oh but I am making this my concern. You girls don't seem to realize just what you have gotten yourself into there with your current choice of a hunt and location to hunt in…" the man hesitated watching the small frowns filtering over both of the female's faces.

"Wh…" Mickala began to speak before she was cut off by the man continuing speaking.

"Amateurs," the man breathed underneath his breath but loud enough to be heard by both of the twins and the man tied behind them.

"Excuse me!?" Mickala almost shouted clenching her hand into fists.

"I think he just called you amateurs. I'll have to agree with him there!" a voice from behind the woman called out and in one swift movement that the twins didn't predict Mickala's head separated from her body.

Kyaka let out an anguished scream bending down into what was her defensive stance. Her fangs were fully descended by now, her eyes the purest shade of crimson. She opened her mouth and unleashed a horrific cry, a cry of loss and sorrow.

Now all she saw was red. Her anger grew and grew slowly getting the better of herself. Her eyes locked onto the two men in front of her right now.

"THAT WAS MY SISTER!" she screamed.

"Yeah well life isn't fair bitch," Dean replied twirling the bloodied machete around in his right hand. He smirked slightly towards the other man as if it wasn't for him dropping the weapon and distracting the vampires Dean would have never been able to escape. He would right now be vampire chow or worse a vampire sex toy.

"You should know about that Winchester. Boo hoo poor little Dean, mummy and Sammy dying in that house fire and only Daddy and little Deanie surviving. If you call this existence surviving. You're no better than me but at least I had someone. I least I had my sister!" Kyaka shouted lunging towards Dean.

She pummeled the young hunter to the ground which sent his weapon hurtling away from his grip. Her fangs snapped viciously to gain entrance to his exposed throat and it was taking all of Dean's strength to keep the vampire from reach her goal.

Underneath her weight and considerable amount of strength his arms began to shake and slowly the vampire found herself becoming closer and closer to his neck without much effort on her part.

Grunting Dean could feel one of her fangs nip at her skin but soon this was gone along with the weight that had previously been crushing his chest. Lifting his green eyes up he caught sight of what happened to that vampire.

Instantly his stomach rebelled and it was taking all of his self control not to spill the whole contents of his stomach upon the floor beside his feet.

The other man held the vampire by her hair, her neck hung at an awkward angle showing the broken bone through the skin. Blood foamed out of her mouth and ears. There was a gaping hole within her stomach and Dean could clearly see the other man's hands protruding out of the other side.

The man leaned down and plunged his teeth onto the broken bone. With a sharp crack and squelch the head separated landing next to her sister's.

The other man reached into his pocket, wiped his hands on his handkerchief and then leaned down to offer his hands of support out to the young hunter on the floor. His green eyes widened in a mixture of horror, surprise, and sickness and weary.

The man however merely formed a friendly smile on his lips continuing to hold his hands out towards the hunter.

"Nice to meet you Dean, I'm Sam…"

TBC (**If you want it continued…please let me know) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those people who wanted to see this story continued so this is for you. I hope you all continue to read and enjoy. Don't forget to review so I know I should continue reviews are awesome so are the people who review. Anyway won't keep you waiting much longer, here is part two…**

Sam looked down at the mortal, his green eyes were full of many different emotions that it was unclear when one started and another finished. In the space of one second the emotional emeralds soon turned blank like a wall had been placed in front. It was as if the man had changed in a matter of moments from a human being to an emotionless robot.

Sam continued to hold out his hand to the man in front who merely looked at it in complete and utter disgust. He wouldn't blame him after what he had just witness him doing, not many people would be willing to touch a hand which had not long ago been pierced through a vampire's stomach.

Noting the look upon the young hunter's face he placed his hand back to his side.

"Just trying to be friendly," Sam called out watching Dean pushed himself off of the floor and cup his hand to his neck where the vampire fang had scraped.

Dean snorted his green eyes locked onto Sam's and for a moment both men stood there allowing their testosterone to do the talking for them. Neither one appeared to be backing down anytime soon. Each was as stubborn as the other.

"Friendly…so that little display was what you showing you're so called friendship?" Dean snorted once more his eyes glistening with unkempt rage and disbelief.

"I saved your ass didn't I?" Sam defended crossing his arms over his chest.

"And why was that? Why the fuck did you feel the need to come to my rescue? Maybe I wanted some foreplay action with the vamp twins!" Dean shouted throwing his arms up into the air to empathize his point.

Sam's brows furrowed at that question while his mind run over his reasoning. Truth be told he had no idea…why had he? He never bothered with the welfare of mortal's before so why had he saved this man here? What was it about Dean that had caused such a protective streak to emerge within him?

What the fuck was with him?

What the hell was it about Dean?

For some weird unknown reason Sam felt this strange pull towards the mortal, it was like there was a thin rope connecting his waist to the other man's. One that he knew would be hard to severe. But why was that? What the fuck was going on!?

"Oh great now he goes all spacey on me," Dean muttered pulling the other man forcefully out of his thoughts. Sam refocused his attention back towards Dean and noticed that the hunter had reclaimed the machete which he twirled around in his right hand.

The expertise he held over the weapon was clear by the gentle movements he made with his wrists and the way the blade danced in unison with him. It was like the blade was a mere extension of his arm and the way it danced was hypnotizing, almost beautiful.

Sam shook his head while his thoughts started to wander to unchartered territory. What the hell…where had that come from?

"I don't know," he admitted in a small voice unlike his usual confident and husky manner. In response the mortal stopped swinging the blade and frowned deeply, his green eyes were filled with sudden suspicion and a lack of trust.

"Do you know anything? Hmm…who the hell are you?" Dean spat the venom dripping from every word.

"I told you my name is Sam." This answer just seemed to infuriate the hunter further. He moved forward with the lightening grace of a cheetah and pinned Sam against the nearest tree. Dean fisted Sam's shirt in his grasp while the machete lay just below the neck line.

A deep fire danced brightly throughout the precious emerald.

"Fine what the fuck are you and why shouldn't I kill you right here right now!" Dean shouted his whole body trembling through his increasing amount of rage. However their eyes remained locked onto one another's.

"You're not going to kill me," Sam said coolly not feeling threatened in the least. He knew that he had more strength than the mortal and it wouldn't take much to overpower Dean. But why was there this deep reluctance to do just that if it came down to it?

"And why's that? You don't know shit about me, how do you know what I will and won't do?!" Dean shouted pressing the blade closer to Sam's throat.

"You won't kill me because you have had ten minutes now to do so and haven't. You have had many chances and yet here I am, still standing, still breathing," Sam replied his breath ghosting across the mortal's face.

He could sense rather than see the hesitation in the mortal as his own words hit home. He could feel the uncertainty and confusion wash over him instantly before being blocked off by another concrete wall.

"Yeah well that can easily be changed!" Dean growled releasing the man in his grip. He ran a bloodied hand through his short spikes and turned his gaze away from the other man who was watching him intently.

"You going to kill the man who saved your life?" Sam asked knowing the answer already but just wanted to hear it come from the man's own mouth in his own words. The mortal drew in a deep breath, hooked the machete through his belt loops and then turned on his heels to face Sam.

"What are you?" Dean asked calmly his earlier anger clearly suppressed for the time being. Once again their eyes connected and neither broke the contact for a while.

"I'm a friend…" Sam paused unable to comprehend why the hell he had just said that. Why did he consider Dean a friend? He didn't even know him! He was a fucking mortal! A mortal who he would normally have no problem of draining of every last drop from. "My name is Samuel Konvinski."

Dean waited for him to continue but when it became apparent he would receive no more information he growled outwardly throwing his arms up into the air once more turning his back on the other man in the process.

"Fine then Mister Cryptic. Whatever! Have a fucking fantastic life whatever you are" he shouted beginning to walk away from Sam.

Sam watched the mortal's retreating back his thoughts continued to whirl inside of his own head. The last hour's events played out slowly, each and every second relived itself in the front of his mind. One question puzzled him throughout. Why?

Why had he helped?

Why the hell had he killed two of his own?

Why did he rescue that one mortal?

And why did that one man have this effect upon him?

All this questions ran on a continuous loop with no answers becoming apparent anytime soon. All that it was doing was slowly driving Sam crazy and to the brink of insanity. He was a perfectionist, needing to know everything and anything and be in control of every situation no matter what. And yet right this moment he had never felt more out of his own depth and experiencing a total lack of control.

Groaning in defeat he scrubbed a hand through his hair and across his face. However his eyes continued to watch the mortal slowly becoming a mere speck against the woodlands. There was something about him, something that made him…different to all the others.

Was it the way he walked?

Was it the way he talked?

Was it his appearance?

Was it his scent?

Was it his personality?

What the fuck was with this mortal and what the hell was happening to him!?

Sam hissed through his descended teeth and turned on his heels to stalk away into the forest. His legs seemed to move of his own accord while his mind remained focused upon that one mortal. That impossible man who seemed to have captivated his full attention.

He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He needed them now. And there was only one person who he knew who would be able to provide him with the answers he desires.

It was time for a trip home.

Time to see his Sire. As he set off on his journey his thoughts strayed back in one direction.

Dean Winchester

* * *

Twigs snapped underfoot while he made his way back through the forest, retracing his steps from earlier even though it felt like a lifetime ago. His body ached, every muscle screamed in protest which the young hunter choose to ignore for the time being.

His mind was caught up upon the events that had unfolded around him for the last couple of hours. Questions whirled through his mind, too many for him to handle at this moment in time. He could feel his anger dying down to leave this numb feeling to wash over him.

The trees around him gave way to a perfect view of the parking lot and his precious baby. His Chevy Impala sat waiting for him right where he had left her. His faithful companion and only friend glowed underneath the moonlight. At least he knew she would never let him down, she would never abandon him.

Dean drew in a deep breath upon noticing the limp form slumped in her passenger position. The earlier anger and hatred welled up once more to such an intense level that he had to take a moment to count to ten and back again.

He couldn't afford to lose it right here right now. No…he needed to be the level headed one, the adult here. He needed to take the role of father, one that John had never really stepped up to.

All his life Dean had practically been left to his own devices. He had learned to cook at the tender age of four, he had learned how to hold a weapon by five and by six he could practically take care of himself better than most college students moving out for the first time can.

John hadn't been there much throughout Dean's twenty six years of life. There were periods were he would stay for weeks at a time and act as a normal father while there were other times when he would be locked into a drunken haze unaware of anything or anyone around him. Or there were times when he would go missing for weeks or even months at a time with no explanation or apology.

Basically Dean had learned not to expect too much out of his father. He had been self dependent at the rip age of four and grew up in almost complete isolation. No school, he had been taught by various hunting friends or himself, no friends, no social life whatsoever and at times no family. All in all he learned to trust no one but himself.

So to say that he was surprised that his father lay in his drunken unconsciousness in the front of his car while he was supposed to be providing his only son some form of backup would have been a big fat stinking lie.

It wasn't the first time he had been let down like this and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

One day John would realize his mistake when he wakes up from his drunkard act to find that he is the last remaining member of his family because he wasn't there to provide the sufficient form of backup. But Dean knew that would never happen he wasn't planning on getting himself killed anytime soon just to prove a stubborn point to the absent Dad.

Drawing in a deep breath the young hunter walked over towards his car, pulled upon the driver's door and climbed inside. Briefly he flickered his eyes over his father which proved only to add fuel to this fire burning deep inside.

"Why do you do this you fucking drunken useless man?" Dean uttered under his breath turning his eyes out of the windscreen.

He placed his elbows onto the steering wheel and buried his head in his hands. Closing his eyes momentarily he allowed his walls to crumble for those few precious seconds. The whole world seemed to be balanced upon his shoulders and that has been there ever since that fire. He felt responsible for some bizarre reason and this he put down to his father. John had told him many times what he felt about that night; especially that he blamed Dean because he survived.

Shaking his head slowly his thoughts turned from his father to the mysterious Samuel Konvinski. This man…could he call him that...seemed to appear out of nowhere, save Dean from the vamp twins clutches and then practically tear one of them apart using his bare hands and teeth.

What the fuck was he?

Who was he?

Why the hell did it matter?

The moment Dean had seen that man tear that vampire to shreds he knew he should have killed him. Obviously he wasn't human, he was unnatural a supernatural entity and that was what he hunted. That was what he had grown up knowing was evil. It was black and white as John had taught him. No shades of grey…so where exactly did that leave Samuel? Where did that leave Dean?

He had let that son of a bitch live. He let him live…but why?

Is it because he effectively saved his life?

Is it because he hadn't seen the man commit any form of crime after all it was only a vampire he attacked not Dean himself?

Is it because the man shared the same name as his late younger brother…?

Sam, he would have been twenty three now. A young healthy man who probably have many girls swooning after him. Dean knew that Sam would have been something; he would have had all the brains and the potential. But what did Dean have?

Nothing….

He shouldn't have survived the fire. His baby brother should have but then again he was glad he didn't. Dean would never have wanted Sam to live through this shame of an existence. He would have never wanted his little brother to deal with their dysfunctional father. He would have never wanted him to be upon this earth still alive but barely breathing like Dean felt every single fucking moment of every single fucking day.

So in a way Sam had been saved and Dean had been punished.

Drawing in one more deep breath Dean removed his hands from his face and straightened himself in the seat. He caught his appearance in the rearview mirror and instantly turned away in disgust. He didn't want see the walking corpse he had become, the battered soul that lay within those dead green eyes. He just couldn't…he just didn't want to…

Wiping away a lone tear that escaped before he started the ignition. Turning his gaze back towards his father once more he placed his palm under John's cheek briefly. A small smile crossed his face while he thought back to his childhood before the fire, when he had a father not a drill sergeant.

After a couple more moments Dean removed his hand, placed them on the steering wheel and turned his attention back out of the windscreen.

Pulling away from the forest and driving out into the night his thoughts turned back to one single direction.

Samuel Konvinski…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Samuel what a nice surprise!" an elderly looking man greeted him at the door. Peering around him into the house nervously he noted that everything was in the same state that he had left it in including the person reclining in a deep red armchair.

"Hey Bernard Sire in?" Sam asked out of politeness even though he had seen the man himself a moment ago. He moved his attention from within the house to the man in front of him and managed to plaster a fake smile upon his face.

Bernard inclined his head slightly, opened the door open wider and stepped back to allow the man in front of him easier access.

Slowly Sam made his way into his family home feeling a sense of déjà vu wash over him. It had been almost three years since his last visit and once again that time was due to a problem he had been experiencing. It had been two since he had seen the man known to him as Sire so all in all it was like a weird form of a homecoming. One that he wasn't so sure of now that he was here.

What exactly was he meant to say? What the hell was it he wanted to know? Could Sire even help?

Suppressing his urge to groan he made his way over towards the red armchair, his smile remained plastered on his face although he knew that the other vampire would be able to sense the lie behind it. At the moment he felt more confused and nervous than happy but this didn't mean he was willing to show this fact. The one thing he had learned after his rebirth was to never show his weakness and his emotions was a huge factor to consider when thinking about a person's weakness.

"Samuel what a nice surprise," a voice called from in front of him forcefully extracting him from his thoughts.

Sam's hazel eyes locked onto the chocolate brown in front of him. Sitting with one leg crossed over the other and his hands in his lap was his Sire. The man who made his rebirth possible over two hundred years ago now.

His Sire himself was almost a thousand years old with a hundred children to show for it. Sam being the youngest of the bunch, so technically he could be considered the baby of the family. For a thousand year old man he didn't look too bad. He had thick black hair which stuck up in different directions, a couple of day's worth of stubble clung to his face and he was dressed in all black, his own desired colour scheme.

All in all he was a decent looking man; then again most vampires tend to be beautiful to the eye of the beholder. It is what drags the mortal's in hook line and sinker. This made their feeds easier to find and consume.

"Sire," Sam replied taking a seat in the chair opposite. His hands fell to his lap but he couldn't help but wrung them together through his nervous habit. His tongue flickered to his lips while his throat became suddenly very dry, he had no idea what to say or do from here.

Picking up on this fact Sire leaned forward in his chair and placed a comforting hand upon his son's knee. His deep brown eyes locked onto the boyish hazel.

"I'm guessing that this isn't purely a social call, what's the matter son?" Sire asked in his calm paternal voice, one that seemed wrong coming out from a bloodthirsty vampire.

"I'm not sure," came his reply instantly which caused Sire to frown in confusion.

"Something is obviously bothering you kiddo, come on out with it. You wouldn't have made this journey if it wasn't something important..."

"Can't a guy just stop in to see his father once in a while?" Sam asked sheepishly feeling more and more like a little kid at this moment rather than the twenty three year old man his body portrayed.

"He can but he doesn't if his name is Samuel. What's up my boy?"

Sam drew in a deep breath that he technically didn't need but did so through habit. Subconsciously he ran a hand through his hair before he opened his mouth to speak. All the while he never dared to break contact with the older man.

"I wanted to ask you something…" Sam began, pausing to note his Sire's reaction who just inclined his head slightly as a form of telling him to continue "Is it possible…do vampires…is there…can we…isitpossibletobedrawntoonemortalmorethantheothers?" Sam stammered rushing his words so one sentence seemed like a really long word.

"Woh slow down there son, try again but this time decrease the pace."

"I was wondering…is it possible to be drawn to one mortal more than the others?" Sam asked feeling more and more like that same little kid.

For a moment no one said anything. They just merely looked at each other in the eye. Sam could feel his dead heart in his chest and he knew that if it wasn't for that fact he was technically deceased it should be hammering away in his ribcage.

After a few more seconds Sire broke eye contact and removed his hand from Sam's knee. His lips curled up in the corners and a small chuckle made its appearance from the inside of his lips. He leaned back against the chair and crossed his arms behind his head before bringing his gaze back to his son once more.

"Aw Samuel."

"What?" Sam stammered foolishly feeling like a complete and utter idiot at this moment in time.

"Why did you ask me that?" Sire questioned his eyes scrutinizing Sam's face and every emotion that flickers through his eyes.

"You know…I was…umm…just…" once again the young vampire was reduced to a stammering mess unable to form a simple sentence without sounding like a complete and utter moron. Honestly he had no idea what to tell his father or how much to tell him for he didn't even understand what was happening himself.

"Let me guess you came across one of these mortals recently?" in response he was merely graced with a small nod. "To answer your query, yes it is possible; in fact it is very likely to happen to vampires sometime in their existence. Some experience it young others spend centuries looking and never get a chance to find it."

"Find what? What is it and why is it happening to me? Please Sire I don't understand."

Once again Sire leaned forward in his chair, removed his arms from the back of his head and gripped one of his son's hands in his own. Smiling slightly he rubbed small circles with his thumb showing his endearment in this one action.

"I knew this day would come for you eventually just like it has for most of your siblings. Tell me about this mortal."

"Huh? Why? Sire what…"

"Just humor me."

Sam drew in another unnecessary breath before speaking about the mysterious mortal who had made such an impact upon him. "Well, I was walking through the woods one night while my coven was out feeding and I came across the vampire twins, you know the bitches known as Kyaka and Mickala. Anyway they had this man chained up and I don't know why but I felt inclined to help, to save him from them. Sire…I killed one of our own," Sam admitted with a shaky voice, he could feel his whole body tremble with the expectation of an explosion coming from his father.

"I've done worse than that, trust me son it wasn't your fault. You were acting on instinct on the desire to protect this one mortal. That is to be expected at that moment in time. How about you tell me more about him?" Sire pressed wanting to know as much information as possible before he revealed the truth of the situation.

"He is a couple of inches shorter than me, sandy blond hair styled up into short spikes, very muscular, he seemed strong and brave. I don't know Sire, he seemed different to everyone else out there but I don't know why."

"What was his name?"

Sam paused momentarily afraid to utter that one name out loud. That one name that was making itself known throughout the vampire community. That one name that caused fear in some of the toughest supernatural entities out there. That one name that sounded like pure music to his ears.

"Samuel?" Sire questioned sensing the young vampire's sudden hesitation.

"Please Sire…I can't…You'll be mad," Sam stammered once more inwardly cursing himself for showing this weakness in his voice. His fear began to grip at his heart and in turn all the muscles in his body.

He knew that as soon as he told his Sire the name that he would be disgusted to a point of no return. He would probably have Sam exiled from his community, strip the status of coven leader from him and banish him from the family forever.

"Tell me the name son," there was defiantly a sense of a threat forming as an undertone to the Sire's words.

"D…De…Dean. Dean Winchester," Sam choked out sensing his father's grip tighten upon his hand and it was taking all of his self control not to break this contact right then and there. He didn't want to anger him any further.

Unable to see the look on his Sire's face he dropped his gaze to the entwined hands upon his lap. He wanted more than anything for the floor to gobble him up and save him from this situation. There was nowhere he wanted to be less then right where he was at the moment.

Regret washed over him. How he wished he never had been born so damned curious. How he wished that he never meant that fucking mortal who had caused such confusion and shame in his life. How he wished he had never opened his mouth.

Suddenly Sire seemed to laugh with his smile widening across his face. This reaction startled Sam greatly. He lifted his gaze from his lap and meant the glistening chocolate orbs, there seemed to be a sense of…pride…but that couldn't be possible?

This reaction was so far from what he had been expecting that he couldn't help but show the surprise stretching across his face. What the hell?

"It is about time," Sire almost shouted giving Sam's hand a squeeze in the process. This in turn just caused the confusion in the younger vampire to increase tenfold.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Sire what is going on? Aren't you mad?" Sam questioned hoping to clear up his confusion.

"Sam my boy why should I be mad?"

"He is a hunter Sire, a hunter of creatures just like us. I saved a hunter aren't you mad? He could come back and finish off the coven; he could come here and try to finish you off…" Sam was hushed by his father placing a gentle finger against his lips the smile remained upon his face.

"Do you really think he would do that? Is that what you think of this Dean?"

"No but…" Sam stammered still not understanding just what the fuck was happening and why his Sire was so happy all of a sudden. His confusion was at an all time high and if he didn't receive any answers soon then he would surely go insane.

"There are no buts here Samuel. I need you to listen to me now son. Don't interrupt what I have to say to you now alright?" Sire released his hand but continued to lean forward.

He waited for the confirmation through the simple action of a nod of a head before he continued what he was going to say.

"I've been waiting for this day for twenty two years now. This is no coincidence you meeting Dean like this. This is no coincidence that you saved his life and he spared yours. You said it yourself there is something about this mortal that draws you to him. Well that is what we vampires know as the inescapable bond that ties two souls together. Everything that has happened is fate…"

"Fate?" Sam scoffed incredulously not sure whether or not he believed in that mumbo jumbo.

"Didn't I say no interruptions…anyway yes Samuel fate. Yours and Dean's souls have been tied together ever since his birth twenty six years ago and this I knew straight away. The night he was born I took you to the hospital remember to pick up some fresh blood. Do you also remember how you were drawn to the maternity ward to a certain room in particular? You were transfixed with that baby however you didn't know why. That baby was Dean Winchester…"

"I don't understand…" Sam interrupted once more ignoring the impatient look and eye roll his Sire was shooting him at the moment.

"From the moment he was born the bond was created. Now that he has grown into his prime fate intervened bringing your souls together again once more. It is no coincidence you turned out looking like that or your name ended up being Samuel. Twenty two years ago there was a fire; you remember watching it from afar?"

Sire paused briefly watching his son nod slowly the confusion still etched upon his face however.

"Fate brought you there that day, in that fire you witnessed a young family been torn apart. Only the father and eldest survived while the mother and son burned to death. That family was the Winchester's. Dean and his father survived while the rest of his family died. His younger brother was called Samuel and he would have been the spitting image of you if he was still alive…"

"What exactly are you saying? That I'm his brother…but that's impossible…I was born two hundred years earlier than he was."

"No that's not what I am saying. Until that night Samuel you had a completely different appearance and attitude. On that night something happened to you, you found that bond and fate intervened once more. You went through the morphing process which is what happens to vampires sometimes, and during this your physical appearance changed to match what little Sam Winchester would have looked like however you have no recollection of this change like most vampires experience."

"So I changed to look like Dean's younger brother? Why the hell would I do that? That's disrespectful to the dead and not to mention slightly morbid, Oh yeah and stalkerish."

Sire took Sam's hand in his once more while his calm adoring eyes focused upon his face. He had waited a long time for this moment to come and now it was almost time to set his baby boy onto his path, to hand him over to fate once more for the last time.

"You changed for Dean. You morphed into the spitting image of his brother because you didn't want him to drown in his grief. You changed to fill the hole that Sam left inside of him. Samuel son, you changed because you had found your soul mate."

"Soul mate as in the one, forever and eternal love!?" Sam exclaimed his disbelief overwhelming his previous confusion. It couldn't be…he couldn't be…there was no way…not him…no…but what if it was true?

Could Dean Winchester really be his supposed soul mate?

At the mere thought of the young hunter his heart pounded twice in his chest catching him by surprise. His eyes widened slowly yet they still remained fixated upon his Sire.

"Seems your heart agrees with me Samuel."

"What does this mean now? How does this change? He is a mortal and not to mention a hunter, there is no way he would accept this at all. How am I supposed to control my thirst around him? Sire what is I supposed to do?" Sam asked letting all the information sink in.

He felt out of control and slowly spiraling down a path he doesn't know. Yet, he didn't feel afraid. No instead he felt free and dare he even admit it…happy…something he hasn't known for a long time now.

"Things will sort themselves out in time my son. As to his heritage there is no denying the fact that he is a hunter and there will be no changing who he is but those are just black and white facts. There is more to people then what meets the eye. There is more to you then a vampire and there is more to Dean then a hunter. You just need to take the time to get to know this person and in time fate will sort everything out. Samuel you will be just fine."

Sire disentangled his hand from his son's and cupped the side of his face with his now free hand. He smiled warmly down at him knowing that everything was going to be alright. That his son was going to be just fine now that he has someone to take care of him and someone to take care of.

"What should I do now?" Sam asked leaning into the gentle delicate touch. A smile by now had made its way across his face and his hazel eyes glistened through the happiness that coursed in his veins.

"Now Samuel you should return to your coven, feed and get some rest. Fate will do the work for you," Sire said standing up which in turn forced Sam to his feet as well.

Removing his hand from his son's cheek he pulled him into a tight embrace. His lips were situated at ear level so he was able to whisper softly into Sam's ear.

"Make sure you bring him round here sometime and remember these things can take time depending upon the person. I won't lie to you son you have a stubborn one on your hands and he won't be easy at first. Don't you dare give up however; no son of mine is a quitter understands?"

"Yes Dad," Sam muttered back using the paternal title for the first time in fifty years.

Pulling away from his Sire, he shot him one more grin before turning on his heels and walking out of the door.

His mind whirled around everything he had learned over the past couple of hours and this caused the smile to remain on his face. Now all he had to do was focus upon his mortal.

Sam Konvinski placed his hat on his head and shoved his sunglasses in front of his eyes while he stepped out into the golden sunlight to make his way back to his coven and Dean…

TBC (**Hey, I hope people are still reading this story and please let me know what you think and whether it is worth me continuing or not. I know there wasn't much Dean this chapter but there will be more in the next if I continue. Anyways thanks for reading don't forget that reviews are awesome. I hope to see you all in Part Four) **


	4. Chapter 4

His fingers drummed mindlessly upon the wood of the table with his leg shaking along with the rhythm. His right hand however hovered above the track pad of his laptop waiting for the desired commands to come its way. His green eyes were locked on the open internet page, one name stood clearly at the top of the current website and in a desperate haste he began to read through the contents.

**Samuel Konvinski 1883-?**

**Teenage boy missing since July 3****rd**** 1899, any sightings please contact the parents or the authorities. Reward can be discussed. **

**Samuel was last seen on the night of the 3****rd**** at his home in Washington. There were no signs of forced entry or of an evident struggle however the backdoor was left wide open and the window in his bedroom cracked down the middle. Possible kidnapping and potential murder victim, any information will be rewarded as long as it can be proved to be reliable…**

Sighing Dean clicked onto another link present at the bottom of the page with his curiosity getting the better of him.

**STILL NO SIGN**

**The hunt for the teenage boy known as Samuel Konvinski continues almost three months since his supposed disappearance. There have been no positive sightings or any clues to determine the whereabouts and wellbeing of the wayward teenager. The police are deeming this case to be upgraded from kidnapping to possible murder with a list of suspects being released to the public in due course. **

Dean scrubbed a hand across his face feeling even more confused than he had when he first decided to investigate this stranger. To be honest he had no idea why he felt this urge to know more about the man who had effectively saved his life almost two days ago. By now they had left that town in their rear mirror with no chance of him ever having to see that man again so why the fuck was he reading up on him?

What the hell was it about him that made Dean feel like he should know every single detail of his supposed two hundred and twenty six life?

Well at least one question had been answered through this extensive two hour research stint and that was Samuel Konvinski was in fact a blood sucking vampire…he was just like those twins who had tried to make Dean their little sex puppet. But out of that revelation more questions arose, like why the hell had a vampire saved a hunter?

Or why had a vampire turned on his own kind?

Why had he killed a member of his own species?

Groaning deeply he closed the lid of his laptop unable to take any more information in for the time being. His head swum violently and he felt like he was drowning under the weight of the unanswered questions floating about in his mind. If he didn't receive some answers soon or a hefty distraction then he was going to go insane.

As if to answer his silent prayers the door to their current motel room opened revealing the bulk that was John Winchester. In his hand he carried a plastic bag and what appeared to be a six pack of beer. He smiled slightly towards his son while he plopped the bag containing food down onto the table before closing the door making sure he hadn't disturbed any of the salt lines.

John himself slumped down in a chair opposite his son before dishing out the food evenly.

Dean prodded at his chow mein with the end of his chop stick and every once in a while a stray noodle or two found its way to his lips. His eyes focused down onto the carton stubbornly refusing to meet those of his father and an awkward silence drifted over the atmosphere. All that could be heard was the occasional smacking of the lips or hiss of a can opening.

"Come on son this is ridiculous, it has been two days now," John spoke out unable to take the silence for much longer. His eyes locked onto the defeated form of his eldest and only child and in turn he leaned slightly over the table as if trying to bridge the gap between them.

Dean merely grunted in response while bringing another noodle up to his lips. His stubborn side refused to back down at the final hurdle after all it was his silence that was curving in the intense anger that had been boiling over for many years now.

He knew that an eruption was imminent and he also knew that once he lost control he wouldn't be able to regain it easily. That thought alone scared him as there was no way of knowing what would happen in reaction.

"So what you planning on never talking to me again is that it?" John asked searching Dean's face for any sign of a reply. The younger man merely shrugged his shoulders in response while his eyes refused to lift up from the carton. This caused the anger inside of John increase briefly.

"Dean this isn't funny anymore! You are fucking twenty six not three years old so start acting like it!" John shouted pushing his food away from him in sudden disgust, He grabbed the nearest beer bottle and downed it instantly while his free hand clenched into a fist at his side.

Dean drew in a deep breath feeling the familiar push of anger inside of him, desperate to break free after all of this time. Slowly his eyes lifted up from the very interesting carton to the very red face belonging to his father. He noticed the two empty beer bottles already by the elder man's side and this just put more fuel into the fire.

"I know how old I am Dad," Dean spoke back calmly and as an afterthought barely above a whisper he added "I'm surprised you know."

However he didn't seem to have spoken low enough as John's face seemed to deepen in colour, in one fluid motion he went from sitting to standing with the chair falling onto the floor at his feet. Both of his hands were clenched into fists at his sides while his eyes locked onto his son's dangerously as if he was daring him to say anything more.

"What was that supposed to mean?" he spat out through clenched teeth watching the small flinch to erupt out of Dean's form.

Now Dean had two options as to how this could go down from here. The sensible way and the one he has known the whole of his life, admit defeat and apologize, show his father that he is inferior compared to him and basically relinquish all power over to the older man before continuing as if everything was all fine and dandy. Or the dangerous way, stand up to the man and tell him just what he feels, show him that there is more than one person in this family and the way he was carrying on the one person family was becoming more likely.

"WELL?" John shouted moving so that he towered over Dean's sitting form. This one word seemed to act as a spark to Dean's fuse.

In a movement so fast it even stunned John he was up onto his feet face to face with his father. His anger took over so that he was a puppet to its puppeteer.

"IT MEANS THAT YOU'RE NORMALLY TOO CAUGHT UP IN YOUR OWN DRUNKEN HAZE TO EVEN NOTICE I'M AROUND LET ALONE ACTUALLY KNOW MY AGE! IT MEANS THAT SINCE WHEN DO YOU ACTUALLY TAKE AN INTEREST IN MY LIFE OUTSIDE OF HUNTING?!" Dean shouted surprising both himself and his father to his sudden shouting fit.

John's hands clenched and unclenched a few times watching his son's reaction the whole time. Both men stared into each other's eyes refusing to back down until the other one caves first.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" John defended his tone matching Dean's perfectly.

"OH REALLY? IS THAT WHAT YOU TELL YOURSELF TO GET THROUGH THE DAYS AND NIGHTS OR IS THAT THE ALCOHOL TALKING? YOU KNOW WHAT DAD SOMETIMES I CAN'T EVEN TELL WHEN THE BOOZE STOPS AND WHERE YOU START!" Dean replied inching closer towards his father and showing him that he isn't as pathetic and spineless as he has been dubbed in the past.

Years of pain and bottled up anger came boiling out of him instantly in waves surrounding his so called father. He could feel every word leave his tongue. Every truth flood out of his heart and every sentence echo in his head, at the moment he was on the verge of losing complete control.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT? I AM YOUR FATHER AND I DESERVE SOME RESPECT FROM YOU YOUNG MAN!"

Dean sneered his lips curling upwards in what could be interoperated as a look of disgust. His eyes narrowed till they were mere green slits.

"YOU MIGHT BE MY FATHER BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU DESERVE RESPECT! WHAT KIND OF FATHER LEAVES A SIX YEAR OLD TO TAKE CARE OF THEMSELVES? WHAT KIND OF FATHER TELLS THEIR TEN YEAR OLD CHILD THAT THEY ARE WORTHLESS AND LIFE WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER OFF IF THEY DIED RATHER THAN THEIR BROTHER? WHAT KIND OF FATHER USES HIS SON AS BAIT AND THEN FAILS TO SHOW UP TO FINISH OFF THE HUNT? WHAT KIND OF FATHER RATHER SPENDS HIS LIFE AT THE BOTTOM OF A BOTTLE THEN RAISING HIS OWN SON! WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU REALLY DAD?" Dean shouted.

He started to pant through the amount of breath and energy that had taken to deliver those few home truths. For the following moment no one said anything more, both men stared at each other in the eye willing the next to make the impending move.

"Because where I am standing I don't see a father…I see a pathetic broken old man who is stuck in the past with no means of escape. I see a man whose only relief is at the bottom of a dingy bottle and who can't face up to his own emotions because they terrify him. I see an old man unable to allow anyone to get close to his heart because he is afraid of the pain. All in all I see a weakened old man who needs help but is too god damn stubborn to receive any!" Dean spoke calmly watching his father the whole time to gage his reaction.

All of a sudden the older man seemed to explode with rage. He grasped onto Dean's shirt and practically threw him across the room until his back made contact with the wall. Dean fell in a heap on the floor only to be picked up again by his father and pressed against the wall with a death grip.

Controlling his trembling and subsequent fear Dean forced himself to meet his father's gaze and instantly hating what he saw. John's eyes were filled with such an intense anger that the look he was giving reminded Dean of what he looked like when he was hunting, dangerous and murderous, not necessarily in that order.

"SO IS THAT WHAT YOU REALLY THINK YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT!" John yelled his spit spraying in his son's face while his right hand connected with his son's left eye. "WHY HAVE YOU STUCK AROUND ALL OF THESE YEARS THEN? COME ON THEN SON TELL ME WHY?" John yelled once more bringing his fist to connect with his son's lip splitting it open in the process.

Dean was suddenly blinded by his anger as his knee came up and connected with his father's groin who released him from his grip and bent over instantly.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY DAD? BECAUSE FAMILY STICKS TOGETHER NO MATTER WHAT! THEY LEARN TO TAKE CARE OF EACH OTHER NO MATTER WHAT THEIR OWN PERSONAL FLAWS MAY BE. YOU ARE ALL THE FAMILY I HAVE LEFT IN THE WORLD DAD, IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED I AM ALL YOU HAVE LEFT. YOU ARENT THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST PEOPLE THAT DAY ARE YOU? I LOST MY MOTHER AND MY BROTHER AND APPARANTLY MY FATHER TOO!" Dean yelled the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

He knew that this was it; there was no going back from here. He had to make a choice about his own life right now and he knew what he had to do but that didn't mean it was going to be easy.

Scrubbing a hand across his face to wipe away any unwanted tears and blood he walked over towards his bed. Retrieved his duffel from under it and began to shove all his belongings into this one bag.

John straightened up as much as his injury would allow while watching his son, a lone tear spilled down his cheek as realization dawned on him.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" he ordered.

Dean threw the last item of clothing into his bag, zipped it up and threw it over his shoulder. Turning slowly he faced his father and a lump formed in the base of his throat. It was taking all of his self control not to fall on the floor and beg for his father's forgiveness like he would normally do. No…that ended now…for once in his life he decided to act upon what was best for him…for once in his life he was going down the selfish road.

"I'm sorry Dad, I can't live like this, not anymore," he muttered turning his back and striding over to the door. He yanked it open, he was about to walk out when he was frozen to the spot by his father's next words.

"Dean if you walk out of that door don't you dare ever come back!"

Horror washed over him instantly overwhelming his earlier anger. Tears rolled down his cheeks, the last of his family had issued him an ultimatum of sorts. Stay and remain part of the family or turn away like an exile.

Dean straightened his shoulders and cocked his head slightly back towards the room. With tears running down his face and one foot out of the door he spoke to his father.

"Goodbye Dad," as he uttered those words he walked out that door and letting it slam behind him. He turned his back on his father and turned away from his old life for good.

Dean wiped away the tears facing up to the fact that his greatest fears had come true…he was now all alone in the world.

TBC (**Hey all, sorry for the short chapter compared to normal but this is a Dean filled chapter to make up for him not being in the last one. Hope you are all still reading and because of kind reviews and readers I have decided to continue this story so keep those reviews coming. Thank you all again and I hope to see you all in Part Five) **


	5. Chapter 5

Sam watched from afar not wanting to intrude upon this obviously personal and private time. His heart ached for the young man at the centre of his affection. All he wanted to do was run over there and pull the man into his tight embrace to never let go again. He wanted him to know that he wasn't alone as long as Sam himself was around.

Dean held his head in his hand while his form slumped down defeated upon the park bench. His duffel lay rejected by his feet and his shoulders shook through his broken desperate sobs. This was how Sam had found him ten minutes prior.

As he continued to stare from his concealed hiding place he couldn't help but marvel at the purity of the sight. He had never seen anyone so open and pure that in some weird way it was beautiful. The man caught in his own sorrow seemed to be the only focus of Sam's world at the moment.

After a couple more minutes the urge to go over grew to a higher intensity that it was no longer possible to ignore it. Drawing in a deep unnecessary breath he plunged his hands into the pockets in his hoodie and made his way over to the man on the bench.

"Can I sit here?" he asked sheepishly causing Dean to shrug his shoulders in response yet he never lifted his head from his hands for another minute or two and when he did he refused to glance in his direction.

"It's a free country isn't it," came the broken reply and in turn Sam took this as an acceptance to his request so he sat down next to the man of his desires mildly surprised that he hadn't recognized him yet.

He lifted the hat off of his forehead slightly while pulling the sunglasses down a tiny fraction, he couldn't be too careless however as the sun still hung quite high in the sky and he preferred to have this conversation without suffering any unnecessary physical pain.

Another couple of minutes passed with both men sitting side by side but neither acknowledging the others presence. Dean's head remained cocked at an angle so that it was impossible for Sam to make out his facial expressions or see the tears that he knew were trailing softly down his cheek.

Biting his lip he fought off the urge of cupping the hunter's chin in his hands and wiping away the tears showing him that he doesn't have to suffer anymore. Instead he let out a small yet noticeable cough hoping to grab the mortal's attention.

"If you have something to say then go and find someone who will actually give a crap," Dean snapped his eyes locking onto the playground and all the happy children playing with their parents, however Sam still couldn't make out his face properly at this angle.

"Nah I'm fine right here," Sam replied coolly aware that the hunter still had no idea who he was or if he did then he wasn't admitting it. "Looks like you could use a friendly ear."

"Look buddy…" This time Dean turned his attention towards him, his annoyance and anger was clear in the way he clenched his fists into his thigh but his trail of thought faltered when his eyes locked onto Sam's face.

The luscious green narrowed and the vampire could tell that he was trying to recollect where he had seen him before. To help speed up the process he brought the sunglasses away from his eyes for a brief moment before placing them back into their rightful position. Instantly in those eyes the flash of recognition washed over and in its place stood a guarded weariness.

"Hello again Dean," Sam spoke softly however his eyes narrowed slightly upon looking at the young man's face properly. There was dried blood on his chin which appeared to have come from an apparent split lip and his left eye seemed swollen to some degree. That was going to become a real shiner in the morning.

Breathing in heavily through his nose he tried to overpower the sudden anger and need to destroy whoever saw fit to hurt his possession, what rightfully belonged to him. No one hurt those he cared about and lived to tell the tale, no one. But right now he didn't need to go full on vampire within the mortal's presence as that wouldn't help matters one bit let alone get him to trust him.

That was what was important at this current moment in time, earning the young man's trust and subsequently his love. And then he could think about dealing with whoever had caused this much pain upon the young mortal physically and mentally.

Dean seemed to shift uncomfortably on the bench so that there was a bigger gap between the mortal and the vampire which forced Sam to hide the sudden pang of hurt in his chest. His Sire's words echoed in his head _it will take time_, that seemed to true in this case.

"What the hell are you doing here? Taking up stalking as a hobby when you're not out sucking blood," Dean hissed at him through clenched teeth, his eyes remained locked upon him although they were more guarded and blank then before.

"It's a nice day and as you so rightfully put it, it is a free country after all," Sam replied casually, his eyes tracing every movement and every breath that the mortal beside him made. Not willing to miss a single moment of his life anymore while his mind focused upon everything his Sire had revealed to him especially those two magnificent words…Soul Mate.

"Do you have a death wish?" Dean questioned with the venom practically dripping from every word.

"No, why should I?"

"Tell me something vampire, what part of have a fanfuckingtastic life did you not get? Normally it means I never want to see your face again otherwise I might have to kill you…" Dean threatened his voice lowering so that the conversation was for their ears only.

Sam merely chuckled at this statement feeling slightly aroused by the tone of voice the hunter had used, one that he knew would make any other supernatural entity quake in fear. He leaned in closer, closing in the gap that the hunter had created between them.

"You won't kill me…"

"Want to bet on that?" Dean hissed angrily his hands continued to clench into tight fists making his skin whiten instantly.

Sam's eyes strayed reluctantly away from the mortal out to the park with all the children playing and then back towards Dean. A small smile crossed his lips before he had a chance to suppress it.

"Go on then, behead me in full view of twenty children or so, traumatize them for life and land your ass in jail. Be my guest…" Sam spoke unable to keep the smirk from crossing his face upon noticing the hunter's gaze darkening momentarily before his head turned out towards the playground.

Dean sighed and scrubbed a hand across his face and Sam didn't fail to notice the way his hand trembled. This added fuel to Sam's already glowing fire, someone had obviously caused this reaction in the mortal and he couldn't wait to find out whom and teach them a thing or two about messing with what isn't theirs.

Silence fell between the pair once more with one unsure of what to say whereas the other was reluctant to say anything at all.

"Want to talk about it?" Sam pressed hoping to get the mortal to open up to him, it was a long shot but hey…you can't blame a guy for trying as Sam guessed that Dean wasn't one for cheesy pick up lines coming from a vampire.

Dean's eyes narrowed dangerously once more however his gaze still lingered out towards the playground.

"Why would I want to do something like that with something like you? Besides there is nothing to talk about," Dean instantly replied, the brush off was clear within his voice which the vampire chose to ignore. He wasn't going to let him go that easily.

Sire was right about one thing; Dean Winchester was a stubborn ass!

Sam shuffled towards Dean a little more so that his knee touched his; he could sense electricity of some form run through his spine which he noticed occurred with the mortal who shuddered in reaction. Yet he didn't move away from this contact and it was this that gave the vampire some form of hope. Not all was lost yet…he will be his no matter what…it was their fate…their destiny.

"Yeah sure there isn't because those tears are normal to see on your face," Sam replied rolling his eyes in the process and in that one moment he could have sworn he saw the mortal's lip curl up in amusement but in a flash this was gone.

"Why do you even care?" Dean asked still not turning his attention towards him.

Sam pursed his lips trying to decide what to tell the hunter without freaking him out completely. What was he supposed to say? I care because we are meant to be together? I care because you're my soul mate? I care because I love you…? No way too forward.

"Hey just because some people of my kind are careless emotionless mindless killers doesn't mean that we all are. Give me some credit here, after all I did save your ass from ending up property of the vampire bitches from hell," Sam retorted snorting slightly at the memory.

The hunter sighed and turned his gaze back towards him and he noticed that a subtle amount of the weariness had vanished from within the green. Well that was a start…

"How long do you plan on holding that over me because just to let you know dude I don't like being in people's debt?" Dean asked his lips curling up slightly at the corners once more threatening to break out into an honest to god smile.

Sam found himself drawn into those hypnotizing emerald green and with every second that passed he found himself falling deeper and deeper. His heart started to pound violently against his ribcage trying to reach out to the young mortal. This sensation was unfamiliar and forgotten but not unpleasant. It made everything feels real, feel right again. It made him feel human for the first time in over two hundred years or so.

"As long as I feel like…" Sam paused while his leg kicked at the forgotten duffel discarded on the ground. Briefly his eyes glanced down towards it before connecting to the gorgeous green once more. "Going somewhere?"

Dean ran a still shaking hand through his hair and bit his lip nervously. Sam found his attention drawn towards those lips; different urges welled up inside of him which he had to stifle immediately. His eyes continued to watch however unable to be drawn away.

"I'm always on the move, it's all part of the job description. New town, new hunt and new fugly to kill…" Dean answered trailing off at the end of his sentence. His eyes shone through what Sam assumed were unshed tears and once more his protective side welled up.

"You hungry?" Sam asked noting the small flinch that occurred in the hunter even though he tried to cover it up as well as he could. His eyes narrowed towards the vampire the awareness and defensiveness rushing back in an instant.

"Why? I'm not taking part in any sick blood drinking fetishes of yours…"

"No, I mean real food because I am starved," Sam flashed the mortal a brilliant smile that seemed to take him by surprise and send a shudder up his spine.

"You're asking me to dinner?" Dean asked incredously and he couldn't help but allow the small amusement to filter through his voice. The species differentiation forgotten for the moment.

"I believe I am Mr. Winchester, what do you say?"

* * *

Dean couldn't believe what he was doing, it was going against every single one of his hunter's instincts and yet here he was…sitting opposite a vampire in the nearest diner. He had no idea what had possessed him to say yes or even talk to the guy. There was just something about him that made him want to…hell he didn't even know what he wanted to do but he wanted to do it.

"What can I get ya honey?" a middle age waitress asked, her eyes locking onto Sam and then to Dean. She flashed the boys her widest most seductive smile she could muster while tapping her pen against her notepad and fluttering her ridiculously false long eyelashes.

Dean had to hold back a laugh that had pushed at the back of his throat, his eyes connected with Sam who seemed to be having the same reaction. Coughing to mask his laughter he turned his attention back to the woman and flashed him his own seductive smile one that had got him laid many times.

He could feel the waitress falter under his smile and he could sense the vampire's intense gaze upon his face as well. "I'll have the sirloin steak sweetheart with all the trimmings and an extra side of fries and a beer."

Red flushed into her cheeks as she nodded to acknowledge his request, briefly scribbling something onto the paper before turning her gaze towards Sam, who kept his gaze focused upon Dean the whole time. "I'll have the same as him thanks."

The waitress nodded and left the pair alone, glancing back towards Dean once last time to check him out before sending their order into the kitchen.

"I think someone is hoping to get lucky," Sam laughed nodding his head towards where the woman had disappeared. Dean cocked his head to the side and couldn't help but allow a laugh to escape his lips; a pure smile crossed his face for a first time in what felt like an incredibly long time.

His eyes locked onto the hazel of the vampire opposite and in those expressive eyes was an emotion he couldn't quite figure out. If he didn't know any better he would have thought it was love but that wasn't right…right? No of course it wasn't.

"Yeah well that someone can keep it in her dreams," he replied freezing at the end of his sentence surprising even himself. Normally he would jump at the chance for a quick and easy lay because it meant that he wouldn't have to go back to the motel straight away and face his father.

A pang of guilt and betrayal hit his heart hard as the realization dawned on him. He had left his father…after all those years he had finally upped and left. He had done what he never thought he could have done and that was abandon what was technically the last of his family.

What would happen to him now?

What would become of his father? Dean wasn't going to be there to pick up the pieces after his daily drinking session, he wouldn't be there to make sure he didn't injure himself during a hunt and he wasn't there to make sure that he survives to make it another day.

Oh god…if he was to…it would be his entire fault…

"Dean?" a questioning voice called him out of his thoughts. He turned his tear filled gaze to focus upon the vampire and shook his head to get control of his own emotions once more.

"Uh huh," he replied not trusting his voice completely at this moment in time. Sam leaned forward over the table and reached his hand out placing it gently on top of Dean's. The skin on skin contact caused his skin to tingle underneath the ice cold grip. However the coldness wasn't unpleasant like one would have thought, it was…nice…what the hell?

"You can talk about it you know, even though I may not look like it I am a good listener," Sam told him, his gentle eyes bored into his own and with it came a shocking and unexpected sense of security. For some reason he knew that the vampire wouldn't hurt him and that he was telling the truth.

Dean gulped trying to force down the lump that had constricted in his throat. His heart fluttered in his chest involuntarily and it was taking a lot of his self control not to show this feeling towards the man in front of him.

He opened his mouth as if to say something but was distracted as the waitress sashayed over towards them. Instantly he pulled his hand out from under the other man's grip and scratched the back of his head.

"Two beers," she said placing the drinks onto the table and walking off but not without shooting a wink in Dean's direction. Chuckling quietly to himself he picked up his beer and took a swig avoiding his companion's inquisitive stare. He didn't want to go there right now, he knew that as soon as he started speaking his resolve would crumble and he would more than likely find his way back to his father groveling for his forgiveness.

"So where are you headed?" Sam asked changing the subject much to Dean's relief. Anything is better than talking about his father right now.

Sighing he placed his beer back onto the table and met Sam's gaze once more and with it the sense of protection and security washed over him. It was almost like…well…looking into those eyes was almost like coming home.

Shuddering through the tremor that racked through his spine he thought about the current question that hung between them. Honestly…he no idea…all he knew was what he was good at and that was the so called family business. Could he do it on his own? He had never hunted on his own…well without at least the thought that his father could be there or help at any moment.

"Wherever I'm needed, wherever there is a fugly needed killing or people needing saving then I'll be there," Dean took another sip of his beer watching the grin spread across Sam's face. "What?"

"You sound like a self righteous hero there Deanie…"

"Deanie hell no…Sammy."

Both boys looked at each other and burst out laughing in unison, for the moment all of Dean's problems disappeared and Sam's supernatural persona forgotten. Instead it was like they were two friends hanging out together.

"So hunting…?" Sam enquired dropping his gaze to watch a drop of beer run down the side of his bottle. The smile faded slightly on his face.

"Yeah…" Dean replied his gaze remained locked upon the vampire's face. He hadn't felt so relaxed and happy in the whole of his life and all it took was a little courage to leave his old life behind and one vampire.

"Need any backup at all? A partner in crime?" Sam enquired lifting his gaze briefly before dropping it again, he bit at the bottom of his lip with one of his fangs and Dean was captivated by that impossibly long tooth. It brought the reality of his situation crashing down around him.

He was here with a vampire after walking out on his father. Everything should feel so wrong about this picture, he should feel disgusted with himself or at least feel something negative but at the moment he couldn't. For once in his life everything seemed to be falling into place like it was meant to be…but that would be admitting he believes in fate and destiny and all that bullshit. Which he didn't, no Dean Winchester doesn't believe in all that crap.

"Have anyone in mind?" Dean asked a smile playing at the corner of his lips, his eyes shone bright with the happiness he begun to feel deep inside of him.

Sam lifted his head up and smirked…

TBC (**Wow that was a quick update for me, this story is practically writing itself at the moment. Thank you to all my reviewers and readers you are all awesome and I am writing as quick as I can because of all the reviews so keep them coming. See you all in Part Six) **


	6. Chapter 6

"GET OFF OF ME! HELP ME PLEASE! OH GOD…SOMEONE HELP ME!" she screamed into the night struggling against the man's giant arms that had encased her in his death grip. His hand shot up to cover her mouth which she bit into with a great force.

His grip faltered slightly while he started cursing out loud but not enough to grace the woman with a chance to escape. He leaned down and licked the inside of her ear before whispering sweetly "If you don't fucking shut up I'll have to cut that pretty little tongue out of your pretty little head."

Her eyes widened and she started to whimper underneath his paw. Tears leaked out of the corner of her tear ducts with the realization of her situation crumbling down all around her. All she had wanted to do was spend a nice night out with her friends after a long hard week at work but oh no she had to get jumped but a sexually frustrated rapist of all things.

"Pls," she muttered however it was muffled by his hand. This just caused him to chuckle in her ear, his warm putrid breath filtering in through her head making her suddenly very nauseous.

"Please….or what? Who is going to save you now, you're my bitch and no one takes my property away from me so play nice because you are replaceable."

He pulled his arms from around her and pushed her into the brick wall behind. Her back was pressed up against it while she attempted to inch away from the approaching male. His lips curled up in a satisfied smirk as his eyes glistened with his supposed ill intent.

"Are we going to play nice?" he by now stood a couple of feet in front of her, her head thrashed from side to side making it as hard as possible for the man to get what he wants. Her eyes widened at a sight over the man's shoulder and she found herself praying to a higher being.

"I don't know about her but I prefer things a bit rough around the edges," a male voice taunted in the dark. The attacker turned round with a sneer and came face to face with two other men standing at the entrance to the alley.

"This doesn't concern you so fuck off," the attacker jeered turning his head to the side slightly to face his victim. He reached out a hand and snaked this around her skinny arm before turning back to the two newcomers.

"Did you hear that, he told us to fuck off," the first man turned to the other with a mock form of surprise etched onto his face.

"I heard him, he obviously doesn't know who he is dealing with," the second said to the first an undertone of amusement was clear within his voice which in turn caused the anger to rise in the attacker.

"This doesn't concern you boys so don't try to be heroes otherwise I will be forced to deal with you two chuckleheads as well. It is no skin of my nose," the attacker jeered tightening his grip on his prey's wrist. His eyes locked onto the newcomers concealed within the shadows and watched as the pair stepped forward in unison, like they were in perfect harmony with each other.

The smaller of the two took one more step forward leaving his companion behind slightly. In his right hand he held out what appeared to be a gun which was aimed at the attackers head. His green eyes glinted with suppressed rage and a lack of innocence showing that the man was no stranger towards these kinds of situation.

"We'll make it concern us so what now?" the smaller man taunted never moving his hand away from his intended target making the attacker feel suddenly nervous for his own life. Subconsciously his grip tightened once more probably bruising the skin on the woman's wrists in the process.

"Shouldn't be playing with guns if you don't have the guts to pull through with the threat, you're no killer so how about you and lanky there turn around and let me have my fun with the Princess here," the attacker taunted however his eyes never strayed away from the barrel of the gun not as confident as his words made him seem.

"Oh don't worries I don't care much for empty threats that you can be sure about but you see I just can't let you carry on. You're just another one of those fucking low lives that the world doesn't need, you're just another messed up son of a bitch who probably didn't get enough cuddles from mummy or any attention from Daddy," the smaller man replied with an ease of cockiness, this just added fuel to the attacker's already increasing fire.

He pulled the girl's trembling form into his body, making sure that the aim of the gun now included her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Placing his head on her shoulder he poked his tongue out of her mouth licking her cheek, making the woman whimper and shake in fear. "Not so tough now are we? You can't possibly shoot me without hitting her, it is impossible!"

The sound of a gunshot rang out into the atmosphere.

The attacker's eyes widened while he dropped the grip on the girl who stumbled forward as he fell to the ground. One of his arms wrapped around his bleeding right kneecap protectively. His eyes watched the smaller man walk forward towards him stopping a couple of feet away from him.

"One thing you should know about me, I never refuse a challenge," pausing the smaller man turned his attention away from the attacker towards the woman. Tucking his gun safely into his waistband he wrapped his arms around her trembling shoulders. "It's alright now sweetheart. He'll not hurt you or anyone else anymore." He turned his back forcing the woman to walk away with him.

"You're just going to leave me here! You just going to leave me to bleed to death!" the attacker shouted attempting to stand to no avail as pain shot through his abused limbs.

"No, even though you deserve it you piece of shit. There will be no blood left for you to bleed when my friend here is done with you!" the smaller man shouted over his shoulder not stopping or turning back.

The attacker frowned in confusion until he felt a strong pair of hands grip at his shoulders and forces him to his feet. He came face to face with the smaller man's companion and fear gripped at his heart upon seeing the glowing amber eyes and sharp fangs concealed in his mouth. Before he could call out or do anything he felt a sharp pain in his neck.

He could feel himself being drained of every last drop of blood until the darkness came and claimed his soul for good.

* * *

"The look on his face, now that was priceless!" Dean exclaimed walking into the motel room with Sam hot on his heels. He chucked the keys and his Colt 1911 onto the bedside table while he flopped down onto the bed nearest the door. He crossed his arms behind his head and lay back letting the exhaustion wash over him.

At least this exhaustion symbolized a job well done on their latest hunt. It had been a simple case of a salt and burn of a spirit who refused to move on because he wanted to stop his daughter from dating anyone inappropriate even though she was almost forty now. Well… simple that nobody was killed however the angry father decided that Dean's back should be acquainted with his tombstone more than once which at the moment meant it was hurting like a bitch.

"I thought he was going to crap himself when you pulled out that gun," Sam exclaimed perching on the edge of his bed.

Dean chuckled in response as he turned his head to face his companion, a small smile plastered across his lips. It had been a month since they had joined forces against the supernatural world. A month since Dean turned his back on the life he once led. A month since he turned his back upon his father.

Every now and then his mind would be forced to focus upon the elusive John Winchester. Where was he now? How was he? Was he even…that last thought never managed to get any further than that. Dean couldn't stomach the thought that his father could be injured let alone…if he was than it would be all his fault…he had walked out…he had left him to hunt of his own…

Subtly he shook his head forcing those thoughts to withdraw to the back of his mind as they never left him, not really. His father's presence haunts his every movement waking or dreaming it didn't matter and Dean knew that if it hadn't been for Sam keeping him moving, keeping him hunting then he would have crawled back to his father with his tail between his legs.

"You're thirst quenched enough?" Dean asked trying to think of anything other than John Winchester. His eyes couldn't help but lock onto the vampire's ruby red lips and the dried flakes of blood that surrounded it. He knew that he should find it disturbing or feel at least a little guilty for the…well…murder of the guy but he just couldn't. There was one less pervert on the street thanks to them and it was that fact which made everything seems alright.

"Yeah until next month."

Over the past month Dean had gotten to know more and more about the vampire and with each new fact or story he found his interest and curiosity growing. Sam wasn't like the typical vampire of sorts, no he was a leader of his own coven which meant that he was higher up the food chain and had different adaptations compared to others within his species. He needed blood to survive, human blood that was but this thirst only came around once a month almost like a werewolf's lunar patterns. To cater to this need Dean decided to hunt people who wouldn't be missed or who the world would benefit without. Hence the pervert attacker that was tonight's gourmet meal.

Sam could eat and drink normal food without any negative repercussions, he could breath although it was unnecessary, he healed from injuries in no time and he couldn't be killed unless he was beheaded. The vampire had an impressive amount of strength and brain power which came in very useful during some hunts however Dean still took point because he could.

Sunlight and stakes hurt like a fucking bitch but no more than a nasty Chinese burn, he could go for weeks without sleeping although he was weaker during the day than he was at nights which are why some lesser vampires take to sleeping during the day. He had two pointed fangs instead of a second set of teeth that descends this shows others his authority over them and tells them not to mess with him.

But the most interesting thing Dean had learned about the vampire…was…he had a big heart. He cared a lot about the victims in the hunt and Dean himself it seemed at times. He was capable of simple human emotions that many other vampires seem to lack or have forgotten about. It was at times like these that the hunter forgot that they were from two different walks of life. It was times like these that Sam seemed to be a normal human.

Dean felt rather than heard his cell phone calling out to him in the deep dark depths of his jeans pocket. Groaning he removed his hands from around his head and delved into his jeans, after a minute or two with lots of small curses coming from his mouth, he retrieved his cell.

Freezing for a moment his eyes focused upon the tiny screen telling him that he had five missed calls with three voicemails. There was no need for second guessing as to whom that could be…

Drawing in a deep breath he swung his legs around the side of the bed so that he was facing away from the vampire and towards the door. With a shaking hand he flipped the lid of the device before pressing it his ear replaying the messages.

"_Message one: _**Dean…Dean it's your father, John…Dad...Just…I'm…Just checking that you are alright and still alive out there somewhere. Please son just comes home, I'll stop drinking…I'll cut down on the alcohol…Call me and let me know where you are. I'm worried about you boy."**

Dean could hear the pain within the tone of his father's voice and it was one that he had never heard him use when directed towards him. He could feel his resolve crumbling and the urge to run back to him was increasing inside of him.

"_Message two: _**Dammit it son pick up the damn phone! I demand to know where you are, I need your help on this hunt. Please Dean…You can't do this job without me, you will probably end up getting yourself killed!" **

Dean rolled his eyes feeling the early sorrow and guilt boil into anger. He could tell that John had been drinking between the first and the second message that much was clear and he could bet that his father had all this pent up rage without having anything to take it out on now that Dean wasn't there.

"_Message Three: _**FUCKING PICK UP THE PHONE YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT TO BE ABLE TO DO THIS FUCKING JOB ON YOUR OWN? YOU'RE WORTHLESS TO ANYONE APART FROM ME! SO WHY DON'T YOU DO YOURSELF A FAVOR, GROW SOME BALLS AND COME FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" **

Dean growled throwing the phone to the end of his bed in the process. He scrubbed a hand across his face while attempting to control his simmering anger. He finally saw his father for what he really was…a pathetic drunkard of a man who lets his drink control his life and drive anyone he loves away. The way John had spoken it made Dean feel like he was a mere possession belonging to no one but his father, like he was a puppet to John's puppeteer only he had managed to severe those ties the moment he walked out of that door.

"Dean?" a voice from in front of him caused him to jump. Damn…he hadn't heard the vampire move from the bed behind him. Slowly he lifted his weary head to come face to face with his companion, whose hazel eyes showed a deep concern he had never seen someone show him before. Instantly warmth filled him from the inside out, it was the same feeling, the feeling of coming home.

"Yeah?" he enquired holding the other man's gaze as best as he could while not allowing any of his emotions to break through his defensive walls.

* * *

"You alright dude?" Sam asked the concern still evident amongst the hazel. He reached forward and placed a gentle hand on the mortal's shoulder feeling the shudder run through the body underneath his hand.

Dean's emerald green eyes glistened through what Sam assumed was unshed tears. He resisted the urge to reach over and listen to whatever had caused this reaction within the mortal just when he thought things were going well.

"Why wouldn't I be?" the mortal answered shifting slightly on the bed and Sam didn't miss the wince that crossed his features and he was instantly reminded of the repetitive collisions with the hard tombstone.

"Dammit I completely forgot about your back…"

"Its fine just leaves it."

Sam added slight pressure to his hand upon the shoulder making the mortal wince once more with the pain that erupted along his spine. "If that feels fine to you than I'm the Easter bunny, take your shirt off."

Dean narrowed his eyes and raised one eyebrow at the request. His suppressed amusement and disbelief was etched on his face and Sam had to admit it was better than the broken look he had been wearing earlier.

"What?"

"Stop being a stubborn jerk and takes off your shirt so I can see the damage!" Sam replied moving his hand away. He folded his arms against his chest and both men seemed frozen in their current position eyeing each other up until the other backed down.

Growling under his breath about fucking whiny bitches Dean rolled his eyes and gave into the request. First off came the white and black over shirt and then with both hands grasping the hem of his black t-shirt he pulled until this landed on the heap beside the bed. He gasped out in pain that lifting his arms caused his back.

Sam had to make sure that no drool dripped out of the corner of his mouth or that his eyes didn't bulge out of their sockets. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest at a violent and frankly unhealthy rhythm, a reaction to the sight of his Adonis before him.

Dean's skin was a golden bronze which seemed to glitter with the moonlight streaming in through the windows. His muscles were perfect and well defined. All in all Sam had never met another human being so perfect than the one right in front of him. It was taking all of his self control not to act on the urges welling up inside of him.

Sam coughed slightly hoping to cover up the fact that he was staring and that Dean knows he knows he was staring. He rubbed a hand to the back of his neck averting his eyes away from his desires, engaging his upstairs brain once more.

"Dude my back is round the other way…" Dean called out with a cocky smile on his face.

"Yeah I know that," Sam bit back immediately walking around the bed until he was face to…well…back. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the contrast between the front of his torso and the back. Whereas the front had been chiseled bronze perfection the back was black and blue, with old scars littering across the skin.

Sam crawled across the bed so that he was kneeling directly behind the mortal, he reached out a tender hand and pressed this against one of the biggest bruises present causing Dean to hiss out in pain. "Jesus Dean," he whispered unable to put what he wanted to say any other way.

"That bad huh?"

"How the hell had this not been bothering you throughout the drive and then the alleyway? It looks like it fucking smarts," Sam exclaimed gently prodding at the bones and skin checking for any hidden injuries and generally liking the feel of the mortal's bare flesh underneath his hands.

"I can handle the pain…"

Sam could sense there was more to those words than the hunter was letting on and once again he was refusing to share any information about himself. Over the past month Sam had been nothing but open and honest to Dean in a vain hope that he would be the same towards him. But oh no…Dean knew everything about Sam however all Sam knew about Dean was the stories he had heard. He wanted to know more about the man behind the legend. He needed to know more. He needed to know that Dean trusted him enough before he made any sort of move, just having the mortal there with him but unable to touch him in the way he wanted to, was slowly driving him crazy.

"There's one hell of a color scheme back here, that spirit must have been really pissed at you."

"Probably thought I was going after his 'baby' girl," Dean replied snorting to cover up the small gasp of pain.

"Well maybe if you hadn't flirted with her in the first place you wouldn't have been in this mess. Anyway she was like twice your age…" Sam stopped what he wanted to say there unable to talk about age differences after all he himself was one hundred and eighty four years older than the mortal.

"That spirit was nothing compared to that man though," Dean said through clenched teeth as Sam's hands squeezed a muscle in his arm. The bruises literally littered his back, covering up old scars but not well enough. "Demons I get but people…people are crazy."

Sam merely nodded in response, his hands continued to caress the mortal's back and he was trying to ignore the feeling that was building down below…One of his fingers traced an old looking scar. It was raised above the skin slightly looking like it had been inflicted by a blade of some kind, from someone who knew how to handle one. There was another knife wound present on the shoulder as well.

"I've never seen so many scars upon one person before," he commented noting how tense the body beneath his hands had become in that same second. There was something the mortal was concealing. He bet it was linked to the black eye and split lip that he had been wearing the second time they had met.

"It comes with the job. Are you done yet dude?" Dean replied clearly uncomfortable in the turn of the conversation but Sam wasn't going to let him get away with it this time.

"Almost, you know Dean you can talk to me about anything. I have told you stuff about me, stuff I haven't told anyone else before…"

"I didn't ask you to did I?" Dean snapped back automatically hiding behind those damn walls that Sam was desperate to demolish. He knew it would take time but there was only so much time his patience could wait.

"No you didn't but I told you anyway because I trust you Dean and I plan on sticking around for a while. I want you to trust me too, hell you managed to see past the whole vampire/hunter issue but apart from that you seem to close down when things get personal. I want to know you Dean."

Dean snorted tensing his shoulders in the process. "You know me…"

"No…I want to _know _you, like I want you to know me because I'm not going anywhere…" Sam persisted with his almost pleading. He could feel the mortal deflate underneath his hands.

"Just stop it Sam."

"Please talk to me man…"

Dean pushed his shoulders back forcing Sam's hands away from his body. He reached down and pulled up his shirts wrapping these around his shoulders. Quickly he pushed himself off of the bed strolling over towards the bathroom throwing "I'm having a shower" over his shoulder before he slammed the door shut, leaving a stunned vampire boring holes into the door.

* * *

Dean felt the cool water cascade down upon him, soothing his aching muscles. His skin tingled where the vampire's hands had once been but he forced that thought out of his mind as quickly as it had come.

Closing his eyes he pressed his hands against the cold tiles allowing the water to overwhelm his body. His thoughts returned back to his father and that message. He wanted to go back just to show that smug bastard that he is still alive. That he was a better hunter then what he was given credit for. But the other half of him wanted to see his father just to apologize for everything that had happened and try to help him through his addiction.

Sighing, his thoughts whirled back to the vampire in the other room. Sam had told him almost everything about his life whereas Dean…well…he had been withholding information; he hadn't told him anything about his life.

To be honest he was afraid, afraid to tell him what a fucked up life he had been living in. Afraid that the vampire would take one look at him and think he was a useless piece of shit just like his father did. He didn't want to lose the only friend he had ever had. He didn't want to lose Sam.

The one thing he feared most in this world wasn't death, or his father but being completely and utterly alone in this world.

Sam made him feel alive…

Sam made him feel happy…

Sam made him feel.

There was something about that vampire that made Dean feels human and…loved…with Sam he was capable of love only the vampire didn't know it and it scared Dean to tell him. To let him feel so vulnerable where he was already teetering close to the edge as it was.

* * *

Sam sighed running a hand through his hair. Everything had been going great for the past month or so he thought and now this…Dean was reluctant to talk that much was clear but storming out like a child was ridiculous.

He was closing himself off to the rest of the world but why? That was what Sam wanted to find out, what he needed to know. He wanted to be there for the mortal that meant through the good times and the bad. He wanted to show him just how much he loved him.

Sighing once more his eyes turned from the door to the bathroom to the discarded phone lying on the bed. It had all started when Dean had received some mysterious voicemail messages; ones that he denied upset him when it so obviously had.

Biting his lip he reached forward and clasped the cell in his long fingers. His heart and head battled each other over what he should do. His heart wanted to find out what the hell had caused his mortal sorrow while his head told him he should wait for Dean to tell him himself.

His heart won over his head and he soon found himself flicking open the cell. He pressed the phone to his ear listening to the messages. Instantly his blood began to boil. This man caused his Dean pain and it would take no genius to know that this is who he was running away from. This man was probably the one who caused the physical and emotional scars.

Sam's fangs descended and his eyes glowed a deep crimson. He was going to find this John Winchester and make him pay for hurting what was his. John Winchester was going to rue the day he messed with the love of Samuel Konvinski's life…

TBC (**I hope you all are still reading and enjoying, don't forget to press that little purple button below to tell me what you think as reviews are awesome. See you all in part seven) **


	7. Chapter 7

Sam nursed the warm coffee cup in-between his hands, his eyes locked onto the cardboard while his mind whirled over the consistent memory of those bloody voicemail messages from a certain John Winchester. He could hear every single word like it had been said for the first time and this just added fuel to the hellish pit deep inside of his dormant heart. It had been a week since he had found them, a week since he decided to listen into Dean's private messages and a week since he decided to make it his personal mission to seek out this 'John.'

So far that had been a bust. There were no fresh leads and no other vampires have heard a single peep from the hunter. It was like he had just vanished out of existence all of a sudden. This fact just added to his annoyance making him more aggravated and snappy than usual. Sometimes he would find his control fading and his desire to feed growing with Dean becoming more and more desirable by the minute. His eyes would flash from a deep crimson, to glowing amber back to their usual hazel through his lack of control.

It wouldn't take long before he excused himself from the young mortal's company just so he could gain his control back again. There was no way he was willing to risk Dean's life because he couldn't control his anger, he would rather kill himself then hurt the man he potentially loved. And he wasn't willing to tell this man that he had listened into his private conversations with his assumed abusive father, no, not now that he had finally gained the mortal's trust.

That was something he wasn't willing to sacrifice no matter the cost. Dean was going to be his…he just didn't know it yet.

"…dress up as a transvestite and walk around introducing himself as Samantha," Dean's clearly amused yet annoyed voice broke through his thoughts. Lifting his head up to face the mortal he began to wonder how long this man had been sitting opposite him in this diner.

"Huh?" he questioned watching the mortal roll his eyes in response but not without a small sense of humor present.

"Dude what's the matter with you?" Dean asked leaning forward towards the vampire slightly pushing his coffee to one side in the process, his green eyes locked onto the hazel instantly.

"Nothing's the matter, I'm fine," was the vampire's immediate response without a single hint of hesitation in his voice. In turn Dean narrowed his eyes while raising one eyebrow in disbelief.

"Ah huh…so that is why you have been all spacey on me for the last ten minutes. I'm talking about the hunt here and all you can do is sit there staring at that damned coffee cup. Come on man the coffee isn't even that good here."

Sam sighed and pushed his own cup away from him feeling guilty all of a sudden. He didn't want to lie to Dean but then again it wasn't like the mortal was telling him much either. He wanted the stubborn jerk to open up once in a while, he wanted to see the man behind the mask and he wanted that man to tell him that he loved him the same way he loved the mortal. There was more chance in hell of that happening. But still that didn't mean he was going to give up that easily.

"Yeah you're right; sorry man what were you saying?"

Dean narrowed his eyes further while leaning closer at the same time. He clasped his hands together on top of the paper he appeared to have been reading as his eyes remained locked onto the vampire's.

"What is up with you? You have been distracted all week; I can't have you like this during the hunt…"

"I won't get hurt; my vampire instincts will aid me there."

"I don't care about you getting hurt I care about you being alert to cover my ass," Dean replied a smirk forming on his lips while his eyes glistened with his amusement. His smile was infectious as Sam soon found one mirroring the mortal's upon his own lips. "Seriously dude what's up?"

Sam could feel his heart flutter at the look of pure concern within the man's eyes even though he would probably deny it if ever asked. It made him see that there was hope left and his efforts haven't been in vain so far. There was a pure heart suffocating underneath those freaking defensive walls.

"Sam…" Dean pressed breaking the sudden silence that had fallen over Sam once more and the vampire knew that it wouldn't be long until he broke, pouring his heart and soul out to the mortal.

"How come you want me to talk so much when you never talk yourself? It feels like I am having a one sided conversation at times." Sam spoke softly leaning forward closing in the gap between them once more.

Dean seemed to close up in that one moment with a gentle cough. He unlinked his hands and leaned back against the seat however his eyes never left the vampire's for the whole time. The black bags were clear underneath his eyes and Sam knew it was because of the interrupted sleep the mortal received when he managed to get some sleep in the first place. Nightmares or memories were the vampire's best guess but of course Dean refused to talk about it as per usual.

"What are you talking about I talk…see I just said a sentence right there…oh wait now its two…three…" Dean retorted to which it was Sam's turn to roll his eyes.

"You know that is not what I am talking about smart ass."

"So what…you're pissed because I don't talk enough about myself? Well sorry dude but I'm not the caring and sharing type." Dean snapped back his reply picking up his coffee and downing the rest of the contents in one. This action Sam assumed was a part of his diversion technique when something became too close to personal for him to talk about.

"I thought you trusted me…" Sam said his eyes widening in what he knew to be dubbed by the hunter as his kicked puppy look. One that Dean had never been able to resist before, it was a low blow that much he was sure but he knew that not talking about it was slowly killing the hunter inside and that was something that Sam wasn't going to allow to happen. No way…

"I do…"

"But?"

"I don't want to get into it right here and now Sam. Damn it can't you just leave it well alone!" Dean hissed through clenched teeth, closing up even further making it seem like an impossible mission to make him talk freely. His tone was clearly meant as a warning however Sam choose to ignore this fact. He wasn't going to let him get away with avoiding the matter any longer even if it meant some home truths coming out on his part.

"What is the big deal? Why is it so hard for you to talk about yourself? Do you hate yourself and your life so much?" Sam pried seeing the mortal tense up in reaction.

Dean eyes narrowed further and in one fluid motion he shrugged on his jacket and left the diner with a quick "I'm taking a walk unless I need your fucking permission!" thrown over his shoulder before he walked out.

Sam sagged in his seat and ran a hand through his hair. Dean had once again clamped up and shut the door to his life with Sam on the outside peering in. He knew that the Dean he knew was only the surface, that there was a lot more to the hunter than he lets on. He doesn't allow anyone into his life on an emotional level and when someone gets close he shuts them out completely.

Unfortunately for the hunter Sam never did know when to give up…he could show that stubborn bastard a thing or two about stubbornness…

* * *

Dean watched the children playing happily in the park opposite where he sat on the hood of his beloved baby. He felt envy rise inside of him. They probably had a loving family around them, someone to show them just how much they mean to them, someone who could take care of them rather than the other way round, someone who would be able to offer them the protection and security a child needs, someone who would be there to pick them up when they fall and praise them when they fly and someone who they could rely on no matter what. Someone who Dean never had.

He envies their care free attitude and the innocence that is clear within their eyes. They don't know what the world is like, they don't know what is waiting out there in the shadows, and they don't know how one event can change their lives forever. They are oblivious and left to grow up in their own time.

Again that is something Dean himself never had. The moment he lost both his mother and brother he seemed to have lost his father along with his innocence. He was forced to grow up and face the dark world on his own. A weight was forced upon his little shoulders, one that would be considered too great for a child to own.

He didn't have anyone he could really confide in, he didn't have anyone who would help him chase away the darkness that has surrounded his life like a blanket and he didn't have anyone he told him they were proud of him or showed him the love and affection he had craved. Because of this he became guarded, not allowing anyone to enter his heart in fear of being broken again. He didn't want to trust someone with his heart for them to rip it out of his chest and leave it bleeding. Too many people had done that in the past and he knew that he couldn't survive one more time like the others.

"Hey…" someone beside him called out. He quickly scrubbed his hand over his face trying to erase any signs of the tears that were once there before turning quickly to glance towards the vampire. Sam smiled at him as he settled upon the hood beside him. His arm brushed against his.

Dean merely nodded in response turning his head up towards the receding sunlight. He closed his eyes while feeling a warm sensation run through his spine. He could feel the vampire's body next to his and along with it came a sense of security and hope he had craved all of his life but his fears just blocked the way to his heart.

Drawing in a deep breath he turned his head towards Sam who was looking at him with expectation and an unknown emotion deep in the hazel. "I'm being an ass aren't I?"

Sam chuckled lightly with the small smile still playing across his face. He nudged his arm against Dean's before speaking. "Yeah you could say that, I would have used the word jerk personally."

"Bitch," Dean replied but not without humor which had both boys chuckling in the evening light. Both had small sincere smiles on their faces for the first time this day. "Look about earlier…"

"What about earlier? I have no recollection of what you are on about," Sam replied his eyes once more locking perfectly with Dean's. Hazel sunk into emerald green while emerald green devoured the hazel.

"Thanks…" Dean replied widening his smile briefly, his heart lurched in his chest upon seeing the expression cross his companions face and in that one moment he made a leap of faith "It was only my father and me…"

"What?" Sam asked confusion and joy sweeping in at the sudden change of subject.

Dean drew in another deep breath before turning his gaze away from the vampire out towards the children in the park knowing that it would be easier for him to talk without seeing the pity in the other man. "When I was four there was this…this…house fire starting in my br…broth…brothers nursery. I remember hearing my father shout out for my mum, so I stepped out of my bedroom to see what was happening. When I got to the door Dad was lying on the floor staring upwards and of course being the curious little child I was I walked over to see what he was looking at…That one sight has haunted me ever since…"

Dean paused coughing to disguise the break in his voice and the few tears that had managed to slip past his resolve once more. He could feel the vampire tense beside him as if he was wondering whether to reach out or not.

"Mom…Mom…she was trapped on the ceiling…her stomach…Jesus…it was split open and fire…fire was slowly eating at her. Dad was just lying there in shock…watching the fire burn…Sammy…he was crying…calling out to someone…the thing I remember most about that night was the smells. Smoke and burnt flesh that smell refused to leave me. Sometimes I still feel it clinging to my skin and I want to be clean but I know that I can't."

He paused once more, the little memories he had of that night pounding into his brain so it was like he was being hurtled back in time to relive the moment his life was destroyed beyond repair.

"I was so scared…I remember running over towards Sammy…going to pick him up...I held him in my arms while calling out to Dad…for a while I thought I was going to lose him too but he seemed to come alive when the fire started to consume the whole room…He told me to run…so I did with my brother in my arms…all the way out to the front of the house…Dad soon ran out with tears rolling down his face and he picked both of us up while running as far away from the house as possible…I remember sitting on the hood of this car with me holding Sammy and Dad holding us both…but Sam…he was so still…so unlike himself that I cried out to anyone who would listen…He was…he was…my brother was dead…he died in my arms…"

Dean broke off as the tears picked up on pace and intensity down his face. He could picture his baby's brother's dead hazel eyes peering up at him. He had been too late to save him. If only he had gotten to the crib sooner.

He felt a weight press against his bicep but he still refused to turn and face the vampire however his gentle hand acted as an anchor to the present so he wouldn't be lost in the past.

"Dean…" Sam whispered with his voice sounding weaker than normal. "You don't have to say anymore if it's too painful."

"They said…" he continued ignoring Sam's last sentence. "They said that he had died of smoke inhalation…his lungs couldn't take it…I lost both my mom and brother that day…If I had only got to Sam sooner…maybe he wouldn't have…"

Sam added pressure to the hand curled around his bicep. "This wasn't your fault Dean. How could you think that? You were only four and managed to get both your brother and father out of there. Without you they would have both died in that fire along with yourself."

"Maybe that wouldn't have been a bad thing," Dean muttered but not quietly enough to go unnoticed by the vampire's heightened senses.

"What!?" Sam exclaimed feeling the fire already raging inside increase. Dean continued staring out at all the happy children while the tears continued to cascade down his cheeks. Everything he had bottled up inside was threatening to burst out and he knew that he had no self control or will power to stop it. "You think that it would have been better if you died as well in that fire? Better for who exactly?!"

"Better for me, for my Dad, for everyone."

"Dean…how could you say that? This world would be a dark place without you in it, without another hunter present upon this earth. Hell, you are probably one of the greatest out there and believe me I should know. Who poisoned your mind to think like this? Who made you think that you are so worthless to this world and the people in it?"

Dean cocked his head so that he was now looking at his feet, tears dripped from his cheek onto the floor. His walls were crumbling fast before his eyes and right this moment he had never felt so…naked and vulnerable in the presence of someone else. He didn't know whether this thought terrified or relieved him.

"So anyway all my life it has been me and my Dad, hunting together to find kill the evil son of a bitch who destroyed my family…"

"Until now, what happened to make you go out of your own?" Sam questioned hoping to hear the full truth this time however Dean seemed hesitant. It was almost like he wasn't going to get an answer to his question.

Dean let out a half whimper/sob having his life reliving in front of his eyes had destroyed all those walls he had devised to keep these feelings and emotions inside. He didn't want to be seen as vulnerable, as weak, as pathetic. John had taught him that these emotions made him seem that way and that if he was ever going to be respected in the hunting community then he was going to have to toughen up and suck it up.

"Look Dean, I have something I have to admit to you," Sam spoke out breaking the silence hoping that his admission would break Dean's silence as well. "I heard your voicemail messages, the ones from last week…"

Dean scoffed while he sniffed back the tears. His attention remained focused on his feet as if they were the most interesting relic known to man. "I guess it doesn't take a freaking college geek to figure out the reason after hearing that. After the fire he was all I had left…he was all the family I had in the world even though he wasn't perfect I wasn't prepared to walk out on him…it would have killed him…Dad took to his grief in his own way…surrounded by John, Jack and Jose…while I was left to pick up the pieces…I was brought up as a hunter from the age of five and that is all I have known my whole life. I will always be a hunter and that is thanks to him. Something I will never regret…"

Dean kicked at a lose pebble on the ground while he scrubbed a hand across his face once more before lifting his glassy green eyes up to met the vampire's hazel once more. The raw emotion Sam witnessed in those depths had the unnecessary breath hitch at the back of his throat and the love he felt in his chest greatened if that was even possible.

"Dad needed me and I needed him...Sam I put up with a lot of shit from that man…a lot of shit…stuff that children shouldn't have to but I did. I did because I loved him. He is…was…is my father and I stuck by him until everything just got too much. Did you know that after the fire I refused to speak for almost two years? Only started again when Dad decided to beat the silent phase out of me but after that he didn't seem to need an excuse for a good old fashioned punishment as he put it."

"Jesus Dean…"

"Tell me about it, anyway I guess it all got too much. I chose to be selfish for once in my life and it might have been the best fucking decision I have ever made because I found…" Dean paused and his eyes widened at the word he was about to say. He opened and closed his mouth a few times mimicking a goldfish.

He tried to get his tongue around the word and as much as he wanted to he just couldn't do it. This was the biggest chick flick he had ever attempted in his life and right now all he wanted to do was let it end.

"Found what?" Sam encouraged his warm gentle hazel screaming at him to say more. To say the word he found so difficult to utter. But he couldn't. He didn't want to ruin this…whatever it is between them. Sam had been his first friend outside of other hunters and he didn't want to destroy that because of his fucked up feelings.

"I found a friend, I found a new desire to hunt and I found myself," he said instead feeling the smile cross his lips once more. The hand on his arm squeezed in comfort once more and for a moment both men stood watching each other. Dean lifted his hand and placed this over the vampires feeling the warm sense of home wash over him once more.

There were soft subtle tears in both of their eyes but neither one found the urge to rub them away and deny their existence. At the moment Dean felt as exposed as he has ever been but for once he was alright about it. It was like the weight he had been carrying for twenty two years had lightened over the past half an hour.

Coughing Dean removed his hand and scratched the back of his neck, shrugging his arm away from the vampires grip and walking over to the driver's side. He smiled up at his companion briefly. "Let's get back to the motel."

* * *

Sam walked a step behind Dean as they made their through the building to their motel room. His mind focused upon everything the young mortal had revealed to him today and the raw emerald green eyes burned into his vision.

In those few moments the mortal had seemed so young and so full of a beautiful innocence that Sam couldn't help but feel his anger towards John Winchester increase. He had taken this gorgeous and glorious being and molded him in a way he had wanted him to be. He had stolen Dean's childhood and the prospect of his whole life from him which was something that could never be given back.

During the confession Sam wished he had known about that happy gurgling baby upon first sight. He wished he could have taken him then and there. Raised him himself to be his future lover to give him the love and happiness he deserved.

John had seen the soldier within Dean but not the beautiful soul he really was. He had taken everything from his son only to give him scars, bad memories, fears and lies back. Now it was up to Sam to show Dean just how amazing he really is. Now it was up to him to show him all the love and admiration the mortal deserves.

All that Sam knew right now that John Winchester would regret the day he ever mistreated the love of Sam's life. He was going to pay for everything he had done and not done. Revenge was a dish best served cold.

"Dean…" Sam called out grasping onto the man's arm outside their motel room. His other hand gripped onto the handle of the door pushing it open.

"Yeah," Dean turned around so that his eyes once more locked onto the vampire's, his breath hitched in his throat which Sam could sense.

Sam moved in close so that their chest and faces were an inch away from each other's. His hand caressed the mortal's arm and he could feel the Goosebumps that this one touch created upon the living skin. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me, for trusting me, for not killing me all those times you could of and for allowing me to travel with you, for everything basically. You may not realize it but Dean Winchester you are one remarkable man and hunter. The world should be grateful it has you in it, I know I am," Sam whispered leaning his head down. His words ghosted the mortal's face making the green eyes widen becoming more expressive in the process.

Dean leaned up allowing his body to take control while Sam leaned down. By now their lips were mere centimeters apart both of their eyes were full blown with unquenched lust when…

"DEAN WINCHESTER GETS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

TBC (**Thank you all so much for your kind reviews and keep them coming by pressing the green button, no idea why I said purple last chapter, anyway you lot are awesome and your kind reviews keep me writing. Hope you are still enjoying and I will see you all in Part Eight) **


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

"DEAN WINCHESTER GETS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Both men was startled out of there sudden trance and they instantly pulled back from each other. Their eyes remained locked however with the green suddenly filling with this immense fear and the hazel with an undeniable amount of anger. Both knew what…or should I say who…was waiting for them on the other side of the door and both weren't prepared in the least.

Sam was the first to break this eye contact unable to see the pure pain and fear within the mortal's precious emeralds for much longer. He turned his head into the darkened room, making out a figure standing beside the window. His face was turned towards the pair however no mortal eyes would be able to make out the features that defined the face. Luckily for Sam he was no mere mortal.

Releasing his grasp upon Dean he clenched his fists to his side and made his way into the room, flipping the light switch on in the process. Instantly his anger boiled to the surface with Dean's confession whirling in his head adding another spark to the fire.

Sam narrowed his eyes which by now were glowing a deep crimson, his teeth had descended and a snarl rippled through his lips. He could feel his body shake through the tremor that racked along his spine, his self control was waning with every second that man stood in front of him. It was a miracle that John Winchester was standing in one piece…well…for now anyway.

The vampire focused his gaze upon the elder Winchester while he sensed Dean gather himself together once again before walking into the room to stand beside him. Sam narrowed his eyes while they scrutinized the man's appearance.

John seemed tall, taller than Dean but shorter than Sam; he was broad in the shoulder region with muscles defining him, a true appearance of a hunter, one that was mimicked in his son. His face looked haggard with black bags drawn underneath each eye which in turn were slightly blood shot. His hands shook where they were clenched tightly into fists across his chest where the arms were folded. Sam knew that in front of him was the shell of the man he had been twenty two years ago, this wasn't the true John Winchester but the man who had taken his place the night of the fire, the man he had become.

Another snarl rippled through the vampire before he was able to stifle it and he was losing his continuous battle with his rage. Just as he was about to lunge forward he felt a soft hand press gently against his arm.

Cocking his head to the side briefly he noticed Dean gulp while shooting a small smile his way as if to tell him that everything was alright. Not wanting to undermine the mortal Sam nodded in acknowledgement watching as the youngest Winchester took a step forward to face his father letting go of his arm in the process. Now Dean was in-between the vampire and the older hunter.

Of course that didn't mean he wasn't ready to step in at any moment…John Winchester wasn't going to harm his mortal anymore and that was a promise he wasn't going to break…

* * *

"Dad?" Dean questioned his voice sounding small even to his ears let alone how his father might hear it. There was no masking the tone of fear that plagued his words but as they say it is hard to break a habit of a lifetime.

"You're still alive then son? I had no idea as you haven't been returning any of my calls lately, could get a guy worried sick you know," John replied uncrossing his arms while taking a step forward to narrow the gap present between him and his son.

"What are you doing here?" Dean questioned feeling the anger rise above his current state of fear. It was one thing to hear his father again through the voicemail messages and another to have him standing in the motel room where he had so obviously decided to let himself in.

"I guessed that you have had enough time to cool off and I need some back up on my latest hunt, that if you have stopped acting so childish. This disappearing act has gone far enough Dean Michael Winchester, so stop throwing your toys out of the pram, pack up, say goodbye to your little friend here and let's go!" John demanded using his 'you will do what I order or else' tone.

He crossed his arms over his chest once more and firmly planted his weight on the ground as if he was daring his son to defy him once more. His sharp eyes focused in on Dean and the person hovering protectively beside him looking like he was ready to pounce at any given moment.

Dean shook his head and chuckled a low dangerous laugh, from behind him he could hear the vampire growl in a low but menacing tone complementing his own laugh like two pieces of a puzzle.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing from his father. John really expected to walk back into Dean's life to a willing and obedient son who would reply to 'jump' with 'how high.' That man no longer existed. He had his own life now; he was his own person who was better than a personal punch bag who would always be there in the end to pick up the pieces, better than the loyal obedient son who didn't care what happened to himself because no one else would care. Dean had a reason to live now, he had a reason to continue his life the way he wanted it and he had a reason to love in the package consisting of the man behind him. And that was something he wasn't ready to give up for anyone let alone his own father.

"What is so damned amusing?" John growled with his eyes narrowing to mere slits while they homed in on Dean.

"Are you high or something Dad, or just plain pissed as usual?" Dean questioned shaking his head once more with disbelief. He could feel a small flare of confidence arise within him and with this he took a step closer narrowing the gap between him and his father who looked furious considering the coloring of his face at this moment in time.

"What?" John spat out taking his own step closer, matching Dean at his own game.

"It's just you track me down, break into my motel room, order me to follow you like a little lost sheep and expect me to actually follow those damned orders like I'm six years old again. The only reason you come crawling back is because you claim you need fucking help on a hunt which means that you need some bait and then probably never turn up to help rescue that said bait when the supernatural fugly decides to use the bait for its own personal collection, that says a lot Dad. Were you not there in that motel room a month ago or are you too stupid enough to understand what had happened between us?"

John uncrossed his arms and clenched his fists to his side, his eyes glistened and at the moment he couldn't see clearly past the blanket of red that had obscured his vision. This time however there was no alcohol in sight to blame it on, this was all him and Dean knew it.

"WATCH YOUR TONE WITH ME YOUNG MAN I AM STILL YOUR FATHER AND YOUR STILL MY SON WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"Doesn't make what I say less true though does it '_Dad'_" Dean pronounced the word Dad in a sarcastic and hateful manner which just added to the already simmering fire that was John Winchester. "You can't just return to my life and expect me to welcome you with open arms, hell you're lucky I am even bothering to stand here and talk to you!"

"Am I?" John hissed through clenched teeth.

"Just get the fuck out of here…find some hunt or better yet find a fucking bar to drown yourself in because this world is too hard for you to handle without some extra support. All my life you have been telling me that I'm the pathetic weak useless piece of shit, I'm the one who can't survive on my own and that I need you more than you need me. You have always said that I can't handle the darkness surrounding our family but you know what Dad…" Dean paused as he took another step forward, his previous fear vanquished and now replaced with this undying anger burning in the pit of his stomach. "It's not me who can't handle this life, it's you. The great John Winchester, acclaimed hunter and supposed hero…too bad the legend is so much more than the man!"

Dean could feel his whole body start to tremble with this immense amount of anger that was making his blood boil while his mouth moved of its own accord, the words rolling off of the tongue effortlessly before he could even get a chance to think about what he was saying.

"YOU DARE…!"

"YES I DARE!" Dean shouted back cutting through his father's intended sentence like a knife. "That legend wouldn't exist if it wasn't for me, how many of your supposed great hunts was actually down to me? How many times have I had to swoop in to save your ass because you are too drunk to think straight? How many times would you have died if it wasn't for me? If only people knew the real you, the one who resides behind closed doors, the one who feels that it is acceptable to leave his four year old son to fend for himself as long as he knows how to handle a gun, the one who needs to drown his sorrow every single moment of every fucking day because he is too weak to face up to the reality and tackle the darkness sober. In the end it was you who came crawling back to me, it always was you who can't survive on his own and it always was you who needed me more than I have ever needed you. As far as I'm concerned my father died twenty two years ago along with my mother and brother…"

Dean held his father's reddening gaze, his whole body continued to tremble while he panted at the intensity of the words. The last argument a month ago had opened a whole can of worms, one that couldn't be stopped when started and Dean felt that they had now surpassed the point of no return. In fact that point seemed to have passed them by years ago only neither one had seemed to have noticed.

John started to chuckle himself now, his head bowed for a moment before snapping back to capture his sons gaze and instantly Dean felt the earlier feeling of fear rise inside of him. In those eyes was the murderous glint that normally meant a visit to Bobby Singer later who always patched him up afterwards no matter what.

"Because you are so perfect yourself aren't you Dean…my perfect little solider, what father could ask for any better from their child?" John taunted taking a step forward so mere inches separated the two Winchesters. A snarl erupted from somewhere behind Dean which caught John's gaze briefly before turning back to his son. "Poor Deano, let me break out the tiny violins to go with that sob story and shit your peddling there kiddo."

"SCREW YOU!" Dean shouted however his voice shook a little breaking the confident cocky façade he had mastered a few moments ago. He could feel the room starting to close in on him everything began to spin uncontrollably. His breathing became erratic and his feet remained frozen in their current position, unwilling or unable to move which one he wasn't sure.

"Dean just because you have made it this far on your own…well apparently not so much on your own but we will get to that in minute….doesn't mean that you will last any longer. You're playing with fire here boy and you will get burnt sooner or later and you will come crawling back to me with you tail between your legs."

"LIKE YOU CAME BACK TO ME, YOU TOLD ME THAT IF I WALKED OUT OF THAT DOOR NOT TO COME BACK AND I WALKED ANYWAY. DOESN'T THAT GIVE YOU SOME HINT THAT I DON'T NEED YOU?" Dean shouted losing his ongoing battle with his anger; the room lurched once more making him sway slightly on his feet. He felt trapped in the same old vicious cycle one that he wasn't sure even Sam could break him free from.

"Maybe…or maybe it shows me just how weak and expandable you really are. I have cared for you your whole life even when you fell silent for those two years. I used up all my patience and care for you and all you can do is act like an ungrateful whiny little brat. I gave you food, I gave you shelter, I gave you knowledge and I gave you power to protect yourself and what did I receive in return? You…the arrogant, pathetic, weak, needy, whiny, ungrateful, stubborn excuse for a son. What father would want you as a son? Who could ever want or need you in their life…"

Dean stretched his arms out to the side while the whole room seemed to continue to tilt and sway. "YOU MADE ME THIS WAY, YOU MADE ME INTO THE MAN I AM TODAY SO WHAT DOES THAT SAY ABOUT YOU!"

John cocked his head to the side with a wicked grin spreading across his features. "It says that I failed as a father but you know what…as far as I'm concerned my son died twenty two years ago along with my precious Mary and little Sammy. Why did they have to die and you get to live? What makes you special compared to them?"

Dean's heart shattered into a million pieces, it was the first time his father had ever said those thoughts when he was sober…well…relatively sober. It made everything seem so real, so final that it was taking all of his self control not to break down at the man's feet and beg for his forgiveness.

"Dad…pleases…" Dean found himself pleading, his anger and confidence shattered along with his heart. The room felt smaller and tighter around him all of a sudden and he knew that once again his claustrophobia was kicking in, the one he had suffered with ever since he was seven years old. He was on a hunt with his father when a spirit decided it would be funny to knock the then young boy into an open coffin and trap him in there. His father had decided to go on with the hunt anyway ignoring his desperate pleas and clawing against the wood. Ever since then he has a fear of tight spaces from his traumatic incident and it always seem to flare up when he was the most emotional.

"PLEASE WHAT? STOP TELLING YOU THE TRUTH YOU HAVE KNOWN ALL ALONG? THEY DIED AND YOU GOT TO LIVE, WHY? WHAT IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT YOU HUH DEAN?!" John shouted. He raised his fist which soon connected with a weak kneed Dean who crumpled to the floor with the one blow.

Before he could deal anymore John found himself slammed against the nearest wall with such an immense pressure he could feel his brain rattle in his head however he decided not to focus on this but the glowing crimson eyes in front of him.

* * *

Sam's control had been slipping all through the exchange between Dean and his father. Every word directed towards his mortal had him losing a little bit more control each time. For a while he was willing to step back and allow Dean to take control of the situation and Sam couldn't have been any prouder of his mortal then he was then.

Dean had managed to stand his ground against his abusive father and for that he was the strongest person Sam had ever meant in his two hundred years of existence. But finally his control cracked upon seeing Dean suffering, looking dead and defeated on his feet like he wanted everything to end there and then. That was one look he never wanted to see on that handsome face ever again not if he had anything to do with it.

Sam tightened his grip upon John's clothing, his knew his eyes were glowing the deepest crimson and his fangs by now had descended his origin would be as clear as day to the elder hunter but Sam couldn't care less about that fact. All that was running through his mind was the fact that this man was the one who had hurt Dean both physically and emotionally and he needed to pay for everything he had done.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to introduce yourself to me," John cackled moving his hands up to grasp around the vampire's wrists who merely snarled in response adding more pressure to his grip. He wasn't about to let his prey go easily.

"You fucking bastard I will make you rue the day you ever brought your hand down upon Dean!" Sam hissed through his fangs. He could hear the man's heart beating frantically against his ribcage, he could sense the pulse press against the man's skin and he could feel the warm blood run through his veins. All of this added to his hunger for revenge.

"Why do you even care? At the moment boy it should be you ruing the day of ever messing with my family!" with those words John released his grip on one of the vampires wrists revealing a syringe full of dead man's blood sticking out where his hand had once been.

Sam refused to recoil away from the man as he felt the liquid enter his circulatory system. He could feel his muscles begin to slacken with his grip faltering upon the man. John could sense this and he managed to break free of the vampire's grip and kicked him back away from him.

Sam swayed slightly on his feet but he refused to let this little dose get to him. He was going to get his revenge no matter what. His crimson eyes locked onto the hunter's brown and another snarl rippled out of his mouth in response. "You hear my words John Winchester you will never hurt Dean again, not as long as I am alive! He will never suffer at your hands and he will be free from your possessive suffocating shadow."

Sam began to circle the elder hunter who matched his movements stride for stride however their eyes continued to connect with one another. Neither one was paying any attention to the younger Winchester struggling to get to his feet. "Guys stop this," he managed to cough out to no avail.

"Aww…Dean it looks like you managed to pull a stubborn vampire, I never knew you had it in you son and now I know what type of man you really are!" John yelled out ducking to the right as the vampire's hand came precariously close to his temple. He reached out and gripped onto this hand sending his knee up into the vampire's stomach and his left hand into his chin.

"HE IS A BETTER MAN THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!" Sam shouted back twisting the hunter's hand around until there was a satisfying crack and retrieved his own hand back from the hunter's grasp. He sent his right hand crashing against the man's temple three times before a punch from John pulled him away.

For a moment they stood there staring at each other. John panted heavily with blood pouring down the side of his face and his right hand reached into the waistband of his jeans. Sam ran a hand across his chin wiping away the blood from his split lip while his eyes tracked the elder hunter's every movement. He could still hear and feel John's heartbeat and blood within his aged body, pounding and pumping away to its final moments.

"DAD, SAM STOP THIS!" Dean shouted holding himself steady against the nearest wall, the room continued to sway however.

"I'm sorry Dean but _he _needs to be taught a lesson," Sam replied never letting his eyes stray away from the elder man in front of him who had begun to chuckle once more with his fingers fingering his waistband still.

"And what you are the one to teach me? Pathetic vampire…you never answered my question…why do you care? After all Dean is a hunter like me, he has been brought up to kill any supernatural entity that crosses his path but why are you here? Gone soft have we son?" John taunted both boys in one. He chuckled once more as he pulled out his desired object which glinted with the moonlight shining through the window.

Sam's gaze was now captured by the machete, the one item that could tear him away from Dean forever not that he would allow it. He narrowed his eyes. With that item drawn John had declared war and now there was no Mr. nice Vampire.

"Dean has a heart, the most honest, open and vulnerable one I have ever seen. He doesn't see things in just black and white like most hunters' to him there is a shade of grey, he sees the good within the evil and the lightness in the dark. That makes him a better hunter and man than you will ever be."

John began to laugh heartedly, his eyes widened in mock amusement and realization. "You're in love with my son…You're in love with Dean? That is… that is…" John turned his attention from the vampire to Dean.

Sam's eyes narrowed further with the crimson deepening in color if that was even possible. He leaped forward grasping onto the human's shoulders sending him flying back into the wall. His movements and strength was still tainted with the dead man's blood. The machete in the hunter's hand swung towards his neck missing by an inch. The two men fought over the weapon for a couple of moments.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! SAM PLEASE STOPS THIS!" Dean yelled striding over to the pair dodging the flying limbs and twisting bodies in the process. He tried to prize the two men apart with his hand gripping onto one of their wrists each.

"Not until he learns his lesson!" Sam shouted at the same time John shouted "SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT YOU FUCKING VAMPIRE, WHEN I FINISH YOU OFF YOUR INFLUENCE OVER MY SON WILL VANISH AS WELL!"

After another minute passed and in this time Dean had managed to prize the pair apart and he stood between them once more. He panted through the effort it had taken him to separate the strong testosterone fueled man.

"FUCKING STOP IT RIGHT NOW! BEFORE YOU FUCKING KILL EACH OTHER!" Dean yelled.

John glared at the vampire who met his glare back. Neither one seemed to be willing to back down from the challenge the other one provided. At the moment the testosterone within the room was at an all time high with the two out of the three gunning for each other's blood on their hands.

"He's a fucking vampire Dean, a vampire, you're a hunter and you should know that means he has to be killed!" John replied clenching his hand around the blade tighter never letting his eyes waver away from the vampire.

"Dean how am I supposed to allow him to get away with everything he has done to you over all these years. I just can't…" Sam's voice broke off at the end as he felt a gentle hand rest upon his shoulder. Throwing one last glare towards the eldest Winchester he turned his hazel eyes onto his mortal who by now stood by his side.

"I will not allow you to kill my Dad no matter what he has done in the past or what he is going to do in the future. He is my father Sam, the man who raised me and I know this doesn't change my decision or what I have said today." Dean smiled softly towards the vampire and turned his attention back to his Dad but he kept his hand upon Sam's shoulder. "Dad I won't let you take Sam away from me…"

"IT'S ME OR HIM YOUR CHOICE DEAN!" John shouted his anger boiling over to an all time high. He tightened his grip on the machete instantly.

Dean squeezed Sam's shoulder once more, he turned his gaze back to the vampire and the small smile returned to his lips. "There isn't any choice there," he whispered feeling his body leaning up towards Sam who in turn leaned down once more showing to John just what his choice was. "I'll choose Sam every time."

Dean's breath ghosted across Sam's face making both boys blood rush downwards. One of his hands reached up to tangle itself into the vampire's chocolate locks and with this hand he added pressure into the grip which in turn forced the vampire's lips to press softly against his. The kiss was chaste and soft with a small sense of desperation behind it but before they could give into their lust an animalistic growl erupting from the elder hunter's lips brought them out of their desires

John charged forward holding the machete out towards the vampire the line of the blade perfectly aligned with the neck, a killer blow.

In the last instant Dean pushed Sam away from the machete but was unable to do anything more rather than hold up his arm to protect himself…

* * *

The metallic smell of blood hit Sam's nose immediately and his heart lurched violently in his chest. His mind tried to conquer his urge to drain his mortal of blood. Dean stood where he was nursing his arm to his chest which was spurting blood from a deep cut across the forearm.

"Dean…I'm…" John stuttered dropping the bloodied machete onto the floor. His eyes watered while they met his son's angry and fearful emerald green. "I'm…I didn't…"

"Leave Dad, I made my choice when I walked out the first time. If I want to see you I'll find you myself," Dean replied talking through clenched teeth while his left arm added pressure onto the deep arm wound.

John nodded his head while he leant down to pick up the machete; he turned to walk out with both men's eyes following his movements. Pausing just before he reached the door he turned on his heels to face his son.

"I didn't come here to pick a fight with you son…"

"Then why did you?" Dean asked with a sigh as Sam moved around to his side and placed his hand on top of Dean's upon the wound. John watched his son with awe unable to recognize the man Dean had become and with a heavy heart he fought back the tears that had threatened to overwhelm his face.

"I came to say goodbye…"

"Goodbye? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm dying Dean…"

TBC (**Thank you, thank you, and thank you so much for all those reviews for the last chapter. They made me want to post this next chapter as quick as I could. Hope your still enjoying this story and don't forget to review as they always make me know you want this continued and make me write this as quick as I can. See you all in chapter Nine) **


	9. Chapter 9

The only sound to dare to penetrate through the silence was the sound of harsh breathing from both of the hunter's. One was caused by panic, rage, shock and relapse of his previous adrenaline rush whereas the other was caused by rage, fear and a permanent shortness of breath that had plagued his system for almost a full year.

Dean's expressive emerald green connected with his father's blood shot glassy hazel eyes. He could feel Sam became tense beside him with his hand tightening his grip around Dean's still bleeding wound which he had all of forgotten about at this moment in time. Those three words ran amok in his head, '_I'm dying Dean' _and with each replay his disbelief and anger grew until it became hard for him to control.

"What?" he spat out through clenched teeth while he never let his eye contact waver away from his father. His whole body began to tremble but this he knew wasn't a result of his previous fear or claustrophobia.

"Son…I'm dying…the doctors…" John started to say before he was interrupted by a short sharp near hysterical laugh coming from Dean's very own mouth.

"Don't you even fucking dare…Is this some sort of sick trick to make me come back with you? Have you sunk so low that you need to make me think that you are dying so I can what…fall down at your feet and beg for your forgiveness…Well, it's not going to work Dad, I'm not fooling for it so I suggest you go crawl under whatever rock you came out of and leave me to live my life the way I want to for once!" Dean shouted pulling away from the vampire's grip in the process.

His whole body continued to shake as he turned his heel on his two companions and made his way over to the motel window so that he looked out of it while the other two had a clear view of his back. He didn't want them to see the tears that threatened to overwhelm his face, he didn't want them to see the sudden feeling of vertigo that washed over him and he didn't want them to see his own weaknesses any longer.

"Son…"

Dean clenched his hands into fists at his side and instantly he felt the familiar trickle of his blood run down his arm and drop onto the floor at a faster pace but he couldn't care less. "Don't you fucking call me that you asshole…you have no right to call me that…I'm the son you wished died in the fire remember that _Dad_." Dean hissed still through his clenched teeth while he refused to look at either of the two people present in the room with him.

"Dean pleases just…"

"Just what? Listen…let you speak…let you peddle out some bullshit sob story to make me feel like a crappy son who walked out on his father when he was dying. Because that is what this is isn't _John_? It's all a bunch of bullshit just like your life!" Dean paused to hear the sharp pained intake of breath which belonged to his so called father and at that moment he was glad he couldn't see the elder man's expression. "Thinking about it how the fuck did you even knows where we were? Have you been fucking spying on me this whole fucking time!?"

"I had to know that you were safe…"

Dean scoffed loudly feeling his head become even more lightheaded at the action. The blood continued to run down his arm at a steady pace never seeming to want to let up and it surprised the youngest Winchester just how much blood a human body could store…no wonder why Sam only needed to feed once a month…Shit…he had forgotten about the vampire being around especially with all this blood floating around the atmosphere but before he could act on his concern his mouth decided to have a mind of its own.

"Dean…" Sam called out his voice laced with immediate concern however Dean's voice rose above his drowning out his words instantly.

"Safe? SAFE! WANTED TO KNOW WHETHER I WAS SAFE NOW THAT HAS GOT TO BE THE BIGGEST AMOUNT OF BULLSHIT YOU HAVE TOLD APART FROM THE WHOLE BOO HOO I'M DYING SON CRAP! SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE WHETHER I WAS SAFE OR NOT? SINCE WHEN HAS MY SAFETY EVER CROSSED YOUR MIND? YOU HAVE LEFT ME TO DIE SO MANY TIMES THAT I SWEAR I COULD BE A FUCKING ZOMBIE TEN TIMES OVER! YOU NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT MY SAFETY WHEN IT WAS YOUR FIST, YOUR KNEE, YOUR FOOT, YOUR BELT, YOUR KNIFE OR EVEN YOUR GUN THAT IS DOING THE DAMAGE SO WHY SHOULD YOU START CARING NOW…OH WAIT IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE DYING AREN'T YOU…SO NOW YOU TURN ALL FATHERLY ON ME…NOW YOU CARE…WELL IT IS TWENTY TWO YEARS TOO LATE YOU FUCKER!" Dean shouted unable to control this sea of rage that poured out of him along with the venom in his voice. His whole body continued to tremble along with the room beginning to spin. Black spots started to dance in front of his vision threatening to pull him under at any given moment.

"YOU'RE STILL MY SON BOY, YOU'RE STILL APART OF ME SO OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT YOUR SAFETY…YOU'RE…" John shouted in reply before he was interrupted once again by a very pissed off and enraged Dean Winchester. On the walls either side of them people had begun to shout and bang claiming that there are people trying to sleep but neither of the trio paid any attention to them.

"I'M WHAT?" Dean shouted spinning on his heels to face his father once more. Angry tears snaked their way down his cheeks and his hands remained locked tight into fists with one of them stained a deep red.

In that one movement the world seemed to tilt sideways with the black dots forming together to create an impenetrable sea of darkness and the last thing he remembered before being dragged under was two people yelling his name and strong arms wrapping around him. Then the world was plunged into darkness.

* * *

"DEAN!"

Sam had seen the little sway coming before it happened so he was prepared when his mortal decided to come up close and personal with the motel flooring. Instantly he was by Dean's side, stopping him from hitting his head upon the floor by wrapping his strong arms around him, holding him tight against his chest.

"Dammit he's lost a lot of blood, he is gonna need a hospital!" Sam shouted fear and concern lacing his voice.

The metallic stench of blood filled his nostrils instantaneously making his mouth water in the process. His eyes morphed into the deep crimson while they locked onto the mortal's arm stained a similar colour. The wound continued to ooze that sweet nectar and in that moment in time all that existed was the vampire and his prey.

His right hand fell on top of the open wound, he could feel the warm blood run through his fingers, inviting, seducing him. It was an all you can eat buffet laid out in his arms ready to become his for the taking. He was aware of someone shouting from behind him with a hand trying to prize him away from his prey but nothing was going to come in between him and his meal. Nothing.

He shrugged these unwelcome hands away effortlessly while he leaned down so that his lips were mere inches away from the mortal's neck. He could sense the slow sluggish heartbeat pound underneath the skin, becoming slower and harsher as each second past. Pounding away towards death. He could hear the mortal's shallow pained breaths while his blood spilled out of him in rivers.

The mortal's blood flooded Sam's brain making his self control shatter. His desires and needs greatened to a high extent until it became unbearable. His fangs descended instantly and he leaned in closer so that the mortal's neck was in feeding distance.

Slowly he pressed his lips to the soft skin with one of his fangs breaking through. Instantly it was like an explosion had occurred within his mouth. He could feel a drop of the warm nectar on his tongue making him want more and more. He wanted to drain the mortal of every last drop, make him his, make the mortal's blood; body and spirit belong to him.

Dean's face broke through the bloody haze in his mind. The mortal's face shined in the moonlight with that irresistible grin plastered across his face one that made his green eyes become alive and more expressive then he had ever seen them before. Sam had never seen a more beautiful image in the whole of his life.

Immediately he was brought back to reality and his eyes changed from a deep crimson back to his original hazel widening in the process. He lifted his head up and away from Dean's neck in horror. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. Sam was willing to drain Dean of every last drop of blood; he was willing to kill the man he loved a few seconds ago just because his thirst got the better of him.

"Oh god…" Sam muttered releasing Dean from his arms and crawling backwards not wanting to be anywhere near the bloodied unconscious mortal right now. He heard John shout something at him but the words had no meaning whatsoever. All he could hear was the sluggish heartbeat belonging to the man he loved…he could sense that Dean had lost a lot of blood…just to think he almost drained him of the little he had left…Sam had almost killed him…How could he ever look at the mortal the same way again? How would Dean ever be able to trust him again? He was no better than the man now scooping his mortal into his arms.

He was no better than John Winchester.

Oh god…he had to get out of there…

Scrambling to his feet he took one look at the limp form in the elder hunter's arms, turned on his heels and fled from the motel room. If he could have tears they would have been cascading down his face while he fled from his true love.

He was a monster…he had almost killed Dean…he had lost control and the mortal had almost paid the price for it…How could he ever face Dean again after that?

He was a monster and he knew he should have let John kill him when he had the chance…

"Jesus Dean…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," he whimpered as his legs carried him as far away as possible.

* * *

John sat by the bed, the only comfort was the steady beating of the machines nearby. If it wasn't the fact they were telling him his now only son was still alive he would have ripped them from the walls in a mixture of annoyance, rage and frustration.

He scrubbed an exhausted hand across his face and settled it over his mouth. His eyes were fixated upon his son lying limp and still upon the hospital bed. He looked so small and so pale that it was like John was looking down on the six year old version of his son rather than the twenty six year old he was meant to be.

There was something peaceful about the way Dean slept, whether it was the lack of movement or the steady breaths he wasn't sure but he had always found it calming to watch his son in the depths of his dreamland. Yes he knew how corny it sounded which was why he would never admit it to his son, not a chance in hell…which ironically was probably where he would end up in a month or so.

A lone tear made its way down his cheek and for once he allowed it to complete its passage. There was no one he had to act strong and tough too, not anymore, maybe there never was. There were so many maybes surrounding his life that he felt like he could drown in them.

He had told himself a long time ago that there was no point drowning in the past that he should take every day as it comes but instead he repeated every day like the one before it. He was stuck in the past on repeat with no way to seem to escape it. They only differences would have been the creature featured on the hunt, the place, the motel and the injury his son was sporting at the time.

All the maybes and regrets had hit him the moment he learned of his illness, his self inflicted illness due to his alcoholism. That had been almost a year ago, he had kept him dying a secret from his son for almost the whole of that year, and even he had refused to acknowledge the fact himself so he continued to drink until he felt like he could drown then and there.

He continued down the path of denial unable to see just how much his son was suffering as a result of this. He was blind to all but the bottle. He was deaf to all but her gentle seduction. That routine continued until he had received his wake up call one month or so ago.

Everything Dean had thrown at him, every word spoken and every insult given John knew he had deserved. Hell…he knew he deserved worse than that…he wanted to suffer for what he had done.

What he had put Dean through.

What he had inflicted upon Dean.

What life he had made for himself and his boy.

More importantly he wanted to suffer for what he hadn't done and that was being a father to a son who had no one else left in this world. He will never know or understand how he could look upon that four year old boy all those years ago and only feel hatred towards him. He will never know or understand how he could have forced that sweet blond haired green eyed child to lose his innocence. He will never know or understand how he had been able to fuck up his child's so called childhood and early adulthood.

John sighed deeply and brought himself out of his thoughts. All it takes is one tiny thing like dying to really make a man think about his life, or lack of. To make him think of everything he had wished he had done, or everything he regretted doing or things he would never see. It took him dying and his son standing up to him for him to see how much he had hurt his son over the years.

What he said was unimaginable and what he did was unforgivable but there was no point dwelling in the past. Now it was time to look to the future and it wasn't his future he needed to think about. Oh no…his future probably included burning in the deepest pits of hell if not then he would make sure he does for his long overdue punishment. That was the least he could do.

His time had passed, now it was up to Dean Winchester to carry on the family legacy. It was Dean's time to have a life he wants and John's is as sure as hell he gets that. Even if it means a life with that fucking vampire.

At the thought of Sam an uncontrollable anger washed over him. That bloody bastard had almost killed Dean; he had almost drained him of every drop of his blood however he had stopped himself at the last moment. Better late than never he supposed but it didn't mean that he wasn't up for killing that fucker the next time he ever lays his eyes on him. If he ever dared to show his face around here again.

John was brought out of his musing once more from a small yet audible groan sounding out from the bed. He watched as Dean turned his head from side to side with his eyes flickering underneath his eyelids a sure sign that the young man was finally coming around after five hours.

"Dean?" John called out softly he pulled his chair closer to the bed; placing his hand upon the young man's forehead he caressed the skin with his thumb. Dean let out a murmur before his eyelids slowly flickered open revealing glassy green underneath. For a moment they seemed to be dart around the room seemingly unfocused and unseeing until they settled on John's face.

"'appened?" he murmured his voice hoarse like he had been screaming for hours.

"You lost a lot of blood kiddo, you passed out because of this and the nice doctors here had to perform a blood transfusion, why didn't you tell me how deep that wound was? I almost lost you…" John replied with the tears still evident within his eyes. He noticed the disbelief and skepticism flash amongst the green of his son briefly as the brows furrowed in the process.

"That would have been a bad thing?" Dean spat back but his weakened voice couldn't hold any of the desired venom that John assumed he wanted to use in that one sentence. He tried to flinch away from John's hand which sent a stab of betrayal to his heart yet he reluctantly pulled his hand back.

He had no idea when the last time he had ever used his hands to show his son affection rather than pain.

"Can we please not fight? I think we both have done enough damage to last a lifetime, well yours because mine isn't looking so hot at the moment…"

An awkward silence fell over the pair while they both became lost in their thoughts. For a moment it appeared that neither man were willing to break through this until Dean spoke up in a soft broken voice that seemed so out of character of the supposed great hunter he was meant to be.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" John replied already knowing what his son was asking and it broke his heart at how defeated he sounded in the process. No matter what happened, no matter what John said or what John did Dean still continue to care about him.

"Are you…Is it true?"

"Yes, I promise you Dean I would never lie to you about something like this, I'm not that heartless although it may seem like it."

"How…why…what?" Dean sputtered out unable to form any coherent sentences. He shook his head slowly and the tears were clear in his eyes standing out amongst his still too pale completion. Even awake he seemed more like the six year old that John could remember clearly.

Placing his elbows upon the side of the bed he rested his head on his hands. "The doctors told me eleven months ago that I had about a year to live…they found…I have liver cancer Dean…I have liver cancer because of my drinking habits."

"You've known this for a year so why didn't you fucking tell me before?!" Dean shouted which turned out to be barely above a whisper as he was too weak to endure much more. Tears sprouted out of the corner of his eyes as his defense walls crumbled all around him. His emotions were bared free for all to see and this fact caused the guilt and sorrow hit John harder, he could see every hit, every insult, every taunt he had ever inflicted upon his son like his life was flashing before his eyes.

Yet he had never seen his son so open, so broken and emotional. At this point of time it was taking all of John's control not to run out of the room and into the arms of his sweet addiction to get as far away from his looming breakdown.

"It took me almost all of that to come to terms with this…Dean…I refused to believe it, I drank to forget the cancer hoping that if I got drunk enough I could convince myself that it was all down to the drunken haze but when you left…when you decided to make a life for yourself I was forced to face up to the fact that I was dying. Dean I didn't come to you to drag you back, to force you to hunt with me again or even have to put up with me. I came to make sure that you were going to be alright on your own, I came here to make sure that you were able to continue the Winchester legacy after I've gone and most importantly I came to see you one last time."

"Dad…" Dean choked out the tears affecting the tone of his voice. John smiled and placed a gentle hand on his son's forehead once more continuing with his previous caressing, whether this was for his or Dean's comfort he wasn't sure nor did he care.

"Sshh…let me finish what I want to say…I came back to say goodbye, I didn't expect anything more from you son. I don't expect your forgiveness because even I know I don't deserve it at all. I don't deserve anything from you Dean, I never had and never will. You're heart is so pure so beautiful that I wanted to make sure you're not wasting it on anything undeserving and that even means me. I know it is only words and it probably doesn't mean jack shit but I wanted you to know that I am sorry. I'm sorry for the life I forced you through, I'm sorry for becoming so obsessed with finding Sam and Mary's killer that I drowned in it, I'm sorry I took comfort in the bottom of a bottle when you needed me the most and I'm sorry you ended up with a worthless father like me. But I want to say thank you most of all. You were always there for me when I needed you the most. The only reason I stayed virtually alive was because of you kiddo, I didn't want to leave you on this earth all alone but then I saw you already were. Thank you so much for just being you Dean."

John's own tears ran down his cheek and it was a first for him to not wash them away instantly. He had nothing more too hide and nothing more to hold onto in this life. It was over for him but it wasn't for Dean.

Dean merely nodded in response unable to trust his voice for the moment. His glassy tearful eyes were fixated upon John's face and he felt the sorrow and warmth radiating off of his son instantly. Even after everything he still had the boys love, no matter what and that just made him cry harder.

He was an ungrateful obsessed selfish stubborn violent alcoholic bastard who didn't deserve anything less than the fiery pits of hell.

"How long?" Dean suddenly whispered pulling John out of his thoughts once more. The tears continued to make their way down both of the Winchester's cheeks.

"The doctors say I have three weeks at a push I might be able to make it another month…You know I always thought I would go down swinging at the hands of a fugly I would manage to kill with my dying breath. I always thought that I would die after destroying the demon that had destroyed our lives but I guess fate had a different plan for me…I drew the short straw that I had shortened myself…I need you to carry on hunting son, carry on and maybe one day you will find and destroy the bastard that has plagued our family for too long. I have to say kiddo you were right about my legacy, the Winchester legacy doesn't belong to me…It belongs to you…it always did and always will just remember that alright?"

Dean nodded slightly then his eyes narrowed as they seemingly darted around the room. Confusion broke through his sorrow and soon those emeralds rested on John once more in a questioning manner. "Dad where's Sam?"

John couldn't help but allow a small growl to escape his lips upon mention of that fucking vampire who had almost killed his son. He lived in a world which was black and white with no shades of grey, a world where his mantra was if it is supernatural he kills is. No questions asked.

"Dad where is Sam?" Dean demanded once more his voice rising in volume making him seem more and more like the determined hunter. More like the Dean who had stood up to him twice now.

"Dean…" John growled with a warning tone to his voice but this didn't seem to faze his son.

"Dad where the fuck is Sam?" he asked before his eyes widened with what appeared to be a mixture of anger and horror "What have you done?"

John pulled his hand away from his boy and clenched this into a fist trying to control his anger. He wasn't going to let it get the better of him this time, not after everything he had just said to Dean. "I didn't do anything to that fucker although I wished I did now…" he growled through clenched teeth.

Dean's eyes seemed to narrow further with the tears letting up their assault on his cheeks. His whole expression appeared to darken and become more possessive. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Where is Sam? What the fuck happened when I was out and don't you dare even think about lying to me, not about this, not about Sam!"

"You want to know what happened….well my son was stupid enough to get involved with a blood sucking murderer in the first place and then he allows himself to bleed out because of his stubborn need to get his point across and then passes out leaving him at the mercy of this said vampire!" John had to control his voice so that he wasn't yelling.

"What?!" Dean exclaimed raising himself out of the hospital bed slightly.

"The vampire almost killed you Dean; he almost drained you of every last drop of your blood before he managed to stop himself. That fucker almost took your life from you and all you can do is sit there and ask about him!"

"Almost?" Dean questioned his eyes narrowing further until they were mere green slits. "Where is Sam now?"

"He did something smart in his life. He ran Dean. He ran as far away as he could. I'll say good riddance to him." John replied coolly after managing to reign in his anger.

* * *

Dean nodded his head while he threw the hospital sheets back. He swung his legs to the side as his head swam with the sudden bout of vertigo. The whole world seemed to go black for a moment until he managed to win his battle with unconsciousness. He drew in a deep breath and was about to pull out the IV containing the blood when a strong hand stopped him. He turned his gaze towards his father instantly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" John exclaimed incredously.

Dean tried to break his father's grip to no avail so instead he just glowered at his father shooting him his best 'get the fuck out of my way before there is hell to pay' look. "I'm going to find Sam."

"THE HELL YOU ARE!" John shouted placing a hand on Dean's chest and attempting to push him back onto the bed. But Dean proved to his father that he was just as stubborn as he if he had to be. After his last name was Winchester.

"I'm going to find Sam and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Dean declared struggling against his father's grasp who in turn leaned forward pressing the nurses call alert button.

"Maybe not me…" suddenly a nurse and doctor burst into the room took one look at the rebellious patient, spoke quietly to each other and walked forward towards him holding a syringe in their hand.

Dean eyes widened in realization and he turned his gaze towards the needle, then back to his father. "You can't do this…You can't fucking do this to me…I need to find Sam…Dad don't fucking allow them to do this!" he shouted trying to struggle against the strong hands which held him down.

* * *

John shook his head sadly to his son while he nodded equally as sad towards the doctor holding the needle giving him his permission. "I'm sorry Dean but you're not strong enough yet. You have lost a lot of blood and need time for the replacement to set in until then you're not going anywhere."

The doctor had reached Dean's bedside and clasped his long fingers around his forearm preparing it for the injection. All the while the rebellious youth struggled trying to make his job harder than possible. "NO! I NEED TO FIND SAM, PLEASE DAD I CAN'T LOSE HIM AS WELL…DAD!" Dean shouted as he felt the needle penetrate through his skin.

He could feel the liquid flow through his veins and before long the sedative worked his magic as the darkness came to claim him once more.

John felt his son go limp in his arms; he pushed the still form back onto the bed and watched the doctor and nurse leave the room.

Now he was alone and he knew his son was safe for at least a couple of hours so this meant he had some time to do what he knew he had to do.

First things first…

He needed to find that vampire…

TBC (**Hey all, hope you all enjoyed that little chapter there and hope you enjoy reading this story as I do writing it. This is becoming one of my favorites to write at the moment and that is thanks to all your wonderful reviews. They give me inspiration and a need to post the next installment as quick as possible so if you kept them coming it would be amazing. Anyways I will hopefully see you all in Part Ten**)


	10. Chapter 10

Sam's head hung low against his chest, blood ran down out of the corner of his eyes the only version of tears he was allowed being a vampire. His hands were clenched into fists within his lap with his arms trembling through anger, guilt and regret.

People moved and time ticked on around him, places and faces changed and sounds became twisted into an incoherent mess but for the vampire everything seemed to be standing still. Refusing to move any further away from the earlier events in that dreaded motel room.

He could see Dean's pale face imprinted on the back of his eyelids. He could hear his sluggish heartbeat vibrating against his ear drums. He could smell the metallic stench of the mortal's blood deep within his nose and there was nothing he could do to escape these sensations.

They plagued his every movement, every thought and every bloodied tear. There was no escaping his own personal hell and he was convinced that there was no going back now. When Dean woke up and found out what Sam had almost done…well…he was pretty sure he was going to be on the receiving end of a sharp blade if he was lucky.

He had ruined his only chance for the life he had been waiting for all through his afterlife. He might possibly be the first ever vampire to lose their soul mate outside of death. Most of his kind would have used a form of glamour at the first hint of their soul mate. It was quicker and guaranteed that they would claim their chosen mortal. However it took away all of the first sight romance and it robbed the mortal of their control over their love. This was something Sam refused to do; he wasn't going to use his glamour on Dean if he could help it.

Dean was too precious and too beautiful for Sam to taint him this way. He had already done enough damage to last a lifetime and now that had cost him the chance to be with the love of his life. This fact has Sam clutching his head in his hands instantly.

"What a sight for sore eyes," a voice called out from somewhere in front of him startling him slightly. Damn…he must be out of it to not sense the newcomer approaching with his vampiric abilities.

After a couple of seconds had passed he finally lifted his head from his hands to spare the newcomer a glance. His glowing bloodshot eyes widened in surprise with the red tears continuing their trail down his cheeks. His hands fell back into his lap and once more clenched into tight fists while his attention was fixated upon the female in front of him.

She stood with her hands on her hips and a defiant scowl crossing her face. Her piercing blue eyes bored through his lifeless red and the corner of her lips curled up in an almost sadistic smirk. Her long wavy blond hair blew behind her in the breeze making her more attractive by the second. This girl was the splitting image of perfection and beauty. An image that can only be created by a vampire.

"Jessica," Sam breathed out continuing to remain sitting upon the wooden bench while his eyes remained locked onto hers.

Jessica smirked with her whole expression growing twisted and sadistic in an instant as she made her way over to the bench sitting down beside her fellow vampire in the process. Cocking her head to the side she scrutinized his appearance and ran a tongue over her descended fangs.

"No offense but you look like shit," she exclaimed which caused Sam to chuckle slightly while nodding his head into his chest.

"A real sentimentalist as always Jess," he replied lifting his head once more to lock eyes with the young vampire beside him. His mind attempted to lure him back into the dark depression that had threatened to overwhelm him for the last couple of hours but he refused and used the female to ground himself to this reality.

Her blue eyes were strong but they were laced with concern only a lover could show. Sam found himself smiling at the evident worry deep in the blue and he was reminded of their heavy past together.

She had been there for him ever since he could remember; she had been his rock when his hunger drew to a point where it was almost unbearable. She had been there through every step of his journey so far…from a mother figure to a friend to a best friend to an eventual lover. She had shown him how to love and how to receive love in return. For that he was eternally thankful for.

In the past when he looked into her eyes he felt this undeniable amount of lust and desire towards her, his heart would pound once in his chest and his eyes would glow a deep crimson. She would drive him to the brink of insanity and back again. His love for her was strong as he was sure her love for him was.

They were two immortal souls drawn together through their close friendship and family ties.

However when he looked into the deep blue at this moment in time all he could see was a pair of enchanting glittering emeralds staring back at him. His heart lurched violently in his chest in response with a few more red droplets falling down his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her softly in a defeated tone that was unusual to hear within a vampire's voice. This fact didn't go unnoticed by the female however for the moment she decided to ignore this.

"We have been worried about you Sam. One minute you're off on a hunt and the next it is almost a week later until you come back after talking to your Sire. Man you refused to tell anyone what the hell was happening or where you went or why you had to talk to your Sire because we all know that you rather not bother the man unless it was of the upmost importance. And when you did come back it was to say goodbye and hand over temporary control of the coven to me before you vanished without another word. What were we meant to think Sam? What were we meant to do when our Master walks out on us without a single explanation or reason? We were worried that something might have happened to you and as you know we protect our own so I was sent with the job of tracking you down to make sure that you're alright. We thought that you might have run into a hunter or something..."

Sam flinched at the mention of a hunter which caused Jess to narrow her eyes in confusion. She knew that there was something not quite right about him but she just wasn't able to put her finger on it much to Sam's relief.

"How did you find me?" he asked trying to drag the subject as far away from the idea of hunter's as possible. He wasn't willing to think about let alone talk about mortals at this point in time. The wounds were too fresh and too raw to allow them to be opened again.

Jess smiled sweetly showing off her fangs in this one movement a short gentle laugh escaped her lips in reaction to the question before she could suppress it. "Jesus Sam how long have I known you…I think I should be able to recognize you scent even if it was coming from the other side of the world by now. So I just followed your smell and wolla, here we are sitting on a bench in front of what appears to be a hospital…just why are we sitting on a bench in front of a hospital?"

Sam drew in a deep unnecessary breath as he turned his gaze away from the companion vainly hoping that this loss of contact would break Jess's attention on him…in a sort of if I can't see you, you can't see me way. Of course that wasn't the case.

"Sam?" she questioned again placing a gentle hand upon Sam's shoulder squeezing slightly in the process. "Sam what's the matter? What's happened? Please Sam we are all worried about you, everyone is asking after their Master and no one is willing to accept anyone else as ruler a part from you. What has made you come this way? What has made you suffer in this state?" Jess pressed with her eyes darkening to a deep blue with an amber tint around the edges.

Sam sighed deeply brushing away the still flowing tears with the back of his hand before settling this on top of the female's hand. He still managed to find a small amount of comfort in her touch and gestures and he was willing to gain as much relief he could from his pain from her touch.

"Jess…you don't understand…"

"Then make me Sam. I want to understand, I want to help with whatever it is that you're suffering with. You can't carry this burden alone by the looks of you. Let me in I can help." She replied using her soft loving tone that Sam had never been able to resist.

"I left because I had too…because I wanted to…because I was needed." Sam replied shrugging his shoulders breaking his grip on her hand and her grip on his shoulder. His eyes strayed out towards the car park so that he wasn't directly looking into those increasingly darkening blue.

"I need a bit more detail then that Sam if I'm going to help you at all."

"Jess on that first hunt I found more than food. I found a hunter…" before he could continue what he was saying he was interrupted by a snort and a low growl coming from the female vampire. Her eyes by now had morphed into a deep crimson at the mention of a hunter.

"A hunter? A fucking hunter huh? So you are on a run from a hunter is that why you left us, left your coven? Where is this hunter then? I'll help you kill him and then we can head back to the rest your people afterwards."

"NO!" Sam shouted breaking through what Jess was saying instantly causing her eyes to widen in a mixture of surprise and disbelief. "No that isn't the full story, I don't need them killed…I don't want them killed!"

"Ok then…Sam I'm having a hard time following this. What you are saying that on a hunt you met a hunter who you are on the run from but don't want them killed?"

Sam nodded his head and let a smile grace his lips for one small moment. Even he had to admit how ridiculous that sounded out loud. "In a nutshell…yeah but there is more to it then what you can take on face value."

"Care to explain Mr. Cryptic?"

Sam sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair once more before cupping this to his chin. He could feel the tears press against his eyes adding pressure to allow their freedom but Sam knew he couldn't afford to lose any more blood…just like Dean…He couldn't afford to allow his hunger to grow anymore than it had already even though he had fed a week ago.

"Jesus Jess I don't know where to start. I've fucked up, fucked up big time and probably destroyed my only chance of a future. There's nothing left for me in this existence not if…I can't even think of that happening. It can't happen. It just can't…" Sam sobbed feeling the female vampires arm wrap around him pulling him close into her chest. A position he knew well over all these years.

He felt himself leaning into her warm embrace but it wasn't her arms he craved. It wasn't her love or concern he wanted. It wasn't her he desired and that made everything so much harder, that made him spiral further down the deepest pit of despair. His old life wasn't what he wanted at all. He had a taste at what his future could contain, Dean, hunting, Dean, road trips, Dean, motel after motel and most importantly _Dean. His Dean, _not that he could ever claim that title or that the future was even a possibility.

"Sam?"

"On that hunt I found more than food or the hunter. I found my soul mate, my blood partner for life."

"Fucking hell, Sam that is great right?" Jess questioned with a fake tone of happiness evident in her voice with an undertone of false hope there as well. "But if it was why would you be here of all places? Even I know that you refuse to steal blood from the hospital because of your obvious love for humanity. What happened?"

"The hunter…"

"The hunter? Did that bastard kill your soul mate? Tell me who it is and I'll fucking kill them, I'll tear their throats out through their necks and make them watch me extract their heart from their chests…" before Jess could continue on her oh so graphic and violent threats Sam interrupted her with a ghost of a smile of her lips.

"No it's not like that, not at all. The hunter is my soul mate. I had to see Sire because I had no idea what was happening to me or why I saved the hunter's life from the hands of those twin vampire bitches. He told me that I had found my mate for life so I had to leave Jessica….I had to…"

"I understand but a hunter? Sam if you haven't realized you aren't exactly…well…human. Didn't she have a problem with you being a vampire?" Jess asked her eyes darted behind her briefly before turning back to lock onto Sam's who shared her same sense of unease but for now he decided to ignore this fact.

Sam frowned slightly "Huh?" he replied stunned at the use of the female description.

"Well she is a hunter and you are a vampire it kind of screams a death match don't you think? Is that why you are out here? Did something happen between you two?"

"Dean became injured, blood…fucks…blood was all over the carpets and skin…it became too much…my self control failed. Jess I almost killed my soul mate. I had to get away as far away as I could but I couldn't go very far for long. I had to make sure that Dean is still alive; I had to make sure Dean was alright even if I was going to be hated now. I just couldn't leave without knowing."

Sam could sense Jess's arm tense around him with what he assumed was a reaction to his words finally hitting home. Her blood red nails dug into the skin on his shoulder but he felt no pain only the possessiveness behind that one touch.

"Dean? That's a funny name for a girl let alone a female hunter…" she choked out in denial. Her eyes remained locked onto Sam's hazel gaze.

"The hunter…umm…Jess…It's not a she…He's a he."

Jess removed her arm and her eyebrows rose instantly. Her lips pressed together in a tight line with the bottom lip quivering slightly. Her blue eyes glistened instantly. "A he?" She lifted her right hand to scratch the back of her head as she was no longer able to suppress her laughter any longer. The chuckle rolled off of her lips effortlessly while she kept her eye contact on the male vampire who looked at her incredously. "A he…really Sam…your soul mate is a fucking dude! So the whole time we were together you were wishing I would suddenly sprout a penis?"

"NO!" Sam was quick to defend that statement knowing that if he could he would be blushing a deep shade of red at this moment in time. "No you know it wasn't like that with you, Jess I did…I still do love you but not as more than a best friend now. Honestly I haven't even thought about guys in that light before not before Dean came into my life. He is the first man I have ever found myself lusting after but now I have destroyed that chance to be together…"

"You want to know what I think."

"You know I do." Sam replied instantly without a moment's hesitation.

He watched as the female vampire sighed deeply and stood up in the process so that she was towering in front of him. Jess leaned down and placed both of her hands on his knees so that their eyes could once again lock onto one another. Those blue pools were full of different emotions but the most evident ones were concern, sorrow, pain, guilt and an undying love.

"I think that you're too busy with your head up your own ass you don't see the bigger picture here!"

"What?! What the hell are you talking about?" Sam exclaimed with his eyes narrowing, the normal hazel slowly darkening underneath the slits.

"Well just look at you…a vampire sitting outside the hospital mourning the loss of his loved one because of his stubborn assumptions. Do you really think that Dean is going to want nothing to do with you now?"

"Jess I tried to…"

"I don't want to know what you tried to do or what could have happened. Now the next words out of your mouth I want to be the answer to my question and no more guilt or woe is me bullshit. Do you really think that your mortal is going to want nothing to do with you now?"

"Yes I do."

Jess snorted and rolled her eyes in the process. Her gaze on the male hunter was both patronizing and understanding at the same time. Her grip tightened on Sam's legs by now he was pretty sure he had indents in his skin from her. "Then you're a bigger fool then I thought you were Samuel Konvinski!"

"You don't know what he's like, what's he's been through…"

"No? Do you?"

Sam tensed at the backfiring of his question. He wanted to stand up and run as far away as he possibly could. Get away from the hospital, from Dean, from Jessica, from this existence but he knew he didn't have enough strength.

Her words ran through his mind on a continuous loop. He wanted to think that he knew everything the mortal had been through and just what he is like but there was this voice at the back of his head that contradicted these thoughts. It told him that the Dean he had come to know over the past month or so isn't the true Dean Winchester. That Sam had only begun to scratch the surface. That there was so much more to see and experience compared to the cocky arrogant fearful confident hunter he had come to know and love.

"The Sam I knew and followed wasn't a quitter; he wouldn't let a little obstacle stop him from getting what he wanted. He would face the problem head on and make the situation twist to his liking. The Sam I knew was a mighty Vampire who was respected by both his coven and his species. The Sam I knew wouldn't have let anything get in his way of true love, the love he showed me, the love he had given to me at one point."

Jess removed her hands from his legs and stood up straight. She crossed her arms against her chest with her glare glowering down at her companion. "The way I see it Samuel you know have a choice to make. You could forget all about this Dean and everything he does and could mean to you and come back with me to your coven. Come back home where you belong or you can turn on your heels and head into that hospital to reclaim your man. It's your choice…"

Sam bowed his head slightly. There was a third option he knew but it was the cowards way out, only cowards would run so far away from their situation so they wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. Sam might be many things but you can guarantee that a coward isn't one of them.

Instantly he was reminded of the events of that dreaded motel room only a few hours ago and his lips tingled with the memory. It was then he knew there was no choice, not now, he knew that on this day his mortal had made his choice now it was time to make his and this time nothing was going to get in his way. Nothing.

Sam pushed himself up off of the bench with a small smile on his lips for his companion's eyes only. "You're right Jess."

"When aren't I?" she smiled back at him pulling him into her body for what she knew could be the final time. She placed her head upon his shoulder, wrapping her left arm around his waist while her right hand ran through his chocolate locks.

"What would I do without you?" he whispered in her ear making a small droplet of blood run down her cheek.

"Crash and burn," was her immediate reply.

For a couple of minutes both vampires remained locked in this position with neither one pulling away from each other until Sam decided to break the embrace. He held the female at arm's length with the smile still plastered on his face which made him look slightly psychotic with bloodied tear tracks staining his cheek as well.

The past was the past and there was nothing he could do to change it but he was as sure as hell control his future even if he has to run along a darkened winding road to get there. With a genuine smile on his face and he took a step towards the future and a step away from his past.

"It's time I went to my true home," with those words Sam turned on his heels and started the walk towards the hospital entrance never once looking back on his old life he was leaving behind.

TBC (**There we have it part Ten; I really hope you are still reading and enjoying because otherwise it would be pointless for me to write this fic. Don't worry there will be some Sam and Dean fluff coming up soon (if there is anything you want me to try and add in just ask and I'll see whether I would be able to before the main plot starts) as well as a Sam and John confrontation, along with the main plot of this story, this story has only just really gotten started. Hope you're all strapped in because it will be a hell of a ride. Sorry for the slightly late update but I haven't been able to find inspiration to write as fast but anyhoo…as always reviews are much loved and I'm sorry I don't normally respond to them but that doesn't mean they don't mean I don't love them any less. See that green button down there…click it…you never know what might happen. I'll see you all in Part Eleven) **


	11. Chapter 11

The entrance of the hospital loomed above him ominously as if daring the vampire to enter its domain. Pausing outside of the double doors he sighed deeply feeling his earlier bout of confidence dwindling with every step he took closer to his chosen mortal. Jess words ran on a continuous circuit inside of his head reminding him of what he was doing all this for, what his prize at the end of the line would contain.

A familiar scent filtered through the hospital doors and into his nose instantly. Hissing slightly the vampire backtracked until he was safely concealed amongst the shadows dancing along the buildings walls. His hands clenched into fists against his sides while his glowing eyes locked onto the glass doors.

After a couple of seconds the smell increased in strength and with it the source strolled through the double doors pausing briefly to allow his eyes to inspect the parking lot. Something in his hands glinted with the early signs of twilight bearing down upon it making the vampire's anger increase tenfold.

Sam narrowed his eyes while he watched the figure of John Winchester standing a mere couple of feet away from where he was hiding. He could take on the hunter right here right now without him expecting the attack; he could take away the constant pain within his mortal's life in a flash before the hunter knew what had hit him. Yet he couldn't move from the spot. He wanted to make the hunter pay, you can be sure of that; however all he could think about is the man lying in that hospital bed alone and god knows how he is feeling.

As much as he wanted to teach John Winchester a lesson he wanted to see Dean more so for the time being he remained in the shadows, watching the hunter and waiting for his moment to come in the future. There was no contest between his love for his mortal and the need for revenge. Love would win hands down and that was a weird prospect to consider coming from a supernatural creature.

Sam's eyes remained fixated on the hunter as he tucked his machete into his belt loop and strode off into the night where Sam assumed John was hoping to met him in some darkened alley some place, there was no other explanation for the machete.

"Not yet you fucker but don't you worry the time will come you bloody bastard," Sam mumbled under his breath while he stepped out of the shadows. His glowing eyes simmered down until they reverted back to his natural hazel not willing to scare anyone in the hospital, not if he wanted them to let him in to see Dean.

Sighing once more he turned on his heels and walked through the double doors following Dean's scent to his room in the vain hope to win the mortal's heart once and for all.

* * *

Pushing open the door he gingerly walked into the private room within the hospital. His eyes were instantly locked onto the pale and too still form wrapped tightly upon the bed. Various wires and machines were connected to his skin making him seem more robot then human. His face was deathly white with all those adorable freckles standing out against his skin but at least he had more colour in him then last time. His normally spiked hair was plastered limp to his forehead making him seem ten years younger than his biological age. The lines that had once been etched on his forehead now smooth like a baby's bottom adding to the deaging effect. All in all the mortal seemed to be at peace.

A golden glow filtered into the room through the cracks within the blind and this glow seemed to gravitate around the sleeping mortal taking Sam's unnecessary breath away. He had never seen his mortal look this way before, never seen him look so peaceful, so content, so…so…beautiful. Dean was like his stunning golden Adonis and in this moment the vampire had never been so sure of his love for another being then he was now.

Blinking he broke the trance that had overcome him from the mortal and took a step into the room a little further. Silently and reluctantly he made his way over towards the window closing the blind completely not wanting to suffer through any pain, no, he needed a clear head to say what he wanted to say to Dean. Plus he wasn't sure he would be able to get out any coherent words with the mortal looking like that underneath the golden rays.

When that was taken care of Sam sighed yet another time and plunked himself down into the hard plastic chair next to the head of the bed. He placed the palms of both of his hands on the edge of the mattress not sure what to do with them while his soft hazel eyes fixated upon Dean's face hoping to see some form of movement from the uncharacteristically still figure. Nothing, it appeared he was dead to the world and oblivious to everything that was going on around him.

Running a nervous hand through his hair he leaned forward on his chair to become closer to the slumbering mortal. He placed his right hand on top of Dean's own and gave his fingers a subconscious squeeze with his thumb rubbing small circles on the back of Dean's hand.

The skin on skin contact felt warm, safe and so right. The mortal's hands fit inside of his like a glove almost as if it was molded to this perfect fit, two pieces of the same puzzle, ying and yang, two halves of the same whole.

* * *

Sam had been sitting by the side of the bed for what felt like days on end when in reality it had more than likely been a couple of hours at the most. In that period of the time the vampire had refused to be moved from his spot and kept the contact with his mortal the entire time. Nurses had come and gone at regular intervals with one telling him oh so nicely that Dean wasn't due to wake up for a while because of the heavy sedative running through his system. Sam hadn't seen that particular nurse again after she broke that news to him; he guessed she got freaked out by his sudden glowing eyes and spike in anger which surfaced due to his instant reaction.

Since then doctors and nurses have learned to walk on eggshells around him, not wanting to make a sudden wrong move concerning their patient and his dubbed psycho friend. Before the vampire would have marveled in this automatic fear he brought up in people but ever since he learned to love humanity he saw it as a curse rather than a form of amusement. He was just thankful that Dean didn't seem to be effected in a similar way.

In the whole time he had been with his mortal he hadn't seen or heard a peep from John Winchester which was just the way he liked it. The vampire presumed that the elder man was too wrapped up in a hunt to find him to bother checking in on his son which was a good thing if you really thought about it. It meant that Sam didn't have to fight for control over his anger before he did something that he would regret or something that would cause him to have to flee from the police and in turn his mortal. But there was a part of him secretly daring the older hunter to walk through those double doors to face the consequences of his actions courteously of one Samuel Konvinski.

A small groan beside him brought the vampire out of his thoughts instantly. His hazel orbs locked onto the mortal whose head was turning softly from side to side with his mouth moving with his incoherent mumbling.

Feeling like a weight had been lifted up off of his heart he watched Dean fight through the mist of his six hour unconsciousness squeezing his hand slightly in the process before releasing it immediately, not wanting to spook or creep out the young man. However he leaned closer to the mortal wanting him to know that he was still there whether his company was wanted or not.

"Dean? Dean you with me?" he called out in a gentle soft voice while his eyes remained plastered upon the mortal's awakening form. "Dean?"

In response the hunter moaned once more with his eyes opening to mere slits. The emerald green peered out from underneath each eyelid, getting used to the new lighting in the room before opening all the way. Another moan crossed his lips as his eyes darted around his surroundings until they eventually settled on the figure in front of him. "S'mmy?"

Sam smiled down at the human, a small pitiful smile but it was considered a smile none the less. He felt his heartbeat start within the safe confines of his chest, something that only happened when Dean looked at him or he was around him. A sign of true love as his Sire had once put it. "Yeah Dean I'm here."

"S'mmy?" the hunter repeated once more with a small smile of his own crossing his lips while his tone held the sense of disbelief that the vampire had picked up on.

"Yes it is me Dean, I'm right here with you buddy and I'm here as long as you need me." Those words stabbed deep inside of the vampire as he uttered them knowing that the hunter could turn round at any moment and tell him to fuck off as far away from him as he possibly could. Sam knew that he would do so without a moments hesitation if it was what his mortal wanted, needed.

Dean nodded in reply while pushing himself up onto his elbows with a grimace spreading across his face causing the vampire to react instantly.

Sam leaned closer and hooked his hands underneath Dean's armpits and helped him into a comfortable sitting position upon the bed before sitting back in his own chair as close to the man as the bed would possibly allow without practically sitting on top of the mortal. His hands perched on the edge of the bed itching to grasp the hunter's own in them once more but he stifled the urge not wanting to overstep his boundaries at this point in time. So far he hadn't been told to leave but that doesn't mean it wasn't on the tip of the hunter's tongue so he played it cool although inside he was as nervous as hell. Suddenly finding himself doubting and cursing Jessica if she was wrong…

"You okay?" Dean questioned bringing Sam back to himself.

"Hmm?" he replied furrowing his brows in confusion.

"You okay dude?"

A small chuckle escaped the vampire's lips instantly with his heart warming at the simple question. Typical Dean, always thinking about others before himself. A trait that Sam found both endearing and frustrating at the same time.

"You're the one lying in a hospital bed after losing almost half a gallon of blood and you're asking whether I'm okay?" He scoffed incredously to which the mortal merely shrugged his shoulders in response with his emerald eyes locking onto Sam's hazel. "Yeah I am now."

"Now?" Dean broke the eye contact momentarily as he looked around the room like he was searching for something. No not something Sam realized…someone. When his initial assessment was complete the green found the hazel once more and there seemed to be a subtle amount of anger and darkness present in the emeralds were there wasn't before. "Where's Dad?"

"Not here…"

"No shit Sherlock…where is he?"

Sam scratched at the sudden itch occurring at the back of his neck while his eyes continued to hold the steady gaze of his mortal. "Dean…I…"

"Sam where is he? Has he done anything to you? Said anything?" Dean babbled his eyes filling with obvious fear and as quickly as it had appeared it vanished in a flash. "Has he tried to do anything?"

"He left the hospital shortly after he had you sedated with a machete in his hands. I think he was going off to a hunt…" at the mention of the sedation the vampire's voice became lower and took on a more dangerous tone. His anger at John Winchester was clear as well as his new desire for bloodlust towards this man.

"Shit…so you haven't seen him or come into contact with him at all when I have been out?"

"No, I saw him but I don't think he saw me."

* * *

With those words Dean nodded and threw the comforter off of his body swinging his legs to the side of the bed in the process. His left hand clawed at the IV within his right for the second time in six hours. Just as he was about to detach the wire he felt firm hands grip his shoulders, looking up he stared at the imposing figure of the vampire who now stood in front of him with a bemused expression upon his face.

"What in hells name do you think you're doing?" Sam called out with his eyebrow rising slightly and his grip upon his shoulders was tense and unsure as if he was fearful of touching him. This led Dean to think back to his father's words upon first regaining consciousness. If he was telling the truth…then that would mean…Sam almost…but he didn't…he wanted to…but he didn't…that was all that mattered in Dean's drugged up mind.

"I'm starting a hospital conga…what does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting me the hell out of here," he replied forcing the vampire's grip off of him and pulling out the IV filled with his replacement blood supply. He winced at this action while he pushed himself off of the bed only to end up back on his ass through his shaking legs unable to support his weight at this moment in time. With a pained grimace crossing his face he attempted to stand once more with the same effects but this time he felt strong arms wrap themselves nervously around his shoulders, stopping him from ending up on his ass once more.

"Dean no…" Sam started but he was interrupted halfway through his sentence by hands batting at his provided support which request he reluctantly gave into with a heavy heart and saddened soul. His fears were becoming known. His mortal didn't want him anymore; his mortal didn't need him anymore, hell his mortal was willing to break out of hospital in his weakened state to get as far away from him as possible. "You're not well enough to be going anywhere yet. Please just go back into bed and I'll…"

"No Sam. There is no way in hell I am going to stay here a damned moment longer, the doctors all look like serial killers and I'm pretty sure the patient in the room next to me has been eying me up. Dude the nurses aren't even hot!" Dean protested weakly throwing his hand up into the air through exaggeration and wobbly slightly as he lost a form of his balance.

With those words a portion of Sam's heart shattered.

* * *

Of course Dean wanted to leave, there was no one worth sticking around for, there was no one who could make him say and there was no one he thought he could connect with on an emotional and physical level.

Just when the vampire thought he had managed to gain his place within the mortal's heart he goes and ruins it all by almost killing him with what would have been without a moment's hesitation. A couple of hours ago he was on cloud nine, his mortal had chosen him over his own father, his mortal had shown his love and dedication through that short, brisk yet passionate kiss and now…now he was wanting to get as far away from Sam as possible. How had everything turned so sour in a matter of mere moments?

"Dean," he squeaked out while he watched the mortal slowly make his way around the room to where his clothes and belongings were situated. Watching him picking these up in his shaking hands made the vampire crumble a little more inside. Dean was going to leave. There was no stopping him this time and there was nothing he could say or do to stop him.

All hope was lost…or so he thought.

* * *

Dean gripped onto everything he owned at this moment in time and turned on his unstable heels to face his companion who by now seemed to be frozen in the same position he had left him in. His bloodshot amber eyes faintly glowed a ghost of what it normally would and in that one moment the vampire looked so lost, so innocent that no one would be able to figure out the man was of supernatural origin.

Frowning his ass made contact with the plastic chair beside him as he slipped his feet effortlessly into his worn boots all the while his eyes continued to scrutinize the vampire. "Sam? Sam you sure you're alright dude?"

The vampire merely nodded his head in acknowledgement while refusing to remove his gaze from Dean who at this point was feeling a little more than self conscious and slightly freaked out. Something was off that much was clear but as to what…well…to that he was clueless but he was convinced the infamous John Winchester was behind it somewhere.

"Sammy…" he questioned once his boots were safely back where they belong. Slowly he stood and made his way over towards the vampire who seemed to take a step back with everyone he took forward. This caused the frown to deepen upon his face and his internal anger spike at a dangerous level. He could feel the new blood flow through his veins threatening to boil over at any given moment. "Sam…"

"I erm…I just what to…I want to say…thank you for giving me the best month of my life. I will always remember the time we spent together even if it was so short and I'm sorry. Jesus Dean I'm so sorry…I fucked up…"

The vampire turned on his heels making out to head out the hospital door leaving a stunned Dean boring hole into his back. The frown had turned to a look of pure surprise and sorrow. What the hell…was he saying what he thought he was saying…was Sam saying goodbye?

The hunter seemed to come back into himself just before the vampire could walk out of the door. His confusion, sorrow, anger, surprise and pain was laced into his voice as he uttered "You don't want to come with me?"

This seemed to grab the vampire's attention as he spun one hundred and eighty degrees on his heels so he could face Dean. If it wasn't for the confusion overwhelming him the hunter would have gained a sense of amusement from the expression that was plastered on his normally handsome companions.

Sam's mouth opened and closed in a perfect O, showing of his world famous goldfish impression with soundless words escaping his lips. His eyes were completely bloodshot with streaks of blood running out of the corners along old paths made previously by their brother's and sister's. His chocolate locks stuck up in different directions like he had just woken up with what appeared to be day old stubble sticking stubbornly to his chin. Despite all of this he still managed to look like the most beautiful sight the hunter had ever seen.

"What?" Sam managed to squeak out eventually to which Dean had to stifle a chuckle.

"You don't want to come with?" Dean repeated to which he was greeted with the same one worded response. He rolled his eyes while crossing his arms across his chest feeling his whole body tilt to one side momentarily before he managed to regain his balance once more. "Fucking hell Am I speaking a different language? Look dude don't let me keep you from an important date…"

"You still want me to come with you," Sam interrupted moving a step closer towards the hunter, closing in the gap between the pair. His bloodshot eyes were slowly morphing back to their normal hazel as they continued their connection to Dean's green.

"Why wouldn't I? What has Dad said now? Sam you should know not to listen to the bullshit that old man says…"

"You really want me to come with you still," the vampire repeated once more appearing to have ignored the fact that the hunter had just spoken and this caused the mortal to take a step closer to his companion in worry.

"What you think because you thirst got the better of you for a couple of minutes that I'm supposed to hate you? That I would turn around and hunt you?" Dean uttered incredously, uncrossing his arms from his chest while watching the vampire takes a step closer. Now they were almost chest to chest with their eyes continuing to connect with one another.

"I assumed…"

"There is your first mistake. Dude don't assume, when you assume you make an ass out of you and me…"

"What self help book did you steal that line from?" Sam retorted with a relieved smile crossing over his lips which the hunter soon found himself mimicking with his own version.

"Bite me Sasquatch. Sammy, I could never hate you, not for anything…"

"You won't be saying that when I lose control the next time."

"Watch me. You didn't lose it the first time; yeah sure you might have had a moment of weakness but who hasn't in this world? Who hasn't given into their cravings from time to time?"

"I think this is slightly different here Dean. You're talking about a vampire not an alcoholic or drug addict. I can't trust myself around you, I can't risk turning into a monster like others of my species and most of all I couldn't handle hurting you in that way. I would rather kill myself if I ended up like that."

Dean smiled softly while reaching out to grasp onto the vampire's shoulders firmly. He could feel the muscles tense then instantly relax underneath his hands and it made him feel like there was nowhere else he would rather be then with this man in his arms. The past could screw itself for all he cared at this moment in time.

"Listen to me; you will never end up like one of them. You will never become a monster. You want to know why Sammy? It's because you have something they will never have…"

"And what might that be?"

"Me."

* * *

"Really?" Sam stammered feeling like a love sick teenager all over again but he just couldn't help it. That one word buried itself deep into the contents of his damaged heart, acting as the glue to hold all of the shattered pieces back together again. Warmth spread over his body filling him with all the love he had to offer, all the love he wanted to show the mortal. His earlier sorrow and fears now a thing of the past with the only thing mattering was the mortal right in front of him.

His own hands reached up to grasp onto the mortal's, pulling them away from his shoulders so that their fingers laced together by their sides. He watched as the perfect emeralds lit up with an intense brightness that it burned almost like the sun however this was one light source he could stare into for eternity. Sam knew that this is where he wanted to be for the rest of his eternity. By the mortal's side every single step of the way, together forever in there immortal lives when he eventually gets around the revealing the soul mate status of their relationship he plans on making their love everlasting. He plans on making his soul mate just as immortal as he is.

The hands fit inside of his like they were made for that one purpose only. The smile the mortal was offering up to him was heartwarming and it made his deceased heart pound fiercely inside of his chest. At this moment in time it felt like they were the only people in this existence that they were the only two people that mattered anymore and that time had frozen just for them.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you while I'm around. I won't let it. You won't turn into a monster not while I'm around." Dean muttered making the smile increase on Sam's face because of the sincerity behind those words.

The vampire had never believed so strongly in anything as he believed in Dean. He knew that the mortal meant every word he said and that he would stick to his promise even if it was the last thing he ever did, not that Sam would let it get that far anyway. This fact made anger grip at his heart in an instant upon thinking about how anyone could treat Dean with such hatred, how anyone could see this pure lightened soul and want to shove it so far into the dark that he may never see the sunlight again. This fact made his own personal hatred towards John Winchester grow in intensity and if it was the last thing he ever did he was going to make sure that the elder man was going to pay. Pay with his own blood for every insult ever thrown, pay with his own skin for every bruise, pay with his own soul for every wound inflicted on the mortal's skin.

An increased pressure added onto his hands brought Sam out of his thoughts and back to his current situation. His smile widened while his focus was fixated on the young hunter in front of him once more. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you either. No one is going to hurt you ever again, not while I'm around."

Dean nodded his head while Sam leaned down slightly so that their lips were almost touching one another's. He could feel the mortal's breath ghost across his face sending a warm sensation down to the pit of his stomach.

"You coming with or what?" the young hunter asked with his questioning breath gracing over the vampire's features making all thought and coherency fly out of the window. In response Sam nodded his head unable to find the breath to voice the singular word.

The vampire released the mortal's left hand and with his now free hand he cupped the man's cheek. His thumb caressed the smooth skin upon the face and he could feel a tremor rock through the hunter's body in reaction to this one touch. "I don't think I could leave you if I tried…" he managed to whisper barely above his breath but the mortal heard it nevertheless.

"Awesome," the hunter breathed in a voice to match Sam's own. Neither one seemed able to catch their breath enough to continue this desperate conversation yet they knew what the other wanted to say through their eyes and touch alone. Sometimes words just weren't enough…

* * *

They remained in this position fixated upon one another and seemingly frozen for another couple of moments before a chill running along Sam's spine brought him back into the present. A stench struck his nose with such a fierce intensity that he pulled away from the mortal immediately. His fangs descended with a growl escaping his lips before he could stifle it.

Immediately Dean was by his side, his concerned eyes watched his face carefully while he seemed to keep the door to the hospital room in his periphery view just in case.

"What?" the hunter asked wearily.

"He's here…coming into the building…he's back," Sam growled out with as much venom as he could muster leaking into his tone of voice. His eyes narrowed towards the door where the man would eventually make his appearance in a matter of moments. His whole body lowered to adopt a defensive stance so that he was ready and waiting for the newcomer. Now was the moment he had been waiting for and the vampire knew that the outcome would be an eventual fight to the death and it wasn't going to be his blood on the floor that was for sure.

"Dammit!" Dean exclaimed breaking through Sam's musings. "Let's get the fuck out of here now!" with those words the mortal placed a tense hand upon the vampire's bicep attempting to pull him towards the door so they could make their great escape however this was to no avail as Sam remained standing where he was, with an eyebrow cocked upwards in Dean's direction.

"What? No…"

"Sam...!"

"Dean," Sam growled back in reply. His eyes by now were the deepest crimson showing off his hatred and anger and his whole body was tense ready to pounce on the unsuspecting prey. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"The hell you are!" Dean exclaimed pulling on the arm once more only to be greeted with the same reaction as before. Sam was refusing to move while his anger overwhelmed him, becoming the puppeteer to his puppet. All he wanted at this moment in time was bloodshed. This was his chance of revenge and there was no way he was going to give up this opportunity that easily. John Winchester must pay, John Winchester will pay, and John Winchester will know tonight the meaning of true pain.

"Dean I'm not running away from that man and neither are you! He needs to be taught a lesson, he needs to know what happens when he messes with someone I care deeply about, he needs to get what's coming to him and don't you dare defend him!" Sam almost shouted feeling himself lose control of his anger.

His crimson eyes swiveled from the door to the hard green beside him. He was torn by his desire for revenge and his love for his mortal and at the moment his anger was controlling him effectively making it damned impossible for him to think rationally.

"Sam…"

"No Dean don't start making excuses for the man…"

"Sam…"

"No I have to do this. I have to."

"Sam…"

"I'M NOT RUNNING FROM THAT MONSTER AND NEITHER SHOULD YOU. DON'T YOU WANT TO BREAK FREE FROM HIS SHADOW? DON'T YOU WANT TO…?" Sam never managed to finish his shouted sentence as a fist came into contact with his chin. He felt a mild tingle of pain run through his jaw but he staggered back due to the shock rather than the pain of the punch.

His eyes narrowed towards the mortal who by now stood directly in front of him, emerald eyes hard and defiant. A look the vampire had only seen once when it was directed towards John Winchester himself.

"Will you shut up and listen to me now? Don't you think I want revenge myself? Don't you think I want to be free of him as much as you want me to be? But this isn't the way, the end will be messy and bloody and who will be in the middle to pick up the pieces? Who will be able to explain what happened when the nurses call in the cops? Think about this dude…it isn't the way!"

Sam deflated in that one moment and straightened up his posture. He met the hard green straight on and the anger inside of him buried deep into the corners of his mind ready to resurface at any given moment if provoked.

"I know it's just…"

"You want revenge right? Dad is dying from a disease he inflicted upon himself. He is dying because of his addiction and the way he lived his life. He has lost his wife, youngest son and now his oldest because I'll be damned if I ever go back to being his shadow again. Don't you think he has suffered enough? Dad will be dead in a month or so, his shadow will no longer haunt us, and can't you just let it be for now?"

"Dean…I can't I need to…"

Dean sighed deeply and released his hold upon the vampire's arm. He stepped back a few steps before crossing his arms to his chest. His emerald eyes seemed to be searching deep into Sam's soul making him slightly uncomfortable underneath this imploring gaze.

"I'm getting out of here now. You can stay and have some dumb macho showdown or come with me where I know he won't bother us if he knows what's good for him. Sam if you can't leave for your own good then do it for me."

Sam felt all his resolve crumble with those words along with the defeated look within the beloved green. His anger fled fully leaving only guilt and love in his heart. "You're right but Dean if I see him one more time before he dies then I can't be held responsible for my actions. He needs to pay but I will not allow him to see you again, I won't let him come near you."

Dean nodded his head and uncrossed his arms with what appeared to be relief. "Fair enough. Now how are we going to get out of this hell hole without bumping into Daddy dearest?"

A small smile crossed the vampire's lips as his eyes roamed around the room and locked onto an object behind the mortal who turned to follow his gaze at the same time. "Window?"

"Dude we are on the sixth floor, there's no way I would be able to survive a jump like that whole .!"

Sam's smile widened as he moved around so that he was facing the window with Dean following hot on his heels. They both peered out into the morning light.

The vampire pulled out his hat and sunglasses from his coat pocket and secured both items on his head to make the sunlight more bearable. He rolled down his sleeves so that his forearms were concealed and slipped on his black leather gloves onto his hands. When he was convinced that all his skin was covered he turned his wide smile onto the mortal, his eyes morphing back to their glistening hazel underneath the sunglasses.

"You can if I carry you."

Dean backed away slightly shaking his head. "Uh uh…no way…I'm not fucking letting you carry me! I'm not you're bride!"

From outside in the corridor the sound of heavy boot steps making their way towards the room could be heard and the familiar stench wafted closer to the vampire's nose. He was almost upon them, there wasn't much time left before John Winchester would make his appearance.

"There isn't any other way out! Piggyback then…just until we reach the car…"

Sam's smiled turned into a full blown smirk at the aggravated scowl that crossed the hunter's face in that one moment. He watched as the mortal rolled his eyes in disgust and throw up his hands in defeat.

Dean seemed to curse under his breath as he made his way over to the vampire so that his face was facing Sam's back. "Fine but if you tell anyone about this I will end you." With that empty threat he jumped up, wrapping his legs around the vampire's waist and his arms around his neck.

Sam's smirk widened once more feeling an immense feeling of love and home wash over him as he felt the mortal tighten his grip upon him. He could feel Dean's lips next to his ear and with this a small tremor of pleasure racked through his body. Refocusing his attention on the task at hand he reminded himself that there was time for those thoughts later.

Following the scent Sam could tell that the elder hunter was mere moments away from walking through that door and as much as he wanted to take his revenge he cared about his mortal more and he would never do anything that would risk his safety.

"Where are we gonna go exactly when we reach the car?" Sam questioned taking a couple of steps back from the now open blinds and window.

"I know a place in South Dakota where Dad would never dare to go unless he had a death wish."

"South Dakota it is then…you ready dude?"

"As I'll ever be."

With that conformation the vampire smirked harder and took a running start through the window with the glass shattering on contact. Together they flew effortlessly through the air; feeling on top of the world and like no one would be able to tear them apart.

Dean's arms wrapped themselves subconsciously tighter around Sam's body while the mortal let out a whoop of amusement drowning out the sound of screams and cursing from the shattered window they left behind.

Together they moved forward, away from their past and towards their future.

They knew that whatever fate may throw at them that they would face it with open arms, together.

The way it was meant to be…

TBC (**Part eleven done and dusted. I believe that to be the longest chapter yet, my way of saying sorry for not updating in a while. Real life got in the way and updates may not come as quick as they used to as I'm starting college next week and might not have as much time to dedicate towards this story as I have now. But don't worry as long as you are reading and enjoying then I will continue writing. Thank you once again to all you kind reviewers and frequent supporters you all mean a lot to me. Don't forget reviews are awesome and they always satisfy my muse quite nicely. (If there is anything you want to see in this story let me know and I will try and fit it in before the main plot…that's still to come). Hope you enjoyed and see you all in Part Twelve) **


	12. Chapter 12

The Impala rumbled to a stop outside of a dilapidated and seemingly uncared for house situated within a salvage yard. There were literally hundreds of cars piled on top of each other with each one looking worse than the one before. The whole place screamed death and destruction and Sam had no idea why anyone in their right mind would willingly come here out of their own free will without the need to commit suicide or suffer from depression. So he was at a complete and utter loss why the hell Dean had found fit to drag him all the way out here to the middle of nowhere South Dakota.

For a moment both men remained in the car with two pair of eyes peering out of the windscreen towards the house. Each were lost in their own trail of thoughts, death, destruction, sorrow, safety, home and grief filtered through the car between the two men. Where one man's emotion stopped and the other started was unclear as a stormy sky.

Sam removed his grip from the steering wheel twisting in his seat in the process to face his companion currently riding shotgun whose emerald eyes were set on an intense gaze upon the house looming in front. The mortal seemed to be frozen in thought with his head turned away from the vampire, his elbow rested against the car window with his hand supporting the weight of his chin.

His whole façade screamed out sorrow and a heavy weight upon his shoulders. An expression that should never be plastered on Dean's face at any time. One that Sam's mortal will never have to experience if the vampire had anything to do with it.

Inwardly sighing Sam scrutinized his companion for a moment longer, noting the now yellowing bruise on his jaw, the scabbed over bottom lip, the slight tremble erupting throughout his body, the couple of days old stubble stuck to his jaw and the pale tint to his skin. If it wasn't for the silent rise and fall of his chest Dean could have been mistaken for a vampire himself.

"Dean?" Sam called out breaking through the awkward silence that had fallen over the duo the moment they arrived. After a couple of more minutes the mortal drew in a deep breath and turned his gaze away from the house towards Sam himself.

"Hmm?"

"You alright?"

The vampire's soft fond gaze locked onto the mortal's half mast fond fearful sorrowful emeralds. A small smile crossed the human's lips however this refused to meet his eyes which Sam noted. The hunter ran a hand through his short spikes before letting this fall onto his thigh and it was taking the entire vampire's willpower to maintain the eye contact and not let his gaze lower to an uncharted area.

"I'm always alright," came the immediate reply to which Sam had to suppress the snort threatening to escape his lips at the outright crap Dean was peddling. If he was alright as he had claimed why was the vampire the one driving when the hunter wouldn't normally allow him to stare at his self titled baby for too long in fear he would bore holes into the paintwork let alone actually get behind the wheel, and honest to god drive. If he was alright then why there were silent tremors running through his body and why was his heartbeat increased above its normal pace?

Dean's definition of alright was fucked up beyond relief, whether this was a lesson learnt throughout his life or something that had been drummed insistently into his skull was unknown. From what the vampire had picked up on in different conversations his mortal had to be the rock in his family, he was forced to grow up well beyond his years, he was forced to be more like a parent to his father instead of the other way round and Sam guessed that Dean had no chance to complain, no chance to worry for himself so he lived his life like everything was okay dokey. That everything was alright no matter what might be happening behind closed doors.

Old habits of a lifetime are hard to break free from. Even Sam knew that.

"Yeah because that's why you are all broody and pensive with your face turned the other way…"

In front of his eyes the mortal seemed to deflate in a matter of seconds with a deep breath inhaling into his lungs. Dean's head removed itself from its perch upon his head and turned to face the vampire further. The glassy emeralds came to connect with Sam's eyes and he could immediately see the suppressed tears pushing hard against the green. The rim of his eyes were a deep red against his ghostly pale skin adding to the vampiric appearance the hunter had suddenly adopted. Hell right now he looked more like a vampire then Sam did which was saying something.

"I'm not broody and pensive vampire boy, that's more your thing."

"Hey I don't brood…"

"Whatever gets you through the day dude," Dean responded with a small smile gracing his lips however this refused to meet his tear filled eyes adding further to Sam's growing concern. He knew that there was something bothering his mortal and he couldn't help but feel slightly hurt that even after this past month or so the hunter didn't feel like he was able to open up to Sam. That he couldn't get passed this stubborn need to conceal his emotions and fears from the world because he didn't want to be hurt anymore than he had already.

"Stop trying to turn the subject back on me…Look Dean there is obviously something wrong and no matter how much you deny it you're not alright." Sam shifted over to the left on the car bench so that he was closing in the gap between them. Softly he placed his hand on top of the mortal's which rested upon his thigh and gave this limb a reassuring squeeze. "You should know by now that you can tell me anything and everything. There is nothing you can say or do that would make me change my opinion of you no matter what…"

"You're such a girl Samantha," Dean interrupted once more turning the conversation around so that the subject matter was on the vampire instead of the hunter.

Growling slightly through his teeth Sam rolled his eyes while hissing out a one word warning. "Dean."

"What do you want me to say Sam? Oh thanks very much for that little speech and bear my soul to you? Do you want me to sing a sad song, write a poem or better yet how about we hug and I can cry softly on your shoulder until the sunsets?" Dean retorted breaking the contact with Sam's hand instantly.

"Why is it so hard for you to admit what you are feeling? Why does everything to do with your emotions have to be so forced and sarcastic? You know what Dean…forgets it…You don't want to tell me then fine, have your little secrets when I have been nothing but honest with you from the very beginning!"

"And I haven't?"

"No…I practically have to force you to tell me anything about yourself! I feel like at times I'm having a fucking one sided conversation, hell I don't even know what this is between us! When I think I have you figured out you go and block me out, you put up more damned walls to block your emotions that even I'm starting to doubt that I will ever be able to penetrate through them!"

"That's not true…"

"Really, do you believe that claim yourself because I sure don't? Whenever things get too emotional or into a deep chick flick area you back off with your tail in-between your legs. Whenever anything becomes about you, you freeze me out and put up more damned walls that I feel that I can't even see the real you behind them anymore."

Sam and Dean both stared intently into one another eyes for a moment with neither one saying anything else. The atmosphere turning tense between the pair as they didn't want to back down to admit defeat to their companion as they were both considered as stubborn as each other.

"I don't even know the real me anymore," Dean whispered quietly turning his head away from the vampire so that his gaze was directed out the window towards the house again. "I've never had anyone like you in my life before so excuse me if I'm a little freaked."

"You're freaking out? This is what this has all been about?" Sam stammered unable to believe what his mortal was admitting and in response he felt the weight upon his heart lift slightly. It was a much better conclusion then the ones that had been floating around in his immortal head.

"Sammy…" The mortal sighed and turned his head back towards the vampire so that their eyes could connect, deep within the emeralds shone the love and fondness that Sam knew was directed towards him which sent his own deceased heart into frenzy. "You have to give me some time to get used to this…whatever this might be…I just need some more time before…"

Sam interrupted whatever Dean was saying by placing a hand upon the mortal's shoulder and giving it a squeeze telling him that he didn't need to say anything else. That he understood. "It's okay; it's new to me as well. I guess we both need some time to adjust and I'm sorry for that little outburst earlier on. I don't want to rush you into anything you're not comfortable with."

The pair continued to stare at one another with those words hanging in the air between them. They remained like that for a couple of more moments before the awkward silence seemed to overwhelm the young hunter who cleared his throat bringing both of them out of their apparent trance.

"So South Dakota…" Sam mumbled pulling reluctantly away from his companion and breaking the eye contact to peer out of the windscreen at the house in front of them. "What's so special about this place?" he asked changing the subject entirely away from the earlier awkwardness much to the mortal's relief.

"It's the only place I used to ever feel safe when I was younger and needed to get away from it all for a short while. I would come here after…difficult nights and or hunts…Anyway it belongs to a friend of mine and I figured he wouldn't mind us staying here to lay low and recover for a while. At least I hope he doesn't."

"Hope? Why hope?"

"He's a hunter."

* * *

Hearing the familiar rumble echo outside of his house Bobby Singer lifted his aching bones off of his favorite chair. A small yet concerned smile crossed his lips as his thoughts turned towards the owner of said car. It had been almost two years since he had set his eyes upon the youngest Winchester and throughout those years the older man couldn't help but be concerned for his safety. At various points throughout those twenty four months the elder hunter found himself wondering whether the boy was still alive or whether the hunt or touch wood his Daddy had gotten to him.

Ever since that day almost twenty three years ago when he had laid eyes on the silent four year old trailing behind his Dad walking up to his porch his heart had gone out to him and he swore to protect him from the evil of the world to the best of his ability. Of course at that point Bobby didn't know that the main evil in his life was someone he would and had once called friend. Of course the elder hunter didn't know that the evil the young boy needed protecting from wasn't of supernatural origin but his own flesh and blood.

If he had known that the very moment he had laid eyes upon John Winchester he would have snapped that child up into his arms and refused to let him get out of his sights ever again. He would have banished John as far away from his house as possible so he could do the silent angel no harm.

A heavy knock at the door brought Bobby out of his musing and he immediately realized that a good five minutes had passed while he was caught up in his own thoughts. Clearing his throat and rubbing a gruff hand over his face he turned on his heels and made his way over towards the front door. With one sharp tug the ancient oak opened revealing two figures on the other side.

Instantly his eyes locked onto the familiar green with a smile tugging at his lips before becoming strained upon noticing the younger hunter's appearance. Still it wasn't the worst state he had ever turned up in…no not even close…an involuntary shudder run down Bobby's spine at the mere memory. Pushing this thought aside he redirected his focus upon the present not willing to be caught up in the past any longer.

"Dean, it's good to see you boy," Bobby declared pulling the young man into a brief yet sentimental hug. He felt the youngest Winchester stiffen slightly at this form of contact before he allowed himself to return the currently one sided embrace.

"You too Bobby," came the reply as Dean pulled away from the brief contact and stepped back slightly so that he was level to the newcomer who Bobby had no recollection of whatsoever. In fact he was surprised to see anyone with Winchester; normally the boy would either turn up with his Daddy looking ashamed and submissive, or on his own sporting nasty and potentially life threatening injuries.

But now after two years of silence the young hunter turns up at his doorstep, looking like a damned ghost, with no John in sight but with a random stranger hot on his heels. What the hell had happened? What had he apparently missed?

"Who's your friend?" he asked narrowing his untrusting eyes to the newcomer who met his gaze dead on. His hazel eyes held an undeterred sense of confidence and something else that Bobby couldn't quite put his finger on but the hair on the back of his neck sprung into life immediately for no apparent reason. He could feel warning bells in that back of his mind whirring and it was taking all his self control not to leap into action with a damned shotgun in his hand looking for the danger that he knew wasn't there. Yet why was there this sense of uneasiness? For the moment the elder man put it down to his usual untrusting nature when it came to strangers however the feeling never left him. It was always there niggling away at him making him grow more paranoid with every second that passes.

"I'm Sam," the newcomer stepped forward to introduce himself extending his hand out towards the suspicious elder hunter.

Bobby grasped the hand and instantly wished he hadn't as he was hit with an immediate coldness which washed over his body making all his hair stand on end and Goosebumps erupt on his skin. He released the appendage feeling his body temperature return to normal and practically jumped back in surprise. Before he registered what he was doing there was a shotgun in his hand pointing in the newcomer's direction.

He could sense Dean drew in a deep breath but Bobby didn't deter his gaze away from the stranger. His hunter instincts had kicked in and all that mattered was saving the younger hunter from the immediate danger that he seemed to be oblivious too.

"Bobby…" Dean called out breaking through the elder man's thoughts once more.

"Don't Bobby me boy, do you have any idea what the hell you have brought here you idjit!"

"His name is Sam…"

"I don't fucking care if he is the bloody president or Britney blooming Spears that isn't a human can't you see that son. Whatever spell he has over you don't worry Dean we will sort this out together…"

A snort accompanied by a dry chuckled caused the elder hunter's eyebrows to narrow further while he risked turning his attention from the creature in front of him to the man beside him.

"I'm not under a spell and I'm not as thick as you might think!"

The emeralds pierced into Bobby's soul and he could see deep within the truth of the matter. Winchester wasn't under a spell but that didn't mean that he wasn't affected by the creature in some way or another. He would have to be to bring something like that to somewhere like here, a safe haven against all things Supernatural, a hunter's safety net.

"Neither am I son but even I known that, that isn't human!"

"Does that get any say in this?" the newcomer questioned which sent the elder hunter's gaze and focus hurtling towards him once more. The shotgun never wavered from its aim to the stranger's heart, a fatal blow for most supernatural entities whatever the creature was that Bobby was currently dealing with was unknown but he wasn't as sure as hell about to stick around to find out.

"You can shut the hell up before I fill you so full you will be rattling like a coin purse!" the elder hunter almost shouted those words, thankful at this moment that he didn't have any neighbors nearby who could easily overhear this commotion.

The newcomer opened his mouth to say something while Bobby's finger added more pressure to the trigger but before either one could say or do anything Dean stepped between the pair. Intercepting the path of the shotgun and placing his back to the stranger. He lifted a hand up and softly grasped onto the barrel of the gun, his green eyes pleaded into Bobby's blue. There was a gentle sense of pain and desperation present within those irises that almost broke the older man's heart. Almost.

"Yes Sam isn't strictly human but to me that don't matter and I hoped it wouldn't with you."

"Dean you have to be careful with creatures like him."

"Don't you think I don't know that? I think I should know more about monsters then you will ever understand!" Dean shouted in response. The younger man seemed to lose his anger as quickly as it had come and he drew in a deep breath before continuing. "Can't we talk about this inside?"

Bobby lowered the gun with a little help from the youngster in front of him now. Their eyes connected with each other and in that moment the older hunter broke slightly under the gaze. "Fine but that stays out here…"

"No he comes inside with us. "

"Dean…"

"Don't you trust me?" Dean retorted instantly cutting off Bobby's intended sentence.

"What?"

"Don't you trust me?"

Bobby was taken aback at the sudden question that he found he was answering without another moment's hesitation or thought. "Of course I do boy."

"Then trust I know what I'm talking about. Sam isn't a monster. If he was why would he have saved my life when that fucking drunkard of a man slept off his poison?"

"W…What?" Bobby stammered once more feeling like a broken record all of a sudden. The rawness and emotion behind Dean's words struck him harder than the words themselves. He could feel the anger and fondness emitting from the younger hunter in desperate waves of need.

"If it wasn't for Sam I wouldn't be alive right now. So yeah I trust him and if you trusted me you would know I'm right on this."

For a moment the trio all looked at one another with neither one knowing just how this situation would resolves itself. Bobby watched the newcomer step closer towards Dean and place a soft hand upon his shoulder, in those hazel eyes was a flash of gentle affection and concern and that was proof enough to the elder hunter's eyes.

Backtracking slightly Bobby stepped into the house, placed the shotgun upon the table next to the door and opened the oak further to invite both of the men into his house. His head was full of a million questions and he was determined to get his answers out of them no matter what.

* * *

The darkness followed her as she walked. Her heels echoed against the hard stone floor while she made her way down the corridor. She could sense the anticipation and wonder surround her instantly as it filtered off her 'family.' They were all awaiting her return with nervous energy, one that they would all deny in a flash being as they were hard mighty vampires.

Through stench alone she could determine that all fourteen waited patiently for her on news of their master, the sixteenth and most important member of their coven. News that she knew none of them would take too kindly, hell even she was unsure just how she felt about it but in her deceased heart she knew that as long as her Master was happy then she was.

Still she couldn't help but allow the small pang of jealously stab at her at the mere thought of the mortal who had dug his claws into her ex and Master. Sighing she came to a halt outside a stone archway where she was concealed from the rest of her coven. Bracing herself she sighed once more and then flung open the doors to her home.

Immediately she was met with frantic questions and single voices speaking together so coherency flew out of the barred windows. Her family gathered around her all throwing out their opinions and questions hoping to be the one that she notices first.

Clenching her hands into fists she bellowed "ENOUGH!" which caused them to all settle down and resume their previous position through her silent orders. At the moment Jess was acting leader so that meant she had the power of the coven but her power wasn't as strong as Sam's so she was only able to restrain their free will through orders for a short period of time. "Give a girl some space for five minutes would you?"

"Mistress…"

Jess turned her glowing glare down towards the timid male who had spoken. "Enough I said." She told him through clenched teeth automatically shutting him up in the process. After a couple of moments had passed of silence Jess broke this through a small sigh.

Her eyes flickered around the room at all the curious and pissed off faces around her. They were all waiting for the news that she was sure would send them in the frenzy. Well it seemed there was no time like the present.

"Our Master will not be returning to us any time soon."

As soon as she had finished her sentence she was meant with a roomful of voices once more, one word could clearly be made out amongst the rabble. _Why? _

Holding up her hand the room fell silent before she continued. "Our Master has found his mortal and is sticking by his side for the time being so that means I am left in charge…"

A male vampire to her right shot up, he was a head taller and attempted to use his height to his advantage against her. "Why should you be the one in charge?" he questioned which sent some other voices calling out their apparent agreement.

A female vampire to Jess's left jumped to her feet and bared her teeth in a dominance plea known too well the vampires. "What gives you the right to boss us around? You're not of royal blood or from Michael's line so what makes you so special compared to the rest of us?"

Jess head cocked to the side to gain the women's full attention, a snarl escaped her lips while she barred her own teeth back at her. "Sam made me second in command so that means I am in charge. I'm in charge now because my Sire said so in case you all have forgotten that little fact."

"Oh no how can we forget the fact that little Jessica here was the only one out of us actually Sired by our Master. It's not like she doesn't throw it in our damned faces every moment she gets," another female shouted jumping to her feet which in turn caused all the others to become active.

Shouts and arguments echoed throughout the stoned walls with the vampires turning against one another in a bid to show their eligibility to take up that precious title Coven leader in their Master's absence.

The vampires circled around their current supposed leader each one letting Jess know just what they thought of that fact. No one was holding back their insults or opinions and chaos reigned. There was no beloved leader there to keep the peace between the made family and it was this fact that caused friction.

"If you ask me it seems that what you need is a way to bring your leader back to you," a disembodied voice echoed throughout the darkness causing the entire vampire's to fall silent at the same time.

Jess ignored those around her as her eyes darted around the room trying to find the owner of the voice. "Where are you!" she called out trying desperately to make out the person's current location.

Somewhere in the far right a male figure stepped out of the shadows with a sadistic smile plastered all over his lips.

Every single vampire snarled and turned to face the intruder as one, a perfect family in perfect sync with one another. Just the way their Master had taught them.

"You made a mistake coming here buddy!" Jess hissed which in turn just caused the man to laugh with the smirk widening further to reach his deep brown eyes this time. "If you know what's good for you you'll turn around and never look back if you value your life."

The man chuckled harder. "Oh little girl aren't you a sweet little thing, so funny. You really think that you can best me…me?"

"Depends who the fuck are you!"

The man stepped forward which caused the vampire's to hiss in sync. "Wow, look at you. A perfect family but it appears your missing your precious leader. It's a shame he is too occupied with his mortal to bother thinking about you now. He has abandoned you for a mortal doesn't that just suck."

Jess narrowed her eyes while she watched the mysterious stranger take a step forward closing in the gap between him and the family. "..You?" she asked through clenched teeth. By now her fangs were fully descended with her eyes glowing a deep blood red, these aspects mirrored amongst her family as well.

"I'm the man who can get your family back together again," the stranger replied with the tips of his lips curling up in a twisted form of amusement. "I'm the man who can bring your leader back to you so you can carry on playing happy families."

"What the hell you talking about buddy!" Jess hissed.

"That's what you want isn't it? You want your precious Samuel back here with you, where he belongs."

"Our Master is where he belongs," Jess bit back which caused uproar with all the other vampires. The others walked forwards towards the mysterious man pushing her backwards in the process. None of them seemed to pay her any spare attention. "HEY!" she yelled only to be ignored.

"Our Master doesn't belong anywhere apart from here…how you plan on getting him back?" one of the males spoke out.

The newcomer rubbed his hands together in joy which sent a ripple of rage down Jessica's spine. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, after all she was the one to convince Sam to stay where he was and now her family decides they want him back. And what the fuck was with this man…?

"Samuel has found himself his mortal right and that is what's keeping him there…"

"So?" a female shouted out interrupting the newcomer halfway through his sentence.

"So to get the Samuel back you need to get rid of his reason for staying away…" at the blank looks the stranger seemed to receive he sighed deeply. "You need to get rid of his mortal."

"How are we supposed to do that and what the fuck has this got to do with you!" another male shouted out and Jess could feel her deceased heart sink to the bottom of her stomach. She knew that losing Dean would destroy Sam for good, something she didn't want to see happen.

"YOU CAN'T BE CONSIDERING THIS!" she shouted. Suddenly she was sent hurtling backwards against a wall and held there through some invisible binds.

"Let the adults talk princess," the newcomer cackled turning his gaze from the other vampire's to her then back to his adoring crowd. "In time Samuel will return with his mortal as the temptation to show him off will become too great for him to handle. Then we will make our move but not until then."

"What's this got to do with you and who are you?" the first male shouted.

The man took one final step forward his eyes glistening with his ill content. "When Samuel returns you will get your leader but the mortal is mine. That is my only catch."

"But?" a woman called out but was interrupted as she found herself flying through the air and landing in a heap in the corner of the room.

"No buts. The mortal is mine. Dean Winchester is mine and mine alone!" the man shouted.

"Who are you?" another female called out.

The mysterious man smirked harder and allowed his eyes to do the talking for him.

They flashed a brilliant shade of yellow…

TBC (**Part Twelve done and dusted. I hope this story is still continuing to interest you and to a standard you enjoy. Thank you so much for your support and the reviews, keep them coming they add to my inspiration to write as quick as I can. Lots more action, fluff and romance to come so strap in because it is going to be a bumpy ride. See you lot in Part Thirteen (unlucky for some)) **


	13. Chapter 13

Dean nursed the beer bottle in his hands feeling the incredibly awkward atmosphere close in around him. Two pairs of eyes bored into the top of his head and he knew that they expected him to say something but he had no idea what to say or do. He had never felt so awkward in the whole of his life and this was coming from a man who was caught by a husband halfway through sex with his wife who asked whether the man could join in or not.

Bringing the beer up to his lips he took a long sip of the soothing liquid feeling the pleasurable burn calm the back of his throat. Knowing that the alcohol was only a momentary distraction he sighed and lifted his eyes up from the beer to catch the eyes of the elder man in front of him who was watching him with a narrowed guarded expression upon his face.

"Uh…Bobby…"

"Don't uh Bobby me boy you have some explaining to do," the elder hunter bit back in response making Dean feel like all of two feet tall and six years old. He watched the other man drink half of his own beer in one gulp with his eyes remaining locked onto him the whole time. Out of his peripheral vision he could see the vampire sitting beside him, tightlipped and tense; it was taking an awful lot of suppression for the young hunter not to pull Sam into his arms to relieve the tension from his body.

"I don't know where to start…"

"How about the beginning like for example what the hell has happened?"

Dean sighed and drew in a deep breath. For some reason he felt nervous about telling his old friend everything that has happened, he didn't want Bobby to think any less of him because that would practically kill him inside. Here was the only place he had truly felt safe, here was the only place he didn't have to worry about getting hurt and here was the only place he had ever truly called home (apart from his beloved Impala) There was no way he was ready to give up this one consistent in his life.

A soft pressure onto his knee caused the young hunter to turn his attention to the vampire briefly before returning back to the elder hunter. Gaining some form of confidence in this one touch alone Dean knew that he had no choice in the matter, he had to reveal all to be able to gain the security he craved in this home.

Drawing in yet another breath the young hunter retold the story of the past couple of months, sharing everything that had happened in detail apart from what was between him and Sam, whatever it was, that was a private matter and the youngest Winchester wasn't one to kiss and tell. Besides seeing as the elder man has only just about been convinced not to kill the vampire didn't mean that Sam was safe from any future harm and Dean wasn't about to put his vampire in harm's way…_his vampire_…what the hell…when did he even start to think like that?

Pausing half way through his story he pushed that thought aside and attempted to suppress the blush that was threatening to creep its way up his neck onto his cheek or even worse head down south. That would be uncomfortable and not to mention awkward in front of the man who he had considered more of a father then his own biological waste of space father. He couldn't think of anything worse than being caught with a massive boner in front of both Sam and Bobby…no…not even hell could compare to that.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts he noticed the worried and confused expression crossed on his two companions faces. Sobering he coughed to clear his throat then continued on with his tale absorbing the full attention of both the other human and the vampire.

Whenever Dean would speak about his father he would feel the vampire add extra pressure to his knee for either moral support or to reassure him that he was still there he didn't know nor did he care.

Using this hand to ground him the young hunter managed to get through his tale in one piece physically if not mentally. Everything was now out in the open…apart from the unhealthy crush he had developed upon the supernatural entity to his left…that was a conversation left to another day, if at all. If there was one thing to know about Dean Winchester it was that he wasn't one to share his emotions easily, hell it had taken him almost twenty two years to stand up to his father and he had never ever told another person that he had loved them, well not since he was four years old and that was to his mother. That was one habit of a lifetime that he knew would be hard to break but he knew that if anyone could make him do this then it would be the vampire, over a period of time, who knew what the future held for the pair…if there was even a future to consider…

"That is some hell of a story you have their son," Bobby called out breaking through the silence that had fallen over the trio as soon as Dean's words had ceased.

"You don't have to tell me Bobby I lived it," Dean replied instantly taking another long swig of his beer, finishing the bottle and picking at the label subconsciously with his thumb nail. His eyes fell onto the bottle becoming suddenly self conscious underneath the elder man's gaze.

The hand upon his knee squeezed once more before removing itself from his limb, the hunter had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop the whimper caused by losing the beloved contact from escaping.

"John's dying?" Bobby questioned which caused Dean to lift his focus and eye contact back to his friend once more.

"That's what he said before he had me sedated in that damned hospital, a month left apparently."

"Maybe there is a god after all," the elder man mumbled to which Dean noticed the corner of Sam's lips curling up in response, hell even he found himself smiling slightly. "You might be a damned idjit but you managed to get yourself out of there before it killed you boy. Took you damned long enough!"

"What can I say; I live life on the edge."

Dean noticed Bobby nodding his head slightly with the previous small smile falling off of his lips. The elder man's attention seemed to drift from him towards the vampire to his left and the young hunter instantly felt on edge. His green eyes darted from one man to the other unsure of what was going to happen next and truth be told slightly fearful.

Both of the men with him were equally important to him and he knew that it would kill him inside to see them at each other's throats or worse…trying to kill each other like what happened between his father and Sam. But that was different, John deserved it…

"Dean?" Bobby called out to him never letting his eye contact stray away from Sam.

"Yeah?" he replied with skepticism lacing his voice.

"Would you mind running to the store, I wasn't expecting any visitors so I don't have enough food or drink in. How about you pick up some food for a nice BBQ tonight. I'll make my famous five alarm chili cheese burgers you used to love as a kid."

"Uh…sure Bobby me and Sam…"

"I think you should be fine on your own kiddo," Bobby interrupted breaking his eye contact away from the vampire to connect with Dean's emeralds once more.

Dean couldn't help but allow the frown cross over his features. Why did the older man want to be alone with Sam? What the hell would happen if he left them to it? Would he even have anyone to come back to?

His fears rose up inside of him. The fear of vulnerability, the fear of a lack of security and the fear of losing people he allowed himself to become close to. It was taking all of his self control not curl up in the fetal position within the corner of the room, a habit he had managed to break when he entered his seventeenth year of life.

"Bobby…" Dean went to protest but was stopped by a firm hand placed on his shoulder. Turning on his chair to the left he faced the vampire with a curious and worried gaze. "Sam?"

"I don't know about you but those burgers sound delicious." Sam replied.

His soft hazel eyes spoke the words Dean guessed the vampire didn't want to say out loud in front of the other man. Words of comfort, sincerity and promise which he knew was Sam's way of attempting to reassure him that the world wasn't going to end in the half an hour that he would be gone.

Nodding his head Dean patted at the hand upon his shoulder before standing up from his chair. His eyes darted from one face to the other quickly then he pulled his leather jacket around his shoulders, sighing deeply he walked over towards the door before turning back to face his companions.

"Try not to kill each other while I'm gone as I'm sure as hell not up to salting and burning any damned corpses,"

"We'll be here when you get back you idjit," the older man replied and Dean assumed that this was the only form of a promise he would receive. Shrugging his shoulders once he shot a small smile towards his vampire and turned on his heels to face the door.

Turning the handle he pushed the oak open revealing the early evening darkness of the outside world. Pulling the jacket's collar up around his neck he took one step out before hesitating once more. Reaching down he grabbed the discarded object lying on the table beside the door.

"I'll take this just in case."

"Just leave already we don't need any more of your dramatics," Dean heard Bobby shout as he stepped out into the darkness closing the door on the only two people he trusted in his life. Bracing himself he pushed all of the negative thoughts aside and made his way over to his prize Impala with Bobby's shotgun in hand.

That man did have some form of a weird fetish when it came to the weapon…

* * *

The whole room was plunged into silence after the roar of the Impala signaled Dean's departure and now Sam was regretting ever letting his mortal leave him alone with the elder hunter as he had no idea what the man might have in mind for this little one to one session. One thing he did know was that this Bobby Singer was no John Winchester and for that he was grateful. It meant one less person he wanted to kill in this world and one less person in this world who felt that Dean should be punished for something that wasn't even his fault, one less person who wasn't able to see the beauty concealed inside his mortal. The beauty that Sam sees every time his eyes focus upon Dean which by his standards was a hell of a lot.

"So…" he called out breaking through the awkward silence hoping that the elder man would just cut to the chase already.

Bobby's eyes narrowed and became guarded while they met his human hazel. The man wrapped his two hands around his beer bottle even though there was no more liquid currently concealed within the glass; Sam guessed that the human was finding this situation as awkward and uncomfortable as he was at this moment in time.

"You're not planning on killing me then hiding the body from Dean before he gets back are you?" he found himself saying before he even realized what on earth he was saying and instantly he found himself internally kicking himself. That could come under one of the worst things to say at this moment in time.

"Not unless you piss me off first which I suggest you avoid at all costs," the hunter replied lifting his eyes from the bottle to the vampire opposite him. He seemed to draw in a deep breath while pushing the bottle away from his hands instead he laced them on the table in front of him. "So Sam, you're a vampire right?"

"Yeah. Before you ask, no I don't want to kill either you or Dean. Yes I do drink blood but I only need it once a month unlike other vampires who need to drink every other day or so. I have my own coven but I left them to travel around with Dean…"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you leave your so called coven to be with Dean, a hunter of all people?"

Sam frowned slightly unsure of just what he should tell the human. How much was he willing to reveal when Dean himself had left out the details of their so called relationship, if you could even call it that, at the moment they seemed to be stuck in a platonic form of a friendship that includes kissing every so often but not as much as he would like. They were meant to be soul mates but at the moment it felt like they were both awkward teenage boys unable to be together through the fear of coming out to all of their friends.

"Sam?" Bobby called out pulling the vampire out of his deep thoughts. "I'm going to ask you a serious question and I want you to answer me truthfully."

Sam merely nodded in response waiting to hear what the whole I want to get you on your own to talk to you deal was all about. The vampire was more than intrigued to know what the human wanted to talk to him about without the presence of Dean Winchester.

"Do you care for that boy?"

"Huh?" Sam questioned in response for the second time this day. For some reason being in the same room with the older man seemed to send his IQ level plummeting to the ground, Sam decided to put it down to the uncharacteristic amount of nerves that was running through his system, the vampire felt like he had to impress the older hunter for Dean's sake.

"I need to know that you care for him. I need to know that you aren't in this for the kill or for some sick joke. I need to know that you have that boy's best interest at heart."

"You're serious; this is all this is about? Not that you want me to stay away or that you want to kill me because I am not human but about Dean," Sam scoffed out joyfully not being able to suppress the smile that was breaking out over his lips through his relief

"Deadly serious and don't make this out as a joke boy otherwise there will be a body bag with your name on it."

"Look Bobby, there is nothing to worry about. There is no way I would willingly hurt him anymore then he has suffered already. I don't care that he is a hunter and he doesn't seem to care that I am a vampire, none of that matters between us. I have been with him a month already and I have done everything I can to help protect him from this world and everything that goes bump in the night, even when he doesn't need it I will be there. I will reassure you that I would rather die than hurt him and I will make sure with every breath that I don't have I will make sure that no one will ever hurt that young man ever again!"

Sam and Bobby's eyes remained locked onto one another and the vampire noticed the smile creep up onto the human's lips into his aged eyes. The human nodded once while continuing to maintain the connected focus.

"Good, just so you know if you do anything to hurt him I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself."

"You really care for Dean yourself don't you?"

"Someone had to didn't they…One more thing Sam…"

"Shoot."

"Do you love him?"

Sam froze in his current position, his mouth opened and closed a few times completely taken aback to the question that hung in the air between them. His thoughts turned towards the mortal while his face floated to the front of his mind and with it a small smile crossed his lips with his heart beating twice against his ribcage. He knew deep down what he felt, hell he had known from the very moment his Sire had revealed the truth behind him and Dean, he knew that the fire in his stomach, the warmth in his heart and the almost unmovable smile upon his lips was all down to his mortal.

"I've never felt this way before and that is the truth."

"Just as long as you don't mess that boy up anymore than he has been in the past then I suppose you both can stay here for a while. Just so you know I am doing this for Dean and it doesn't mean I completely trust you yet, I will keep my eye on you Sam."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Hey Bobby can I ask you something now?"

"What?"

"If you don't mind me asking how come you seem to be the only one in Dean's life that seems to care for him?" At the hunter's raised eyebrows the vampire rephrased his current question. "What I meant was in the past how come you were the only one who was there for him when he really needed it?"

"This is important because…"

"I want to know, I need to understand what has happened to him if we are ever…I mean….umm…if we are ever going to be 'good' friends. Every time I ask him about it he changes the subject away from himself. He doesn't like to talk about it much and I wanted to really know what has happened in his life from an outsider's point of view."

"That sure sounds like Dean alright, he can be a right stubborn idjit at times and I blame that on the Winchester genetics. I don't really know what I can tell you Sam…"

"Whatever you know will be enough; I just want to be able to understand. I want to be able to provide Dean with the care and attention he never got growing up."

"Twenty two years ago a man named John Winchester showed up at my doorstep. He had been sent by another hunter named Jim Murphy to me to start his training to become a hunter so he could take revenge upon his wife's killer. With this man was a small blond haired bright green eyed child clinging onto his father's trouser leg for dear life, he had this horrible haunted expression on his face. One that no child should ever have to wear. Of course I invited them both to stay with me and that is exactly what they did for the next four months. I would train John in the art of hunting and also help Dean with his learning process but he never even spoke a single word the whole time he was with me. Winchester claimed that the child had turned mute ever since his mother died and it would be a phase he would soon grow out of. Anyway after those four months were up and I was satisfied that John knew enough about the supernatural that he wasn't in risk of leaving that beautiful child an orphan I watched them both leave."

"I didn't see the pair again for another two years. One day John turned up with this twisted angry expression upon his face, blood covered his clothing but the most noticeable thing about him was the lack of the scared vulnerable child holding onto him. That traumatized silent four year old was now a strong stubborn six years old who trailed behind his father with his head down until it could almost touch his chest. He refused to look anyone in the eye especially me. So John asked me whether I would take care of Dean and I agreed. He stayed with me for a month or so and in that time I began to notice things. First of all was the lack of innocence within his normally vibrant eyes. Instead there was deep sense of darkness clear in those irises. Then I noticed the weird almost finger like bruises on his frail body and the way that his ribs were clear underneath his pale skin. I could tell something wasn't right but just what I didn't know. After a month with me the little boy seemed to come out of his shell a lot but as soon as John appeared to take him back with him Dean retreated so damn far behind his walls that I was sure he couldn't see daylight."

"So that was how it went. I would see the Winchester's at random intervals and every time that young boy would stay with me for a period of time from a week all the way up to six months at one point. Each time he would be sprouting a new bruise or break and once I even found a poorly stitched knife wound in his side which he claimed happened when he was out hunting with his damn father, at this point he was coming up to thirteen. After all those years I finally made the connection between Dean's unexplained injuries and his father. At first he broke down crying begging me not to tell anyone, begging me not to tell John that he had been bad, begging me not to take his father away from him because he was all he had left in the world. I tried to convince him to leave John, I tried to convince him that his life was worth so much more than being a fucking punch bag, I told him that I was always going to be there for him no matter what and I made good on that promise. I still do. Hell when Dean turned fourteen I tried to convince him to leave his Daddy to come live with me. Truth be told that boy had grown on me; I even began to consider him as my own son during those months he would stay with me. Of course being the stubborn idjit that he was he never left John's side, he remained the ever faithful son and I began to see him less and less. As the years passed the only times I saw him was when his injuries had become so bad, so painful that he couldn't cope on his own or he couldn't patch himself up. I stepped in and helped him out when I could and each time I would offer him my house as a home, each time he politely refused and left without a second glance to go back to John. My heart ached for that boy. It still does, he is like a son to me, a son I never had. Dean doesn't know it but he saved me. After my wife died I was a complete and utter mess, I didn't know what was up and what was down and I wanted to end everything. But when he came into my life I knew that there was someone who needed me, hell, I knew that there was someone I needed myself. He saved my life in more than one way and I always wanted to return the favor."

The elder hunter's eyes had become glassy through his unshed tears at this point of time and Sam could feel his own bloodied version snaking its way down on of his cheeks. His hands were balled into fists upon the table with such an immense pressure that he was surprised the table hadn't cracked in two. His anger towards the elder Winchester was at an all time high that he knew at this moment in time he couldn't allow the man to get away with everything he has done; he knew that he couldn't allow the man to slip away to a peaceful death. No he didn't deserve that. What he deserved was hell and that was something Sam knew very well.

His animosity towards John Winchester was so intense at this point in time and the only thought that would run through his head consisted of four simple words. Four simple words that meaned so much.

John. Winchester. Must. Die.

Attempting to hide his anger the vampire focused all his attention towards the man in front of him. "I think you did Bobby. In fact I know for sure that Dean thinks highly of you. He told me when we were in the car outside of this house that he considers you to be the father he had never had. He said that you were more of a father than his own had ever been. So yeah, I believe you returned the favor in your own way."

Bobby let a smile spread across his lips once more while he scrubbed a shaking hand across his face to get rid of all and any tears still left on his skin. "Well you aren't like any vampire I've ever met I can assure you of that."

"Damn straight," Sam replied wiping away his own evidence of his tears and flashing the older man a brilliant smile, one full of warmth and trust. His earlier nerves had vanished and he knew that they were only there in the first place because the vampire wanted to impress the elder hunter for his mortal's sake. In some twisted way this little meeting felt he was meeting his partner's parents for the first time and in that sense he was desperate for Bobby to like him and approve of him. Very high school. "So are we good now?"

"Well any man be it vampire or human who can convince Dean to leave that bastard he calls Dad is great in my books. I want to know you're secret…"

"What secret?"

"How the hell you managed inside a week to get that stubborn ass to leave John willingly when I have been trying for the good part of twelve years!"

"He likes to think it's because of his perky nipples," a third voice called out into the room before Sam could even answer.

* * *

Both of the men turned their heads to take in the sight of the newcomer leaning in the doorway with one hand holding his car keys and the other clutching at a plastic carrier bag containing their meal for this evening. They both shot Dean their own version of a smile while he walked into the room, dropping the bag onto the table in the process.

His eyes moved from the elder hunter to the vampire and back again with his lips curling up in the corners slightly.

"I leave for half an hour and you both have already started on the slumber party fun. What's next are we going to braid each other's hair? Oh I know lets paint our toenails bright pink and wear tutus and maybe have a pillow fight…"

Dean was greeted by two sets of chuckles along with two pairs of eyes rolling in their sockets and the smile spread further on his lips. Right now he didn't want to be anywhere then here with his two favorite people.

For once in his life Dean Winchester found himself thinking a foreign thought.

Life was good…

TBC (**Wow that one was a bitch to write, sorry for the lateish update. I have just started college and that is taking up most of my time but don't worry I still am dedicated to this story just for all you lot out there who are reading and enjoying this warped glimpse of my mind. As always thank you so much for the readers who read and also the reviewers, it means so much to know that my work is appreciated and to have your support. It makes my day when I know that you are enjoying this fic. Keep them coming and I promise I will keep those chapters coming as quick as I can. Reviews are awesome and I will see you all in Part Fourteen…) **


	14. Chapter 14

Dean swung his legs out in front of him while he perched on the hood of a beat up Volvo in the comer of the Salvage Yard. He linked his hands together, placed this behind his head and leaned back getting himself into a more comfortable position. Music blared from the only working part of the car, the radio and the songs echoed out into the atmosphere.

He closed his eyes and allowed the shine from the full moon blare down upon his face with his lips curling up at the corner of his mouth. He had never felt so relaxed, so carefree in all of his life that moments like this was soothing almost like a blessing in disguise.

Both Sam and he had been at Bobby's for almost two weeks now. Two weeks away from the constant threat to his life, two weeks away from his father's suffocating presence that always seemed to follow him around like the plague and two weeks away from the hunt. Although that last one might not be as good as Dean would have liked to have thought. No he was a hunter through and through no matter what…that itch…that thrill of the next hunt will always be under his skin whatever he does. It's a part of him that he will never be able to cleanse, a part of him that had been there since he was old enough to hold his very first gun. It was a part of him and he wouldn't truly be Dean Winchester without it.

During those two weeks both Dean and Sam had been put to work to earn their keep as the elder hunter had put it but not quite as nice as that. Sam had been using his supernatural strength to clear out the old cars that had begun to pile too high which had a tendency to lean too far to the right for Bobby's liking. While Dean had been made to take up the mechanic role which he didn't mind one bit, it gave him something to do, something that would take his mind off of his father or his fucked up life for a moment or two.

His smile turned into a full blown smirk as he relived the events of the day just passed. It had started off like all the others until Sam had come out to join Dean who was washing a client's car which he had just repaired. One thing led to another and soon both human and vampire found themselves soaking wet with t-shirts clinging to muscles, their cheeks hurt through laughing so much, their cheeks hurt through the permanent smile that was etched on both of their features and they were flushed by the others waterlogged appearance. Neither would admit it willingly to the other but there was nowhere else they would want to be then right there at that moment in time.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" a cocky voice called out through the darkness seemingly coming out of nowhere.

Dean startled slightly as he hadn't heard the vampire's approach however he maintained his position with his eyes still firmly shut to the world. The smile remained on his lips the whole time; it had been hard to get rid off for the whole of the day so why should it go now. "It's a free country."

He could sense the vampire's smirk as Sam sat down beside him with his knee knocking into his own. A sharp electric current emanated from that one touch alone sending a wave of desire through him. Quickly Dean stifled the moan that was burning at the back of his throat; there was no need for that embarrassing situation to arise anytime soon, if at all.

"You said that before."

"Huh?"

"It's a free country, you said that when we met at that bench almost two months ago now. I remember that clearly."

"Yeah it was the day that you came out as a vampiric stalker…"

"Only for you, always for you," Sam whispered and Dean was sure that he wasn't meant to hear that but he did anyway and his heart warmed at that little confession. The electric current running through his body reached his heart making it hammer fiercely inside of his ribcage.

Dean could sense the vampire's hazel orbs focusing on the side of his face almost as well as he could sense the blush forming on his cheek underneath the man's scrutiny. Damn he felt like a freaking chick whenever Sam was around, he had to do something about that soon before he starts sprouting breasts…maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing…no…on second thoughts breasts were bad…it wasn't what he wanted at the end of the day. Maybe they never were only he never realized it.

"How did you find me?" Dean asked trying to tune his upstairs brain into action but damned that was proving near impossible with the vampire right there and his jean clad knee knocking against his own. The growing tent in his jeans was near evidence of that.

"Bobby. He told me that whenever you needed to think you always took refuge in this beat up shithole as he put it. Actually he told me that you are probably moping out here like someone had kicked your puppy to mars and back."

"Dude I do not mope!"

"No?" Sam playfully nudged Dean's knee making him cock his head to the side and crack one of his eyes open until they were half mast. "So the great Dean Winchester doesn't mope, or brood, anything else I should know about?"

Sam's eyes twinkled playfully in the moonlight with a smile spread from ear to ear across his cheeks. Gulping past the lump suddenly imbedded itself in his throat he snorted under his breath and allowed his eyelid to close once more.

"If I tell you where's the fun in that?" he replied playfully hearing the vampire chuckle softly in response.

"Somehow I think that I might come to cringe at your so called of fun."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean became defensive still keeping his eyes closed enjoying the peaceful playfulness that washed over him in a calm serenity.

"Dean Winchester's idea of fun? Just the thought alone is enough the make the dead turn in their graves." The vampire said through a soft chuckle which Dean mimicked in a childish manner in response.

"I'm sure I can do something to change your mind about that," he breathed out suddenly feeling like all the air around them had been sucked out of atmosphere. His heart hammered rapidly in his chest with his palms becoming all sweaty.

Drawing in a deep breath Dean raised one of his eyebrows and opened both of his eyes this time. Pushing himself up on his elbows his green locked onto the lust filled and amused hazel of the vampire beside him.

"Can you now and what might you do to convince me," Sam muttered with the same breathless tone Dean had used previously. The vampire knocked his knee against Dean's once more but this time he allowed it to rest there causing a small shudder to run through Dean's spine.

"I can think of a few things," he replied moving closer to the vampire so that now not only their knees touched but so did their arms, the whole time both of their eyes remained connected with one another. Both were full of longing, lust and a deep forbidden desire.

"Can you now?" Sam retorted softly his voice ghosting upon Dean's face causing Goosebumps of desire to ripple upon his skin. "Are we sharing with the rest of the class?" the vampire added with a sense of amusement behind his words.

"I have a better idea, instead of telling how about I show you…" with those words the young hunter leaned forward, closing the gap between them and pressed his lips gently against Sam's for a short yet desperate kiss.

After a couple of seconds Dean pulled away and could have sworn he heard the vampire whimper at the loss of contact. "Dude did the big mighty vampire just whimper?" he chuckled amused but before he could say anything else he felt hands fist in his top pulling him into where he had always wanted to be as the pair crossed the boundary they had been too afraid of for the past couple of weeks.

* * *

Sam crashed his lips down upon his mortal feeling the shudder run through them both at this one sense of contact. His right hand lifted up to tangle in the scruff of hair at tip of Dean's head while his left wrapped itself around his mortal's waist pulling him in closer to his chest so that he could feel his mortal's heart pound against his own deceased one.

He could feel his mortal wrap his arms around his neck with the tip of the fingers on his left hand brushing at the vampire's long locks. His tongue licked at the vampire's bottom lip begging for entrance to which Sam complied instantly, moaning into Dean's mouth at the sensation of the mortal's tongue brushing against his.

The kiss was passionate yet desperate with both of them needing to be closer to each other then they were at this moment in time. They could both feel the electricity running through them to the other, joining them in soul as well as body.

Sam's left hand ventured lower until he had a firm grip upon his mortal's ass loving the feel of the jean clad flesh underneath his hand. His finger intertwined in the denim belt loop with the sudden feeling of Dean being overdressed washing over him instantly. This contact was everything the vampire had longed for yet it wasn't enough. He needed to be closer; he needed the whole of Dean not just this one part. He needed to have both soul and body, he needed to make him his.

Eventually their mouths pulled apart with the mortal needing some necessary breath into his lungs. Sam took this moment to move his mouth down to the flesh upon Dean's neck, sucking at the spot where his pulse was the strongest. He could feel the reaction he had upon the man through his increasingly rapid pulse.

His tongue leaked out to lick at the same spot upon the flesh loving the noise he gained from his mortal in the process. Sneaking his tongue back in the vampire pressed his lips back on the spot and began to suck forcefully knowing full well that he was bound to leave a visible mark. This fact just made him continue with an increasing amount of pressure, he wanted to mark his mortal; he wanted the world to see that Dean was his and no one else's. Hell he wanted that mark to scream out Sam was here always and forever.

Before he knew what was happening his fangs had descended with one of them lightly scraping against the flesh. Begging to be allowed to take what they wanted. Horrified the vampire attempted to break away from the contact but Dean's strong arms refused to allow him to.

One of Dean's hands moved to stroke his thumb across Sam's cheek. His eyes were dark and full of lust yet so gentle and caring.

"It's alright," the mortal whispered in Sam's ear who merely shook his head in the process.

"No it's not, I can't do this, I can't restrain myself…"

"Then don't."

"Dean…"

"Sam I trust you, more than I have ever trusted someone in the whole of my life and it takes so much for me to be able to trust like I can with you. I want to be with you, all of you, vampire and all. Just stop thinking with your upstairs brain…"

In response Sam growled pulling Dean further into his chest connecting their lips once more and swallowing those loved words into his body forever. After a couple of moments of those sinful lips on his Sam broke the kiss and moved his lips back down to that same spot on Dean's neck.

"I know you want to Sam. Claim me, mark me, take me as your own," Dean whispered and that seemed to be all the encouragement Sam needed.

His fangs descended further and this time they pierced through the skin causing a sharp gasp from the mortal in his grip. The vampire could sense the shudder of pleasure that ran through the young hunter's spine. His arms wrapped around Dean's waist and lifted him up until his legs wrapped around his waist with his teeth still imbedded within the soft flesh of the neck. Sam began to suck tenderly at the blood, not taking too much but taking enough to allow Dean to become a part of him until the end of time. He knew that the puncture marks would remain on his mortal's skin for the rest of eternity and it was that thought alone that made pleasure shudder through him.

He walked them both backward until Dean's back came into contact with the outside wall of the house. Sensing the mortal's balance becoming a problem the vampire allowed him to drop his legs away from him and lifted his fangs from the skin.

Through the narrow light filtering from the front porch Sam could make out the purpling bruise and two bloodied puncture marks upon his mortal's neck and at this moment in time he couldn't have been more turned on by that sight then by anything else. Those marks were official, it made everything real, to showed the world that Dean was his and his alone. That Dean was now part of his property.

"You're too fucking beautiful," Sam growled with his fangs peeking out underneath his lips which by now were colored a deep ruby red by Dean's own blood. Not needing an answer to his statement the vampire claimed the mortal's lips once more, making sure that he could taste his own blood as well as the taste of Sam. The taste of their combined love, the taste of pure soul mates.

His hands wondered lower with his right one clasping at the hem of Dean's t-shirt which at the moment was the enemy in the vampire's eyes. Not breaking the contact of their lips Sam growled into his mortal's mouth "This needs to go now."

Dean broke the contact eventually and his dark eyes peered up at Sam. No words passed his lips however his consent was clear within his eyes and that was all the vampire needed.

In one fluent motion both of Sam's hands tugged at the hem of the shirt, practically ripping it off of the mortal in the process revealing his tanned chiseled chest. Dropping the ripped clothing onto the floor the vampire caressed the bare skin in front of him with his giant paws known as hands. He loved the way the skin felt underneath his, he loved the way he could feel the mortal's rapid heart beating in one particular spot and most of all he loved the way he was finally able to do this after lusting about it for all this god damned time.

The moonlight shone down on the star struck pair and the sight the vampire was greeted with practically took his breath away, figuratively speaking of course. Dean's body was bathed with this silver glow making the freckles on his face stand out even more. The mortal was a perfect sight of an Adonis. _Sam's_ Adonis.

The feeling of hands tugging at his own clothes brought the vampire hurtling back down to reality. A cocky smirk crossed his face as his own shirt was dispatched with more care than he had taken with Dean's.

"I've waited so fucking long for this moment…" Sam muttered.

"Well if you shut your freaking pie hole you won't have to wait much longer," the mortal responded instantly with a cocky grin escaping those swollen well kissed lips, a sight which sent the vampire nearly cascading over the edge.

Tangling his hands into Dean's belt loops with one of his hands dipping into the mortal's boxers he brought him into his chest with such an immense pressure that Sam lost his balance. The vampire fell onto his ass with Dean falling on top of him with both of them laughing heartedly.

Through the laughter their eyes connected once more.

Through the kissing clothes were shed as they lay on top of the discarded garments.

Through the grinding hands explored every inch of the others skin, mapping out the flesh of their lover.

No bare flesh was left untouched or explored.

Both men allowed themselves to loss themselves in the unimaginable amount of pleasure wracking through their bodies with neither feeling anything like they were at the moment.

As bodies connected to one another and touches were shared the two souls joined together. On this faithful night everything changed between them. They were no longer a hunter or just a vampire, now they were one. They were Sam and Dean. They became us, irreversible and irreplaceable.

Where two men, two halves of the same whole stood only an hour or so before now lay a complete whole.

They became one.

* * *

Dean could feel the faint heartbeat underneath where his ear lay and it fascinated him to hear the deceased heart beating just for him, because of him. Placing his hand on the chest beside his head he sighed happily and allowed his eyes to close. That damn smile was still present upon his face and he knew that right now he never wanted it to leave.

He could feel the vampire pull up Dean's own leather jacket around their naked bodies as the wind bit around them trying to ruin their peaceful afterglow. But deep down in his heart he knew that nothing could have ruined what had transpired between them and honestly…he was sure he didn't want it to.

"You know, you were right." Sam suddenly spoke out breaking through the comfortable silence that washed over the pair.

"I always am…what was I right about?" Dean replied tilting his head slightly so he could see the man's face, the vampire's hand lifted to run through his hair and he felt himself leaning into the touch like a damned puppy begging for attention.

"That it was fucking fun, I could get used to the Dean Winchester idea of fun," Sam replied instantly with that irresistible smirk upon his face and the moonlight making his glowing gold eyes glisten. Apparently when the vampire was horny or after mind blowing passion his eyes transformed to the most intense shade of gold, that color could become Dean's personal favorite.

"Good."

"Good?"

"Hell yeah, where am I going to turn to when I want to get laid?" Dean replied with his green eyes dancing mischievously in a playful manner.

"You just had to cheapen the moment," Sam laughed in response pressing a kiss to the young hunter's temple.

"Damn straight," was the instant reply as Dean pressed his lips to the vampire's once more, knowing that he could never get over the way his heart flips in his chest with just this one simple form of contact.

In that one moment the hunter knew that he would never complain about camping ever again.

After a couple of moments of this sweet embrace Dean pulled away and pillowed his head upon the vampire's chest once more. He allowed his eyes to shut with the sound of the vampire softly singing along to the radio pulling him into a blissful sleep.

**You've got someone here  
Wants to make it all right  
Someone to love you more  
Than I have right here  
You've gotta bring it on and I'll hold you tight  
A hand to lead you on through the night right here  
I know your heart can get  
All tangled up inside  
But don't you keep it to yourself**

**When your long day is over  
And you can barely drag your feet  
When the weight of the world  
Is on your shoulders  
I know what you need  
Bring it on home to me**

**You know I know you  
Like the back of my hand  
You know I'm gonna do  
All that I can right here  
Gonna lie with you  
Till you fall asleep  
When the morning comes  
I'm still gonna be right here  
Yes, I am  
(Ooooooooooooo)  
So take your worries and  
Just drop them at the door  
Baby, leave it all behind**

**When your long day is over  
And you can barely drag your feet  
When the weight of the world  
Is on your shoulders  
I know what you need  
Bring it on home to me**

**Baby, let me be your safe harbor  
Don't let the water come  
And carry you away**

**When your long day is over  
And you can barely drag your feet  
When the weight of the world  
Is on your shoulders  
I know what you need  
Bring it on home to me**

**Oh, bring it on home  
Oh, bring it on home to me  
Home to me  
Oh, bring it on, bring it on home  
to me**

**You've got someone here wants  
To make it all right  
Someone who loves you more  
Than life right here...**

TBC (If you're wondering the song at the end is: Bring it on home by Little Big Town) (**The moment you were all waiting for...I hope, I decided that leaving you hanging for thirteen chapters was evil enough. I hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I did writing it and I hope I did that chapter justice as I have never wrote anything like that before. WOW over 100 reviews I don't know what to say...YOU'RE ALL AWESOME, keep them coming to let me know just what you think. Again thank you for reading it means so much to me. Anyway I will leave you in piece now. See you all in part Fifteen) **


	15. Chapter 15

Now with their status changed to an official couple the vampire was learning more and more about his chosen mortal. And the latest snippet of information…Dean was a cranky, irritable asshole when he was ill.

A lesson the vampire had learned firsthand. It seems that the one mind-blowing perfect night of pure passion and lust had its down side after all. Because of Sam's complete forgetfulness towards human's basic immune systems and need for warmth Dean had caught the flu. And this was no ordinary flu…oh no Dean Winchester doesn't do things by half's…no this was Man Flu, the worst kind of flu that plagues the male generation. Messes with their minds making them convinced that their whole world is crashing down around them, that the reaper is waiting around the corner for his moment to strike.

Stifling the chuckle threatening to break through his lips the vampire stirred the soup simmering gently on the stove, the only form of food his mortal had been able to stomach much to his distress, to Dean if it wasn't covered in pastry or dripping with grease then he wasn't interested. Another fun fact Sam had found out recently. How the mortal had managed to still look like a Greek god with the amount of food and grease he consumes was a mystery. One that he was very grateful for, not that he was shallow but his appearance was one of his mortal's traits that had attracted Sam to him in the first place, those emerald green eyes especially.

When he was convinced the soup was cooked specifically to Dean Winchester's standards Sam turned the stove off and poured the chunky liquid into a bowl placing a spoon into the china in the process. Holding this in his hands he allowed the earlier laugh he suppressed to escape as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. His thoughts turned back to the past couple of days and how his life had drastically changed. How he had gone from being just Sam to being a part of Dean and vice versa. How he had gotten through all these years of his life without Dean by his side was a complete and utter mystery because at the moment he knew that he didn't want to live without his mortal, hell he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to the life he had once more. Even if he could he knew he wouldn't want to.

"How's our little patient?" a voice from the couch called out to Sam making him freeze midstride and pulling him out of his musings instantly.

"Being a fucking stubborn prick as per usual," he replied with that playful smirk crossing his face, that damned smirk that had been damned near impossible to shift from his face.

"So nothing new then," Bobby replied with a similar smirk to the vampire's spreading over his lips. "You better get then boy, don't want to keep your man waiting. You know what happens when Deano gets bored and my ceiling has enough holes thank you very much."

Sam chuckled as he inclined his head in acknowledge towards the elder hunter and strode past him up the stairs to where his mortal was waiting for him, waiting for his food and waiting for his nurse to return to the patient's bedside. "Can't keep my man waiting," he muttered under his breath, letting the smile tug harder at his lips.

Stopping outside the bedroom door the vampire allowed his grin to slip slightly into a playful frown. "Wow, when did I get domesticated? Jesus Sam you're fucking whipped," he muttered to himself allowing the frown to morph back into the smirk with one more laugh escaping his lips before he pushed open the bedroom door…

* * *

To say that the youngest Winchester was bored would be a major understatement. He was bored, tired, achy, and restless and pissed off all at the same time. His limbs throbbed, his head pounded and his nose was so blocked with shit that he was one step away from grabbing a plunger and sorting this blockage out himself. Basically at the moment Dean Winchester felt like a walking talking pile of crap and if he had to suffer than he was going to make sure he wasn't going to suffer alone. If he had to put up with what felt like being on death's door then Bobby and Sam can as sure as hell put up with him being a prick…how else was he going to amuse himself?

A shiver made its descent down his spine forcing the hunter to pull the multiple blankets up around himself in an attempt to find the familiar warmth that had swamped him not so long ago. His temperature had been as temperamental as love struck hormonal teenaged female. Grumbling under his breath he cursed the fucking cold, the fucking wind, the fucking weather and even the fucking vampire as he readjusted his position underneath the soft wool.

His head continued to pound viciously against his skull and he sneezed roughly which in turn caused a sharp pain to rattle through his chest. Groaning he dug the heel of his hands into his eyes and flipped his body over so that he lay on his stomach upon the bed. Stretching his right hand up underneath the pillow he gripped the hilt of his trusty knife, instantly feeling the security and protection wash over him. One feeling that in the past only his knife could provide but now he had something better, something real but there was no way he was going to get rid of this habit because he had something better. Jesus…if he was thinking like this then he must be more screwed up in the head then he had first thought…fucking damned flu. Dean Winchester doesn't have a sick fetish for his knife, just to make that clear thank you very much.

The hunter allowed his eyes to close with the pressure upon the eyelids becoming too heavy for him to handle. His breathing evened out to a resting pace and he had almost drifted off into a dream filled state until a violent coughing fit followed by a violent shiver racked through his damaged body.

Growling the hunter lifted up onto his elbows while he allowed his body to ride out the coughs. His throat felt abused and his chest pains spiked at an all time high and this caused his headache to increase tenfold. He could have never have thought that so much pain could be the effect of the best night of his life so far. It was almost enough to make him regret it, almost.

Yet another tremor ran along his spine for the millionth time this day.

"FUCK!" he shouted in a hoarse raspy voice. However this exclamation of his anger caused more harm than good with another coughing fit escaping his lips. Growling under his breath once more he dropped his head to the pillow in a defeated manner allowing his eyes to close once more although this time was because of frustration rather than fatigue.

"Easy there tiger," a voice called from the doorway in a teasing yet admiring manner. The hunter didn't even have to open his eyes to determine the owner of the voice; it was the same person who refused to leave him on his own for any longer than ten minutes. It was the same person who had been acting as a major mother hen for the past two days now and it was the same person whose fault it was he was ill in the first place.

"Has it been ten minutes already, boy time flies when you're on your own," Dean mumbled sarcastically into his pillow with his eyes still closed so he sensed rather than saw the vampire make his way into the bedroom. He could hear the sigh escape the elder man's mouth and the clank of china connecting with wood following soon after. He could feel the bed dip next to his right side with a hand gently finding its way to his forehead; the thumb rubbed soothing circles onto his skin making the flesh burn with this touch or was it the fever…at this point the hunter had no idea.

"Shit, you're really burning up," Sam muttered as his hand continued to caress the hunter's skin. His cold hand was a pleasurable contrast to the boiling temperature racking through his body and in a way it was helping to calm not only his anger but his fever as well. Not that he would ever admit this to the vampire, no; Dean still had to maintain his manliness.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Pi equals to 3.1451."

"I have no fucking clue what the hell you are talking about."

"You told me to tell you something you don't know."

"I don't have a fucking clue about blah blah but what I do know is that pie equals apples, apple pie equal's food and food equals a happy Dean…" the hunter paused as he cracked his eyes open to mere slits and focused these upon the vampire who looked at him with a bemused expression. "Dude, you better have brought some pie now, if you haven't I will kick your ass for bringing it up."

Sam chuckled as he moved his hand from the hunter's forehead to cup his cheek gently instead. "You can hardly keep down a piece of bread let alone a pie…"

"So no pie?"

"No pie."

"Bitch," Dean murmured allowing his eyes to close once more as he grumbled under his breath slightly all the while he found himself leaning into the vampire's cool hand. It helped to sooth the burning sensation running through his flesh making him feel like hell was literally trying to break its way through his body. "Fucking teasing me with pie, fucking pie teaser," he growled.

"As soon as you can keep it down I will get you your pie," the vampire retorted with an amused chuckle suppressed underneath his words. Dean could tell that he was being mocked but he was in no state of mind to care about that fact at this moment in time but as soon as he was off death's doorstep then he would make sure the vampire knew just how he felt about this.

"Promise?" Dean replied cracking one eye open once more while trying to stifle the smirk attempting to cross his lips. He knew that he was laying it on thick, milking his illness for all its worth but as I mentioned before how else was he going to gain his entertainment being stuck on this bed for hours on end.

"I promise I will get you your apple pie as soon as you won't puke your guts out on it…"

"Pie has never betrayed me before…"

"Dude?" Sam exclaimed incredously moving his hand from the hunter's cheek to stroke through his short moist dark blond hair. "I'm not giving you a damned pie not when I'm going to have to be the one to clean up afterwards! Can you stop thinking about pie for god sake, I'm going to start thinking you have some kinky fetish for pastry!"

"Sam…"

"Dean I swear if the next word to come out of your mouth is pie then I'm not going to be held responsible for my action, illness or no illness." The vampire huffed his annoyance although his shining hazel eyes contradicted this expression entirely.

"S' your fault," the hunter mumbled. "S' your fault I'm dying."

"How many times you are not dying, it's a flu Dean, it's just a damned flu so stop being so melodramatic!"

"You stop being melodramatic," the hunter replied instantly having to stifle the need to stick his tongue out in the process. A playful grimace spread across his face created through a mixture of amusement and pain.

"What are you seven?" the vampire chuckled incredously keeping his hand running through the hunter's hair with a soft and caring touch only a lover would be able to convey effectively. It was taking all of Dean's self control to keep his upstairs brain in the driver's seat at this moment in time even he knew that his horniness would do his illness no good…another fucking reason to hate the freaking flu as if there wasn't enough already.

"Are you pedophilic now vampire boy?" Dean rasped through a wheezing breath, he could feel the pressure of a coughing fit pushing harshly against his lungs but he refused to give in. His eyelids felt heavier than before and warmth flooded up the length of his spine replacing the chills. Pushing the blanket down until it was wrapped around his waist revealing his soaked through white t-shirt.

"Shut up," the vampire merely replied with his eyes narrowing into slits briefly. The hunter shrugged his shoulders and pushed his head further onto his pillow as if he was trying to get it to swallow him up whole. "Damn it Dean you really are fucking burning up!" he exclaimed removing his hand from the hunter's hair almost causing the young man to whimper with the loss of contact.

"All your fault," Dean muttered letting his eyes close once more for what he hoped to be the final time this night, all he wanted to do right now was to fall into a deep sleep to rid himself of these fucking germs plaguing his system. "All your fault," he repeated once more.

"What's my fault? What are you blaming me for this time?"

"Your fault I'm dying."

"For the last time you're not dying! Jesus you get the flu once and you act like it's the end of the world, anyway how the hell is this my fault?"

"You fucking jumped me at night in the middle of freaking November! Dude I'm only human, I don't have your freaky vampiric powers and shit."

The vampire seemed to snort and Dean could practically hear the eye roll within that one sound even though he couldn't actually see his partner's face. He had been around the vampire for long enough that he knew his every expression and reaction would be to whatever he said or did.

"Oh yeah cause I was the one to do the jumping? I was the one to start it all off…"

"Frigging horny bitch," Dean muttered under his breath feeling the heat close in all around him. The air was literally suffocating him and it was becoming harder and harder for him to concentrate for a period of time.

"Jerk," was the instant reply from the vampire.

The pressure upon the hunter's chest was increasing with every second that passed and soon the stifled coughing fit came erupting out of his lips. Lifting himself up onto his elbows once more to free the passage from his lungs out of his mouth he spluttered and choked on his own coughs. His chest heaved with the pressure the air was putting upon his ribcage.

Instantly he felt a soft hand pat his back while another one ran through his hair once more. He could hear Sam's gentle reassurance in his ear and it was this he focused on while he got his breathing under control once more. He rode out the coughs until his throat was dry and rough all the while the vampire was there by his side.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered once the coughs had ceased causing Dean to frown towards his companion in confusion. His elbows shook subtly underneath his weight however he refused to lie down just yet. He needed to be sure that there were no more coughs to escape and he needed to see the other man's face from a clear angle.

"For what?"

"For jumping you as you put it, for completely forgetting your needs and the fact that you're only human after all. Being around vampire's for years can make you forget these things, I should have been…" Dean didn't need to hear anymore.

Pressing his lips against Sam's he swallowed the vampire's intended words before he could utter them out loud. He didn't want to hear any form of self loathing or guilt from those lips, not when it didn't belong there in the first place.

The kiss was short but sweet as the hunter eventually pulled away after a couple of seconds. "It's not your fault so don't let me ever hear you say anything like that again. I'm being a dick, I know but you have to know that it was worth it, every single fucking moment was worth it even if I am technically dying cause of it," the hunter murmured his emeralds poking out underneath his incredibly heavy eyelids.

He watched the smile spread over Sam's lips and the warmth flood his eyes. The vampire moved his hands from the hunter's back and detangled the other one from the hunter's hair. He crossed his arms over his chest while raising one eyebrow which in turn caused Dean to narrow his in confusion. He fought the urge to flinch under this questioning glare.

"What?"

"That t-shirt needs to go," came the simple reply and this caused the hunter to raise his eyebrows incredously.

"Dude I get your horny and all but…"

"What I mean is that it's soaked through and I'm sure that you don't want to smell like stale sweat in the morning. So off!" Sam ordered not waiting for consent from the hunter. His hands reached forward and grasped the hem of Dean's shirt which sent the young man hurtling back into the events of that previous night.

A smile spread across his lips and before he knew it he was lying on top of the blankets in just his boxers with the vampire kneeling by his side in similar clothing. Their eyes connected and they both wore identical smiles upon their faces. This change in their relationship felt so natural so right that neither one could really believe their luck.

The vampire lay on his side upon the bed and Dean turned so that he faced his partner. Their hands met and intertwined in the space between their bodies while their eyes continued to bore into one another's.

"How you feeling and none of the hunter's I'm fine bullshit."

"Shit, my fucking body can't decide to be hot or cold I swear I feel like a freaking teenage girl with all these mood swings…"

"You could be pregnant?" Sam added which in turn caused the hunter to glare murderously towards him.

"Shut up you're the girl in this relationship Samantha. If you gotten me pregnant then I will have to end you."

"You have threatened that twice now but I think that Dean Winchester is all talk and no action. I don't think you could 'end me' even if you tried because if you could you would have done it when I saved your ass from the vampire twins which you never thanked me for by the way."

Dean rolled his eyes in reply as his voice felt too hoarse to use at this moment in time. He could feel the hand linked in his tighten its grip and before he knew it the hunter was wrapped within the vampire's arms and crushed against his chest.

Sam's cold skin felt soothing against his burning flesh which in turn helped to reduce the tightness gripping at his lungs. The vampire caressed the skin on his arms with his thumbs as he felt Sam bury his face into the top of his head. All the pain and heat seemed to die down slightly through this one form of contact. It appeared that the hunter appeared to have found the best painkiller around.

Samuel Konvinski.

"Dude what are you doing?" Dean croaked out through his abused throat which in turn just caused the vampire to tighten his arms around him, subconsciously letting the hunter know that he wasn't going anywhere or that he was reluctant to let go.

"What does it look like?" The vampire retorted into the top of his head and the hunter could feel the smile press into his scalp. "You're burning up, overtired, achy, and cranky and generally being an asshole but there is nowhere else I would rather be right now then here with you in my arms. Besides you need me, I'm your painkiller."

"I said that out loud?" Dean groaned twisting his body around so that his head cushioned itself onto the vampire's chest comfortably.

"Yep," the vampire beamed pressing a kiss to the hunter's temple, he wrapped his arm around Dean's waist with his hand lacing with the hunter's upon Dean's chest while the vampire's other hand ran through the hunter's hair once more before continuing his sentence. "I can tell that you're not going to be interested in the soup I prepared earlier…"

"That pile of orange shit?"

"Hey it's not that bad…"

"You don't have to taste it."

"Anyway how about you just close those gorgeous eyes of yours and get some rest. I need you on top form for me; I need my man to be able to keep up with me."

"Your man?" Dean scoffed while he felt the vampire's fingers trace the new scar in the form of puncture marks in his neck.

"These marks here, what we did the other night, they make you mine Dean. In the eyes of other vampires, humans hell any life form you are mine. You belong to me Dean Winchester and no one else."

Dean snuggled further against the vampire knowing full well that when his health returned to him he would deny the action in an instant but enjoyed it in the meantime. "Possessive bastard," he muttered allowing his eyes to shut.

"Damn straight, your mine and I'm yours. Nothing or no one can change that no matter what." The vampire pressed his lips to Dean's lips briefly before pressing one more to the hunter's temple. "Now shut the fuck up and sleep. I'll be here with you when you wake up, I'll be here looking over you and I'll always be here when you need me…I…I…" the vampire cleared his throat quickly trying to dislodge the lump forming in the back of his throat.

"I love you," Sam whispered as he heard the soft snore indicating the hunter's silent descent into sleep. "I love you."

* * *

Both the vampire and hunter lay peacefully upon the single bed, wrapped up in each other's arms. One sleeping gently while the other watched over his lover protectively. Their hands had remained linked for the past couple of hours and it didn't matter that they felt numb in this appendage; they refused to lose this form of contact.

Peacefulness and passion filled the room as the golden light of dusk streamed in through the window. Birds started to chirp in the sky to mark the coming of a new day. A day that neither the hunter or the vampire could have anticipated. A day that neither one would be able to forget and a day which would change both of their lives forever…

Their silent serenity and love was shattered as a piercing voice penetrated through the breaking dawn.

"SPECIAL DELIVERY FOR DEAN WINCHESTER!"

TBC (**I'm soooooo sorry for not updating last week I was swamped with so much college work to do that it was unbelievable. Anyway as always I want to thank all my awesome readers and reviewers you peoples mean the world to me. It always makes a writer feel good to know that their work is appreciated. You make this worth writing. We are hurtling towards the plot now so I hope you are all prepared for the twists and turns along this bumpy ride. Oh…before I forget if you haven't noticed already I have written a companion piece to this story called First Sight which is a one shot, so check it out if you haven't already and let me know what you think. I think I should shut up now, hope you enjoyed and reviews are awesome. See you all in part Sixteen) **


	16. Chapter 16

"SPECIAL DELIVERY FOR DEAN WINCHESTER!" a seemingly disembodied voice called out through the breaking dawn. His shouts filtered in through the window from the front yard where the vampire guessed the owner of the voice must be waiting.

A familiar scent wafted up the vampire's nose causing Sam to growl while subconsciously tightening his grip upon his lover snuggled deep into his arms. His knew that his eyes must have morphed to the deepest shade of crimson by now as his anger grew to a dangerous level inside of his body. His fangs pushed against his gums, begging to be allowed their freedom from their cage. His whole body trembled with his suppressed rage as it was taking all of the vampire's self control not to leap from the bed and tear that fucker limb from limb; in fact the only anchor that kept him in position was the feel of his lover's warm flesh against his own. Breathing in through his nose Sam turned his gaze down towards his mortal and noticed the blearily sleep filled emeralds staring up at him in confusion.

If it wasn't for the anger running through his veins Sam might have taken this time to appreciate just how adorable his mortal looked when he had just woken up. With his normally spiked blond hair sticking up in all directions, stubble plastered upon his cheek and his emerald eyes bloodshot with a slight sense of delirium to them. He looked so lost, so innocent that it was rare to see these emotions upon the face however Sam refused to focus on this fact; his anger didn't allow such thoughts to run through his mind.

"Sam?" Dean questioned at the same time the mysterious voice called out "DEAN WINCHESTER I HAVE SOMETHING OF YOURS!"

The vampire tightened his grip upon his mortal once more while feeling Dean tense up in the process. A growl escaped his lips as the stench of the hated man grew in intensity, he could sense his heartbeat drawing nearer and nearer. Too close to his mortal for the vampire's liking, he knew that sooner or later the early bird visitor would find his way to Dean no matter what wards or protection was in place. He also knew that the man wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted and it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was after...Dean...there was no fucking way Sam would allow anyone to harm a single hair on his mortal's head. No way no how. Over his cold beheaded dead body.

"DEANO DON'T YOU WANT YOUR SURPRISE!"

Another growl surpassed Sam's lips and his anger spiked at a dangerous level, one that was becoming impossible to ignore. In an instant his fangs fully descended while his anger became uncontrollable. In one movement the vampire had pulled out from his mortal and stood beside the bed pulling on his clothes in the process. His attention was focused upon the presence he could feel outside of the house, he could hear the man pace in an irritated manner, he could hear the man's heart burn with a sadistic form of adrenaline, he could feel the man's unconcealed desire for bloodlust and he could feel the man's intentions for his mortal.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean called out in his delirious and sleeps filled state. Sam could feel his emerald eyes boring into his back and he was unable to turn around to face his lover, knowing if he did he would want nothing more than to crawl back into bed with him.

"Just go to sleep Dean, I'll handle it," Sam replied, internally hoping that for once the hunter would abandon his stubborn streak and give into his own needs but of course there was more chance of unicorns riding into the room with rainbows shooting out of its ass.

"The hell I will," the hunter mumbled and with his words the vampire could hear the rustle of blankets signalising the stubborn Winchester trait. Of course Dean wasn't going to back down, that would actually mean the hunter would have to give a damn about his own health and well-being.

"Dean!" the vampire growled out in warning while finally giving into the temptation to turn around. Dean was perched on the edge of the bed, his whole body glistened with sweat, his hands trembled with shivers as he placed them palm down upon the mattress and this caused his arms to shake in the process. He appeared to be using up the limited supply of strength he had in his body just to complete this action and the vampire knew that there was no way the hunter would be able to face the newcomer in this state. It would practically be considered suicide.

"Dean!" Sam called out once more stepping closer to the mortal who lifted his head up at the call of his name and held out a single hand in warning.

"Sam," he spat back showing off his defiance and stubbornness all in that one word. "I'm not sitting in this damned bed like an invalid. It's just the fucking flu, I'll live."

The vampire growled once more but this time it was directed towards his mortal, he could feel his anger growing further, anger at both the intruder for daring to seek his mortal and at the hunter who was too fucking stubborn for his own good. "That's not what you were saying a couple of hours ago. In fact I'm pretty sure you were convinced that you were dying? I don't think a dying man should move anywhere away from this bed."

"Good thing I'm not dying then," the hunter spat back with the patented Winchester smirk plastered on his lips. However it was tinted with a sense of pain so the normally dazzling smile turned out to be little more than a lopsided grimace. Defiantly a sign that he wasn't feeling too hot, the hunter would never willingly show that he was in pain no matter the situation.

"Dean," Sam growled once again, clenching his hands into fists against his side. He needed to release this anger, soon and fast before he does something he will later regret.

"Sam."

"Dean."

"Sam," the mortal repeated in a calm tone, pressing his flat palms against the mattress in the process. His eyes glared up at Sam in a threatening yet stubborn manner, the emeralds glistening as if daring the vampire to try and get in his way.

"Dean this is not some fucking game!" the vampire almost shouted. It was taking all of his self control to cage his anger up so that he didn't lash out at the mortal. All he wanted to do right now was bundle Dean up in bubble wrap to protect him then tear the fucker outside limb from limb so that he could never get his hands upon his mortal.

"Good to know we agree."

"Just stay here!"

"Nope."

"Stay. Where. You. Are."

"Nah."

"Dean stops being so fucking stubborn and stay here!"

"No can do Sammy," the hunter retorted with that damned pained smirk plastered across his face and Sam didn't know what he wanted to do more, punch that look off of his face or kiss him until he became that adorable shade of red showing the moment he became flushed.

"Please Dean; please just stay here, for me. I can't see you hurt. Not again, never again. Please just stay put where you can be safe. You're playing wounded and I can guarantee that whatever the hell is out there will use that to their advantage..." Sam would never admit it but he was near begging for the hunter's cooperation. "Just stay. I'll take care of it."

"DDDDDEEEEEEAAAAANNNNOOOOO! PLAYING HARD TO GET ARE WE WINCHESTER? WELL THERE IS MORE THAN ONE WAY TO SMOKE A RABBIT OUT OF ITS HOLE, NO PUN INTENDED. COME OUT COME OUT WHETHER YOU ARE!"

Sam growled venomously with one of his fangs piecing into his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. His whole body shook with the suppressed anger and fury that was boiling him from the inside out. He could literally hear the sound of bones breaking and blood spilling from miles away and he knew that he had never been as in touch with his vampiric side then what he was experiencing right now. If he had time to react he would have been freaked out immensely maybe even slightly afraid of what he was capable of. However his mind was focused upon one direction and one direction only.

"LITTLE PIG LITTLE PIG WHY WON'T YOU LET ME IN!"

Sam turned briskly on his heels picking up his jacket in the process. That was it the last straw, he wasn't able to hold back any longer, there will be bloodshed tonight and the vampire knew that he was no longer in control of his own actions. He was a mere puppet to his anger and a small part of him liked it.

"Sam!"

The vampire hissed between his clenched teeth and turned his bloodied red glare over his shoulder towards the hunter. "Stay the fuck out of this!" with those parting words he hurried out of the room with only one agenda on his mind.

Bloodshed.

Someone was going to pay tonight and it was as sure as hell not going to be him.

* * *

Dean watched the vampire's retreating back literally fly out of the door and he allowed an angered growl of his own to escape his lips. There was no way in hell he was going to sit here like a good little boy while he allows his lover to fight his battles for him.

He wasn't some damsel in distress in need of her white knight to swoop in and save the day. No! He was a hunter. He had faced creatures that people can only imagine in their nightmares. He had literally faced death nearly every day of his life and lived to tell the tale. He didn't need saving, he didn't need that fucking white knight and he certainly didn't need someone else to fight his battles for him.

Gritting his teeth together Dean pushed up onto his feet with the minimal amount of strength that he had left in his body. When he became horizontal a rush of vertigo washed over him making him sway unsteadily upon the spot. Drawing in a couple of deep breaths he waited for this sensation to pass before pulling on his own sweats and top.

"Sorry Sammy but there's no way in hell I'm going to wait like some little kid," he muttered under his breath as he forced his shaking limbs to make their way out of his room and down the stairs to face his welcoming party...

* * *

"DEAN DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S RUDE TO KEEP YOUR GUESTS WAITING!" the stranger called out while he appeared to pace back and forth in front of the house. His head was turned towards the front door and a smirk was plastered across his face.

"KEEP IT DOWN SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

The intruder froze midstride while turning on his heels to face the shadows where the voice had called out. The smirk had widened instantly as his eyes locked onto the piercing red breaking through the veil of darkness. A low hearty chuckle escaped his lips as he crossed his arms tight against his chest. His full attention had been captivated by the appearance of the other man, the appearance he had been expecting and hoping for.

"And I should care because..." he retorted with his lips curling up at the corners. Let the fun begin. "Besides I don't believe I called for you Sam, where's Dean? Don't tell me he is hiding in that pathetic rat hole. Always knew he was nothing more than a pathetic coward..."

"You better shut your fucking mouth right now or I will..."

The intruder's smile widened once more as he watched the vampire take a step closer however he was still concealed within the shadows. His bright crimson eyes and elongated teeth were defined amongst the darkness, the only real aspects of the man's feature he could make out. "You will what? Kill me? You have had your chances boy and passed up on each and everyone. Not my fault you have no balls...does Dean know? I'm sure he will be disappointed to know his '_partner_' is lacking in the male department."

In one swift moment the vampire leapt out of the shadows and had his hands grasped firmly around the intruder's throat. His fangs inched closer and closer to the other man's throat in what could only be described as a threatening nature. He could feel the vampire's bloodlust flowing off of him in waves and this fact only made the man chuckle underneath the immense pressure upon his throat.

"Fucking shut your mouth you son of a bitch," the vampire growled with this reaction vibrating all the way down his arm to the intruder's neck with the pressure increasing in the process.

"Touch a nerve did I Sam?"

"I swear to god..."

"Oh come on you don't expect me to believe that a vampire has faith in god..."

"I thought I told you to shut up!" the pressure upon the man's throat tightened once more causing him to flinch underneath the vampire's grip.

"I have nothing against you Sam. It's not you I am here for so if you had any common sense within that immortal shell of yours you will turn around and allow me to give the gift to Deano and I will be on my merry way. Then you and your...hunter...can live that happily ever after bullshit people are always on about."

"I'm sorry Dean Winchester is not here right now if you would like to leave a message I suggest you run as fast as you can before I tear your ass off and serve it to you on a silver platter. Then you can taste real shit like the stuff you are peddling at the moment."

The intruder chuckled once more and effortlessly released the vampire's grip from his throat. He took one step back from the amazed man in front of him and clapped his hands together dramatically. "Cute, how long did it take you to rehearse that speech?"

"Not as long as it will take for me to kill you..."

"Oh make your mind up, first you want to kill me, then you want me to eat my own ass and then you go back to want to kill me again. But I know you won't..."

The vampire punched the intruder in the jaw making the man stumble back in surprise of the blow rather than the pain that had suddenly assaulted his cheek. He smiled with his own blood staining his teeth as he wiped a hand across his lips to rid himself of any escaping droplets.

"Don't be so sure."

"No I can be because I know you won't kill me. Not yet anyway."

"Yeah and why's that?"

"Because of your curiosity."

"What the fuck is that meant to mean!" the vampire practically shouted while he seemed to clench his fists tight against his sides.

"It means that there is a part of you inside that wants to know what I want with Dean. There is a part of you that wants me to go up there to your mortal so you can play the hero role you have come to love so much. Whoever said that romance was dead...?"

"YOU HAVE FUCKING CLUE WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! I WOULD RATHER DIE THEN LET YOU GET YOU'RE FILTHY HANDS ON DEAN!

"Don't worry that can be arranged easy enough...But first things first..."

The vampire threw another punch to the intruder's face along with a second to his chest. His eyes were the deepest red as he growled when his skin came into contact with the other man's. "GO TO HELL YOU FUCKING BASTARD THERE IS NO WAY I WILL EVER LET YOU GET TO DEAN!"

The intruder stumbled back slightly. The vampire was pissed and out of control, in his enraged state he was unpredictable and dangerous, just the way the man had planned it. Just the way he needed him to be.

He laughed once more as his eyes skimmed past the vampire to the two figures emerging from the doorway. His lips parted to show a teethcentric full blown smirk. "I think you failed there Sam," the man mumbled to the vampire before turning his full attention onto the two newcomers.

"Lookie lookie, what do we have here? The little lamb has come to the slaughter..."

Fevered, confused and hurt emeralds bored into the man's face.

"Dad?"

TBC (**Part Sixteen done and dusted. I hope you people are still reading this as I have noticed the number of reviews going done slightly...ignore me, it's probably my paranoia. Anyhoo sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I just had to get one up this week as I will be busy the next couple of days because it's my birthday on the 12****th**** so I won't have much of a chance to post around then. Anyway I hope you are enjoying and thanks to all my readers and reviewers you make this so worthwhile and meaningful. I will shut up now...see you all in part seventeen) **


	17. Chapter 17

Dean could feel all his breath leaves him in that one moment. His body swayed slightly from the spot his feet had rooted onto. His eyes locked onto the brown orbs of his father's and deep within them he could see all the hatred, all the anger and the alcohol that had made up John Winchester for the past twenty four years. But this time this was directed towards him, towards the son who had stuck by him through the bad times, the son who took to hunting with no questions asked and the son who had saved his life too many times that he had eventually lost count.

"Dad?" he questioned unable to believe his eyes.

John Winchester smirked with the corner of his lips turning up in what could have been considered as a sadistic manner. His eyes glinted in the morning light and his intentions were as clear as day within the deep brown. This fact made the young hunter recoil slightly with his childhood fear but he refused to back down.

His father had tracked him down all this way, his father had dared to call out to him knowing full well that there will be a pissed off vampire waiting for him, his father had the nerve to show his face after everything he did and a part of Dean knew that he couldn't allow the man to attempt to control his life anymore. He had to stand up for himself. If there was one thing he knew to be then it was a fighter. He was a hunter after all.

"Dean, I thought I told you to stay in your room," Sam growled out with pure venom lacing his tone of voice.

Without removing his gaze from his father's Dean replied "I'm fucking pissed of following orders like a damned mindless zombie, I'm my own person no matter what anyone says." Dean allowed his eyes to flicker over towards the vampire with a smirk pushing at his lips "besides you're not my dad." With those words the green turned its gaze back towards the elder hunter.

"Good to see you again Ace..." John said through his smirk as he took a step closer to the young hunter.

"Don't call me that."

"But I've always called you that Deano, you're my ace, you're my obedient little soldier, following my orders no matter what they are. Like a little lost sheep with no one else to care for him in this world."

John took another step forward which Dean mirrored perfectly. His hands clenched into fists against his sides while his eyes locked onto the vampire's peering over the elder hunter's shoulders murderously. He could tell from that one look that he was in deep shit with his lover however at this moment in time he couldn't care less. Using his own silent signals he told his vampire to stay out of it, that it was his fight and no one else's. "Was."

"Was?" John queried allowing one eyebrow to rise with scepticism.

"I was your little soldier, I was that obedient son of a bitch who would do anything to please his Dad and I was the man who would have died to save you but not anymore. I can see you for what you are and still you seem to be in denial either that or you are more fucking thick then I gave you credit for. Tell me '_dad_' what part of me walking away from you don't you understand? What part of me jumping out of a fucking window from a fucking hospital to get away from you don't you understand? You're not welcome round here; no one wants or needs you. Now get that through your thick headed skull and walk away from here and never look back!"

John chuckled in reaction to the younger hunter's words as he took one more step closer which Dean mirrored perfectly. Both of their hands were clenched tightly into fists and in this moment the family resemblance was as clear as day.

Dean could see the vampire maintaining a close distance to his father's back and out of his peripheral vision he could see Bobby taking small steps closer with his shotgun pointed towards John. Just as he had thought...a serious shotgun fetish...

"I'm not leaving until I get what I came for kiddo, before that I must say it wasn't very smart of you to come here out of all the places you could have chosen. Did you really think that I wouldn't know that you would come here, come crawling on your hands and knees back to Bobby?" John taunted.

"Dean is welcome here anytime he wants! Unlike you John, so I suggest you gets your fucking ass off of my property or I swear to god...!" Bobby growled however neither John nor Dean broke their eye contact away from one another or made any acknowledgement that they heard the other hunter.

"Bobby's like a father I never had," Dean retorted keeping a perfect facade of calm and confidence even though this was a complete contradiction on how he felt on the inside. "Bobby's more like a father than I can ever remember you being."

"Is that so," John commented his brown eyes gleaming in the process.

"Damn straight, I suggest you get the fuck out whatever you came here for then leave before I'm forced to do something that none of us will regret later," the youngest Winchester threatened taking a step closer to his father so that they were now practically nose to nose with each other. "Bobby is real keen to put his shotgun into action and Sammy...well...let's just say that he isn't in the kindest of moods right now as for me, we'll see how to goes. Now what the fuck do you want that you're risking suicide for?"

John chuckled deeply, his whole belly practically shaking with the effort. His smirk widened into a full blown toothy grin as his eyes continued to bore into Dean's. He shook his head back and forth for a few minutes which caused the younger hunter to raise his eyebrows in reaction. Around the pair the duo closed in the gap between them and Dean guessed that they were both as confused as he was at this moment of time.

"What the hell you laughing at chuckles?" Dean questioned attempting to suppress the shivers that had begun to creep along his spine. The hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention with alarm bells ringing inside of his head. In fact all of his hunter's senses were at full alert but he had no idea why. The only thing he did know was that it couldn't be good news.

"You." Was the one worded reply as the laughter slowly ceased. "You are so pathetic that it hurts looking at you. One thing you need to learn ace is that if you're going to threaten someone is that you have to make sure you can actually carry it out. Whereas you Dean, you look like you're about to face plant at any moment, hell you look like you're struggling to stay awake! It's pathetic; it's so pathetic that I'm sorry you were ever brought into this world. Look at you son, your weak, fevered and delusional. I've seen little girls in better shape than you. Dean you're every father's worst nightmare, a son who acts more like a scared little girl, a son who prefers the company of men to woman...You know I always thought you might be overcompensating with all those girls you picked up over the years. You make me sick and you know what? I'm ashamed to be called your father!"

An eerie silence fell over the coming dusk. No one moved and no one dared to speak. Two pairs of eyes flickered from one Winchester to the other, both waiting to see what would happen next. Whereas the two Winchester remained locked into their seemingly never ending staring contest.

Dean took one hesitant step back; his fist swung up and came into contact with his father's jaw causing the man to stagger back at the impact. The sound of bone breaking underneath his hand rang out into the morning air. "Christo!"

Dean watched as his father flinched at the word, his head snapped up to attention with blood streaming out through his mouth. Previous bruises caused by the vampire littered across his face with the most noticeable being a deep bruise underneath his left eye. But it was none of these facts that caused Dean to back away...oh no...It was the coal black eyes that had taken place of the brown. Those black eyes bored into his green and a feeling of intense fear washed over him instantly, it was the same fear he had of his father for most of his childhood.

The younger Winchester could hear the sound of a gun clicking its safety off, of footsteps rushing towards the pair and the sound of a deep animalistic growl but he couldn't focus on anything apart from the black eyes peering at him out of his father's face. He was brought crashing back to reality as a pair of strong arms reached out to him and held onto him tightly and it was then that he realised that he had almost done that promised face plant. Ok...maybe he wasn't quite up to this yet, not that he would ever willingly admit that the vampire was right.

"Wow, you finally figured it out. Congrats Deano maybe you're not as stupid as I gave you credit for," the demon wearing John's meat suit cackled taking a step towards the pair.

"How long?" he asked feeling the vampire's arms tighten around him in a protective manner, normally he would be pissed that someone was attempting to mother hen him, protecting him like a damsel in distress but he knew that the state his health was in at the moment it was these arms that was keeping him upright. Without them the floor and he would be the closet of friends..."How long?"

"How long have I been in Daddy? Is that what you're asking kiddo? What, you want to know whether all those years was the doings of the real John Winchester or me? You want to know whether Daddy could actually do those things to you...you..."

"HOW LONG!" Dean shouted interrupting the demon's ranting. His abused throat ached at the tone of voice he had used and he could sense a coughing fit making its way slowly up his throat. Damned flu...

"About a month and a half give or take a few weeks."

"But that was..."

"Yep, got it in one kiddo. You see when you two had that first fight in the motel room I was lurking outside waiting for my chance to strike. I'll let you into a little secret Dean..." the demon leaned in towards the pair and lowered his voice slightly to give of the impression of secrecy. "Johnny here was actually about to go after you when you walked out that door. He was going to apologise and tell you he was going to go cold turkey on the alcohol. He was going to say that his son was worth more to him then all the alcohol in the world. You would never have left. The Winchesters would have become a proper family once more, a real hunting unit until I stepped in that is...ain't life a bitch."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean shouted struggling to break free of the vampire's hold so he could release all his anger onto the demon in front of him. His efforts proved to be in vain however he refused to let up. "YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Sticks and stones boy, sticks and stones..." the demon trailed off midsentence and turned his glare towards the other older hunter. His whole face lit up in that sadistic grin which had plagued John's face a lot recently. "Oh no you don't," he called out and flicked his wrist which in turn sent Bobby, who had previously been muttering an exorcism, flying into the side of his house and then falling down into a heap on the floor. His trusty shotgun went hurtling in the opposite direction.

"I'm having way too much fun up here to go back just yet." The demon laughed and turned his attention back towards the pair once more. He grinned the same tooth filled grin that he had just shot the elder hunter before flicking his wrist forcing Sam and Dean apart from one another.

Dean was sent colliding into the outside wall of the house and he could feel an invisible bond wrapping around him to hold him in place. His head swam upon impact with black dots darting in front of his vision. His back throbbed where it had met the wall and it was taking all of his self control to remain conscious. When he could refocus his attention once more he turned his gaze over to the demon who was standing a couple of feet away from him and whose black eyes were staring straight at him. Out of the corner of his eyes the hunter could see the vampire picking himself up off of the floor with his crimson gaze focused upon the demon.

"Comfortable?" the demon asked with a playful manner dancing in the black depths.

"Not really could do with a pillow," Dean retorted sarcastically once again reverting back to his smartassed nature as a defence mechanism. "So what the hell do you want with my Dad anyway?"

The demon took a small step forward and rubbed his hands together in glee. "You see that's your biggest mistake right there...who said it was about Johnny here? Not everything has to be about him you know."

Dean allowed a frown to grace his features while he kept his eyes solely focused on the demon. He needed to buy some time for the vampire. "Then what is this about?"

"You. It has always been about you Deano my boy. Everything that has happened has all happened for you. I was originally going to choose you as my host but Daddy just seemed so fun that I couldn't pass up that opportunity besides everyone knows that the true Winchester to look out for is you, everyone knows all about you kiddo and everyone wants to get their hands on your sweet ass..." the demon taunted taking a step towards the immobile hunter pressed against the wall.

* * *

"Sorry pal but that ass belongs to me!" the vampire yelled.

Sam lunged towards the demon sending both of them tumbling to the floor and away from Dean. The only coherent thought running through his head was that he needed to protect his mortal; he couldn't allow the demon to get his hands on what belonged to him. Hell would freeze over before he allowed anyone to hurt his mortal anymore than he has suffered already.

The vampire straddled the demon's hips and brought his fists down on his face over and over again. His hatred for John Winchester and the demon combined with his possessive nature over his mortal made it almost impossible for Sam to be in control. His emotions were rolling out of him in waves and this was directed towards the object of his hatred.

"You." *_punch* _"Will." _*punch* _"Not." _*punch* _"Have." _*punch* _"DEAN!" the vampire shouted through his anger. He could feel the demon vibrate with laughter underneath him and this fact just made the vampire's anger increase dramatically.

Sam felt the demon press a palm to his chest which in turn sent him hurtling a couple of feet into the air until his back came into contact with the Impala. He felt his limbs all lock into place upon the hood of the Impala, his body felt numb under the demon's influence. He narrowed his eyes while he watched the demon wearing John Winchester make his way over towards him.

"Strong words for one so naive. And who's going to stop me from getting what I came here for...you?" the demon snorted as he came to a stop in front of Sam. His lips were curled up in a snarl and his eyes were bright as they glistened with his joy.

"You got that right!"

"Really?"

"Dean is mine and I protect what belongs to me from the likes of you and your meat suit. He is mine and no one hurts what's mine!" Sam growled attempting to fight against the invisible hold the demon had on him. His crimson eyes glowered at the demon.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Samuel. You're not going to be able to protect Deano forever are you? Sooner or later you will slip up and he will be ours. You see there is a contract upon Winchester from a very high power within hell. He wants Dean and he doesn't care who or what gets in his way."

Sam hissed through his fangs in reaction to the demon's words. The fact that there were demons out there, demons who wanted his mortal made his skin crawl and his dead blood boil inside of his body. His protective and possessive nature overwhelmed him instantly. "You can tell your boss that he can't have Dean. You can tell him that he is protected!"

The demon's smile seemed to falter for a second with a thoughtful expression crossing over his face while his black eyes continued to lock onto the vampire's red. "Tell me Samuel can vampires protect someone from beyond death? Because where you are going you will never be able to save Dean. You vampire are proving to be more troublesome for your worth."

Instantly a white hot pain ran through the vampire's body. Above him the light streamed down upon him burning his skin ever so slightly but this pain wasn't caused by the light. No he could handle that. This new pain felt like knives slicing into him from the inside out. He could feel what seemed like a machete digging into his neck. His crimson eyes widened with what could only be described as fear as they locked onto the joyous black of the demons.

Blood began to drip slowly down his neck from a shallow cut that had begun to appear upon his skin. He had never been more afraid of death then he was at the moment, he couldn't go, not now, not when his mortal needed him. Their souls were entwined and they were too wrapped up in one another to break apart.

"No..." he choked out.

The demon took a step closer and leaned down so that his lips were next to the vampire's ear. "Yes, I'll make sure that my boss takes...good...care of our Dean."

"NO!" Sam growled louder with the pain increasing upon his neck tenfold.

* * *

Dean struggled desperately against the restraints; his fevered glassy green eyes were fixated upon the demon and the vampire. His heartbeat pounded against his ribcage and he could feel despair growing throughout him with every drop of blood that appeared upon his lover's neck. He had to do something, anything!

"Come on Dean," he mumbled under his breath while he pressed his eyes shut briefly. He needed to think of this as any other hunt not as a matter of life and death for both him and his vampire lover. Forcing his eyes open he internally cursed himself for not thinking of it earlier, hell Bobby had...Bobby....he was still out cold by the looks of it.

Drawing in a deep breath he focused all of his attention over towards Sam and the demon inside of his father. "_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica" _He paused slightly as he wracked his brain for the rest of the damned exorcism. "_Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te,cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis,  
Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili Nomini  
quem inferi tremunt Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine" _

The demon's head snapped up towards him instantly. Black smoke began to snake its way out of his nose and if it wasn't for his whole concentration focused upon trying to remember his Latin, Dean might have considered making a joke about black snot.

Sudden pain erupted across his chest as it felt like a heavy weight pushed against his ribcage; his eyes tracked the demon's movements as he turned away from Sam to make his way over towards where Dean was pinned against the wall.

Dean clenched his teeth together to stop the exclamation of pain from escaping his lips, his hands clenched into fists against his side but the rest of his body refused to move. "_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas_" the pain increased upon his body leaving him unable to finish of the exorcism.

By now the demon had made his way over towards him. Black smoke continued to snake its way out of John's nose and mouth. "I don't think so Deano, nice try though." He chuckled allowing some more smoke to escape through his mouth. "You're not getting out of this, there is a nice price attached to that pretty little head of yours, one that is too sweet to give up."

"Go to hell," Dean muttered through his clenched teeth with the pain increasing and this time he couldn't hold back the cry of pain that escaped out of his lips.

At this moment in time he was wishing that it would just end quickly. Lifting his head slightly Dean's eyes locked onto his vampire's. Sam was still pinned against the car with his blood running down his neck.

The two lovers allowed their eyes to hold the gaze of their other halves, saying so much and yet so little through that one gesture only. Dean could feel all the warmth and love his vampire held for him wash through his system instantly giving him a small sense of strength.

Straining against the demon's hold the young hunter opened his mouth as much as the pain would allow and shouted "_omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica_!"

The demon screamed out in pain and lifted his head back. "HE WILL GET YOU DEAN WINCHESTER! MARK MY WORDS! I'M JUST THE MESSANGER, YOU WILL BE HIS AND NO AMOUNT OF VAMPIRE'S CAN SAVE YOU!" the demon screamed before black smoke erupted out of John's mouth.

* * *

As soon as the smoke died down the binds holding the two men vanished allowing them to slump to the ground at the same time that John Winchester fell to the ground. Dean panted as he pressed his abused back to the wall; his eyes roamed from his vampire to his father's still form to Bobby who had just begun to stir back into consciousness, and then back to his father once again.

Putting all his weight on the palm of his hands he pushed up onto his shaky feet. A cold chill ran along his body letting him know that he still wasn't completely healed from the flu but he ignored his body's reminder for the moment. His feet moved forward of his own accord and soon the younger hunter found himself on his knees by his father's side.

He felt an arm wrap itself around his waist and Dean couldn't help but find himself lean into that touch. He could sense Bobby standing behind the crouching pair but no one said anything. Three pairs of eyes locked onto the body of John Winchester before them.

His brown eyes stared up at them seemingly unseeing, his arms were spread out to the side of him with his legs pressed together, it could almost be mistaken for the sign of a cross, how ironic of a demon. His chest was still with his shirt torn and bloodied, with a carved word peering out at them from underneath the tattered shirt, one word that had been carved into his skin.

_Dean. _

TBC (**Wow, now that was a bitch to write. I decided to update as soon as I could this week because I didn't want to keep all you amazing readers waiting out there and thank you to all those birthday wishes, it means a lot. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to let me know what you awesome readers thought of it. Anyway thank you all so much and I will see you all in part eighteen**)


	18. Chapter 18

The fire danced in front of their eyes, embers entwined together adding to the hypnotic rhythm the family unit produced. The flames stood tall and proud with the tips licking at the advancing twilight. This fire grew in intensity and the colours reflected upon the trio's faces. No one said anything; no one knew what to say to one another. Their eyes and thoughts were lost deep in the embers.

Fire can symbolise different things to different people. Some may see it as a sign of anger, some may see it as a sign of fear and others may see it as something majestic. Dean however, Dean sees fire as death, as destruction as the beginning of the end. Fire had taken everything he had ever loved from him. His mother, his brother and now his father.

His life begun with a fire and he knew it would end with a fire. His corpse wrapped in a sheet covered in salt and burning upon a homemade pyre. That was his future that was all he had to look forward to whenever his time was up. In the end he will just be another pile of ashes floating around upon the earth.

A couple of months ago that thought would sooth him, he would have told you that he was okay with the dynamics, that everyone died eventually but now...now he had something to live for...he had someone to keep him alive...he had a reason to carry on and he never wanted to let that go. He knew that he could never let that go no matter what, fire or no fire.

Fingers curling around his own brought the young hunter back to reality however his eyes remained locked onto the burning form of his father. Tears pressed at the corner of his eyes yet he refused to let them fall, he had wasted too many tears upon that man already and Dean Winchester was no damned girl thank you very much.

Squeezing the hand wrapped in his own Dean couldn't help but allow his thoughts to return back to the demon's words. His hunter's instincts screamed at him not to believe what he had said, that demons lie all the time but his heart yearned to believe that it was true. That the late great John Winchester was about to go after him and break a habit of a lifetime, that they would have been a family once more.

But if that had happened would that mean he would have never met Sam again?

Would he never have what he had right now?

That led the young hunter to question what future he would have preferred which in turn caused him to ponder a specific choice...John or Sam? The father who had given him life or the man who he could see himself loving. In his eyes there was no contest, he had made his choice a month ago and he was a man of his word.

Dean knew that if there had been a choice, that if he had an opportunity to choose where his future would lead then he knew he would choose to be right where he was now. To be standing by his father's corpse hand in hand with his vampire.

* * *

"Hey..." Sam muttered releasing his grip upon Dean's hand and wrapping that arm around his mortal's waist bringing him into his chest, he felt the hunter lean his head against his shoulder. "How're you holding up?"

"He's really gone..." came the mumbled response and the vampire could sense that his mortal's gaze remained upon the fire, or what was left of it as the once sky high flames were now mere simmering embers. "It doesn't feel real."

"Dean..." Sam hissed out before he was able to stifle this reaction upon hearing his mortal speak this way. Subconsciously his arm tightened around the man's waist almost as if the vampire was worried that John Winchester would suddenly appear and tear his mortal out of his arms. Sam wouldn't put it past the man being stubborn enough to rest even in death. "He..."

"Yeah I know but still...he's gone."

"He was a bastard and he deserved what he got. He got off lightly in my book, I would have never allowed it to be so quick and easy and I don't know why you're mourning over him after everything you have said to him and everything you have said to me about him!"

"What if what the demon said was right? What if Dad..."

"There's no point living in the what ifs. There's nothing you can do right now to change what happened and even if there was I wouldn't allow you to. John said so himself, he was dying anyway, isn't it better for him to die from this then the cancer?" the vampire muttered quietly into his mortal's ear while his free hand rubbed the hunter's arm soothingly. "Besides would you really want to give up what we have and what we can have for a chance to be with your father again?"

"You know I wouldn't, I made my choice and I'm sticking by it...it's just...he's gone..."

"Yes Dean you have mentioned that fact many times now," Sam growled trying to keep his anger in check but feeling the hatred towards the dead man rising inside of him. "If I didn't know any better..." before Sam could say anything further he felt his mortal struggle out of his grip and his arms instantly released him while his heart felt the bitter betrayal at the loss of the contact. Dean stood with his back to Sam and his emerald eyes remained locked onto the ashes which were the remains of his father.

"You don't understand! He's gone! My fucking father has gone and you know what that makes me..." Dean appeared to be struggling to keep his voice at a controlled level. "All my family's gone; they have all been taken away from me, every last one of them. I guess that leaves me. Dean Winchester. The last Winchester."

"You're not alone. I know at the moment it might seem like it but you're not. You never were Dean and never will be. Not while I'm around," Sam said finally understanding what was causing his mortal so much distress and sorrow, part of it he knew was down to his father's death not that the bastard deserved it and the other part was the fact that the hunter had no more biological family. But he wasn't alone; he will never be alone again.

Dean seemed to cock his head to the side as his emeralds connected with the vampire over his shoulder. Sam could see the orange glow of the dying embers reflected in those glassy eyes and the mortal's features were lit up with this calm serenity that seemed to contradict the situation they were actually in at this moment in time. He could also see the small tremors that racked that perfect body and the beads of sweat slowly making their way down his forehead, it was this that brought the vampire back to the fact that his mortal was still recovering from the flu.

"You're such a girl Sammy, you're sure you're not holding back on a pussy down there," Dean taunted with a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lips yet this expression seemed to refuse to met his eyes. "Cause you know it's cruel to hold back on a man..."

"Bite me."

"I believe that's your job vampire boy."

"Hey, I'm technically one hundred and ninety six years older than you so you're the boy compared to me..."

"Yeah whatever," Dean retorted losing his playful smirk for the moment and slowly turning his gaze back over towards the fire.

Sam sighed deeply as he took a step forward so that his shoulder brushed against his mortal's. "You don't have to put a strong mask on for me dude, there's nothing you can do that can make me think any less of you. I've seen you cry before..."

"Hey!"

"...so it's not like it's anything new to me, hell I was human once too you know." Sam finished ignoring Dean's protests halfway through his sentence. "You have to let your walls down sometime before you drown beneath them."

"I don't have to do anything."

"Dean..."

In one fluent motion Dean had spun on his heels so that his back was to the smouldering flames and his hands clenched into fists against his side. His fiery emerald eyes with the suppressed tears bored into the vampire's hazel.

"What do you want me to do Sam? Break down in your arms and cry? Sit in a corner and write sad poetry about a father who never really paid me any attention and about how I'm the last surviving member of my fucked up family? Cause you're going to be disappointed I'm not that man."

"You have to..."

"I have to what Sammy? I have to let out my feelings. I have to breakdown so you can feel like the strong hero again? No."

"Stop putting words into my mouth! All I wanted was you to let me into what you were thinking! I don't want you to have to suffer on your own not when I'm here to help you carry some of that burden that doesn't even belong on those shoulders of yours!"

Sam watched his mortal seemingly grit his teeth together before he unclenched his fists and deflated in front of his eyes. He ran a shaking hand through his hair as his emeralds lost a small form of the fire that was once present.

"You want to know what I'm thinking...I can't get that fucking image out of my head!"

"What image?"

"My name carved into Dad's skin, I know you know that it was this that killed him. There was no way he could have survived that carving, hell you could practically see his heart underneath his ribcage. Someone must have gone to a fucking lot of trouble just for that...My Dad was murdered just like the rest of my family...What I want to know is why? What the hell has my family done? What the hell have I done to be the one alive when everyone else is now just a pile of ashes? Can you fix that!? Do you have anything useful to say to that?"

"No I don't but I promise you we will find out who did this and why. I want to make that fucker pay as much as you do and being at each other's throats won't help us get anywhere will it. Look I understand you're upset, angry and still under the influence of the flu but I'm not putting up with your shit, you hear me Winchester?"

Dean lifted a hand and ran this through his hair as the vampire watched him inhale in a deep breath. His head nodded slightly in the process. "Yeah I know."

Sam nodded his own head in acknowledgement. "What I want to know is what the fuck was your name doing carved on John's chest? What that demon has to do with anything? I don't like this one bit, someone out there knows who you are, someone has obviously been watching you and someone obviously wants your attention."

"Yeah well they have it," Dean growled as he shot one look behind him at his father's ashes before growling under his breath and stalking away, leaving a confused vampire behind him in his wake.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

He was met by silence and the sight of a retreating back.

"Dean!"

"DEAN!" The vampire hissed through his clenched teeth and followed his mortal hot on his heels. That night underneath the stars Samuel Konvinski made a promise to himself.

He promised that he wasn't going to let anything happen to his mortal no matter what and nothing was going to stand in their way.

Oh how wrong he was...

* * *

Dean slammed the front door to the old house behind him not caring about the amount of noise he made in the process. His whole body was shaking from head to toe from what he knew was a mixture of his exhaustion, anger, pain and the flu.

The unshed tears pushed hard against the corner of his eyes yet he still refused their release. He didn't want to allow himself to show any more weaknesses, he hated feeling vulnerable and that was what his tears were a sign of.

"Dean?" a voice called out to him from the safe confines of the longue, he didn't even have to look to know that Bobby was lifting his old body out of the couch to make sure that he was alright. Of course he wasn't fucking alright, how was he supposed to be alright knowing that there was a fucking demon after him, not to mention a demon that had killed his father to get to him. How was anyone supposed to be alright with that?

Ignoring the call the younger hunter forced his tired limbs up the stairs and into the bedroom that the vampire and he had been sharing for the last week or so. The door slammed upon on his entrance causing another bang to rattle through the house and once again he couldn't care less.

His brain was scrambled with so many different thoughts and urges running through it. He wanted to crawl into the bed and sleep for a week, he wanted to tear the whole fucking house down, he wanted to claw at the wall until the tears broke free and he wanted to curl up in Sam's arms and allow the man to be his strength for him. But most of all...most of all he wanted to find the fucker who had taken his family away from him and tear him limb from limb.

Allowing his anger to take control the young hunter swiped his fist out at the lamp that was perched on a bed side cabinet. This lamp went hurtling into the nearest wall and smashed into a million different pieces. This didn't make him feel any better at all, in fact he felt worse with every moment that he stood their doing nothing.

Making up his mind Dean grabbed his duffel from underneath his bed and started to pack his measly belongings. Weapons being tucked under certain layers of clothing under his clothing upon his person while he threw his spare clothing into the duffle. He heard the floorboard creak underfoot giving him warning of the vampire's approach.

"What are you doing?" Sam questioned and Dean once more ignored his question instead he just carried on packing.

"Are you leaving?" the vampire walked over to him in two strides and wrapped his long bony fingers around Dean's right wrists forcing him to stop his packing much to the hunter's annoyance. "Dean?"

"I have to find the fucker who did this to my family; I need to teach him what happens when he messes with Winchesters."

"Look I understand..."

"You keep saying that but you don't. You don't understand what the hell it feels like in here. You have no idea what the hell is going through my head if you do please let me know because I have no freaking clue. I need to get out of here; I need to get back into hunting."

"No Dean."

"No? Sorry dude but I'm through from taking fucking orders. I'm doing this."

"You can't go out there and face the demon..."

"Watch me!"

"No I won't. You're not well Dean, you still have the flu and there is no fucking way you will be able to face a demon and survive in the state you are in!"

"Then I die, it makes no difference to me."

"The hell is doesn't," Sam growled adding pressure onto Dean's wrist which in turn causes the hunter to grimace in pain. "It makes the hell of difference to me, your mine Dean, your mine and I refuse to let you go."

"You can't stop me."

"No but if you go I won't come with you..."

Dean snapped his green gaze onto the vampire's hazel and noticed the bloodied tear making its way down his lover's cheek. His heart pounded with fear against his ribcage in fear. "What?"

"If you go then you go on your own. It's me or the demon."

"You're giving me the ultimatum?"

"I see no other way, you just need to decide what you care about more."

"Don't you dare do this to me."

"Don't you dare do this to me!" the vampire repeated. Their gaze remained locked onto one another's with neither one knowing what the hell was going to happen next. "Please Dean just come with me, please."

"Sammy...I can't let the demon get away with this..."

"I'm not asking you too, I'm asking you to come with me, somewhere safe until you're well enough. Then we go after the demon together, that's all I'm asking. Just for a little time, please Dean I can't lose you. I would rather die again then lose you."

"Sammy..."

"Just come with me..." the vampire asked removing his hand from the man's wrist and held his hand out towards the mortal. "Just come with me."

TBC (**Part Eighteen done and dusted. Hope you're all enjoying this fic still. Don't forget to review all you awesome people you, they always make me so happy. Anyway thanks to all you readers and reviewers I love you all. See you all in Part Nineteen.) **


	19. Chapter 19

The sleek black car pulled up outside of the house and stalled in the driveway for a couple of moments. The engine rumbled soothingly but the noise wasn't enough to break through the tense atmosphere that had formed. Not even a bulldozer would be able to do the job at this rate.

Sam turned off the ignition and wiped a weary hand across his face, his bloodshot hazel eyes peered out the windscreen towards the ancient house that loomed in front. His mind whirled over the events of the pass day or so and he couldn't believe how fast everything had gone to shit and it all happened right after what could possibly be the Vampire's best night of his life, the night he finally claimed his mortal as his own.

And to screw this all up all it took was a certain elder Winchester and one demon. Why? Well that is the million dollar question.

Why possess John?

Why come after Dean?

Why kill John?

Why _Dean_?

Why? Why? Why?

Too many questions floating around the atmosphere with not enough answers to satisfy them and this just added fuel to the vampire's already blazing fire.

Man...He needed serious anger management sessions.

His temper had been at an all time high these days, before he could be considered to be quite laid back for a vampire but now...well that was a whole different story. Now Sam's fuse was shortened and his anger could explode upon any little trigger and he knew that this was down to one man. Dean. Now that he had Dean in his life, he felt like he had something he needed to protect, someone who needed looking after and someone he refused to let go easily. And this made him become what you could class as possessive, he didn't like anyone messing with what is his, he doesn't like anyone standing in the way of his mortal and the world and most of all he doesn't like anyone standing in the way between him and his man.

Dean was his and his alone...

* * *

Sam straightened up on the Impala's bench; this car really wasn't made for people of his height, and turned his gaze to the shotgun position. Instantly his heart pounded in his chest as the last of his fear drained out of his system. He had come too close tonight, too close to losing the only thing that matters to him in the whole of his existence. For a brief moment two hours ago the vampire could have sworn his mortal was actually considering leaving him for the hunt...maybe he would of...maybe Dean feels like he has to stay by Sam's side...maybe he feels like he owes the vampire something...maybe...

"Would you quite with the freaking internal monologue already you're giving me a headache just looking at you," a gruff voice called out from the shotgun position making the vampire smile slightly in the process.

His hazel eyes met guarded emeralds and a chill ran down his spine as he noticed the anger concealed within those much loved green. At the suppressed intensity of the gaze that the mortal refused to allow freedom to. What hurt the most was the fact that this look was directed partly towards him...why the hell had he allowed things to get so bad...why hadn't he just killed John Winchester when he had the chance, although that wouldn't have stopped the demon hiding inside, but it would have made the vampire feel a hell of a lot better in the long run...why hadn't he...

"You're doing it again."

"Sorry just have a lot on my mind."

"Good for you," Dean retorted with his voice dripping in sarcasm. "Some of us actually have to live in the real world..."

"Dean..." Sam sighed out that one word feeling the sorrow and pain radiating off of his mortal while knowing that there was nothing he could say or do to make any of this go away.

"What?"

"I just want to say that I'm..."

"I swear to God if the next word coming out of your mouth is sorry then I will start swinging," Dean threatened with his emerald eyes blazing briefly before he turned his attention away from Sam and out of the passenger window. He seemed to inhale two deep breaths before deflating slightly in front of the vampire's eyes. "Where the fucks are we?"

"Somewhere safe...but quit trying to change the subject! We have been dancing around this for the last couple of hours..."

"Dude I don't dance," Dean retorted attempting to muster up his usual smart assed care free attitude however Sam was able to see right through this mask.

"See what I mean. Every time something gets too personal or is about you and your feelings you close up, you become aggressive and guarded or shoot off some lame smart assed remark that isn't remotely funny"

"Hey...they're not lame...and come on you have to admit they're a little funny..."

"Dean," Sam growled feeling his patience running thin with his chosen mortal. He lifted his hands off of the steering wheel and placed his right one firmly upon his mortal's thigh, squeezing slightly in the process. "Didn't I tell you before Winchester that I'm not going to put up with your shit...?"

The vampire could feel the muscle's tense underneath his hand and instantly he knew that he had said the wrong thing. Internally cursing himself, he felt his mortal flinch away from his grasp and push open his door.

"Then don't..." with those words Dean stumbled out of the car and started to walk in the opposite direction of the house.

Cursing out loud the vampire unfolded himself from the car and followed his mortal hot on his heels. This separating act was getting old fast...the hunter hadn't been able to leave him the first time round but now...now the vampire wasn't so convinced. "Dean where are you going?"

"To do what I should have done in the first place. I knew it was a waste of time coming here with you. If you want to stay then stay...I'll do this by myself if I have to!"

Sam growled under his breath while speeding up his pace so that he was now walking side by side with the mortal. "Is that what you want?"

"I'm alone anyway why not make it official!"

"Dammit Dean will you just stop!" Sam shouted increasing his pace. He overtook his mortal and stood in front of him, effectively blocking his path forward.

"Move Sam or I swear to God..."

"You'll do what...? Hmm? What will you do." When the vampire received no reply rather than a cold glare he continued "You see you have making these threats a lot recently but with no promises to actually carry them out. So go on then Dean, show me what your God can do because I'm not moving and you're not going anywhere!"

Before the vampire knew it a fist had collided into his jaw sending him staggering back slightly but he managed to retain his composure before the hunter could sneak past. "Satisfied?"

Another fist flew into his face yet the vampire chose not to react, he knew that this was his mortal's way of dealing with his emotions when everything becomes too tough, all he could do was stand there until he got everything out of his system. "Apparently not."

"Move Sam."

"No."

"I'm not asking."

"I know."

"So fucking move out of my way."

"No!"

"Sam!"

"Dean!"

"Sam!"

"NO DEAN!" Sam shouted reaching forward and grasping his mortal's bicep in his hand. Slowly he turned them around and began dragging the young man back towards the car and the house.

"Get off of me!" Dean shouted struggling in Sam's grip yet the vampire knew that his efforts were in vain. There was nothing compared to a vampire's strength. "I'm not some damned kid!"

"So stop acting like one!" The vampire growled out through clenched teeth and he knew that his eyes would be glowing a faint crimson at this moment in time but he couldn't care less. His only priority was making sure that the stubborn man that his lover was would see sense and know that he wasn't as alone as he believed himself to be.

When they had reached the car once more Sam released the hunter's arm and turned to face him so that they were almost chest to chest. He could see the barely concealed anger within those emeralds and the endings of the flu as a small shiver ran through his body. At least he was through the worst of it.

"You're not going anywhere Dean. Not when you're in this state...I won't let you"

"Screw you...you can't order me around! You're not my Dad..."

"NO BUT I'M YOU'RE BOYFRIEND!" Sam shouted and instantly silence fell over the atmosphere at the mention of that one word that hadn't been said before. Sam's eyes locked onto Dean's and he noticed the small flinch that occurred within his body as that word was uttered.

Dean's eyes broke contact from Sam's as they seemed to suddenly find something interesting upon the ground. The mortal rubbed the back of his neck with his hand but he didn't say anything more. Instead the silence reigned supreme between the two of them.

If the atmosphere had been tense and awkward before...well it was nothing compared to how it was now.

Sam opened his mouth to say something further but was cut short as a voice called out from the doorway of the house.

"Samuel, we thought we heard your voice..."

Sam shot Bernard a small smile while he noticed Dean's attention snapping onto the other vampire present. Instantly he could sense the mortal's immediate unease and it was taking all of his self control not to pull the man into his arms and keep him there forever. He knew that in the mood his mortal was in, Sam would more than likely lose an arm for his efforts.

"Well? Are you going to stand there gawking all night or are you going to come in?"

* * *

To say that Dean felt uncomfortable would be considered a major understatement. His earlier anger had long since vanished leaving unease in his wake. His hunter senses wouldn't stop leaving him alone as they obviously knew that he was in the presence of vampires. This just added to his lack of comfort along with the word 'boyfriend'. It had just hit him, when his vampire had said that word, that he was in a supposed relationship with another man...that he would be what they classed as gay...but he wasn't gay...Dean Winchester was nowhere near gay...he just...he was...there wasn't even a word he could use to describe what the vampire was to him apart from that one word which he refused to speak out loud.

He. Wasn't. Gay. That much he knew...at least he thought he knew...

"You alright?" Sam whispered to him while nudging his elbow into Dean's side.

They were both standing in the entrance hall waiting for the freaky vampire butler to come back and tell them that it was safe to enter the living room. Dean still had no clue where the hell he was or what he was doing here. All he knew was that he wanted to be anywhere rather than here, he wanted to be on the hunt for that fucking demon, he wanted to be near the kill of that son of a bitch who had single handily ripped his life apart and killed his family but he also wanted to be by the vampire's side. He knew that no matter how much anger ran through him, no matter how desperately he wanted the demon dead, he wasn't able to leave the man he could very well love even if he had come close to leaving him ten minutes prior.

"Stop mother hening me then I will be," he spat back allowing his irritation and dislike to seep into his voice. "Where the hell are we anyway?"

"We're home," the vampire replied pressing his arm against Dean's briefly.

Those two words echoed around the hunter's head. _'We're home.' _Dean had never had a proper home before, well the Impala could be considered a home to him or even his friend's Bobby's but apart from that...hold...on wait a minute...Home...home...this was Sam's home? He was in a vampire's home?

Here he was...Dean Winchester...a hunter...in a vampire's home...Man he was screwed...

"Home? As in...Home?" he stammered out feeling nerves run through his veins.

"Yes, it's the only place I could think of that would be safe for you until you're well again. Sire said..."

"Sire? Sire as in father?" Dean stuttered using all his self control to not allow his voice to sound out as a gentle squeak.

"Yeah."

"Dude, you brought me here to meet your parents..." Dean ran a hand through his short hair while his eyes flickered up to met the vampire's then back down to the floor. "I don't do parents!" he mumbled as he noticed the door in front of them opening.

"You'll be fine," Sam muttered as he pushed past Dean and stood in the open doorway, he paused and held out his hand towards the hunter, who was currently frozen in one position. "You coming or just going to stand out here like fish?"

The hunter shook himself out of his sudden nervous state, grumbling curses under his breath; he ignored the offered hand and pushed past the vampire into the room with his heart pounding a mile a minute in his chest.

He could do this...he could do this...he could do this...Oh who was he kidding...!

* * *

Sam gripped onto Dean's shoulders tightly, feeling the tension within them at the same time. He knew that his mortal was still pissed off and he knew that there was still this unnerving tension between them but he wasn't going to let it affect his mortal's first meeting with his Sire. No this was important to him, the two most important men in his life had to get along, he didn't know what he would do if they didn't.

Moving a couple of steps closer to the armchair containing his Sire, the vampire pushed his mortal forward with him. "Sire this is my Dean and Dean this is my Sire," he announced getting the formal introductions out of the way first of all.

Sire leaned forward in his chair and offered his hand out to Dean. Sam could feel Dean's body tightening in the process as he took the hand with a stoic mask in place of his emotions.

"Nice to finally meet you Dean," Sire said with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips while he dropped the hunter's hand and indicated to them to sit on the couch opposite. "Take a seat."

Sam guided his mortal down on the couch beside him however Dean seemed to sit as far away from him as possible. This caused the vampire's heart to pang with concealed hurt although he refused to show this, the look his Sire shot him briefly told him that he hadn't failed to notice this expression.

"I'm glad you boys could make it...I wasn't sure whether you were still coming or not..." Sire questioned with his gaze flicking from Sam to Dean and back again. Sam however was the only one who would meet this eye contact face on.

"Yeah...for a moment I...we...wasn't sure we were going to make it either. But here we are..." Sam uttered feeling incredibly childish at this moment in time. He had no idea what to say or do in front of his Sire and his mortal. This meeting had felt like a long time coming however he now wished that he had prepared more for it, or at least told Dean about this visit. Then again if he had done this his mortal would have refused point blank.

"Yeah here we are," Dean grumbled under his breath with his gaze refusing to meet either one of the vampire's present in the room.

"Samuel why don't you take yours and Dean's stuff up into your old room?" Sire hinted with his eyes locking onto Sam's hazel, his intentions hidden within the iris's however the younger vampire knew that he wanted to get Dean on his own for some reason. "Why you're at it why don't you make sure that this place is inhabitable for a human, it has been a long time since we had one gracing our halls."

"Sire..." Sam started to say but was cut off instantly.

"That wasn't a suggestion."

Sam sighed deeply while standing up from the couch. He let his gaze fall on his mortal briefly as he sensed the fear and nerves emitting off of the man he had come to call as his own. Dean didn't want to be here, that much he knew but there was nothing he could about it now...

"Yes Sire."

* * *

"I'll come help you Sam," Dean uttered making out to stand up only to have a bony hand press down on his chest keeping him sitting. He turned his gaze up towards Sam who was wearing a small smile on his lips.

"I can manage on my own, just sit, relax...I'll be back soon," with those words the vampire leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Dean's forehead before removing his hand and walking out of the door, looking back only once in the process.

A sense of deja vu washed over Dean, his mind whirled back to Sam meeting Bobby the first time, how Dean had been sent on a pointless mission to allow the pair time for a private conversation and now...oh...he was so screwed.

The hunter could feel his heart pick up in its pace as the realisation hit him...he was alone...in a room...with a vampire...and he was a hunter...and this vampire happened to be the man who had sired Sam...Two words came to mind instantly.

"So Dean I think you and I need to talk..." Sam's Sire said leaning forward even more in his chair.

Oh shit.

TBC (**Part nineteen done and dusted, thank you once again for all those wonderful reviews and amazing reviewers keep them coming. I especially want to thank Gaelic Angel, Rog457, brookiwinchester, ukfan101, riquitv, kirallie, babyreaper and Foreverwolf for all your continued support and reviews. You make this story worth writing and I dedicate this to you all. I hope I continue to make this up to your standard and see you all in Part Twenty) **


	20. Chapter 20

Dean's gaze flickered around the room, concentrating on the four walls entrapping him, the polished wood underneath his feet to the growing hole upon the knee of his jeans. Basically everywhere apart from the pair of chocolate brown orbs in front of him.

His hands lay in his lap with his left hand playing with the ring on his right, a nervous habit that Sam had once pointed out to him and now it was out in full force. Great just what he needed...Let the vampire see just how much he bothers him...let the vampire see just how nervous a hunter is in his presence. If anyone was to ever find out about this then he would never be taken serious as a hunter ever again.

At the moment Dean felt as comfortable as a teenage boy meeting his pregnant girlfriend's over protective father for this first time...yeah...that bad.

A soft clearing of the throat brought the hunter out of his thoughts and he reluctantly, at a slow pace, lifted his head so that his green eyes met the elder vampire's brown. A lump formed at the pit of his throat upon noticing the intensity in the vampire's eyes. Dean instantly knew that whatever Sam's Sire had to get off of his chest was important, something that the hunter knew he wasn't going to enjoy hearing one bit.

"So...how are you feeling?" Sam's Sire questioned as he seemed to lean forward ever more slightly in his chair. In response Dean's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, whatever he had expected to come out of the vampire's mouth, that wasn't it.

"How am I?" he questioned with a sense of his scepticism leaking into his voice.

"Yes, Samuel mentioned in his brief communication with me that you were under the weather, suffering from the flu?"

"Umm...yeah? I feel fine," Dean paused as he attempted to figure out the man's intentions but the vampire was as open as a closed book...wait...padlocked iron bound closed book. "No offense but what the hell is this all about?"

"Can't a vampire and a hunter have a simple man to man conversation without their being any hidden intentions?"

Dean scoffed slightly at his words and raised one eyebrow in the process. "Yeah...not in my experience...Look if this is one of those 'if you hurt my son in any way I will skin you alive' talks then let me tell you dude I have heard it a million times before...well...replace son with daughter but whatever."

Sam's Sire lips tugged up briefly at the corners and the hunter could have sworn there was a beginning of a smirk starting to form along with a sense of amusement flashing in his eyes. "I can assure you Dean this isn't going to be anything like that...unless you give me a reason...but understand that threat still stands with a small adaptation to suit a vampire, just so you're aware."

Dean felt the lump grow in size and push its way up his throat. Subtly he titled his body towards the door while leaning further against the back of the couch trying to put as much distance he could between him and the immortal being. Just in case...

"Uh huh? Noted...so what is this 'private' chat about if it is not a threat to kill me?"

Sam's Sire smirked as he leant forward even more; he reached out and placed one hand firmly upon Dean's knee, making the hunter flinch in the process before he had the chance to stifle it. His comfortableness level plummeted to rock bottom. The hunter even had to bite his tongue to stop a smartassed comment about personal space rolling out of his mouth; he didn't want to get on the wrong side of the vampire, he cared about his skin too much.

Dean knew that this talk between him and the elder vampire meaned a lot to Sam and it was for him that he was going through it. His vampire was the only reason he was still here in this room, otherwise he would be cruising along with his baby a million miles away from here.

"Well, this is all about you."

"Me?" Dean leaned as far back in his seat as was possible with a sense of déjà vu washing over him instantly. "Everyone keeps saying that..." he muttered under his breath.

"Pardon?" Sam's Sire questioned with one of his eyebrows rising in the process.

"Nothing, about me how?"

"Well, you are with my Samuel; I'm bound to be a little curious about the man the fates have chosen for my youngest son..."

"Woh, woh, fates? You actually believe in that bullshit? What the hell does fate have to do with me and Sam anyway?"

Sam's Sire squeezed on Dean's leg slightly while a warm genuine smile crossed over his lips, his brown eyes bored into the hunter's green almost like he was seeing straight into his soul and that fact unnerved the hunter greatly. "You'll find out when the time is right Dean, everything will become clear when the fates decide to reveal the truth and the path that you two will walk together. It won't be easy nor should it be."

"What are you talking about?"

"So full of question but not enough answers. I am talking about your future with my son, I am talking about vampire history and lore, and I am talking about the future of my family. There is so much ahead of you young mortal and yet you refuse to acknowledge your destiny, you refuse to accept that the fates have everything planned out for you."

Dean felt his muscles tense immediately with a sense of anger begin to arise in him. The hunter clenched his hands into fists while shrugging out of the elder vampire's grasp. "You know shit about me."

"That's what you think?" the vampire questioned with an amused expression crossing over his face.

Unable to hold this eye contact anymore Dean turned his gaze down to the floor attempting to control the slow build up of anger inside of him. He wasn't about to get into a fight with Sam's Sire all because the elder man was getting to close to his emotions...was getting too close to figuring out the real him. "How can you know anything about me? We met ten minutes ago! I know a thing or two about vampires and there is no way you can read my mind or some shit like that so there is no way you can know anything about me!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Dean Ross Winchester, born 24th January 1979. When you were four there was a fire in your house. Your mother Mary Winchester was pinned to the ceiling of your brother's nursery while your father lay on the floor screaming for her. You managed to pick up your brother and get both him and your father out of the house. Unfortunately little Sammy didn't make it so it was just your father and you growing up. He drank a lot and took all his anger out on you. You were forced to grow up fast to take care of your father and his hunting ambitions. You became...you are considered one of the most skilled hunters out there in the business."

"You've been talking to Sam..." Dean interrupted talking through his clenched teeth. "That bitch has been selling my life story."

"No, this doesn't have anything to do with my Samuel. Believe it or not young mortal I know you, I know how you're feeling and I know that you're five seconds away from bolting out of that door and never looking back again because you're freaked..."

"Bullshit!" Dean exclaimed running a hand through his spiked hair, his heart pounded against his chest violently, and this vampire was getting too close for comfort. "I'm not freaking out, I'm fine!"

"You keep on telling yourself that Dean and maybe one day you will believe it. You fooling no one but yourself, if it is obvious to me that you're anything but fine then it must be as clear as day to Samuel."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean growled out while lifting up from the couch. He ran his hand through his hair once more as he turned his back on the vampire to face out of the window. Everything was getting out of control, he could feel his mind buzzing at the elder vampire's words and his heart had refused to settle down in his chest. A fact that he knew hadn't gone unnoticed by Sam's Sire.

He knew it had been a mistake coming here from the very moment he stepped through the door. "You don't know what you're talking about," he whispered once more as his eyes locked onto his baby sitting in the driveway underneath the glow of the moonlight.

"I think we have established young hunter that I do know what I am talking about. Because believe it or not I have been in the exact same position you are in right now."

"What?" the hunter whispered as he cocked his head slightly towards the right.

"In my first life I met a girl, the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on and I knew from that very first moment that she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Sound familiar?" Dean refused to answer the question so the elder vampire continued. "My parents didn't approve of her. They told me it wasn't safe to be around her and that she was inflicted with the darkness. At the time I didn't know what they meant, I had heard stories about these creatures that walked in the shadows, about creatures that pry off of the living and about creatures made of iced stone. Never in a million years would I have guessed that this beautiful woman was in fact a vampire."

"What has this got to do with me?" Dean questioned still looking out of the window.

"Patience young mortal, I will get around to it in good time...where was I? Oh yeah...one Halloween we went down to the lake together. We were lying on a blanket underneath the stars when she decided to reveal to me her true nature. At first I ran from her as far as I could, I was in denial."

"That she was a vampire?"

"No, that I was in love with a vampire."

"Oh..."

"Sounding familiar at all?"

"Maybe...so what happened? What did you do?" Dean asked picking at a flaking piece of paint on the windowsill with his thumb nail.

"It was about a week later when I saw her again. She was out by the same lake just looking over at the water, the moonlight was shining down on her and in that moment I knew that she was my everything. I knew that there was no way I would be able to let her go out of my life so I made my decision. I walked over to her, sat down next to her and grasped her hand firmly in mine. I didn't say anything else. There wasn't anything to say. Eventually I told my parents that I was in love with her and they told me that I had to choose between her and them, to me it was an easy choice, so I packed up and left. I freaked out so I know that you are too."

Dean drew in a deep breath and turned on his heels so that he was facing Sam's Sire once more. His eyes connected with the vampire's and he could see nothing but warmth and compassion deep within the brown. "It's not the vampire issue..."

"No young mortal I can tell it's different with you. You have seen many horrors in your short lifetime; you have witnessed many things that people couldn't even imagine in their worst nightmares. I can tell it is hard for you to see the good amongst the evil because you have been faced with so much evil in the world that it seems impossible that there is something good out there for you. I can see how much you care Dean, I can see how much you want to love Samuel but you're afraid..."

"I'm not..."

"It's alright to admit your emotions from time to time. Fear doesn't make you any less of a man, in fact it makes you more of one to face up to your fear and conquer it. I couldn't think of anyone more deserving of my Samuel then you, it's obvious that boy cares about you deeply but you just need to think about what you want most. Once you do that all you need to do is face up to your fear and show the world you're not afraid to be who you want to be...even if it means admitting you've fallen for a guy." Sam's Sire smiled warmly, an action that Dean soon found himself mimicking. "You and Samuel are meant to be young mortal, just don't forget that."

"I won't...hey...umm...I just want to say...umm..." Dean stammered rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

"You're welcome my boy, anytime you need to talk I will be here for you."

"Why are you being so...so...?"

"Nice? Understanding? Compassionate?" Sam's Sire asked as he paused to note the hunter's nod before continuing. "Because as far as I'm concerned you're a part of this family now and I take care of my own, that even includes you Dean Winchester. I want you to know that you're not alone in this world, there are always people around you."

Dean chuckled under his breath. "Okay now I know you have been talking to Sam."

Sam's Sire huffed out his own version of a laugh briefly. "Maybe a little...he was worried about you and between me and you he was scared for you and losing you."

"I know...it's just...so...so...so..."

"Complicated? Yes I get that but Samuel; he thinks with his heart too much, that boy is sensitive even if he doesn't act like it. His biggest fear is losing you Dean and I know he wouldn't be able to handle it if it ever happened. I just want to know that you will never willingly hurt him."

"This is between us right?" Dean questioned and it was his turn to pause to wait for the nod of the head in acknowledgement. "I'm scared of losing him too, he is one of the only people I have left in the world and that freaks me out, more than he could ever know. But I can't leave him...I won't..."

"I know you won't Dean, you're a good man, one that I will be proud to have in my family. Samuel deserves someone just like you and I'm glad he finally found you after all this time. Now...grow some balls and show your man just how you feel," Sam's Sire said with a smirk crossing his face once more.

Dean flashed the elder vampire a brilliant smile as he strode across the room stopping briefly in front of the door. He cocked his head to the side so he could look at the armchair. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What ever happened to that girl?"

"She turned me on the eve of my thirty sixth birthday and we were together for almost six hundred years. Together we turned sixty people to make our children and we raised them as they were our own. One day a band of hunters found out about us and came after our coven, she was caught in the crossfire while helping our offspring escape. She was killed by a hunter and I was left alone to raise our children and make new ones."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You did nothing wrong."

"Yeah but it was my kind..."

"Hush young mortal, you are nothing like those hunters and what's happened is in the past, I can't change it and neither can you. But what I can do is make sure my children never have to go through the same ordeal ever again."

Dean turned around fully to face the elder vampire; he wore a warm genuine smile upon his face. "I promise you that no other hunters will ever bother you or your coven ever again. I will make sure of that."

Sam's Sire smiled with a small blood red tear running down his cheek. "You're kind of heart Dean Winchester and thank you...now go...you're man is waiting for you."

Dean flashed a small smile in the elder man's direction before drawing in a deep breath and walking through the door down the hall to where he could feel his vampire was. This was it...the start of his future...and you know what...he wasn't freaking out one bit...

* * *

Sam paced up and down the tiny room. His mind was fixated upon what could be happening in the living room a couple of metres away from where he was now. So many different scenarios ran through his head on a constant loop but he attempted to push these to the back of his mind. Besides it wasn't like his Sire to kill someone he cares about then force him to eat their flesh. They were vampires for fucks sake not zombies! Still that fact didn't stop his imagination from running overtime.

He stopped his pacing midstride to glance up at the ancient clock hanging on the wall opposite. It had been almost half an hour since he had left the pair alone, anything could have happened in that time.

What if his Sire had disapproved of his mortal?

What if his Sire had sent Dean away with a promise to never come back?

What if Dean had gone...what if he decided it wasn't worth it...what if he had finally left like the two times he had attempted before? Sam knew that he wouldn't be able to survive if that ever happened.

The door creaking open put a stop to his over active imagination instantly and a smile crossed his lips upon noticing his mortal entering the room. "Dean," he breathed out but before he could say anything more he found himself pulled tight against the mortal's chest, with the hunter's lips crashing down upon his.

The kiss was tender yet desperate, not like any they had shared before and this caused the vampire's deceased heart to flutter uncontrollably in his chest. He could feel Dean's arm snake around his waist with one of his hands tangling itself in his hair. The vampire knew that if he had any breath it would have been taken from him instantly.

Sam deepened the kiss with their tongues dancing around one another; he brought his right hand down until it dipped down into the mortal's jean's pocket on his ass and pulled the shorter man closer against him.

Before long the mortal broke the kiss and lifted his head so that he was panting for air, however he didn't release his grip upon the vampire and Sam refused to release his on Dean. So they stood there, staring into each other's eyes with their arms wrapped around their lover.

"What was that for?" Sam asked with a smile pulling at his lips.

"Do I need an excuse to kiss my boyfriend," the mortal replied with his eyes glinting the brightest green. The smile he wore was enchanting to say the least and the vampire had never seen his mortal look so...so...so...peaceful.

"The B word?" Sam mocked gasped before continuing. "Who are you and what have you done with my Dean?"

"Hilarious," Dean rolled his eyes at the vampire who only smirked harder "look Sam I want to say...um...you know?"

"Nope you're going to have to spell it out for me," the vampire replied with a playful smirk forming at the edge of his lips.

"I'm sorry for acting like a jerk...I never meant to...I wouldn't of...I wasn't...you can step in anytime now..."

Sam chuckled as he tightened his grip upon his man which pulled the mortal even closer into his chest. Both of their hearts seemed to pound against one another, in the same time, in perfect rhythm. Adding to their sense of unity. "I could or I could let you ramble on, it's cute."

"Cute?" Dean questioned while he pushed his head out of the vampire's chest. His eyes widened and a mock pout spread across his lips which made the vampire chuckle in the process.

"Dude if you could see yourself right now..."Sam laughed bringing his lips down to connect to his mortal's once more. He had no idea what has gotten into Dean but one thing he knew for sure...he liked it. He made a mental note to himself to ask his Sire what the hell he had done with his mortal and how he did it. The man was owed a freaking medal. "Apology accepted" he whispered as he broke apart from Dean.

"Good," his mortal murmured pulling away from Sam. "I need some air, fancy a walk?" he asked holding out his hand to the vampire who smiled down at him.

"Sounds awesome," Sam replied entwining his fingers with his mortal, drawing in a nervous breath he managed to choke out a soft "I love you Dean Winchester," before he had a chance to stop himself.

He watched his mortal stiffen instantly as he seemed to register those words and immediately the vampire felt dread wash over him. He knew that his mortal didn't feel the same way yet, he knew that he had spoken way too soon but there was no going back now. It was out there and there was no taking it back. "I really love you," he repeated.

"That's good because Samuel Konvinski I love you too."

"Yeah?" Sam asked with his heart cart wheeling in his chest. Love overwhelmed him from the inside out and he knew that he could easily get used to that feeling.

"Yeah," Dean replied and the vampire pulled his mortal's lips to his once more and showed the man all the love and passion that he felt filling his veins.

Sam knew that no matter what he would have his mortal in his arms and that whatever life will throw at them that they will face it together. Side by side as they should be...

TBC (**Part Twenty done and dusted, thank you so much to all you who reviewed and read last chapter it means so much to me. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and don't forget you awesome people you that reviews are awesome too! See you all again in Part Twenty One) **


	21. Chapter 21

The man stood as he watched the vampire's crowd around him. Some were on their knees beside him while others stared at him with anticipation. He could feel their nerves and hunger emanating off of them and this fact just made the smirk on his face widen.

"It is almost time my friends, soon your Master will be returned to you and your family will be reunited," the man yelled out hearing the vampire's cries of joy. His smile widened even further with his eyes glinting with his happiness. Soon he would be able to get his revenge upon that one man who had eluded him for so long. Soon he will get the one who had gotten away, the one who had ruined everything. "Everything will be back to how it should be."

The man cackled as he walked over to a lone vampire chained against the far wall. He stared into her defiant eyes and this just caused his happiness to overload. "It's time my Princess, it's time for you to play your part and don't mess it up. You know what happens if you do. I won't them both brought to me alive...well as alive as possible. I'll expect you back here in two hours, don't fail me!"

With those words the chains entrapping the female was released. She stood there for a moment staring into his eyes making no attempt to move. "I'll hurry along now dear before it becomes too late. You don't want to make me angry now do you...you know what happens if you do..." her eyes widened almost comically as she bowed her head slightly before sprinting out of the door.

"Good girl," he muttered watching her retreating form.

Everything was going exactly to plan...Soon he will have his revenge...soon he will have what he has waited so long for and nothing was going to get into his way. Nothing...

* * *

The late evening moon shone down on the couple as they walked through the woods hand in hand. Every once in a while they would glance subtly at one another with goofy smiles full of adoration plastered on their faces. Neither one spoke a word, their touches said more than they could ever vocalise. And sometimes that was enough. Sometimes in a world full of evil and misery that was all someone could ever need.

Dean knew that it was all he would ever need in this dark existence and he was alright with that. He was more than alright with it; the hunter knew that as long as he had the vampire by his side then he had a form of hope alive inside of him.

"A penny for your thoughts?" the vampire whispered beside him bringing him out of his thoughts while he squeezed the hunters hand passionately. The pair continued to walk at a leisurely pace just enjoying being in each other's company as they spoke.

"Dude, the last time I looked this was America..." Dean scoffed rolling his eyes in amusement.

"It's a figure of speech and you know it jerk," Sam replied with his hazel eyes glittering under the moonlight, that one sight was breathtaking for the young hunter and it was taking all his self control to keep his upstairs brain in control. Well...for now anyway. "What's up? You have your thoughtful face on."

"I have a thoughtful face?" Dean scoffed playfully as he led the vampire away from the path towards a giant willow tree.

"Shocking isn't it. Who would have thought that the great Dean Winchester actually has a brain amongst all that air..."

"Shut up bitch I'm not just good looks..."

"No," Sam whispered leaning down so his words ghosted through the hunter's ear which in turn caused a shudder of pleasure to run along his spine. "No there is a brain underneath that perfect body that chiselled chest those blond spikes those impossibly long eyelashes those perfect cock sucking lips and those incredible jade eyes. You're the whole package..." the vampire nibbled lightly on the hunter's earlobe as they continued to walk over to the willow tree. "Now stop distracting me and tell me what's on your mind." The vampire smirked as he pulled away leaving the hunter panting heavily with want.

Dean narrowed his eyes slightly while muttering the word bastard under his breath. He squeezed the hand encased in his as he sat down underneath the tree, pulling the vampire down beside him in the process. Their hands remained entwined as they sat on top of Dean's thigh. Sam's hazel eyes peered down into his emeralds.

"I've just been thinking..."

"Dangerous," the vampire smirked earning himself a smack on the arm courtesy of one playful hunter. "Alright, alright so what has Dean Winchester all thoughtful?"

"I've been thinking about what your Sire said that's all."

"Sire?"

Dean nodded tearing his gaze away from the vampire's and out towards the woods. He could feel the immortal's gaze boring into the side of his head yet he refused to meet the stare not sure whether he could get the words out if he met the vampire's eyes face on. "Yeah."

"What did he say?" Sam asked and Dean could feel the vampire squeeze his fingers lightly as his gaze continued to bore holes in the side of his head. Still he refused to meet the hazel orbs that he now considered home.

"He told me what I needed to hear."

"What did he say?" the vampire repeated.

The hunter drew in a deep breath as he turned his head and gaze back towards the vampire. A small smile crossed his lips and before he knew it he had pulled the immortal into his arms with their lips crashing together once more. Their tongues swirled around each other effortlessly, with both men fighting for dominance. Dean's hand released Sam as he brought it up to curl in the immortal's chocolate locks and in turn he could feel the vampire's arm wrap itself around his waist, practically lifting the hunter up onto the vampire's lap.

After a couple of minutes passed Dean broke his lips apart with the need for air overwhelming him. He pressed his foreheads against his lover's. "He told me to stop running, he told me to face up to my fears and he told me I've been an asshole to you..."

"Ok I know he didn't say that," Sam interrupted with a smile upon his lips.

"Good as..." Dean smiled and pulled his forehead away from the vampire but before he could move off of his lap the arm around his waist tightened in warning along with a growl erupting from the vampire's lips.

"No. You. Stay. Right. There." Sam hissed out.

The hunter chuckled under his breath but the smile upon his face contradicted this reaction completely. "Possessive bastard."

"Only for you," the vampire breathed out with his breath snaking its way across the hunter's neck which caused goosebumps to rise on his skin. Dean could feel the immortal's lips press against the skin upon his neck gently. "Always for you."

The hunter tilted his head back further to allow his vampire some more access, a move that many people would have been afraid of making with a vampire's teeth so close to their jugular vein. But Dean knew that Sam wouldn't do anything without his permission, he trusted the vampire with his life. His eyes slipped closed briefly as he became lost in the sensation of Sam littering his neck with gentle kisses and forceful sucks.

"I could stay right here forever," Sam whispered in between the kisses and Dean nodded his head while he hummed with approval. "Just right here, under this tree with you...that's all I need for my eternity."

Dean's heart pounded violently in his chest as he opened his eyes so they connected with the vampire's hazel orbs. He lifted a hand and cupped the immortal's cheek while he attempted to control his breathing. "Why don't we?"

"Huh?" the vampire questioned lifting his head away from the hunter's neck.

"You know you and me...for eternity..."

* * *

"Dean..." Sam sighed out as he adjusted the grip he had upon his mortal. He kept one arm wrapped around the hunter's waist while his other hand reached up to stroke through the man's short hair. He could feel his deceased heart beating rapidly in his chest, fuelled with the immense amount of love running through his veins. More than he thought was possible for someone to feel at any one time. "Dean," he repeated breathlessly unable to comprehend what the young mortal was hinting at.

"It makes sense..." Dean added with his emerald's eyes sparkling, the vampire knew that he wanted to spend the rest of forever staring into those orbs, he knew that he wanted to spend forever side by side with his chosen mortal, after all it was fate but he didn't want to put his mortal through those sacrifices...

"I can't ask you to do that..."

"Good thing I'm not asking," Dean said with a small smile crossing his lips. "Speaking to your Sire made me realise something..." the hunter paused as he appeared to compose himself which had Sam tighten his grip around the man's waist in the process.

"What?"

"You're going to make this into a massive chick flick aren't you," the hunter exclaimed deviating away from the subject but this time the vampire wasn't going to allow his mortal to get off that easily.

"What did it make you realise?" Sam pressed wanting...no needing to know where this was headed.

The hunter sighed deeply in his arms as his emerald eyes turned glassy and full of sorrow. "He made me realise that I have something worth living for in my life, something that I would fight for, something I would walk to the end of the world and back again for. You..."

"Dean," Sam breathed out feeling a bloodied tear of happiness press heavily against his tear duct.

"Please Sam just let me finish, I don't think I could say this again..." Sam nodded as the hunter paused giving him a sense of reassurance to continue. "I know I have been a pain in the ass lately but it's just been so...so...hard. I've seen my world crumble all around me and I thought I would drown yet you were there. You've saved my life Sam, you have saved it and I now know that my life belongs to you. My life and my heart are in your hands and please shoot me now before I grow tits..." Dean groaned slightly but his eyes betrayed this motion completely.

Sam pushed the lump that had formed in the back of his throat down before he pulled the mortal tight against his chest so that he could feel the man's heartbeat against his own. He buried his nose in the crook of his mortal's neck and breathed in the scent that was his lover.

He had wanted to hear those words from Dean for so long now that he had finally accepted that the man wasn't one to share his feelings openly. But to hear them, to hear just how he had affected the man's life was a dream come true. At this moment in time Sam didn't know how he had gone through life without the mortal by his side. He felt more alive than he had ever felt while he was technically still living. And that was all down to the one man who he held onto for dear life.

Slowly he pulled his head away from his mortal so he could look into those brilliant eyes once more. "You've saved my life without realising it too Dean, before you I was just another vampire following in his Sire's footsteps trying to be someone I'm not. With you I can just be me, I can be plain old Samuel Konvinski...I can be Dean Winchester's Sammy..."

"You're such a girl Samantha," Dean interrupted affectionately.

"Look Dean there is something I haven't told you..."

"Huh?"

"It's about us."

Dean's eyes narrowed and his expression became guarded once more. Sam could feel the hunter's muscles tense in his grip as he mentally kicked himself for causing this reaction. He should have known that his mortal would have jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"What about us?"

"After freeing you from those vampire twins I went to speak to Sire and he told me something about us..." Sam stalled while he noted the hunter's expression before continuing. "He told me that we were meant to be."

"Meant to be?"

"Yeah, as in soul mates but I didn't believe him at first until he reminded me of our first meeting..."

"With those twins...Sammy I was a jerk to you..."

"No not that time," Sam interrupted. The hunter's brow furrowed with his confusion but he remained quite which the vampire took as his queue to continue. "The very first time."

"That was the..."

"No it wasn't not for me anyway. I was there in the hospital the very day you were born Dean. I was drawn to your hospital room and you looked at me with those great big green eyes. It was like you were seeing right through me but it was impossible, you were only an hour or two old! From that moment on I knew a part of me was missing but it took twenty six years to realise that the part of me was you...it was always you. Everything that has happened the way we met again was fate. I just wanted you to know that...offering up your mortality is a big step...one I would never ask of you..."

"So what, you would prefer to be the only immortal one in this relationship, you're telling me you would be able to continue being together as the months...years pass and I get older but you stay the same. You would be able to sit there at my death bed looking like you are now because I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"No...No I wouldn't..." Sam whispered knowing that his mortal was right. "I just don't want to take your mortality and life away from you..."

"Someone took that a long time before you Sammy; you just gave it back to me. I want to be with you, all of you for as long as we have together. Together forever for the rest of eternity. You're it for me, I know that now, there is no one else."

Sam felt one bloodied tear snake its way down his cheek as he removed his arm from around the hunter's waist. He smiled down at his lover trying to show all his love and admiration in that one look alone while his right hand delved deep down into his jacket pocket. Slowly his fingers curled around the desired object. "Turn around," he whispered into his mortal's ear.

"What?" Dean asked incredulously with his eyebrows rising in amusement.

"Turn around but don't move off of my lap," Sam instructed again, he received one more confused look but the hunter did as he was told, so now he was sitting on the vampire's lap with his back pressed against Sam's chest.

Sam pulled the item out of his pocket and leaned down so that his lips were right next to the mortal's ear. "I love you Dean Winchester. I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my eternal life," he paused to nibble lightly on the earlobe before continuing. "I promise that we will be equals one day but not right now, I want to enjoy your mortality with you for as long as we can. When the time is right, when the fates have decided then we will cross that last boundary. We will become bonded the only way a vampire knows how." Pulling away from his lover's ear the vampire lifted the object up so that his hands hovered over Dean's head. "But there is one tradition we can take part in beforehand. One that I have been waiting for the right time for."

"And this is it? What tradition?" Dean interrupted attempting to turn around but Sam used his force to keep the hunter in place. "Sammy?"

"Sshh Dean, there is nothing to be worried about. I give to you Dean Ross Winchester a token of my promise and a piece of my heart to show the world that you are mine and mine forever," with those words Sam drew in a deep unnecessary breath and placed the amulet around the hunter's neck. "Sire gave it to me a while back; it has been in our bloodline for generations. Sire had given it to his woman and now the time has come to give it to my man. This shows everyone that you belong to me, this shows everyone that Dean Winchester is taken and it shows everyone what bloodline you will eventually join."

Sam watched as the hunter played with the amulet for a few moments, his eyes were hidden behind his impossibly long eyelashes so the vampire had no idea just what was on his mortal's mind. "I love you Dean Winchester."

Sam's heart was pounding at an unnatural rate for a human let alone a vampire as it filled up with all the love he felt towards his mortal. Seeing that amulet around Dean's neck made it all seem real, it made it all final. Dean was his and he was Dean's. The way it should be. Together forever...yeah he liked the sound of that...

The mortal dropped the amulet so that it sat against his chest while he leaned his head back to rest upon Sam's shoulder. "I love you too Sammy." His emerald eyes peered up at the vampire and once more Sam felt himself pressing his lips against his mortal's.

The kiss was passionate and filled with so many promises of what the future had in store for the pair. At this moment everything was looking up for both hunter and vampire alike. They had each other and that was all that mattered.

The vampire broke apart after a couple of minutes. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he wrapped both of his arms around his mortal. His eyes searched the forest for the intruder he could sense was there all the while attempting to protect his lover, who was like a statue in his arms. Sam realised that Dean could feel it too, that sense of being watched...

Slowly a figure emerged from their hidden place amongst the tree's silhouette. They strolled over towards the pair with what the vampire could only presume as a sense of urgency. The moonlight shone down upon the figure instantly making their facial features visible.

"Jess?!"

TBC (**Part Twenty One done and dusted, Please review as they always make me so happy and motivated to write as fast as I can. I'm sorry for the delay between chapters but real life keeps getting in the way. Anyway thanks to all you readers and reviewers out there you are all awesome especially GaelicAngel my own personal cheerleader and drill sergeant :P. Anyhoo hope you enjoyed and see you all in Part Twenty Two**)


	22. Chapter 22

"Jess," Sam exclaimed once more while loosening his grip around Dean's waist. Dean's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the mysterious stranger in front of him, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and the alarm bells started to ring in his head. Instantly the hunter knew that this female wasn't human. That could only mean one thing...she was a vampire...she was a vampire that Sam knew. That thought should have calmed his hunter's instincts but for some reason he felt more on edge around her then he had with his vampire's Sire. Something wasn't right...

If there was one thing Dean had learned while growing up it was that he should always trust his instincts as it was his instincts that had saved him from death many times over. However...he was...reluctant this time. He was just beginning to trust other vampires through Sam's influence and he didn't want to spoil that now. That didn't mean he was going to let his guard down. He may be stupid but he wasn't suicidal.

"Jess what are you doing here?" the vampire asked, his breath ghosted along the back of the hunter's neck making him shiver involuntary.

Dean's eyes locked onto the female vampire before him while he attempted to escape his vampire's hold, slightly embarrassed to be caught in this position, suddenly glad that there was no one else around. He didn't need his reputation tainted because he might secretly enjoy cuddling, not that he would let anyone else know.

Slowly he shifted his weight slightly off of the immortal's lap only to be pulled back into position by the vampire's impossible long arms which tightened their grip further, if that was even possible. At this moment in time it was taking the entire hunter's self control not to pout like a five year old that didn't get their own way. Not the impression he wanted to make with the female vampire.

"Jess," Sam growled out in warning once more using a tone of voice that the hunter had learned meant he was pissed at the interruption. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"You sure know how to make a girl feel welcome," the female vampire murmured taking a step closer to the couple. "I need to talk to you..."

"Well talk..." Sam snapped out in reply. Dean could feel his lover's hair tickling gently at the back of his neck while he felt the immortal place a gentle kiss to the skin behind his right ear. "I suggest you make it quick as you're kinda interrupting something here and I don't think I can wait." To emphasis this point the vampire licked a trail down from the hunter's ear to where the neckline of his t-shirt started. This caused Dean to shiver with the pleasure that suddenly ran through his veins and his lust grew more intense by every second that passed.

"First of all...Eww too much information there Sam...Though I'm going to have some hot dreams tonight..." Jess seemed to sigh deeply, her amused smirk rolling off of her face as she took one more step closer to the hunter and his vampire lover. "Look Sam I need to talk to you...alone."

Dean's eyes narrowed once more. What did she want with Sam? What did she need to talk to his vampire about alone? Who the fuck was she? All this questions ran through his head with no obvious answers attached to them. A deep stirring sensation occurred in his gut, there was something going on between them two and in that moment in time Dean knew that the two vampires' had a history together. This just caused the stirring to increase to a deep rumble.

It wasn't jealousy...nope...no way...Dean Winchester was not jealous of this female vampire. Not at all...

* * *

"Whatever you need to say to me you can say in front of Dean," Sam insisted. He breathed in his mortal's scent knowing full well that he could easily get addicted to the smell that was Dean Winchester. Leather, gun powder and oil...the smell of a perfect orgasm.

"I would prefer to speak to you alone, no offense to your pretty little toy boy," Jessica snapped back her eyes flittering from her usual blue to a blazing crimson and this, along with the previous remark, caused Sam's anger to grow. A hiss escaped his lips but before he could say anything his mortal had broken his silence.

"You know what, have your little chat, this 'pretty little toy boy' will make his own way back," Dean spat out shooting daggers towards Jess. Sam could feel his mortal struggle in his grasp and his arms automatically released his man. "I won't get in your way; I'll leave you to catch up with each other."

With those words Dean stood up, turned on his heels and strode along the path the couple had taken earlier, leaving both of the vampire's staring at his retreating back.

"Dean come on man, where are you going?" Sam yelled. All he received as a response was his mortal raising a fist in the air behind his back before allowing it to fall to his side once more. "Dean this is stupid. Dean...Dean!"

"Just let him sulk Sam," Jess said walking over to the vampire's side, sitting down beside him and crossing her legs underneath her. She brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear acting casual like nothing had changed between them. This just caused Sam to grow even angrier towards his friend and ex lover.

"You better have a fucking good reason for ruining my evening or I swear to God..."

"You'll what? What would you do Sammy?"

The male vampire clenched his hands into fists against his thighs in annoyance. "Don't call me Sammy..."

"You've always been my Sammy; I've called you that ever since we first met."

"Things change Jessica, people change and life moves on..."

"You mean you've moved on," Jess said through a deep sigh.

Her crimson eyes faded back to their natural blue as Sam's hazel connected with them. He could see a sense of sorrow deep within and he knew that she was taking his new love hard. Dean had been his first lover ever since he and Jessica had finished years ago and the immortal knew that the female still harboured feelings for him. Feelings that he no longer shared.

"Jess I never..." he paused as he noted the hand the female held up to silence him.

"I know, I know, you don't have to apologise for falling in love. It's not like you planned on meeting the guy of your dreams was it? I don't think you really planned on meeting a guy at all but hey...that's how fate chose to play his game. I want you to know that I'm happy that you're happy. In fact I've never seen you so...so..."

"Mushy, happy, protective, hormonal," Sam interrupted with a smile crossing his face; his earlier anger had diminished greatly towards his friend of many years and lover of less.

"Horny...I was going to say horny."

Sam tilted his head back and chuckled deeply. "Horny? Really it's that obvious?"

"Well considering I thought you were going to jump the man right in front of me...Not that I would of minded...Damn...Maybe I shouldn't have interrupted so soon when things were getting juicy..."

"Jess!" Sam almost shouted hitting the female vampire lightly on her arm. She flashed a small smile in his direction but this refused to meet her eyes which by now had become glassy and bloodshot. Frowning slightly at her expression, Sam let his hand linger on her arm a moment longer. "So you're okay?"

Jess seemed to draw in a deep breath while forcing her smile to widen further. She lifted her right hand and placed this on top of Sam's hand. "Yeah you know me, I get by. I want you to know that I'm happy for you Sam...Really...really...really happy for both you and Dean. You seem so...so...perfect for one another..." her voice broke off as soft sobs overwhelmed her.

She broke her contact away from Sam while she buried her head in one of her hands. "I can't do this. I can't..."

Sam narrowed his eyes and placed his hand upon her shoulder once more, he could feel her sobs running all the way through her body making her shake in the process. Confusion overwhelmed the male vampire as he had no clue what was causing his friends obvious distress. "Can't do what?"

When she didn't reply Sam squeezed her shoulder firmer while he repeated his earlier question. "Can't do what? What's the matter?" Still the male vampire received no reply. "Jess, you know you can talk to me...I've bared my soul to you and felt like a right pratt it's only fair that it's your turn."

Jess lifted her head from her hands and her bloodshot eyes connected once more to Sam's hazel. There was an undeniable amount of pain and sorrow deep within those irises. Something was wrong...majorly wrong...there wasn't many things that could reduce a vampire to such a state...this was serious.

"I'm...sorry...Sam...I'm...so...sorry."

* * *

Dean trudged through the forest hearing the snap of twigs under his foot. His hands hang tight against his side, clenching and unclenching into fists as he walked. His annoyance was at an all time high. What was meant to be a nice romantic stroll with his newly dubbed boyfriend, had turned into a vampiric reunion with him acting as the third wheel. A third freaking wheel when he was meant to be one half of a couple!

The stirring in his gut increased as his thoughts turned towards the female vampire. All the hunter knew about her was that her name was Jess. That was it...oh and that she was a vampire. She was more like Sam then he was...and that just irritated him further. He didn't want there to be this distance between him and his lover, he didn't want to have this difference between them because of who they were. Yeah...alright so it hadn't been a problem before but that doesn't mean it won't be in the future.

Growling under his breath the hunter ran a hand through his hair, attempting to push those thoughts away. It was those thoughts that fed the beast snarling underneath his skin, the beast that was screaming at him to turn around and claim his vampire in front of the female, to tell the world that Sam belonged to him and no one else. Most of all he wanted to tell that 'Jessica' to keep her whore paws off of his man.

"Pretty little toy boy my ass," he mumbled under his breath as he continued on his way back to the vampire's family home. "Don't know shit...fucking vampire's..." The hunter's ranting was cut short by the sound of a twig breaking from somewhere to his left, it was a faint sound, one that a normal person wouldn't have been able to pick up on but Dean wasn't normal...he was a hunter of twenty years.

The hunter allowed his mouth to close and his footsteps to slow slightly but he made no indications of stopping. His eyes darted around his surroundings while he strained his ears to pick up on any other sounds. He lifted his hands and plunged them into the depths of his leather jacket. All the while his hunter's instincts were on high alert.

After a couple more moments the sound of leaves crunching underfoot filtered into the atmosphere along with the feeling of eyes boring into his back. A shiver crawled along his spine. A sensation of being watched overwhelmed him instantly and the hunter inside of him was shouting out 'danger.'

Inside of his pocket his right hand curled around the silver pocket knife he had concealed. Mentally he was cursing himself for not bringing any other weapons; he would do anything for his chromed Colt 1911 tucked into the waistband of his jeans. He had become too relaxed recently and now he knew he was going to pay the price for his sloppiness. He should have known that he was never safe; whether he had his vampire by his side or not, he was never safe...that was the life of a hunter. A life he had grown up in and one he knew he would die in. But if he was going to go down, then he was going down swinging. The way it should be.

Dean continued to walk forward a couple more steps, the sound of light footsteps and leaves rustling could still be heard from somewhere around him. This just caused his grip upon his knife to tighten, although he knew that it wouldn't do any good against a majority of creatures, it calmed him somewhat to know that he at least had something more than his own fists to defend himself with.

His footsteps slowed down, his eyes continued to stare straight ahead while he focused on any foreign movement out of his peripheral vision. At this moment in time he had no idea just what was following him but he knew that it was nothing good...he knew that whatever it was, was going to pay. No one attempts to sneak up on a hunter let alone a Winchester.

Suddenly a flash of movement to his right was apparent out of the corner of his eye. Instantly the hunter came to a stop in the middle of the forest, he withdrew his hand out of his pocket and spun around to face the direction he had just come from brandishing the knife in his grasp. His green eyes darted around trying to locate the source...but there seemed to be nothing there.

He was seemingly alone.

Dean moved his head as he searched to his left than his right then back to the front. There appeared to be no one else here...well...anyone that was in plain sight. The hunter knew better, the alarm bells continued to toll rapidly in his head, one that he refused to ignore.

"No need to hide, I promise I don't bite" he called out with his voice echoing amongst the trees. His gaze continued to flick around his surroundings while his body took on what could only be described as a defensive stance.

"No but I do!" a disembodied voice called from above the hunter.

Dean craned his neck upwards so he could determine the identity of the speaker however before he could get a look a sharp pinch on the right side of his neck distracted him from the task at hand. Lifting his hand to the spot the hunter cupped the skin where a now burning sensation had begun to form. He could feel something digging into his skin.

In one movement he had yanked the offending object out causing a hiss to escape his lips and brought it down to his eye line. Instantly his green orbs widened in horror as realisation washed over him, the object looked like a dart of some sort...

His hand dropped the knife in his grasp as the burning sensation made its way through his veins, sending him falling to his knees.

Black spots started to dance in front of his vision, threatening to pull him under at any given moment. His hands tightened into fists as he fought with the blissful cry of unconsciousness. A battle he knew he couldn't win.

"FUCK!" he yelled loudly. His curse bounced off of the trees causing an echo to occur.

Dean's willpower was running low, his whole body felt like it was on fire, his limbs refused to work properly and his eyelids felt like they had the weight of the world pushing down on them. The black spots began to join together until they had almost consumed the hunter's vision entirely.

"Sammy..." he whispered as his eyes rolled back in his head and his body fell to the ground in an unconscious heap...

* * *

"Sorry? What are you talking about? Jess...Jessica...what do you mean sorry?" Sam asked feeling a sense of panic starting to overwhelm him. He could feel his heart pounding softly, in tune with his mortal's ever since they had first made love that faithful night. "Jess?" he repeated when he received no answer.

The female vampire shook her head and turned her gaze away from him while pushing herself to her feet. Her whole body shook with the heart wrenching sobs that wracked her small frame and Sam soon found himself on his feet beside her. He wanted to reach out and pull her into a comforting embrace but there was something stopping him, it was almost like his heart wouldn't allow him to. "Sorry for what?" he repeated his voice almost taking on a whisper like quality, secretly afraid of the answer.

"It...Has...to...be...this...way...It...Just...has...to," Jess muttered brokenly through her tears.

"What has to be this way?" Sam questioned backing away from his friend slightly. He could feel dread overwhelm him in that one moment and his heart pounded fiercely in his chest, this he knew wasn't down to his influence. He could sense his mortal's panic through the bond they shared ever since their bodies had connected with one another. Something was wrong..."You're scaring me here...what has to be this way."

The female's vampire's attentions snapped towards him once more, her eyes were bloodshot rouge with a feral look deep within. She appeared to peer around her quickly before stepping forward and wrapping her blood red fingernails around the vampire's wrist. "We need to get out of here now," she whispered with her sobs quieting down to make way for pure panic.

"Get out of here?"

Her head bobbed up and down on her neck like she was one of those crappy dolls people insisted putting in car windows. "Come with me Sammy, come with me now."

Sam's eyes flashed as anger overtook him while he broke the female's grasp on his wrist. He backed away from the other vampire instantly. "No, what the fuck. I'm not leaving with you, I'm with Dean."

"Sam...Listen...to...me...we...need...to...leave...now," she whispered, her eyes continued to dart around their surroundings. At the moment her whole demeanour screamed mental patient escaped from a local hospital. "There's no time we need to leave before it's too late. Leave with me now and don't look back..."

"Has all that blood gone to your head?" Sam exclaimed incredously throwing his hands up into the air with annoyance. "I'm not leaving with you! Get that in your thick head, I'm with Dean now..."

"Sammy listen to me! We don't have time for this, you need to come with me now and never look back. It's for the best believe me..."

"The best? The best? The best for whom? What the fuck is going on...?"

"I don't have time to explain, please Sammy just trust me!"

Sam backed away further from his ex lover; he narrowed his eyes towards her while he felt this indescribable pull tugging at his chest, telling him to flee in one direction. Towards his mortal, the sense of wrongness increased rapidly with the female's words. "No."

"Sam please you have to!"

"No."

"Sam please it's the only way, it has to be this way, just come with me!"

"No..."

"Sammy!"

"It's Sam and what part of no don't you understand. I don't love you Jessica, my heart belongs to another...you know what....what the fuck am I doing talking to you when I have the most gorgeous man waiting for me...I love Dean and he needs me..."

More tears cascaded out of the female vampire's eyes. "It's too late," she whispered barely above a breath.

Horror struck Sam's chest as realisation washed over him, the painful tugging at his chest increased and he knew that his mortal was subconsciously calling out for him. He needed him...Dean needed him...

"Too late?" Sam growled through his now descended fangs, his eyes glowed the deepest crimson as his anger mixed with his fear. "Where's Dean?" When Jessica refused to answer him, Sam shoved at her shoulders hard. The female staggered back while tears continued to make their way down her face. "What have you done with Dean?"

"What we had to..." she replied in a sorrowful and guilt ridden whisper.

Sam's eyes widened comically, that tug at his chest became too hard to ignore, his heart felt heavy and it felt like his whole world was coming crashing down upon his shoulders. Before he knew it he had spun on his heels and sprinted in the direction his mortal had disappeared in. He could hear Jessica's desperate pleas calling out to him but he had one thing on his mind. Dean. He had to get to Dean. He could never forgive himself if anything happened to his mortal.

"SAM PLEASE DON'T DO THIS, SAMMY.....SAMMY....SAM!"

TBC (**Hey all me again, hope you enjoyed this chapter and are still reading, the number of reviews have gone down lately and it always makes me paranoid that people have stopped, but that is just me being paranoid. Anyhoo part twenty two done and dusted. I hope you're all strapped in because it's going to be a bumpy ride from here on in. Thanks once again to all you awesome readers and those fantastic readers who leave awesome reviews. Anyway I will leave you to your peace now, as always reviews are more than awesome. I will see you all in part Twenty Three) **


	23. Chapter 23

Leaves and branches swiped at him as he passed attempting to slow him down. He could feel blood trickle down his cheeks from various scratches yet he refused to care. Nothing could slow down his sprint; nothing could quell the sense of urgency and panic that had overwhelmed him. At this moment in time nothing could distract him from his goal, not the grasping branches, not the desperate calls of his name or the rising sun breaking through with the morning dawn.

He refused to let anything get in his way between him and his man. His mortal needed him and there was nothing, no nothing that the vampire wouldn't do for him. If he could he would die for him in this very moment if it meant his mortal got to live. Because the vampire couldn't imagine a world without Dean Winchester in it, hell...he knew the world needed its silent protector, without Dean the world would be overrun with supernatural entities. Sure there were other hunters in the world but none were quite like his man and that wasn't just his bias speaking. Dean Winchester was _the_ hunter, he was the best of the best and he was the one that the world would turn to if it started to go to shit.

He found his legs increasing in pace as horror began to dawn over the vampire, he had been talking about his mortal in the past tense as if...if...no there was no way...Dean was still here with him...Sam was going to make sure of that...no one messed with his man and lived to tell the tale.

His stride quickened once more while desperation and urgency had begun to take him over. The tug upon his chest had tightened to an immense pressure like an elastic band pulled so tight that it was near breaking point. The desire to wrap his arms around his mortal and never let go was almost suffocating yet he still pushed forward, his legs kept up the same pace although they were begging for him to move faster, to do something.

The vampire eventually broke through into a clearing after what had felt like miles upon miles of never ending trees. His eyes darted around at his new surroundings and instantly they locked onto a lone object lying on the ground within a dark patch of an unidentified substance.

His legs slowed to a shuffle as he made his way towards it, fear pumped through his veins while his head repeated one word over and over on a continuous loop. _No, no, no, no, no_. Swallowing past the lump that had formed at the base of his throat Sam made his way over to the object, kneeling down upon the ground beside it, realisation and along with it horror washed over him in that one moment.

His lips parted revealing his descended fangs while a loud snarl escaped his lips. His eyes flashed a deep crimson one that should only be available for the devil himself. He picked up the dart with an intense disgust clouding his expression. He curled his long fingers around the offending object and brought it up to his nose.

Taking a long sniff the vampire concluded that it did in fact hold chloroform and there was only one imaginable target for the dart. This just added more fuel to the vampire's already raging fire as he crushed the dart within his grasp without a second thought. His eyes locked onto the puddle of blood next to his feet, a puddle he knew had come from his mortal.

Someone had touched his property, someone had hurt his mortal, and someone had taken his mortal away from him.

The vampire hissed as he stood up to his full height, His eyes darted all around him while his hands clenched into fists against his side. Anger poured out of him in waves, needing something or someone to release this tidal wave on, preferable the bastards who had dared to mess with the love of his life.

Narrowing his eyes Sam knew he needed help, if he was going to find his mortal and get him back he was going to need backup. No wait...when he was going to get his mortal back...there was no if about it. Sam was going to get Dean back. No matter what, not even the end of the world could keep the vampire from his lover.

When Dean was back where he belongs then the vampire would teach the bastards what happens when you mess with Samuel Konvinski's possessions, what happens when you mess with his family and what happens when you keep Sam away from his love. They were going to pay...

* * *

The first thing he was aware of as consciousness crept up on him was the pounding drum beating above his left eye. The next was the cool liquid which he hoped was blood running down his cheek and lastly was the restraints he could feel wrapped tightly around both of his wrists and ankles.

Suppressing the urge to groan the hunter allowed his eyes to flicker open slowly. His eyelids felt heavy as he prised them apart and he was instantly hit with the same darkness he experienced with his eyes closed. He squinted trying to make out any of his surroundings, trying to get a clue to where the fuck he was or maybe who had ambushed him. This proved to be futile however as the dark was too overpowering.

Shifting his weight the hunter could hear the sound of chains clanking against what sounded and felt like stone flooring. Great...just his luck...he was caught by the freaks with a fetish for bondage...lucky him.

Grunting Dean attempted to find a way to break out of his restraints but his strength was nothing compared to the metal bonds of the chains. All in all his efforts were in vain however the young hunter refused to give up. He wasn't a quitter, he never quit on the hunt even though he had been left for dead so many times by now, he didn't quit on his father for twenty two years, he never quit on his life even though at times it didn't seem worth living through and he knew he wouldn't quit on his vampire. Sam needed him and he needed Sam. For that reason and that reason alone the hunter knew he couldn't give up without a fight. If he was going down then you can be assured he would be going down swinging.

Eventually after what felt like a lifetime a door directly in front of him squeaked open and with it a flash of light flooded the room. Squinting Dean turned his gaze towards the door as he watched three figures stroll into the room casually and head his way.

All around him the room filled with sudden light revealing the figures identities who by now stood towering over him as Dean realised he was kneeling on the floor at their feet.

"What a fitting sight don't you think lads?" the blond haired man at the front of the trio chuckled which in turn caused the other two to laugh in unison. This man kneeled down so that he was now at Dean's level with his head practically inches away from the hunter. "The great Dean Winchester reduced to chains and kneeling at his superiors feet, it's almost poetic."

Dean allowed a smirk to cross his lips as he grasped some of his chains in his hands. "Dude, this kinky fetish for bondage you have...yeah so not healthy!" The hunter retorted with the best shit eating grin he could muster growing on his lips.

Blondie mirrored the smirk to the best of his abilities as he clasped his hands together and balanced them on his knees while he crouched. The other two men stayed back behind their leader but their eyes never left the hunter's face. In fact Dean was convinced that if they didn't move their gaze away any time soon then he would have permanent holes burned into his cheek, not the look he was going for.

"Still have the smart assed attitude, huh Winchester?" Blondie replied casually in a patronising tone as if he was talking to a five year old rather than the twenty six year old man the hunter was.

"Damn straight, never leave home without it, you should buy one might make your company more bearable."

"Cute, very cute but I would watch what you say if I was you."

"Good thing I'm not you cause dude I hate to break it to you..." the hunter paused as he leaned in as close to the man as his chains would allow. "But you're fugly," with those words he allowed his forehead to connect to the man's in front of him sending him stumbling backwards on his ass while the drumming in Dean's head increased in pace and intensity. It was so worth it though.

The brunette out of the remaining pair rushed forward. His fist connected with the hunter's jaw instantly while he hissed "Fucking watch it hunter," under his breath.

Dean's head snapped to the right and he could taste blood in his mouth upon impact. Spitting this out he allowed his gaze to once more lock onto the trio in front, that smirk in place again. He could feel a slither of blood making its way out of the corner of his mouth, and with this he noticed the trio's eyes glisten deep amber. "Looks like someone has insecurity issues," he mumbled allowing his eyes to look onto the blond in front of him who by now had stood to his full height.

"You shouldn't be talking about yourself that way Dean," the blond replied however his gaze was locked onto the trickle of blood rather than the hunter's eyes. "It's not healthy to always put yourself down."

"What are you seven? Next you'll be saying..."

"I know you are but what am I?" the blond man interrupted with a classic smirk gracing over his lips, his eyes moved from Dean's mouth to his emerald eyes. "I've been around longer than you boy I think I'm a little older than seven. Besides isn't it time you grew up, hunter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean growled tightening his grip upon the chains as he shifted his body weight so that he was now crouching rather than kneeling.

"It means exactly what I said. It means that the only little child I see in this room is you. You the supposed great hunter but all I see is a weak broken boy. Not even old enough to be classed as a man..." the trio behind the blond snickered while Dean growled through his clenched teeth. "Aww...touched a nerve did we? Is the little boy going to throw a tantrum?"

"Shut the fuck up or I will..."

"You'll what? Hmm? What will you do?" the blond paused as he started to circle the hunter while the pair remained in their original positions, their eyes never leaving Dean's face. "You see you can't do anything but make pathetic empty threats. What can a man chained to the walls possibly do to someone like me?"

"What a vampire?" Dean questioned as he slowly stood up to his full height which proved to be a couple of inches taller than the blond man. His chains clanked with his every movement, tightening further now he was in a standing position.

The blond man halted midstride and walked over to the hunter so that they were face to face with only an inch or two separating them. The remaining pair took flank either side of him so that they were surrounding the chained hunter. "Very good boy but obviously not good enough...a good hunter would have never gotten himself into this situation. How you've even made it past thirteen is a mystery to us all. How you've..."

"Sorry to cut this monologue short but the audience is getting bored," Dean scoffed rolling his eyes at the trio in the process. His smart assed attitude covered up the fact his mind was whirling a mile a minute with ideas for his great escape. He had to get out of here and soon before these vampires's realised what a tasty meal he could make. He would rather eat the barrel of his own gun then give into these three chuckleheads.

"Oh really?" the blond vampire questioned raising one eyebrow in amusement. "What can we do to entertain this so called audience?"

"You could fuck off, or better yet release me then fuck off before I hunt you down and kill every last one of you sons of bitches..."

The trio of vampire's chuckled in unison at the hunter's remark with the blond one clapping his hands together in mock congratulations. "Well, well, well it looks like our boy here still has some fight left in him; our leader will be pleased..."

"Pleased? Who the fuck are you and what do you want from me!" Dean shouted leaning as far forward as his chains allowed which turned out to not be a lot.

"Want? Want? We don't want anything from you; you are here at our leader's request. If it were up to us all the blood from your pretty little body would be running through our veins at this moment in time. Then we would get what we want, the answer to all of our problems..."

"Oh yeah and what is it you want because dude I'm pretty sure you're confusing me with Viagra..." with Dean's words he received a sharper blow to his jaw and a knee to his stomach which caused all the breath to whoosh out of his body. The two minor vampires moved forward until there was one either side of the hunter. They each grabbed hold of one of his arms with their nails digging into his skin.

Skin...for the first time since he came to the hunter looked down at his chest and realised that he was shirtless, the only thing that remained on his top half was the amulet that Sam had given him. His leather jacket, over shirt and undershirt was nowhere to be seen. Fanfuckingtastic.

Lifting his head up Dean noticed that he was now practically nose to nose with the blond vampire. "Personal space dude."

"Oh don't worry pretty boy," the blond vampire purred with his amber eyes deepening to a bright crimson. "You're personal space will be a thing of the past...I suppose I should introduce myself, the name's Kyle and you Dean my boy are in my hands." Kyle lifted a hand and cupped the hunter's cheek as he attempted to break out of the three vampire's grasp. His crimson eyes bored into Dean's emerald green. "So I'd be good if I was you otherwise I have permission to punish you as I see fit and I can be very creative when I want to be."

Kyle removed his hands from the hunter's cheek and used his fingernail to scratch along the man's chest. A red bloodied line appeared upon the skin and this caused the vampire's eyes to widen in delight. "You have no idea how delicious you look right now Dean, I might have to have me a taste to see what all the fuss is about. Don't worry; I don't bite...much..."

Dean's body tensed as Kyle dropped to his knees in front of him. The vampire's hands caressed his chest while his breath ghosted across the newly formed cut. The hunter clenched his hands into fists. He continued to struggle against the vampire's trio grasp but their combined strength was too strong for him to handle. He was so screwed.

He could feel the vampire's tongue snake out of his lips and he braced himself for the feel of this against his skin however instead he was greeted with a howl from Kyle. He watched the vampire leap back in shock and the two holding his arms dropped the appendages quickly.

They all backed away as they watched the hunter with wide eyes. Dean had no idea what the hell had just happened but he thanked god it did. There was only one man he would allow access to his blood and one man only. "Too hot for you to handle?" he smirked out towards the shocked trio.

Kyle seemed to sober up first. He growled through his clenched teeth and once more stood almost chest to chest with the hunter. His hands reached forward and grasped onto the hunter's pendent, dropping it instantly and hissing in the process as a burning sensation ran through his hand. "You've been claimed!"

"I've been want?" Dean asked incredously allowing his amused smirk to take over his face.

"You've been claimed, he has claimed you!"

"Right...you do know that repeating it won't make me understand anymore..."

Kyle sneered up at the hunter. His hands wrapped around the man's neck and squeezed softly, not enough to cut off the man's air supply but enough to limit it. The other vampires' started to rain punches and kicks to the hunter's already abused body. "No piece of engraved plastic will save you, we might not be able to access your blood but your body, your mind is vulnerable. That belongs to our leader and if your vampire is stupid enough to come after you then there will be nothing left of you to save."

Kyle added pressure to the neck under his grip causing the hunter to gasp out attempting to get the breath back into his lungs. Black spots started to dance in front of his vision once more while he fought with the lull of unconsciousness. Pain flared throughout his body as the fists made impact with his bones and flesh. He literally felt like he was being crushed by a bulldozer.

Dean found his strength to remain conscious failing and the last thing he heard before he fell to the ground in a heap was Kyle hissing out "there will be nothing left of you to be worth saving, I hope you said goodbye to your vampire because you will never see him again..."

* * *

The door flew open at such a force that it was like a hurricane had hit it. Hurricane Sam that is. The vampire practically sprinted into the house. "SIRE, SIRE, SIRE!" he yelled like an agitated five year old coming home from school. He rushed into the sitting room where he sensed the two elder vampires residing, who looked up at him with confusion as he entered the room.

"Samuel what are you doing back here so early and where is..." Sire started to question but was soon interrupted by the vampire hurricane.

"THEY'VETAKENHIMTHEY'!" the younger vampire shouted with his words all merging into one due to his anger and sorrow overwhelming him. He paced in front of the pair while he ran a shaking hand through his hair with both of their eyes watching the youngsters every movement. Neither one had seen him so worked up before and believe me when I tell you, an aggravated, and furious and grief stricken vampire was a dangerous vampire.

"Samuel I need you to calm down now son," his Sire soothingly whispered standing up to make his way over to his child. He stopped Sam in his tracks and placed gentle hands upon the man's shoulders. He noticed the younger vampire's glowing crimson eyes and bloodied tear filled face; it broke his undead heart to see his son looking like this. "Now try telling me what happened again."

"...They've taken him Dad...they've taken him..."

"Who has? Son? Who has taken whom?" Sire whispered softly caressing Sam's shoulders in the process. "I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"They've taken him...they've taken him...Why have they taken him...Why him...Why...He hasn't done anything...Nothing...They've taken him...Why him Sire...Why?"

"Samuel?"

"Dean Sire," Sam replied allowing his head to droop as bloodied tears made their way down his face. "They. Took. Dean," and with those words the sobs the young vampire had been suppressing became too much for him to handle.

Sam was overwhelmed suddenly and he found his Sire's arms wrapped around him firmly while he sobbed in the man's embrace. His thoughts were with his mortal and where he could be at this moment in time. All he could do was hope he was still alive. If he wasn't...well...Sam wasn't sure he could carry on.

"Sshh it's alright my boy, it's alright, let it all out."

"Dean, father..._My _Dean."

"Sshh son, I promise you we will hunt down those responsible and we will bring Dean Winchester back home where he belongs. You will not lose him, you hear me Samuel. You will not lose your Dean...I will not let it happen. Even if it's the last thing I do..." Sam's Sire reassured his son; he placed a gentle kiss to the top of his son's head while he stood their holding the young vampire as he allowed his sorrow to escape.

One thing Sire knew for sure was that he wasn't going to let his family down ever again. He wasn't going to let his son experience the same loss of a mate like he did. He refused to let that happen.

They were going to get Dean back.

They had to...

TBC (**Hey all me again, first of all I would like to say WOW. The responses I got for the last chapter was amazing and they all meant so much to me. It makes me so happy to know that people actually enjoy reading my writing, makes it all worthwhile. Thank you so much once again. Hope you are still enjoying and don't forget reviews are awesome like all you lot out there. Until Part Twenty Four, see ya later alligators) **


	24. Chapter 24

The young vampire held his head in his hands as he sat in the couch beside his Sire. His broken desperate sobs had long since died down but the anger gnawing at the pit of his stomach refused to subside. He had never felt this kind of pain, this type of sorrow and this type of rage before. It was boiling up inside of him to a point that he knew it will eventually consume him from the inside out. When that happens he had no clue what type of monster will be released or even whether or not he had enough strength to control it.

"I can't just sit around here! I need to do something!" Sam exclaimed suddenly lifting his head from his hands so that his eyes could connect with his Sire's. "I can't just sit here when Dean is out there god knows where with god knows who! Who knows what is happening to him while we sit here with our thumbs up our asses. I need to do something...anything!"

"I know Samuel..." Sam's Sire attempted to reassure his aggravated child however this statement just seemed to anger him more.

"No you don't know! You don't know shit! I was supposed to protect him, I promised myself that I wouldn't let anyone hurt him anymore, I promised myself that I would keep him safe and look how that turned out! The only important thing in my life and I fucked that up...I fucked up..."

"You didn't mess anything up; you're not to blame..."

"You're right I'm not to blame, none of this is my fault...it's yours!" the younger vampire shouted standing up away from the couch in the process. He backed away from the chair slowly while his eyes remained locked onto the confused and angry brown of his Sire's. "You did this; you took him away from me..."

"Samuel please..."

"You ordered Jess to distract me, you ordered her to anger Dean so he would leave on his own, and you were planning this ever since I told you about him. You have been waiting for your opportunity to get rid of him and I fell for it, hook line and sinker I fell for it."

"This is ridiculous, son..."

"Why Sire? Why did you do it? Isn't he good enough for me? Or is it because you don't want a hunter in the family..." Sam trailed off with his eyes widening in sudden realisation. "You're jealous, you're jealous that the last in your bloodline has found his partner where you are left alone. Are you so afraid of being on your own that you would ruin your child's happiness? Are you that much of a sadistic twisted old man that you have to kidnap your son's partner? You can't stand to see others happy when you have lost your own mate...This is all down to Rachel..." Sam shouted feeling all his anger bubbling to the surface needing its release as soon as possible.

His hands were clenched into fists against his side as an uncomfortable testosterone filled silence engulfed the room. The younger vampire was practically panting with the intensity of the words that had just spilled out of his mouth.

Both of the vampire's stared deep into each other's eyes, the younger ones filled with so much anger and hatred that he was blind to all around and the elder ones filled with sorrow, anger and pain for his son and for himself.

Suddenly Sam's Sire stood up from the couch, gripped his son by his jacket and slammed him into the far wall. His eyes blazing with barely concealed anger that was mirrored perfectly in Sam's now deep amber. For the first time that the younger vampire could remember he felt fear towards his Sire.

"Now you listen here and you listen good Samuel. I understand you're in pain, I understand you're upset but I'm not taking any of this crap from you. Now you need to calm down right now because getting angry and playing the blame game isn't going to get your Dean back. I need you to step back and take a deep breath before you accuse anyone of foul game. And if I ever...ever hear you speak ill of Rachel once again I won't be held responsible for my actions, remember Samuel you're still my child no matter how old you get and I will not tolerate this attitude from you!" Sam's Sire said with an angry hiss. The elder vampire released his son's shirt and took a step back. "When you have calmed down then we can consider what to do next." He hissed folding his arms against his chest while his gaze remained upon the younger vampire.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut willing his anger to dwell down; he knew that at this rate it wouldn't be long until it overwhelmed and controlled him completely. He couldn't afford to allow that to happen, he wasn't going to become blinded by his rage, his need to have Dean back in his arms. No...When he saves his mortal he was going to need a clear rational head. Dean needed him and for that reason only he took a moment to take a deep breath, although the urge to destroy the creatures who had taken his mortal refused to subside so the vampire merely suppressed this for the time being.

Slowly when the panting had ceased and his blood had reached his normal cold blooded temperature, the young vampire opened his eyes. Instantly he was met with the furious yet compassionate gaze of his Sire. Swallowing past the lump that had formed at the back of the throat Sam took a step towards the man who he had come to know as his father.

"Sire I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of that. I was..."

"Hysterical?" Sam's Sire cut in closing the physical gap between them. He reached out and grasped his son's shoulders firmly yet affectionately. "Samuel you don't have to explain yourself to me, I understand what you're going through, and I went through this myself..."

"I'm sor..."

"Hush son, I don't need any apologies from you. When you are hurt you lash out at those around you no matter who they are. It's not your fault about Rachel..."

"I know it's not but I should have never brought it up. I should have never accused you of being the one to take Dean away from me, I guess deep down I wanted it to be you because then I know I would be one step closer to him. That it wouldn't be long until he was here with me again..." Sam whispered as his voice was no longer able to hold any sort of volume since his little outburst. "I never meant any of the things I said..." Sam bit his lip at the end of his sentence attempting to hold back the sobs that had started to crawl along the back of his throat. He couldn't afford to waste any more time just sitting here crying his eyes out and feeling sorry for himself. Dean couldn't afford him to waste any more time.

"I know son, I know and I promise you I won't let what happened to me happen to you. All those years ago I promised myself that I would protect my children from suffering the same experiences as me and that is one promise I will keep. We will get your Dean back but we can't do this alone. If what you have told me is true then we have a rebellion on our hands, a rebellion of vampires and who knows how many this involves or why? We need to think smart or we don't go in at all..."

"Sire I can't..." Sam protested but was soon interrupted from a sharp serious glare from his Sire.

"_We will _get him back Samuel. No one messes with _my _family..."

"You mean that?" Sam questioned feeling like a little kid looking up at his father with a great sense of hero worship. He felt like he had regressed back to his early years of his rebirth when he was in the stages of believing that his Sire had all the answers.

"Yes of course. Dean Winchester belongs to you Samuel and that makes him part of our family, that makes him as much as a son to me as you are. And us vampire's protect our own, a lesson I believe we will have to teach once more. First things first we need to find out where they are keeping him and who they are, and then we need to increase our numbers before the rescue mission can begin."

Sam sniffed subtly. He nodded his head slowly while he stepped out of his father's grasp. His right hand delved into the depths of his pocket and his fingers curled around the plastic that made up his cell phone. He might not know where his mortal was...he might not know who had him but he did know who could help...

"I'll be right back..." Sam announced flashing his sire a small smile while turning on his heels to face the door.

"Where are you going?" his Sire asked before he could step outside.

"To increase our numbers..."

* * *

The door clicked shut behind him as he stepped off of the porch. The moonlight shone down upon his face and the normal sense of peace that overcomes him with this light was no longer present. Instead he felt fear clenching at the pit of his stomach as the moon signalised the twenty fourth hour that his mortal had been missing.

Sam sat down heavily upon the porch steps and rubbed a weary hand through his hair and over his face. He drew in a deep breath as his thoughts turned to the phone call he was going to have to make eventually. One that he wasn't looking forward to one bit however he knew that he needed help of any kind. Even if it meant making this one phone call...oh how he could hear the reply already.

Stalling slightly the vampire allowed his eyes to roam into the distance, he found his gaze drawn to the outskirts of the wood beside his childhood home. The wood where everything had all kicked off the previous day although to the young vampire it felt more like a lifetime.

It's funny he never understood before how people could claim to not be able to live life without people they haven't known for very long, he just thought that they were all being melodramatic but now...now he had someone he wanted to hold onto for the rest of his eternity, now he understood and now he knew he wouldn't be able to survive without his Dean.

Sam was brought out of his thoughts immediately as the hair on the back of his neck stood to attention. A tingling sensation ran down the length of his spine and with this his fangs descended involuntarily. His eyes locked onto a lonely silhouette emerging from the woods and as recognition stepped in his hazel eyes morphed into the darkest crimson.

A growl escaped his lips. He literally leapt up from the porch with his legs moving on their own accord towards the figure. He could feel his whole body shaking with his recently suppressed anger; at the moment he was a mere puppet to his rage and that made him unpredictable.

The figure ahead of him seemed to be frozen midstride with their bloodshot blue eyes boring into his own crimson. Normally the sight of his childhood friend broken and sorrowful would cause sharp pains to his heart with the need to embrace her to make everything alright to overwhelm him. Now however, now all he could think of was how to rip her limb from limb in an attempt to get her to start talking. How much blood he could spill from her pretty little throat until she was begging him to stop.

"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" he yelled as he neared the terrified female who held her hands up in surrender in front of her. "YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD YOU HEAR ME MOORE!"

"Sam please just listen to me!"

Sam scoffed while his legs increased to a gentle sprint. The gap between the two vampires's was closing at a rapid pace and the outcome of this meeting was unclear to either of them. They both struggled to keep their emotions in check with one managing better than the other...no second guesses who that could be.

"LISTEN TO YOU? YOU WANT ME TO LISTEN TO YOU? ISN'T THAT WHAT GOT ME INTO THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE! I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING HEAR ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY! I DON'T WANT HEAR ANY OF YOUR BULLSHIT EXCUSES OR LIES!" The male vampire screamed allowing his anger and pain to overwhelm him.

"I know I don't deserve it but please just let me explain..."

"EXPLAIN WHAT? EXPLAIN HOW YOU CONVINCED ME TO GO BACK TO DEAN ONLY TO DISTRACT ME WHEN HE GET'S CAPTURED! EXPLAIN HOW YOU COULD TURN YOUR BACK ON ME AFTER ALL THE YEARS WE HAVE KNOWN EACH OTHER! EXPLAIN HOW YOU COULD DO THIS TO ME AFTER EVERYTHING I MEAN TO YOU, AFTER EVERYTHING WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER!" Sam shouted as he neared the female.

In one movement he lunged towards her sending them both flying to the floor. Instantly he grabbed Jessica's flailing wrists and pinned them above her head while he straddled her lap. He leaned down so that their faces were inches apart from one another. "EXPLAIN HOW YOU COULD DO THIS TO YOUR OWN SIRE!"

"Please I can explain just let me explain, that's all I'm asking!" she sobbed not even attempting to break out of Sam's grip. Her eyes bored into Sam's own and he could see the pain, sorrow and guilt that were eating her up from the inside out. She was suffering yet he refused to care in the slightest.

"WHY SHOULD I? WHY SHOULD I NOT KILL YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW? WHY SHOULD I BOTHER ALLOWING YOU THE CHANCE TO WORM YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS? DID YOU GIVE DEAN A CHANCE BEFORE YOU BETRAYED HIM?"

"I had no choice..." Jess whispered tilting her head to the side as she could no longer look into those dark crimson eyes filled with so much hate and anger. "I had no choice, it had to be him. It just had to be."

Sam growled. He transferred both of her wrists to one hand while he used the other to pinch her cheeks and force her to meet his gaze once more. He added pressure to both of his hands and he could feel the blood well up from the female's cheek underneath his fingernails. His anger was in the driving seat and he had no more self control to rain it in, he wasn't even sure he wanted to. "YOU KNOW YOU KEEP SAYING THAT...!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S TRUE. I HAD NO CHOICE, IT HAD TO BE HIM!" Jess yelled the best she could through his grip.

"WHY? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE? WHAT HAD TO BE HIM? START TALKING OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB IN A FLASH!"

"Will you listen to what I have to say?" Jess asked in a small voice, her fear was apparent in her eyes and this caused Sam's heart to pang gently with remorse knowing he was the one who had put it there. However he had to push their past together to one side if he wanted to look to his future. His future didn't involve her at all....not if he had any say in the matter.

"YOU HAVE THIRTY SECONDS SO START EXPLAINING!"

"Sammy..."

"IT'S SAM TO YOU, MAKE THAT TWENTY SECONDS!"

"Please..."

"FIFTEEN WANT TO CARRY ON AND WASTE YOUR TIME? IT'S MORE THAN YOU DESERVE SO I SUGGEST YOU BETTER START TALKING BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" Sam yelled practically spiting on the younger vampire underneath him. He tightened his grip once more hearing the satisfying grind of her wrist bone against her skin. "TICK TOCK..."

"DAMMIT SAM I HAD NO CHOICE! JUST UNDERSTAND THAT I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT YOU..."

"A BIT LATE FOR THAT DON'T YOU THINK? YOU'RE WASTING YOUR TIME LYING TO ME, NOW I WANT TO HEAR THE TRUTH AND NOTHING ELSE!"

"Sam I had to do what I did, we had to..."

"WE? WHO ELSE WAS INVOLVED? I WANT NAMES; I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THEY ARE KEEPING DEAN!"

"The coven, the coven had to do what we did. We had no choice. It was a matter of life and death. Sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good you need to understand that, I need to understand that but it's impossible. I can't ever forgive myself for what we have done to you but it was either that or..."

"OR? OR WHAT? YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS REMAINING TO TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!"

"We were given a choice between life and death, your life and death. The choice was to either help capture Dean and take you as far away from here as possible or watch yours and Dean's death at the hands of that bastard. I had no choice, I can't see you die. I can't be responsible for your death when I know there was something I could do to stop it. Sam you're my best friend, my one love, my master and my Sire I couldn't see you die at his hands..."

"WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO MAKE A DECISION LIKE THAT? WHO GAVE YOU THE POWER TO PLAY GOD? YOU CAN'T DECIDE WHO GET'S TO LIVE AND DIE; YOU CAN'T DECIDE WHAT FATE CHOOSES TO HAPPEN!"

"We had to, none of us wanted to see our Master die, none of us can see you leave this world Sam..."

"SO IT'S ALRIGHT FOR DEAN TO DIE..."

"YES WHEN IT WAS ALL ABOUT HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU WOULD HAVE JUST BEEN A CASUALTY, SOMEONE WHO GOT IN HIS WAY!" Jess shouted attempted to push herself up off of the ground only to be slammed against the forest floor hard that her vision blurred momentarily.

Sam allowed her words to filter into her brain and immediately a memory assaulted him. He was reminded back to that faithful day almost a week ago when that demon had possessed John Winchester. His words echoed around the vampire's head "_It has always been about you Deano my boy. Everything that has happened has all happened for you. Everyone knows all about you kiddo and everyone wants to get their hands on your sweet ass. There is a contract upon Winchester from a very high power within hell. He wants Dean and he doesn't care who or what gets in his way." _

Everything clicked into place as the memories fell to the back of his mind once more. That damned demon had only been the start, who knows how many more out there wanted his mortal? But the main question he wanted answered was why? What had Dean done to cause this uproar? Why was he so important to the demons?

At least one thing was cleared up for the vampire; he now knew that there was a possibility that demons were involved in his mortal's kidnapping. That made his task even harder. Vampires and demons working together just to get to Dean Winchester, what was the world coming to?

"A demon? This person who gave you a choice, was he a demon?" Sam whispered as his voice lost the intensity from earlier. His grip loosened upon the female vampire but he didn't release her.

"Sam..."

"Jess was it a demon? I need to know...are the vampire's working with a demon?"

"Yes."

That one word answer caused Sam's deceased heart to plummet to the bottom of his stomach. A demon, a fucking demon, the same demon that Dean wanted to hunt down. If they had gone hunting after all would this have been avoided? If Sam had only listened to his mortal in the first place would he still be in this situation?

Hissing Sam released Jessica's face and stood up to his full height. He sneered down at her. "Where are they keeping him?"

"I don't know!"

Sam nodded his head with a sadistic look crossing his features. In one movement he leaned down, grabbed the female by the scruff of her neck and lifted her up off of the floor so her feet were dangling in the air. "WHERE ARE THEY KEEPING HIM AND DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE THINK ABOUT LYING TO ME!"

Jess's hands scrambled up to curl around the male's vampire while she attempted to break out of his hold. "I told you I don't know, they wouldn't tell me!"

"AND I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BELIEVE YOU...HOW DO I KNOW YOU'RE TELLING ME THE TRUTH!" he screamed adding more pressure to his grip knowing full well that if she was human her neck would have snapped under the intensity of his hold.

"YOU CAN'T! But I would never lie to you Sam; I never have done and never will do. It's the god's honest truth; I don't know where they are keeping Dean!"

"Fine," Sam snarled through clenched teeth. He threw the female vampire to the ground, sneering down at her the whole time. His anger caused his body to shake once more and it was taking all his self control to get his body to turn away from her. "You're nothing to me Jessica, nothing but another worthless piece of shit that litters the world. You're not my friend, you're not my lover, you're not one of my people and you sure as hell not one of my Sired. You're nothing to me anymore..."

"Sam I'm sorry please let me make this right..." Jess sobbed with bloodied tears rolling down her face once more.

"CAN YOU TURN BACK TIME? CAN YOU MAKE IT SO NONE OF THIS EVER HAPPENED? NO DIDN'T THINK SO. THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO..."

"Don't say that, Sam please I need you..."

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT BEFOREHAND BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL NO LONGER NEED YOU. ALL I NEED IS MY DEAN AND YOU BETTER HOPE TO GOD I GET HIM BACK ALIVE AND WELL. BECAUSE IF I DON'T, I WILL PERSONALLY HOLD YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR EVERY CUT, EVERY BRUISE AND EVEN EVERY HAIR OUT OF PLACE. I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER TEN TIMES WORSE THEN HE HAS!"

Sam took one last scornful look towards the female on the ground before he turned on his heels and started to walk back to the house. His hands were clenched into fists against his sides as the suppressed anger started to take its toll upon him.

"No...Sam please...SAM YOU CAN'T MEAN THAT! NOT AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH! I'M SORRY!"

"YEAH WELL SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" Sam yelled over his shoulder not allowing his stride to drop below its current pace.

"SAMMY!" Jessica yelled one last time.

The male vampire stopped midstride and cocked his head to the side so he could peer over his shoulder at the broken vampire behind him. "If I ever see you again Jessica I _**will**_ fucking kill you," he hissed through clenched teeth.

And with those words he turned his head back to face forward while he continued his journey back to the house. He had a phone call he needed to make...

TBC (**Hey all you awesome readers, there we are another part done and dusted. Wow this story is turning out longer then I had originally planned it to be but oh well inspiration is funny like that. Hope you all are still enjoying and don't worry I promise next chapter will be a Dean filled one, he wanted me to give him a break during this one and who am I to deny him that? :P Anyway don't forget to leave those awesome reviews I love so much. I will leave you in peace, well, until Part Twenty Five**)


	25. Chapter 25

Pain that was the first thing he was aware of, a fucking lot amount of pain. His whole body felt like it had been on a ten looped spin cycle within the world's fastest washing machine. Either that or been ten rounds with a seriously caffeinated kangaroo. He could feel the bruises throbbing upon his skin as consciousness crept up on him once more.

He allowed a small groan to escape his lips while he eyes fluttered open slightly. The first thing he noticed was a minimal amount of light streaming in through a hole within the roof a couple of metres in front of him. This light chased away the darkness of his unconsciousness and the previous night, now he was able to determine just where he was.

He was shackled to a wall within what appeared to be an old dilapidated attic of some form. All around boxes were piled up high and several fridges were dotted around the place, some were tipped on their side with others standing tall. What they were doing here, the hunter had no clue...hopefully he wouldn't have the chance to find out.

On further inspection he noticed a cage concealed by the shadows and tucked away in the corner of the room. This cage appeared big enough to fit a normal sized human within and a shiver ran down the hunter's spine at the mere thought of what or who it could be used for. Once again he was filling this under never want to find out.

His chains rattled while he attempted to find a more comfortable position, he winced as pain shot through his ribcage making him even more aware of the beating he had received not so long ago, courtesy of Kyle and his vampire cronies. Through the pain he guessed he had at least three bruised ribs and several bruises littering his chest. That was just awesome...

Suddenly in front of him a door opened allowing a bout of light to flood the room instantly. Dean squinted as the light assaulted his eyes while he watched a lone figure stalk into the room with what he could only describe as an arrogant swagger. The man clapped his hands together in glee and walked towards the chained hunter. The hunter hated this newcomer already...

"Glad to see you awake kiddo, I was starting to worry you will miss all of the fun I have planned," the man taunted stopping when he was a couple of inches in front of Dean. He towered over the hunter who realised then that he was still sitting on the floor. "Oh well better late than never."

"Let me guess your Master sent your sorry ass down here to check on me..." Dean spat out attempting to shift his bruised body slightly, well as much as his restraints would allow him to. With this simple movement pain flowed through his torso and the hunter had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop the grimace from crossing his lips. There was no way in hell was he giving these sons of bitches satisfaction from seeing his pain.

Slowly and painfully he managed to pull his body up into standing position, he could feel his legs tremble with the almost dead weight they supported. It was taking all of Dean's stubbornness to remain standing, despite the pain that made its way through his chest. If there was one thing Winchester's was known for then it would be there unlimited amount of stubbornness and resilience, Dean was no exception to this trait.

"I have no Master," the newcomer muttered crossing his arms against his chest while raising one eyebrow in amusement. A smirk danced across his lips and that fact just irritated the already furious hunter further.

"Freelancer? I bet the Master loves you," Dean scoffed unable to stop the smart assed comments from escaping his lips. He had faced the consequences before with that vampiric douche yet that still didn't deter him. No amount of beating will make him bend to their will at least that was what he tried to tell himself.

"That would be called vanity kiddo."

"Huh?" Dean replied furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, either this man was a serious nutcase or the hunter was sporting a serious concussion because he was as sure as hell confused right now. Or maybe a mixture of the two...yeah that sounded about right.

"To love thyself too much is known as vanity..."

"So that would make you the Master of this shithole?" Dean interrupted narrowing his eyes at the slightly shorter man in front of him.

"Oh give the boy a bone; he got it in one...Yes...welcome to my domain..."

"Am I meant to be impressed? Because seriously dude this is an attic and a shit one at that, not something to be bragging about grandpa."

The man standing in front of the hunter uncrossed his arms while a deep hearty chuckle escaped his lips, his blue eyes shined with amusement. He clapped his hands together once more as he took a step closer to the bound hunter. "Oh you do amuse me kiddo, it will be so entertaining to watch you lose that attitude of yours, how I can't wait, the anticipation could almost kill me but you know what they say..." The man took another step closer and cupped Dean's chin in one of his hands "Patience is a virtue, I've waited twenty two years, and I'm sure another couple of days won't hurt me..."

Dean attempted to break the man's grip on his face by thrashing his head side to side, all this managed to do was make the man's grasp tighten to the point that the hunter could feel blood welling up under the other man's fingernails. "What the hell are you blabbering about?"

"All in good time kiddo, all in good time..." the man replied releasing the young man's face but maintaining the close proximity. "Everything will soon fall into place and you Deano; you will be one of the stars of the show."

"Don't call me that!" Dean spat out through clenched teeth.

"You don't like Deano? Well how about Ace, we all know how dear you hold that nickname to your heart..."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Ooh, touch a nerve did we kiddo, someone have unresolved Daddy issues?"

"Shut the fuck up or I swear..." Dean never managed to finish that sentence as his throat suddenly closed up of its own accord. His eyes widened while he panted attempting to allow air into his instantly deprived lungs. His head filled up with a sudden fog linked to oxygen deprivation and he felt his knees buckle beneath him, no longer able to find the strength to support his abused body.

"One thing I have to make clear now Deano is that I'm the one to make the orders around here and not you!" as the man paused the pressure upon the hunter's throat loosened, leaving the young man kneeling on the floor desperately panting for the much needed oxygen. "Now let's start as we mean to go on..."

"What _*pant*_ Are _*cough*_ You?" Dean sputtered out breathlessly.

The man cackled once more, he bent down so that he was at the hunter's level and he reached out one of his hands to grasp firmly at the young man's hair. He lifted Dean's head so that his green eyes bored into the man's blue and tightened his grip to keep him in this position.

"I think your question should have been who not what because I think you know deep down what I am, come on kiddo, what are you oh so reliable hunter's instincts telling you? Impress me, show me the hunter that supernatural entities fear the very name of, and show me the hunter you have become. So tell me boy, what am I?" the man whispered softly with his lips remaining curled up in a sadistic smirk. "What am I?" he repeated once more while tugging at the hair in his grip.

"A bastard," Dean retorted through clenched teeth, he was suppressing the need to grimace in pain at the short sharp tugs of his head. "A fucking bastard!"

"Oh nice retort," the man tugged at the hair harder causing the hunter to wince with the pain shooting through his scalp and chest. "But try again without the smart assed attitude this time, well that is if you like having your hair on your head, if not I'm sure I can make arrangements otherwise..." with those words he added another sharp pull of his hand.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean hissed bringing his head forward so that it connected with the man in front of him. The man instantly released his grip and staggered back slightly; this technique always seemed to work in the hunter's favour well...apart from the bitching headache that follows afterwards. At least it stopped the constant tugging at his hair; it takes a while to get it looking this good.

The man regained his composure quickly and strode over towards the hunter. He gripped the young man underneath both of his armpits and lifted him up off of the floor onto his feet. He removed one of his hands and placed this on the man's throat in a threateningly manner. A little amount of pressure...that would be all it would take to crush the man's windpipe for good. "Still got some fight in you kiddo, I like that but don't get too cocky. This act will wear thin fast and I am slowly running out of patience so I would play like a nice little boy with me."

"Go. To. Hell!" Dean spat out attempting to break out of the man's grasp to no avail.

"Been there done that," the man replied smugly.

The man chuckled as he lowered the hunter's feet to the ground. He chuckled menacingly breaking the eye contact away from the man briefly before allowing his eyes to connect with the emeralds of the hunter once more.

Dean's eyes widened in response. He stared into the deep yellow pools that bore sadistically on his face. He could feel hatred welling up in his gut, twisting its way through his body yet he had no reason why...well it could be put down to his hunter's instincts but he knew it was more than that. "Demon?" he whispered.

"Don't sound too sure there Deano, tut tut I guess old Johnny really did keep you in the dark..."

"You don't know shit about my Dad!" Dean yelled feeling the anger boil even more.

"Apparently neither did you boy, I bet I know more about your own family then you ever did. Beautiful Mary so desperate to protect her own, determined and violent Johnny lashing out at the only remaining member of his family and poor little Sammy caught in the cross fire, an innocent life that wasn't meant to be taken. So yeah, I know more about your family then you ever knew."

Silence fell over the pair, wrapping around them with a vice like grip. Dean felt the demon's words pierce through him and the anger grew to such an intense level inside him that it was barely contained. The mention of his mother had stirred up deep feelings he had kept bottled up for all these years but now...now the curiosity had grown. His dad had never told him about what happened that night; the onetime Dean had asked he received a broken arm for his troubles. So he had learned at a young age to never mention his mother in his father's presence again.

But what John hadn't known was that a four year old Dean had seen more than any child should have seen. As an infant he had seen his mother's body pinned to the ceiling with flames engulfing her body with no reason behind it. He had seen his mother die; he had seen that but for all those years he had no answer to the two questions that had bugged him. How and why. How did that fire start and why did he survive when his mother and brother lost their lives.

"Who are you?" Dean asked breaking the spell the silence had woven. "Who the fuck are you and what do you want from me?!"

"Me?" the demon chuckled, standing so that the two men were practically sharing the same breath. "How about I show you," with those words the demon waved his hand which sent the hunter crashing to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Sweet dreams Deano."

* * *

Dean slowly felt his consciousness creep up on him for the third time since he had been captured, it seemed as though he was sleeping more than he ever had in the whole of his life and this made him feel vulnerable.

His eyes opened and the first thing he was aware of was the complete lack of any pain. His chest felt free and loose, his head felt clear and his arms no longer felt like two dead weights. All this sent alarm bells ringing instantly, something wasn't right, there was no way he would be able to heal at this fast rate. It wasn't humanly possible.

Dean blinked a few times to allow his eyes time to adjust to the darkness around him and eventually he could make out the silhouettes of furniture around him. With this came the realisation that he was laying on the floor in a corner of a room in some strange house. Well...at least it was a change from the dreary attic. Yeah...anything would be a welcome change compared to that.

Groaning he pushed his body up until he had reached his full height. His eyes searched through the darkness around the room while he attempted to find any clues whatsoever about his current location. One thing he knew for sure was that he wasn't in Kansas anymore...Okay he had watched Wizard of Oz once...maybe twice but only because it used to send him to sleep. It had nothing to do with the fact that Dorothy was kinda hot in an annoying way and how he used to wish he could tap his heels together and go back home to Kansas to a life he had lost...no it had nothing to do with that.

From the wall on the far right a lonely light turned on and started to flicker. This light flooded the room with a soft glow and with it realisation and horror dawned on the young hunter. Dean could feel his knees start to buckle beneath him, all breath was stolen from his lungs and tears began to push at the corner of his eyes. It was taking all of his self control to remain standing. Maybe he was in Kansas after all.

"No," he whispered unable to believe what he was seeing. "No this isn't real, this can't be real...No," he muttered as his legs slowly made their way over to the crib situated in the middle of the room. His steps were small and forced and with each step he could feel twenty two years worth of sorrow flood through his veins. This was a moment that had haunted his nightmares for years, this was the moment that his life had changed forever and this was the moment that his family had been destroyed. "This is impossible," he muttered once more while he came to a stop beside the crib.

His emerald eyes peered down into it and he was met by a pair of big round hazel staring back. The baby cooed gently while he lifted his arms up towards Dean. He wore a round mouthed smile with drool snaking its way down his chin and he squealed playfully. The baby thrashed in the crib attempting to get closer to the elder hunter as if he recognised that the grown up man was in fact his elder brother. His elder brother who would have been only four at the current time.

"Sammy?" Dean stammered unable to believe what he was seeing. He slowly stretched a shaking hand down towards the baby and placed it gently on its head. He allowed a sob of happiness to escape his lips as he carded his fingers through his little brother's hair. He could feel the brown locks run through his fingers; he could feel the baby's body height and all this just added to the realism; however Dean knew it was nothing more than a memory. A memory of a life lost. "Sammy I'm so sorry...oh Sammy..." he sobbed quietly unable to keep his emotions suppressed for much longer.

Dean had no idea how long he stood there, with silent tears running down his cheek and his hand caressing his baby brother's hair and cheeks but he knew it wasn't long enough. Eventually the door to the nursery sprung open making Dean leap back into the shadows of the room once more. Even though he was convinced he wasn't really there he didn't want to risk the chance of being seen by the newcomers.

The hunter watched with wide eyes as Mary Winchester entered the room carrying a four year old version of himself. His eyes became transfixed onto the sight of his mother; she looked so happy, so carefree and completely oblivious to the horrors that is about to unfold. She smiled down at the small boy in her arms then over towards her other son. "Come on, let's go say goodnight to your brother," she told the younger version of Dean Winchester while she set her eldest down on his feet.

The young boy bounded over to the crib, leaned over towards the baby and planted a kiss on the youngest Winchester's forehead. "Goodnight Sam," he whispered softly even at that young age the fondness and protectiveness was clear in the elder brother's voice. Mary smiled and pulled her eldest out of the way so she could get her turn to say goodnight to her son. "Goodnight love."

Dean watched all the events with the tears running forcefully down his face. This was exactly how he remembered that night but what he wanted to know was how the fuck he managed to get here and why? Why was he being forced to relive the events it had taken him so long to get over? Why was he being forced to watch the family he had once lost? Why? Why? Why?

"Hey Dean," John Winchester called out as he made his way into the room to join the rest of his family. Dean felt his heart twist violently in his chest as his attention was drawn towards his father. John looked younger, happier and less twisted then the father he had known growing up. The John that was standing in front of him now was the father he wished he had, was the father he had until he was cruelly taking away from him on this faithful night.

"Daddy!" the younger Dean called out with admiration as he ran into his father's arms. There used to be a time when Dean ran to his father but he spent most of his life trying to run from him not to him.

Resentment towards his younger version washed over him along with the urge to run into the light, scoop the two boys and his mother up into his arms and run as far away from this house as possible. Deep down he knew that wasn't possible but that didn't mean that he didn't want to any less. The urge to protect was almost killing him and there was nothing he could about it. There was nothing he could do to stop what was going to happen from happening. He was trapped, a mere shadow in his deepest darkest memory and there was no way out. No way to stop himself from reliving his mother's and brother's final moments.

"Hey buddy, what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?" Dean mouthed at the same time John Winchester spoke out. A small smile crossed the young hunter's lips as he watched himself telling his father off while burying his head into the crook of John's neck. His family all smiled down at the young boy in the crib before walking out of the nursery turning the lights off in the process.

Dean exhaled a deep breath he didn't realise he was holding and wiped a hand across his face to get rid of any stray tears that had broken through his defences. All the emotions he had suppressed related to his family had come flooding out of him upon reliving this certain moment in his life. He couldn't handle this, he couldn't handle seeing their deaths another time, hell...he couldn't even handle driving into Kansas at all! "You son of a bitch get me out of here!" Dean yelled to the ceiling not really knowing whether or not the demon could hear him.

All of a sudden the nightlight in the corner of the room started to flicker as the mobile above the crib revolved on its own accord. Dean's eyes searched around the room for the source as his hunter's instincts were on high alert, he knew what was coming was his mother's and brother's killer and this time he was going to make sure he memorised the son of a bitch who had destroyed his childhood, he was going to make sure that once he was free that the bastard will be torn limb from limb. That he would be made to suffer in the most horrific way possible. His whole life had been building up to this moment, the moment he would come face to face with his family's murderer and the moment when he would gain the desired vengeance.

The young hunter braced himself as he felt the house literally shake with the force of the creature. Black smoke curled in through the window and began to form into a solid shape at the foot of Sam's crib. The six month old sobbed quietly but there was nothing the hunter could do to comfort his baby brother.

Dean clenched his hands into fists as he stealthily closed the gap between him and the figure that was slowly emerging from the black smoke. He stopped midstride while his eyes widened at recognition of the newcomer. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end while his hands shook with anger and hatred. His emerald eyes locked onto the sickening yellow of the demon in front of him.

"You?" Dean muttered through clenched teeth.

"Me," the demon's disembodied voice filtered in through the room however the figure near the crib made no sign of acknowledgement. "Surprise Deano it was me all along, I'm the one you have been searching for this whole time but I got to you first. It looks like the hunter finally became the hunter!"

"YOU BASTARD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Dean yelled to the ceiling once more as the figure in front seems to be unable to both see him and hear him. His attention was brought back to the scene in front of him once more by a deep throaty chuckle coming from the demon in the room.

Yellow eyes now leaned over Sam's crib, he held out his left hand over the baby's head while his right brandished a small dagger. "Hush little baby," the demon whispered as he smirked showing off his vessel's full set of teeth. Goosebumps began to erupt over the hunter's skin while he could actually feel it begin to crawl. He watched the events with a film of red clouding over his vision as anger began to take control once more.

"What the fuck...?" he whispered.

Dean took a step closer to the crib before he managed to reach the demon's side the door to the nursery opened and in walked Mary. She looked around the room until her eyes locked onto the figure surrounded by shadows.

"John?" She questioned in a clearly sleepy voice. "John is he hungry?" the figure merely shushed her in response.

"Mum, don't listen to him! It's not Dad! It's not Dad!" Dean shouted attempting to somehow break through this memory and change the events. However once again no one acknowledged his presence, it was like he was a mere shadow and nothing more. "Mum please," he murmured watching Mary nod her head and leave the nursery.

Yellow eyes seemed to smirk as he moved his attention away from the door towards the baby in the crib. In one fluid motion the demon cut the palm of his hand, clenched it into a fist over Sam's head and allowed small droplets to fall into his mouth. "Hush little baby don't you cry..." he whispered gently.

Dean could feel the horror overwhelm him instantly and his legs locked in position unable to move any closer. What the hell...that demon was...he's...what!? He couldn't help but watch the demon blood stain his baby brother's lips all the while completely confused as to what it meant. What the hell was that demon doing to his Sammy?

All of a sudden the door flung upon with a clearly agitated Mary entering the room. Her eyes widened upon taking in the sight of the demon. "You!" she exclaimed attempting to move closer to yellow eyes and her youngest son.

"Mum?!" Dean questioned surprise filling in his tone. "Mum you know him?"

"That she did Dean; you see precious Mary here was a hunter like yourself. I killed her parents, possessed her father and killed John just to get her permission to enter your house on this very night. This is all her fault, it is her fault that she died, if she had just left me alone to do what I had to do you would be playing happy families right now," the demon's voice called out as Mary was slowly being dragged up the wall.

"No, that's not true, it can't be true," Dean stammered watching a blood stain blossom across Mary's stomach. He could hear her sobs mix in with those belonging to Sam's. Tears ran down the young hunter's face as he was forced to relive his childhood nightmare. "It can't be true."

"Oh but it is Deano, she didn't have to die, no one had to die this night..."

"But they did!" Dean shouted as the flames started to erupt out of Mary's body."THEY DID AND YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"I killed your mother but your brother was meant to make it. His death isn't on my hands..." the demon cackled as John entered the room screaming "MARY!"

"You're lying you killed him! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Dean yelled with the tears running down his face once more, his heart felt like it was shattering once more as his eyes were looked onto the sight of his father falling onto his knees in the middle of floor, he was staring up at the flames which were slowly consuming what was left of Mary. John let out a heart wrenching scream of pure agony, a sound that had haunted Dean every time his father used to get drunk.

"No Ace, I killed your mother and your father but I never killed your brother that my son was all down to you."

Dean shook his head back and forth with the tears making their way down his face freely. By now his younger four year old self had entered the room, screaming out for his mother when he couldn't see her then crying out to his almost catatonic father. "Daddy! DADDY PLEASE I'M SCARED! DADDY SAMMY'S CRYING! DADDY DO SOMETHING!" Sam's wails could barely be heard over the roar of the flames and the shouts from the hysteric four year old.

The young hunter swallowed past the lump that had formed at the base of his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut unable to watch anymore. He had already lived through it once he wasn't sure he could survive watching Sam die a second time. "DADDY!" he heard his younger version scream and the hunter knew that it was with that last scream that his younger self ran over to crib and picked up his brother. "DADDY, DADDY SAMMY NEEDS YOU, I NEED YOU," Dean could remember that it was those words that had brought his father out of his funk. It was those words that caused John to be plunged back into his current situation and run over to scoop both him and Sam into his arms while they ran out of the house.

The fire roared around the hunter yet it never seemed to touch him. He could feel the intensity of the heat and the smoke float around his lungs but he could never feel the flames against his skin. Slowly Dean opened his eyes to watch the inferno burn through the home he had once known as a child. He scrubbed a hand across his face to wipe away the tears as he just stood there in the eye of the fire knowing that there was nothing he could do to change the past. Sighing deeply the hunter tilted his head up to glare at the ceiling; he could barely make out the blackened form that was now his mother. "I'm sorry Mum, I'm so sorry," he whispered to the air hoping that what she had told him when he was younger was true. He could do with those angels now but then again if they really were watching over him why didn't they stop John, why didn't they stop the demons? He probably was nothing but the pun of every joke in heaven, why would they bother with someone like him? He wasn't worth it.

Slowly the house around him started to fade away leaving shadows and darkness in its wake. Dean could still feel the smoke and ashes upon his skin with the familiar stench clinging to him like an unwelcome growth. Everything he had seen was replaying behind his closed eyelids while his brain attempted to make sense of everything.

"Why?" he called out to the demon as he opened his eyes. He watched the house he knew fade before his eyes and his heart twisted violently in his chest.

"Why? It was your mother's fault kiddo. She gave me access into your home. If she hadn't have interrupted me then she would have lived, little Sammy would be twenty three years old right now, oh what a handsome boy he would have been. He was my favourite did you know that?"

"Your favourite? What does that even mean?"

"That night I fed Sammy some of my precious blood as I did with many other families. He was special, he was going to be one of mine, and he was always destined to be the one to lead my demon army. It was always supposed to be him but you made sure it would never happen. He was going to be glorious and powerful, more powerful then you could even imagine but instead you killed him."

"No I didn't."

"Yes Dean, YOU killed little Sammy, YOU got him out too late, he died in YOUR arms..."

"SHUT UP JUST FUCKING SHUT UP!" Dean screamed as the darkness began to take over him once more. The urge to rip the demon limb from limb just increased with every second that passed, this bastard had killed his whole family. His mum, his Dad and his brother...

"If it wasn't for you then he will be alive so I'm merely trying to rebalance nature, you see kiddo Sammy wasn't meant to die that night, it was meant to be you. It was always meant to be you yet like a cockroach you always seem to survive but no longer. You're in my grasp and I have twenty two years worth of revenge planned for you boy," the demon cackled as the darkness engulfed Dean once more.

The young hunter's last thought before he lost unconsciousness for the thousandth time was that if it was the last thing he ever does he was going to make that bastard pay. If he was going down then he was dragging the demon along with him...

For Mum.

For Dad.

For Sammy...

TBC (**Hey all, sorry for such a long time since an update but real life has been hectic, as an apology you get an extra long chapter instead. Hope you all had a very lovely Christmas and Happy New Year to you all. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget how awesome all your reviews are. Until part Twenty Six...**)


	26. Chapter 26

The rain cascaded down from the dark clouds, splattering against the window in the process. The droplets merged together with most of them meeting their partner. Slowly they danced together until it was impossible to tell one from the other, like they were made to be together. Like ying and yang, darkness and light, peanut butter and jelly, vampire and hunter...Sam and Dean.

The vampire's unseeing eyes stared out of the window as his mind wandered far away from the situation he was currently in. His knees were drawn up into his chest with his arms wrapped around them, he was perched on the windowsill and he had been in the same position for the last two hours. Unwilling or unable to move, which no one knew for sure. His Sire had attempted to talk to him but his words just fell on deaf ears.

Sam's head was filled with so many thoughts and emotions that he felt like he was going to explode from the inside out. He needed something to release his anger on, he needed someone he could lean on while he had his impending breakdown but most importantly he needed his mortal to hold tight to his chest. He needed his mortal by his side because without him he didn't feel complete. It just wasn't fair, they hadn't long established their relationship from friends to lovers and now he was cruelly taken away from him almost a full two days ago.

One thing was for sure...there was no way he was going to allow those bastards to get away with this...family or no family it didn't matter. Dean and his Sire was all the family he needed. As far as his coven was concerned, well they can just go to hell.

Sam drew in a deep breath, scrubbed a tired hand over his face and placed his feet firmly upon the floor. His whole body felt heavy and each movement felt forced and unnatural. He tore his eyes away from the outside world knowing that feeling sorry for himself won't do anything but make him depressed further. Exhaling his breath the vampire pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger trying to will away the constant pounding in his head.

Growling slightly he pulled his hand away from his face and pushed up until he reached his full height. His hands were clenched into his fists against his side while he made his way into the living room. He smiled gently at his Sire as he took his seat beside him, he placed his hands linked together upon the table and allowed his eyes to flicker from his Sire to the elder hunter then back to his Sire again.

"Bobby..." he started to say but was immediately interrupted by the elder hunter's gruff voice.

"If you attempt to apologise one more time I will shoot your ass full of rock salt you idjit!"

Sam couldn't hide the small smile that started to spread over his lips. "Dean used to always say to me that he was convinced you had a fetish for your shotgun. In fact he spoke about a time when he was younger when he walked in on you two in a compromising position, swore down that it scarred him for life..."

"How many times do I have to tell that boy I was only cleaning it..."

"That's not what he thinks," Sam chuckled softly but his smile and good mood was only a facade, one that soon faded after a couple of seconds. He could feel the overwhelming need for his mortal rise up inside him once more but he refused to allow it to get the better of him.

"We will get him back son," His Sire reassured him in a soft tone while placing one of his hands on top of Sam's giving it a soft comforting squeeze in the process. "Dean will come home where he belongs..."

"Your Sire's right Sam, that boy is strong and not to mention stubborn. I'm sure he will come strolling back anytime soon with that cocky grin on his face telling us that they couldn't take his smart mouth anymore and would rather tear of their own ears than take another minute longer in his company," Bobby added with his lips curling up slightly in the corners, the younger vampire could tell the hunter was trying to reassure Sam as much as he was trying to reassure himself. He knew that the man opposite him was taking Dean's abduction hard. In fact he was acting exactly how a father should act and that fact made the vampire like Bobby even more. At least Dean had him to look out for him for all those years Sam wasn't around.

Sam managed to offer the hunter his own version of a smile which came out as more of a grimace instead; it was about as much as he could manage at this moment in time. "It's a gift to be able to tolerate it," the vampire sniffed while he scrubbed a hand across his face once more attempting to sober up once more. "So...umm...what's the plan?"

"Sam..." Sam's Sire started to say but found himself soon interrupted.

"We have a plan, we must have a plan, it's been almost three days now, so what's the plan?" Sam rambled on twisting his hands together. "Well?" he demanded when his question was met with silence.

"Sam..." His Sire said again in a tone that the younger vampire knew too well. It was the one of defeat, exhaustion and sorrow. His usual confident father was no longer present in the form beside him and this just caused the younger vampire even more distress.

"We have to have a plan...Look...we know that Jessica is involved right? She said something about us, us must mean the coven...He must be with the coven...Yes...we have to go there now..." Sam stammered with his eyes darting from the human to his Sire and back again. He could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins, replacing his earlier sorrow. "Well? What the hell are we waiting for?!" he hissed through his clenched teeth.

"We need to think this through..." Bobby pitched in with his eyes narrowing on the young vampire's face.

"FUCK THAT!" Sam yelled jumping to his feet instantly. The chair was sent toppling to the floor and the consistent pounding in his head increased volume and tempo until it felt like there was a whole orchestra within his skull. "FUCK THINKING WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO THINK THINGS THROUGH, WE NEED TO ACT AND WE NEED TO ACT NOW. WE NEED TO GET DEAN BACK NOW, GOD KNOWS WHAT THEY ARE DOING TO HIM OR WHY! THINKING IS JUST WASTING US TIME!"

"Sam you need to calm down," Sam's Sire called out attempting to soothe his youngest son.

"I'LL BE CALM WHEN MY MORTAL IS BY MY SIDE AGAIN! Sam growled before he could start to pace he felt a hand forcefully grab at his wrist. Turning his head to the side the young vampire met the concerned chocolate brown of his Sire's who by now was standing shoulder to shoulder with him.

"Samuel you need to keep yourself together, if not for your own sake then for your mortal's, what will Dean think if he could see you in this state? When was the last time you fed?"

"Umm..."

"When was the last time you fed son?"

"Properly?" Sam questioned upon seeing the nod the young vampire sighed deeply. "Almost two months ago."

"Dammit boy no wonder you so agitated. You need proper nourishment in you..."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, you're far from fine," Sire allowed the wrist to fall from his grasp as he cupped his son's cheek with his other hand. "You need to look after yourself first and foremost. Come on son you need to feed..."

"No thanks I'm fine."

"I wasn't asking."

Sam pushed his Sire away, breaking the brief contact with his father. "I'll feed when we have Dean back and that is final."

Before the elder vampire or hunter could protest the door to the living room opened revealing a distraught and horrified Bernard. Three pairs of eyes locked onto the man and the package he carried within his hands. Confusion settled amongst the silence as the trio waited for the vampire to speak.

"Master Samuel...this came for you..."

* * *

Sunlight streamed in throughout the room, bathing his prison with a warm golden glow and filling up the darkness behind his eyelids. He could feel the light's rays caressing him like a long lost lover, running along his bare chest and down his arms, stroking his cheeks with pure gentleness and tugging at his hair with such a soft forcefulness that the hunter had to choke back a sob. The light was chasing away the darkness that had threatened to take over him, a role his vampire had provided.

_Sammy_...

Dean opened his eyes to mere slits until he was convinced they had adjusted to the new light. A deep hiss escaped his lips while a shooting pain shot through his arms, his fingertips tingled and his shoulders literally felt like there were a million tiny vampires nibbling away at him. Great just great... Just what he needed, dead arms, fucking smarts that's what it does.

Wincing, the hunter shook his arms out in front of him, well as far as his chains would allow anyway, and pushed himself up onto his knees. His gaze wandered around the room surveying his surroundings once more. He still appeared to be chained up within the attic, like some sort of family reject that always turns psychotic in the end killing everyone who ever treated them wrong (not that he would ever do that...well maybe he will take a couple of those vampire's out with him, starting with Kyle...oh and that yellow eyed bastard) Fridges were scattered all over the place with at least two more now lying on their sides, a hint of red tainted the handles and it didn't take a genius to identify what it could be. Suppressing the urge to shudder the hunter allowed his eyes to wander further around the room finally coming to a halt within the far corner of the room.

Instantly they widened with surprise as they fixated upon the cage that was present in the room with him. Where it once was empty now...now the hunter could swear he could hear small whimpers coming from behind the metal bars and he could swear that there were two silhouettes curled up with each other in the far corner. The hunter knew without a doubt that there was no one there before...before...before he took a trip down memory lane...well...more like a stumble.

Dean narrowed his eyes while he strained his body forward to take a closer look but the shadows concealed the occupants from sight. Another pained whimper echoed out around the room making the hunter even more convinced that he was no longer alone.

The way he saw it he had two options, option one ignore the cage completely and convince himself he was alone or option two, investigate...damn his curious nature. It seems all those years and he still hadn't learned the meaning behind the expression 'curiosity killed the cat.' Good thing he wasn't a cat...Option two it was.

"Hey," he called out grimacing slightly when his voice came out no louder than a whisper. "Hey," he repeated a little louder this time.

Silence fell over the room once more but the hunter could have sworn he saw some movement from within the cage. The whimpers had ceased and if it wasn't for the shallow breathing signalising someone's attempt to conceal their breaths, he would have thought he was slowly losing it, imagining people in his time of isolation.

Coughing to clear his throat the hunter allowed his eyes to travel towards the door briefly before focusing on the cage once more. "Hey, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk," he called out attempting to draw the pair out of their hiding place. "I promise I'm not the bad guy."

After a couple of moments the sound of indrawn breaths echoed throughout the room, the breath hitched as if the person had been crying. A twin sob joined with the first. Dean could make out a small amount of movement in the corner of the cage while the pair seemed to inch closer to him. "That's it, there's no need to be afraid."

Another couple of seconds passed with more movement occurring. By now the twin silhouettes seemed to be sitting on the brink of the shadows with their eyes piercing through the darkness, the only part of them the hunter could see clearly.

"Don't worry I won't harm you," Dean reassured the pair while lifting his arms up slowly to show them his chains. "See...I'm here just like you." With those words the pair crawled forward on their hands and knees until they were sat right up against the edge of the cage, the edge nearest to Dean.

The hunter felt his breath hitch at the back of his throat as his eyes focused upon the two tiny forms sticking their hands through the metal bars. "Oh my God," he whispered gently. He shifted his weight forward while he attempted to close the distance between them. His hunter's instincts and protective nature overwhelmed him in that one moment of eye contact. Sorrowful blue pierced through his own emeralds down into his soul. He had never seen so much pain and misery focused in one pair of eyes let alone two. He could feel the anger well up inside of him in reaction.

They were just children! They were just fucking children!

What the hell were they doing here?!

The pair was linked arm in arm to one another with neither seeming to want to let go anytime soon. Their tattered clothes hung off of their skeletal frames and the bones were visible against the pale flesh barely covering their arms. Their cheek bones were visible while their eyes seemed to sink into the depths of their skulls. If their chests weren't moving with their breaths the hunter would have thought he was looking at reanimated skeletons. At the moment Dean thought he was looking into the faces of death itself.

"What happened to you?" he found himself whispering as his eyes refused to move away from their faces. "Who did this?"

The children stared at him like he had been talking a completely different language to them. In unison they cocked their heads to the side, their eyes roamed over his body with one pair more protective and weary than the other. The hunter remained still while the pair completed their inspection. He didn't want to spook them and he needed them to know that they could trust him. He knew then and there that he had to escape. Not just for him but for the children as well. There was no way he could leave them here...wherever here actually was.

"The bad men," a tiny voice croaked out pulling the hunter from his musings instantly. "The bad men," the male child repeated once more.

Dean found himself nodding slowly as he swallowed past the lump the size of a golf ball that had formed. "I'm Dean..." he introduced himself softly in a voice that was barely above a whisper. He watched as the male child pulled his hand away from the bars and placed it upon the female's knee.

"I'm Eric, this is my sister Kim," the small boy replied in a fearful yet protective voice. Immediately Dean could tell that he was the elder brother looking out for his little sister just from the tone of his voice.

"How old are you Eric?" the hunter enquired attempting once more to decrease the distance between him and the petrified children. He had the unquenchable urge to protect the siblings and to shield them from the dangers of this life. He couldn't let anymore of their innocence become corrupted...he couldn't let the siblings suffer...at least that was what the hunter was telling himself. The real reason...well...he wanted to make it up to Sammy...he hadn't got his brother out in time...his brother had died because of him and there was no way he was going to allow another family to suffer like he had. Over his dead body.

"Nine, Kimmy is five..."

Dean nodded his head once more. There was a four year difference, a damned four year difference. Just like...

The hunter could feel his eyes narrowing dangerously. That fucking yellow eyed bastard, this was one massive mind fuck to make him crack. That demon chose these two for a reason. The protective nature of the elder brother, the way the younger sibling clung onto him, the age difference and even the fucking use of the nickname! They acted just how Dean would have imagined he would have with his brother.

Oh that demon had one major death wish. Even if it was the last thing he did he was going to tear that demon limb from limb! There was no escape for yellow eyes. Dean had had enough. He wasn't going to sit around and wait for some rescue like a damned damsel in distress! He was a hunter and it was about time he started to act like one. He couldn't afford to wait for his Sam to show up and save the day...

_Sam._

His heart panged with sorrow as the thought of his vampire crossed his mind. He had so much he wanted to say and do with him and he couldn't help but think whether there would be a chance after this. He had no idea where his vampire was or what he was doing. He had no idea whether Sam would actually bother to come looking for him or whether he would shack up with that vampire bitch and forget all about the existence of Dean Winchester.

All the hunter did know was that he was now officially alone and that thought hadn't scared him as much before as it did now...

"Mister?" Eric's frightened voice broke through his thoughts. Bringing the hunter crashing back down to reality.

Dean allowed a small smile to cross his face, unaware that while he had been locked deep within his thoughts the door to the attic had opened. "Don't worry; I will get you and your sister out of here. I promise you that."

"You promise?" the young male repeated sounding much younger than his supposed nine years. His tear filled eyes flickered down to his mute sister than back to Dean once more.

"Hey kid, one thing you should know is that I don't make promises I can't keep..."

"Is that so?" a familiar voice called out from the entranceway causing Dean's attention to snap towards the newcomer instantly. "Talking to the food I see Winchester...It's good to see you again Dean..."

* * *

Blood filled his senses. The scent was everywhere and it was impossible for the vampire to escape it. The brown packaging that was once the envelope was shredded into a million pieces around the youngster, a victim of his anger. Three pairs of concerned eyes bored into Sam's face yet he refused to acknowledge their presence. His eyes were fixated upon the shredded fabric clutched within his hands. Blood stained every inch of what was a green shirt. Not just any shirt...Dean's shirt.

Sam held the shirt tighter in his grasp while his eyes moved down to the leather jacket sitting on the table. The jacket too was covered in blood but apart from that it was in perfect condition, at least that was something, the vampire wasn't sure he could handle a pissed off mortal when he got him back.

The vampire could feel a growl rumbling in the pit of his stomach as he brought the shirt up to his face. Closing his eyes he inhaled the scent of the blood in deeply. He had to know...

"Sam..." Bobby has started to say but stopped when he realised he didn't know what to say to the vampire without having a death wish. "Sam..." he tried again only to be interrupted.

"It's not his..." Sam exclaimed opening his eyes quickly.

"Son?" Sire questioned placing a hand upon his son's shoulders.

"This blood, it's not Deans. This. Is. Not. Dean's. Blood."

"But it's his shirt?" Bobby questioned moving so he stood in front of the two vampires. Sam nodded in response before the elder hunter continued. "Then what the hell is going on here?"

"Who cares? I have Dean's shirt!" Sam shouted hysterically with laughter rolling off of his lips. He noticed his three companions sharing looks with one another as if he was completely mental. "Don't you see this is Dean's shirt, _Dean's!_"

"Listen Samuel..." Sire sighed.

"No, you listen. Don't you see this is Dean's shirt. The one he was wearing...The one he was abducted in..._Sire it's his shirt! _His scent is all over it, I can use it to track him down. Thos fuckers have just sent me a link to my mortal; they have fucking given me a map to where they are keeping him!" Sam shouted like a little kid just seen the outside of a sweetshop for the first time. "I can find him and bring him home," with those words the younger vampire allowed his fangs to descend while he buried his nose into the fabric. The smell of gun powder, leather and aftershave filled his senses until the essence that was Dean's consumed his body. Sometimes it paid having a nose like a bloodhound. "I can follow his scent to where he is being kept..."

"Woh slow down there son, you need to think about this..."

"I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS! DEAN IS ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT. NOW WE HAVE A WAY TO GET TO HIM AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO SLOW DOWN!"

Sire's grip on Sam's shoulder tightened as it acted as a subtle restraint. "They must have sent it to you for a reason. They want you to go after him. This could be a trap..."

Sam drew in a couple of deep breaths to stop his voice from coming out as a shout once again. He didn't want to have a shouting match with his Sire; no he needed him on his side. He was going to need all the help he could get. "That's a chance I'm willing to take...Sire please you must remember what it is like. That pull inside of your gut, the need to do anything and everything for your mortal. I know that Dean needs me and I need him so I have to take this chance."

"Of course I understand Samuel but if we go in we have to go in smart or not at all. We don't know who we are dealing with..."

"Yes we do, _my _coven and their demon cohort," Sam replied with venom lacing his voice.

"Exactly, a demon. Vampire's we can handle but what about demons? We don't know if there is only one or more lurking around. I want to get Dean back as much as you do but we need to be prepared...."

Sam deflated under his Sire's grip knowing that his father was right...as usual.

"I have a plan," Bobby called out bringing the vampires' attention back on him. A smile started to curl its way across his lips. "Have you ever heard of Samuel Colt...?"

TBC (**Hey all, first of all I want to say sorry for the lateish update, real life has been a bitch lately with so much college work. Secondly I want to say WOW over 200 hundred reviews! You guys are awesome, don't forget to keep them coming. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time in Part Twenty Seven, making this my longest supernatural story yet!**)


	27. Chapter 27

The table lay on its side, the door hung off of its hinges with paper scattered across the floor. Glass littered the floor, tiny droplets of blood stained the edges, weapons had been carelessly discarded all over the room and a knife had been embedded within the far wall. All the signs of a classic struggle. Something had occurred here, something that can't have turned out well.

Sam carefully walked into the room, watching where he was stepping as his eyes darted around his surroundings. Behind him he could hear the twin echoes of his Sire's and Bobby's footsteps along with their scents filling his nose. However there was something else in the air that caused the vampire to stop midstride. He tilted his head slightly in the air while he allowed his eyes to close.

Focusing his mind on this foreign scent the vampire drew in a deep breath. Instantly his mind was filled with such a strong burst of blood that it literally sent him staggering back a couple of steps into his Sire, who managed to catch him.

"Samuel what..."

"Over there," Sam stammered pressing a hand over his nose while he used his other one to point towards the overturned table. The smell of the blood overwhelmed his system; he could literally feel his own blood pulse through his veins with his concealed desire. He could sense his eyes changing in the process. His hunger overtook every other rational thought that he had until it almost had complete control. He needed to feed...god did he need to...he craved the blood...who's blood he didn't care as long as it was alive.

"Samuel," he could hear someone call him from what appeared to be in the distance but this voice merely penetrated through the hazy mist that had encompassed his mind. "Samuel," the voice attempted once more.

Sam could feel strong hands grip at his shoulder as a growl rolled out of his lips. Every instinct was telling him to leap forward and claim his prize. His muscles screamed at him to move yet those damned hands rooted him to the spot. Another growl rumbled through his form in agitation this time.

"SAMUEL KNOCK OUT OF IT THIS INSTANT!" the same voice called out but this time it sliced through the mist instantly. An immense power lay as an undertone to that command, one that was strong enough to break through the young vampire's sudden blood lust.

Sam blinked as he was brought back to reality. He lifted his eyes, which had been fixated upon the table where by now the hunter was standing beside, until they locked with the light red of his Sire's. He noticed that his Sire had an arm wrapped tightly around his waist in what could only be described as a restraining position. Man...He must have really lost it...

"Sire?" he questioned with a confused look upon his face. "What...?"

"Next time I tell you to feed, you feed, no questions asked. At least we know my influence still works over you," Sam's Sire answered in that parental 'I told you so' tone of voice. He squeezed Sam's stomach once before unwrapping his arm and pulling away from the younger vampire.

Sam coughed as he rubbed the back of his neck with one of his hands in embarrassment. Oh how he hated being treated like a damned newborn again. Having to have his Sire use his parental influence over him was like being an out of control newbie again. Every vampire Sire has this 'mystical' power over their 'children', this power allowed them to control their 'children's' actions with direct commands. This power helped the Sire's to teach their young children some self control and to rein them in when they were getting too out of control. The last time Sam had to have this power used on him was when he was a mere forty years old in his new birth and he and Jessica happened to get a little frisky with this human couple. One of the last times he had ever hunted to kill innocents...

"Shit," a sudden exclamation from across the room brought the younger vampire out of his thoughts instantly. He shot his Sire a sheepish grin while he felt the arm remove itself from around his waist as both vampires turned their attention towards the human. In sync they both strode over towards the overturned table stopping a couple of steps away from the hunter.

The stench grew stronger the closer they got to the table. Sam could feel the lust increasing inside of him once more however he refused to give in. Drawing in a deep breath he held this within his nose and stopped all breaths from escaping. It was better to be safe than sorry. He could feel his Sire place a gentle hand upon the small of his back in encouragement. Oh yeah he sure as hell needed to feed after this.

Bobby kneeled down gently, he could feel the liquid soaking the knees of his jeans but he couldn't care less. His eyes were soft and sympathetic as they locked onto the brown beneath him; he reached out and placed a comforting hand upon the man on the floor's shoulder. He could feel his body shaking with every heavy breath that passed his bluing lips, he could hear the violent rattling of each breath and he could feel the sticky liquid staining his hand but once more he found that he couldn't care less. All that mattered was the man in front of him. The man who he had once considered to be a friend.

"Daniel," he murmured in a voice barely above a whisper. "What happened?"

The man on the floor groaned slightly with his head tilting to the side, his brown eyes narrowed to mere slits with wrinkles crossing his forehead. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out, instead droplets of blood dripped out of his lips.

"Shit..." Bobby uttered once more while he leaned in closer to Daniel. "Who did this Daniel? Who did this?" However the hunter gained no reply as the other hunter let out a pained gasp with his eyes falling closed. The blood continued to pool out of the twin puncture marks in his neck and the wound to his abdomen where it seemed as if someone had literally stuck their hands through the muscle and skin. How he had survived this long was a complete mystery.

Bobby placed two fingers at the man's pressure point within his neck and growled slightly under his breath. "He's dead," he called out to his two vampiric companions even though he knew that they could tell through the lack of heartbeat. With the same two fingers he closed the man's eyelids and stood up to his full height. He lifted the cap off of his head, ran his hand through his hair and then placed the cap back where it belongs before turning his full attention back onto the vampire's once more.

"Well that was a bust...maybe..."

"It was vampires," Sam's Sire called out softly removing his hand from his son's back. Sam turned his attention away from the corpse and towards his Sire. His eyes had by now reverted back to its original hazel.

"Vampires?" he questioned waiting a moment to note his Sire's soft nod of the head.

"Yes Samuel, block out the smell of the blood and concentrate tell me what you sense."

Sam nodded his head as he felt two pairs of eyes bore onto his face. Closing his eyes he allowed the breath he had trapped to escape and with it the scent of that sweet nectar flooded his senses. Once more he could feel the lust grow; he could feel his pointed fangs begin to descend as the red mist started to cloud his mind. It was in that moment he realised he was panting like a weak pathetic dog or like a drug addict desperate for their next hit. He wasn't like that...no...He had more self control than that...no...he wasn't going to let a little blood get the best of him...after all he had managed to spend all this time with Dean without feeling the need to drain his blood.

_Dean. _

Just the thought of that name brought a familiar amount of sorrow crashing down on him, effectively washing away the previous blood lust. He could feel the ghost of Dean's lips press against his, he could feel his own lips tingle as they would when they caressed his mortal's skin and he could almost taste the hunter's blood running down the back of his throat, knowing that there will always be a part of his mortal running through his veins. For now and forever. He wanted more...he needed more...he needed his eternity with Dean. With those thoughts another scent managed to push past the overwhelming amount of blood and make its way up through his nose.

A growl escaped his lips as his eyes snapped open in realisation. That scent, that dreaded scent, one that was so familiar and one he hadn't come across for a long time. His hazel eyes locked onto his Sire's. "Kate" he hissed through clenched teeth. "Kate was here..."

"That's not all," Bobby called out. Sam swivelled his gaze over to where the elder hunter was now standing. He narrowed his eyes as they fixated upon an empty wooden box held in the hunter's hands with realisation washing over him.

"Is that?" he asked praying that the answer was no...That his last hope for his mortal wasn't in the hands of that bitch.

"They have the Colt," Sam's Sire voiced everyone's thoughts.

Sam clenched his hands into fists against his side. He was exhausted, starving and now beyond pissed. That fucking bitch had the Colt, that fucking bitch had the only weapon that could help Sam rescue his mortal. No one comes in between him and his mortal...well no one who would live to tell the tale.

He was getting that Colt back...and if some blood was shed along the way...well...let's just say it wouldn't be a tragedy...

* * *

Dean's eyes narrowed as they locked onto the newcomer's. He noticed the children moving back into the shadow of the cage out of the corner of his eye. He could hear Kim whimper softly as he guessed her big brother tightened his grip upon her, well; it was what he would have done in this situation. Not that he would ever let his brother get into this situation. Shaking his head slightly he pulled his thoughts away from what could be back to what was.

"Nice to see you again Dean," the newcomer's voice called out. The figure walked further into the room stopping a couple of inches in front of the bound hunter. They had a cocky grin spread across their lips while they placed one hand upon their hip. Their eyes glinted with a deep sense of amusement which caused the hunter's anger to spike at a dangerous level.

He leaned as far forward as the chains would allow while his hands clenched into fists. "You bitch," he hissed out. "You planned this, you fucking planned this."

The newcomer cocked their eyebrow with their lips curling up further in the corners. "Aww Dean you're paranoid. Isolation gone to your head?"

A feral growl escaped the hunter's lips, one that could even rival one of his vampire's. This just seemed to cause the female opposite him more pleasure. "You're a fucking bitch Jessica..."

"Don't flatter me too much you'll make me blush," Jessica retorted cupping his cheek with one of her hands. Her blood red fingernails pressed deep into his skin, almost enough to draw blood. That smirk remained plastered on her face and that fact just irritated the hunter further. "I have to say my dreams haven't done this moment any justice, you bound and entirely at my mercy, it's a girl's dream come true." She leaned in closer until her lips were a mere inch away from Dean's and he could feel her every breath upon his face. "I might have to make my dream a reality."

Dean growled as he spat directly in her face making the vampire recoil her grip away from him instantly. She staggered back slightly with a disgusted look taking over that smirk. She wiped a hand over her face in the process. "Did I ruin your dream?" he asked in the best innocent voice he could muster, a shit eating grin of his own began to spread over his face. "Or is that another one of your kinks?"

"Oh you have no idea Winchester, there are so many things I would like to do with you, do to you but the boss tells me I can't damage the goods. Shame...but it's your loss I happen to have an incredibly sexy vampire waiting for me..." she taunted with that smirk spreading across her features once more. "You might know him...tall, brunette, sexy hazel eyes and muscles to die for?" she added.

Dean could feel the anger boil over to an immense level, one that he could hardly contain. His hands clenched tighter to a point where it verged on the edge of pain. He gritted his teeth together trying to keep his emotions under control. He knew that she was just trying to wind him up, to get him pissed off and he also knew that her plan was working. Suppressing this anger was almost impossible but somehow the hunter managed it to utter "go to hell."

"Go to hell? Wow that's original Deano, come up with that all by yourself? Hope you didn't strain yourself too hard," Jess walked forward so that she was directly opposite the hunter once more. She lifted her right hand and with a single finger she ran this down his bare chest with her eyes watching the movement like she was in a trance. "You know I can see the attraction Sammy has to you, tall, dark blond hair, piercing green eyes and oh those muscles, all complete with surly attitude. You're every girl's dream man in some form of another...sexy yet dangerous...cocky yet romantic and so self sacrificing. Almost irresistible," with those words the female vampire lifted her eyes until they were fixated upon the hunter's face.

Before Dean knew what was happening Jess's lips came crashing down on his. He could feel her frantic movements desperately ordering him to give in, to allow her tongue access. However he refused to respond. He stood there attempting to shake her off but his movements were halted with a firm hand griping his cheek in place. This time he felt blood well up under her finger nails, more cuts and bruises to add to his already abused body, great...just great.

The vampire continued her assault on his mouth for another couple of minutes with her free hand moving up to caress over his bare chest. Her thumb and forefinger stroked at his nipples trying to cause some form of arousal. The hunter could feel disgust overwhelming him as a foreign taste and smell filtered up through his sinuses. His gag reflexes would have been in operation if it wasn't for the female attached to his mouth like a damned leech. No matter what he did he just couldn't shake her off.

Soon he began to feel lightheaded as the need for air hit him full force. Seemingly realising this, the vampire released his mouth only to move hers down to his neck, softly pressing kisses to the exposed skin. "Sammy sure knows how to choose them, how he got bored of you I will never know," she muttered into his neck.

"What?" Dean questioned feeling unease settling over him. His mind screamed at him not to listen to her but his heart was curious. He had been without his vampire for what felt like a lifetime, he needed to know that he was alright, that was all that mattered. He needed to know that he was safe...

"What don't you get about that sentence Deano?" Jessica questioned lifting her head from his neck so that her eyes could connect with his. "Your precious Sammy got bored of you; he set up the ambush and told the demon where he could find you. He handed you over on a silver platter and you had no idea."

"No he wouldn't do that..."

"Why cause he loves you? Is that it?" Jessica paused to let out a hearty laugh. She caressed his cheek softly while her other hand neglected his nipples to run through his now flattened hair, almost like she was stroking a damned puppy. "Oh my poor naive baby. You really believed that he loved you? Two hundred years of existence and you believe he hasn't played this game before..."

"It's not a game!" Dean hissed through clenched teeth jerking his head away from her hand upon his hair.

"It always is. It's all just a big game to him. He brings home the nicest trophy he can find, play with it for a couple of months or so then turn them making them completely and utterly dependent upon him. You want to know the best part?" Jess removed her hands from the hunter's body while she leaned up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "He abandons them, a newly formed vampire, confused, lost, scared and hungry...oh the hunger it's so bad. He abandons them and moves onto the next trophy, but I must say I have never heard of him to get bored of them this quickly. Congrats Deano you are the first in a long line to be abandoned while you're mortal."

The female vampire pulled back with her eyes glinting with apparent amusement and joy. Her eyes remained locked with Dean's for a couple more moments before she turned her attention back to his neck.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut attempting to block her and her words out. He knew she was lying...she had to be...his Sam wasn't like that...his Sam was nothing like that...wasn't he? No...he couldn't let her get to him...he couldn't let her poison effect him...however her words kept spinning on a loop inside of his mind. They plagued at him from the inside, with his father's words mixed in as well. All the verbal abuse he had ever suffered seemed to cloud his mind at once.

_Weak...pathetic...a father's worse nightmare...just a game...I love you...trophies...abandoned...no one will ever love you...you and me for eternity...abandoned...pathetic...useless...waste of space...should have died...why wasn't it you...You're mine...it should have been you...all your fault...ALL your fault...ALL YOUR fault....ALL YOUR FAULT...ABANDONED! _

"SHUT UP!" Dean shouted with his eyes opening abruptly. His chest panted with the force behind those words. His eyes connected with the stunned vampire who stopped her kissing of his neck to look up at him with wide blue eyes.

Her shock soon turned into amusement. "Finally cracked have we Winchester? It was only amount of time until it happened but please keep it on the down low, it's a serious turn off," she cackled pressing her lips to the bruise she had created upon his neck once more.

Dean could feel the vampire's fangs scrap his neck. All of a sudden he could feel a sudden burst of electrical current surging through his veins up to where the vampire was connected to his neck. Before the fang could pierce the skin she shrieked and was thrown a couple of feet into the air.

Jessica landed in a heap upon the floor at the stunned hunter's feet. Dean's eyes widened comically, it was a more intense reaction to what happened with Kyle, when he had tried to take his blood he wasn't able. What the hell was going on here?

"He's claimed you...he's fucking claimed you!" she yelled. The vampire hissed at his feet and lifted her eyes to face Dean.

Instantly the hunter gasped. Where there once was a bright blue there now was a pitch black...What the hell...?

TBC (**Hey all, I'm so sorry for the late update again. Here is my valentine's present to you all :D. College is being a bitch and giving me so much coursework to do so that takes up my time. I promise I will always make this my first priority to update so please bear with me. Anyway thank you all again for reading and reviewing it means so much to me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think all you awesome people you. See you next time in Part Twenty Eight**)


	28. Chapter 28

The sun hung high in the sky, casting its rays across the ground and chasing away any unnecessary shadows. It was the light's turn now, time to play and time to banish the dark for another twelve hours. The light shone down upon the dilapidated barn, caressing the wood softly with her golden touch. The rays were reflected off of the windscreen of the various cars in various stages of decay, almost bright to the point of being able to blind. The barn seemed to shine a soft gentle glow. It seemed peaceful...almost...almost angelic. There was no way to tell what was waiting within the depths of the barn hiding due to her burning stare...

Three figures crouched low underneath a tree, enclosed by the shadow of said tree, with their eyes focused with great intensity upon this lowly barn. Two were covered in head to foot with black clothing, baseball hats, scarves, gloves and tinted sunglasses making it seem as if they were in middle of a snow storm while the other seemed undeterred by the sunlight. One held a machete tightly in his right hand while the others were unarmed. They were all focused and silent, neither of them needing verbal communication. Silently, as one, the three figures stood and stalked out of the shadows, two with supernatural grace and one with the learned grace of a hunter. Together they made their way over to the barn, three predators waiting to take down their prey...

The door to the barn blew in with a flurry of wood splintering off, the hinges protested before they collapsed, sending the door flying to floor at the man's feet. Growls, hisses and murmurs of surprise rang out through the barn while the figures clambered out of the bunk and onto unsteady feet upon the floor. Several pairs of red eyes locked onto the lonely figure standing in the doorway and as one they strode forward until they formed a perfect semi circle around the man. They bared their teeth in a show of dominance and this just caused the man to laugh, his hazel eyes flickered from vampire to vampire, a red ring had begun to form around his pupils as another feral laugh erupted out of his mouth.

"Give me your best shot," he enticed the pack and with his command several of the vampire's leapt on top of him, their teeth fully descended and their eyes the deepest colour of red.

Bloodshed time...

* * *

Every muscle in his body screamed at him to back away, his hands itched to reach into the waistband of his jeans where he would normally keep his precious chrome Colt which he knew he no longer had upon him, it was probably the same place as his shirts and jacket. Stupid horny vampires and their desires to undress him all the time...well one in particular...but Dean Winchester doesn't kiss and tell...he's not a damned hormonal teenage girl thank you very much.

His shoulders tensed as he suppressed the urge to move his arms...not like he could anyway but there was no way he was going to allow this vampire? Demon? Jess, see this tension. His eyes narrowed and locked onto the shining black orbs that twisted the normally pretty face, not his type though...

His heart clenched painfully in his chest as the last meeting with a demon replayed in front of his eyes like a damned movie reel. It was his father all over again...Pushing that thought aside the hunter struggled to compose himself; he buried his emotions as far behind his defensive walls as was possible before he allowed his lips to curl up on his trademark smirk.

"Well this is new, a demon riding a vampire? Sounds like the makings of a supernatural porno."

The vampire/demon chuckled as she picked herself up off of the floor, dusted her hands on the front of her trousers before she sauntered over to the hunter once more. She fluttered her eyelids and placed her hand flat on his bare chest right over his heart. "So funny Winchester, you should make a joke book. Might make you some honest cash for once."

"Nah sounds too much effort for my liking..."

"Oh I forgot you like it hard and fast don't you Dean, or is that just my fantasy?" Jess smirked while she removed her hand from his chest and reached up to clasp onto the chain restraining the hunter's left wrist. "Might have to take you for a ride before the boss needs you," with those words she tugged at the chain which snapped into two and fell to the floor at her feet. With a satisfied smile she moved over to his right wrist.

"What the..." Dean muttered as his right wrist was free, now he was only restrained by the shackles around his ankles. Was this demon mental? What the hell was going on? His eyes narrowed towards the demon with suspicion growing deep inside of his stomach. His left hand clasped onto his right wrist as he began to caress the torn skin where the shackles had dug deep.

The vampire/demon smile curled further in the corners as she dropped to her knees, both of her hands stroked down the hunter's restrained legs. From his thighs down to his ankles until she grasped both of the chains in her hands. "Sammy is a very lucky boy to have you on his arm..." with those words she snapped the chains and allowed them to fall to the floor. Slowly she leaned forward and licked the hunter's right knee before pushing herself up to her feet. "I mean what cold bloodied person wouldn't want to be the one to tame the great Dean Winchester?" she asked while she took a step back and placed her perfectly manicured red nails on her hips as she cocked an eyebrow in invitation.

Dean frowned as he slowly took one then two steps away from the pillar he had been chained too. His shoulders ached as violent pins and needles settled over his body, his wrists burned and blood oozed out of the jagged wounds the cuffs had made. The hunter noticed the vampire/demon track the movement of his blood as it snaked its way down his wrists onto the floor next to his feet.

"Oh how I wish I could taste that delicious nectar that is your essence hunter, I bet it tastes of pure sin..." Jess remarked taking a step closer to the hunter, her black eyes glinted dangerously with a hint of red starting to overtake her pupils. "I'll have to show my gratitude to Sammy for refusing me a taste..."

"What the hell do you mean? You know what you have a freaking screw lose!" Dean hissed with his eyes flickering towards the cage then to the exit and then back to the vampire/demon.

"Oh I can assure you boy I am all there..."

"Yeah, so why free me? You know that I'm going to kick your ass to hell and back. What you so desperate to commit suicide but decide this is a better way to go out?" Dean scoffed wanting to cross his arms across his chest but deciding against it as a severe pain wracked through his body, this reminded him of his probable bruised if not cracked ribs. That was just freaking awesome.

"Oh you won't kill me Deano, you can't. You see it's no fun beating an opponent who's already chained and helpless. No I want the strong hunter; I want the infamous Dean Winchester who has managed to survive this long. I want you Dean and you will give yourself to me..."

"Not a chance in hell sweetheart," Dean hissed his hands clenching into fists which sent another jolt of pain to shoot along his arms. "I belong to another."

Jessica chuckled as she took another step closer to the hunter who remained standing in the same spot. "Oh I know we count on that fact..."

"What do you mean?" Dean spat and in response the vampire/demon just laughed. "You leave Sam out of this!"

"No can do pretty boy, Sammy is head over heels for you hunter and he will stop at nothing to get you back. But imagine his horror when there is nothing left of you to rescue, when we are done with you there will be nothing left to save..."

"You fucking bitch I will kill you...even if I have to walk into hell to kill you myself!" Dean growled swinging his fist into the vampire/demons face who merely staggered back a single step before laughing once more.

"Oh baby, you do know the right words to turn a girl on. You see Dean we count on that, when we're done you will know the meaning of hell...I hear at this time of year you can get a nice tan...I think blood red will look so sexy on you..."

"FUCKING BITCH" Dean hissed as he lunged forward and knocked the demon onto the floor so that he was straddling her waist. He wraps his right hand in her blond locks and tugs as hard as he can until he hears the sickening crack of her head connecting to the floor.

"That's one of my names...but you baby...you can call me Meg..."

* * *

Sam growled as the vampires lunged towards him, one by one they leaned forward with their arms outstretched and their teeth bore in a show of dominance and power. The first female grasped at his neck with her hands with her fingernails scraping along his skin but before she could cause anymore damage Sam pushed both of his hands clean through her chest, causing her to cry out in surprise. In one sharp short movement he brought his hands, which were still imbedded within her, up through her body until she convulsed and her head slipped off of her body in two separate pieces. The headless body fell to the floor with a heavy thud as it convulsed once more before lying still.

Sam was allowed no respite however as a male vampire lunged towards him, his fist connecting with Sam's jaw while another vampire grasped at his waist with two more attempting to restrain him at his wrists. This just caused the vampire's anger to increase further. His whole body shook with an animalistic growl erupting out of his chest.

He brought his head forward so that it connected with the nearest vampire's head; they released their grip on him as they staggered back. Titling his head slightly to the left while keeping it in its current position, Sam sunk his teeth into the second closet male vampire's neck. His fangs pierced through skin, muscle and eventually an artery. Blood seeped into his mouth but it wasn't the sweet glorious taste he was used to, no it was thick, coppery and basically like drinking liquefied shit out of a toilet. The taste of blood almost on the verge of becoming sour, a step before it becomes dead. Sinking his teeth in further Sam relished the feel of the vampire attempting to squirm out of his grasp, the feel of having this immense power over the inferior versions of his species. Adding more pressure and he was now down to the bone, with one sharp tug the head detached from the body with blood spurting out everywhere, over Sam's face, clothes, the other vampire's and the floor. This body slumped to the floor beside the other one.

The other vampire's hissed in anger with them increasing their intensity behind the attack. "COME ON, IS THIS THE BEST YOU GOT!" Sam shouted easily avoiding another vampire's punch. "COME ON!" he shouted once more.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" A female voice boomed out throughout the barn and in an instant all the other vampire's ceased their attacks while they backed away slowly. Their red eyes remained locked onto Sam's form with their teeth still bared towards him.

Slowly the vampire's came to a stop a metre away from Sam as a female figure stepped forward slightly. Her brown eyes locked onto Sam's crimson and a short feminine laugh rolled off of her tongue. "Well...well...well...if it isn't Samuel Konvinski," she taunted taking another step closer until there was mere inches between her and the pissed off male vampire. "I would say it was a pleasure..." she paused slightly as she flicked a strand of her brown hair over her shoulder "But then again that would be lying."

"I guess the pleasure can be all mine then Kate," Sam hissed clenching his hands into fists against his side. His eyes moved from the female vampire's to the remaining eight behind her and back again. "I see you're still using the muscle, it's a shame they're all pathetic."

With his words the entire remaining vampire's hissed and growled as they were about to take a step forward, Kate's outstretched hand was the only barrier stopping them from lunging towards the youngest Konvinski once again. In an instant they all fell back into place but their attention was still focused upon Sam...Just the way he wanted it.

"What good little lap dogs you have there, you have them well trained. How long did that take you then Kate?" Sam smirked dangerously knowing the reaction he was likely to get from the female vampire.

"You know what, go fuck yourself Konvinski. They are _my _coven, _my _family and around here we are all equals. I know how to look after my family unlike some I could mention..."

"Ow harsh, still a sore subject for you?" Sam muttered taking a step forward of his own. By now the two vampire leaders were almost nose to nose, both of their eyes were a deep red colour with their fangs peering out from under their lips. The atmosphere was tense and unpredictable with both vampires holding onto their anger by the skin of their teeth. They were like two separate packs of feral dogs, attempting to battle for dominance.

"You _left _me! You _abandoned _me when I needed you the most! Both of you pushed me out of your chaos that you call a coven. I was only young, I was lost, I needed my Sire there by my side but you influenced her to push me away like a piece of shit on the bottom of her shoe. _You _did that!" Kate hissed in a low voice, one that wouldn't be distinguishable by the human ears.

"And you wonder why?" Sam replied rolling his eyes in the process. "You were out of control. You were sloppy and unmanageable. You were a danger to everyone let alone the coven, it was you who brought the hunter's down on us! It was you who sealed twenty of my brother's and sister's death...It is you who I hold responsible for Rachel's death?" Sam paused as he noticed Kate falter slightly at the mention of the late female vampire's name. "Yeah I see you remember her, my Sired mother, my Sire's life partner. It was because of you the hunter's managed to track down our coven and kill half of our numbers. Jess couldn't control you...no one could...you're lucky you are still alive."

"What do you mean by that?" Kate whispered.

"I wanted you executed. Put down like the filthy rodent that you are but Jess wouldn't allow that. She protected you because you were her child, because you were the latest in the line of her biological family. She stood up for you and begged me not to kill you. Oh I wanted to...but I couldn't do that to her...so I told her it was death or exile and she exiled you. Your own Sire exiled you from the coven."

"Yeah well I have my own coven now. I have a family and we take care of each other. We don't turn our backs on one of our own and we always make sure we're there for each other. I help lead this family and we're not as shit as you..."

Sam smirked slightly as his eyes caught sight of a small movement in the back of the room. "Speaking of shit where's your Luthor?" Sam questioned watching the anger boil over the female vampire and the others in the room. Only a little while left...

Kate opened her mouth to probably come out with some form of sarcastic retort or insult but was stopped in her tracks by the sound of a door behind her flying open. The vampire's around her turned around but her eyes remained locked onto Sam's who by now wore a smile stretching almost from ear to ear.

"There he is, come to join in the party," Sam taunted watching the female's eyes widen as she slowly turned on her left until her body was positioned at an angle. "We were beginning to wonder where you go to," Sam said with his voice booming throughout the barn. His eyes locked onto the two figures emerging from behind them, walking one in front of the other, the one behind had an arm wrapped around the front one's neck while they pressed a mean looking machete up against the exposed skin. A smirk was plastered across their lips as their eyes connected with Sam's.

Sam returned this smile before turning his attention back towards Kate and the other seething vampires. "We can't have him miss the show now can we?" he taunted as he watched the anger dance over the female's face. Her crimson eyes darkened further as she lunged towards Sam and fisted her hands into his shirt, their faces only a mere inch away from one another. "Touché."

"You bastard! You come into my home and think you can terrorise us? You can't scare us! Now let my Luthor go or we will drain that hunter of every drop of blood he has..." Kate hissed with her eyes narrowing further, her hands tightened their grip upon Sam's shirt in warning. However her reaction only caused Sam to laugh.

"Kate...Kate...Kate...you should know by now I'm not a force to be messed with. I don't take orders from the likes of you..."

Kate growled as she released her grip upon Sam. She took a step back so that she was now in line with the other vampires. "Fine...then you confine your friend to death," she hissed and as one the vampires turned on their heels and made out to lunge towards Bobby and Luthor.

"Go ahead but it will be your Luthor's funeral," Sam paused as he waited for the female to turn to face him with a dark sadistic expression crossing over her features. "How quick do you really think you are? Quick enough to kill the hunter before he manages to behead your so called beloved? You see Kate you are weak and the pathetic one here not me, I have all the power here and you can't stop me..."

"You bastard," Kate growled as she shot her vampiric partner a distressed look before turning to face Sam once more. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Sam laughed as he crossed his arms against his chest. "Be my guest but I don't think I will be able to control the hunters if that happened..." with his words the other vampires hissed while Kate seemed to physically pale, well, to an extent that was possible of a vampire.

"Hunters?" she stammered.

"Yeah about twenty to thirty of them, all waiting outside of this little barn, waiting for my command to come in and cleanse this nest. See it's not nice having hunters after you is it? And once again you are responsible for endangering your coven. Once again Katie it is you who will be the death of your family here..."

"No! You can't do this! No please!"

"Please...did I get a please when you brought them to my family? Did I get the chance to beg for their lives due to your recklessness? No...So why should you!" Sam shouted bringing his arms down to his sides again. All of his anger started to overwhelm him, the only thing grounding him was the image of his mortal in his head, and after all it was him that this was all about. He was doing this for Dean...

"I didn't know! Please I didn't know about the hunter's! I never would have endangered you or Sire otherwise! You have to believe me. Please let us go...please...this is my family...my life...if you ever cared you would let me go...Please Sam...Please I am begging you..." Kate almost sobbed as her eyes darted wildly in her head, the fear for her coven slowly overwhelming her territorial needs. "Please..."

Sam caught Bobby's eye briefly before he turned his attention back towards the female vampire and her coven. His head was screaming at him not the listen, to take their lives like she had taken his family. He wanted revenge; he wanted bloodshed for what had happened to his family. He needed revenge...for his brothers and sisters...for his Sired mother Rachel...for every pain that bitch had caused him...but his heart...he heart screamed at him the one name that only mattered. His heart asked him the question he wouldn't dare answer.

What would Dean think if he could see him now?

It was decision time...

* * *

Sam stood side by side with the elder hunter as they leaned against the Impala. Their eyes were trained on the barn as they waited. It had been almost a whole five minutes since they left that barn and it had been five minutes too long for the vampire's liking. He felt the urge to pace but he knew he had to be patient. It had to have worked...it had too...

"Ya did the right thing," Bobby's voice beside him brought the young vampire out of his musings instantly.

"You think?" Sam muttered never letting his eyes waver from the sight of the barn through the trees.

"I know it's the choice Dean would have wanted you to make," Bobby said in a voice barely above a whisper and with his words a weight seemed to lift off of the vampire's heart. He knew that was something he had been worrying about. How his mortal would react to the situation, what he would have done. And Sam knew...deep down...that his Dean wouldn't want him to become a killer for him regardless of whether they were vampire's or not he would still be a killer...but he also knew that his mortal would have taken his revenge if it was his family they went after. In the end he had spared them...he just wished he wouldn't come to regret that choice.

"This is all for him," Sam whispered to no one in particular. "He is all that matters now."

"We will get our boy back," Bobby added in a protective manner and Sam found himself glad once more that his mortal had the elder hunter in his life. Someone who was willing to stand up for him and protect him, someone who was able to look after him in his own way before Sam was able to meet his mortal again. Sam knew he had a great respect for the elder hunter and he knew he had begun to consider him as a friend...almost like he was a father in law figure...not that he would ever say that out loud.

A figure emerging from the trees drew the attention of both the vampire and the hunter. As it came closer Sam called out "Did you get it?"

Sam's Sire came to a stop in front of them. His face was solemn and spoke of failure. Slowly he reached into his jacket pocket, a smirk curled over his lips as he pulled out the antique gun. "Seems your little distraction worked my son," he said as he handed over the weapon.

Sam's own expression lit up into a smile stretching from ear to ear. His eyes shimmered a bright hazel while he rolled the gun between his fingers. He took one more fleeting look before placing the Colt in the waistband of his jeans. He pushed his body off of the hood of the car and walked over to the driver's seat, with his Sire taking shotgun and the hunter sitting on the backbench.

As he slid behind the wheel the vampire closed his eyes. He reached behind him and pulled out the blood stained leather jacket. Slowly he pressed this to his nose and allowed the scent that belonged to his mortal fill up his sinuses. After a couple of moments he spread the jacket lovingly on his knees and pulled the car away from the barn.

A short sharp tug pulled at his chest, directing him where to go. All he could sense was his mortal and he knew that Dean needed him. Now he had the Colt, now he was ready...Now that demon was going to pay for ever touching his mortal...they were all going to pay.

Sam reached forward and turned on the stereo, the sound of Bon Jovi 'Dead or Alive' filled up the car instantly and Sam had to suppress the urge to sing along. He allowed the music to soothe him while he continued to follow the tug on his chest.

The Colt pressed snug against the waistband of his jeans.

"Hang on Dean...I'm coming..." he murmured as he pressed his foot down harder on the accelerator.

The sleek black car sped faster down the empty road, closing in the distance between the vampire and his mortal...

TBC (**I'm so so so sorry for such a late update, it's been three weeks :O. College has been such a bitch lately, I seem to complete once piece of coursework only to get another five in its place. Completely mental! Anyway rant over with, I hope you are all continuing to enjoy. Thank you all again to my wonderful readers and my awesome readers and reviewers. It means so much to me to hear what you guys think and always helps to feed my muse and get her working quickly. As always reviews are awesome and I will see you in Part Twenty Nine xx**)


	29. Chapter 29

Dean grunted as his back came into contact with the stone pillar for the third time. Fire erupted across his chest; if his ribs weren't broken before then they sure as hell were now. His bruises probably had bruises at this point in time and he was pretty sure his ankle was sprained the instant the appendage came into contact with the floor, if the sickening click was anything to go by.

The hunter groaned while his body was pressed into the wall by the demon/vampire straddling his waist. Her eyes shone the purest black and her lips were curled up in a sadistic smile. She lifted her hands up and they both curled in his short cropped hair, her nails dug into his scalp deeply and the hunter was convinced she had pierced through the skin. Her top lip curled further revealing Jess's second set of vampire teeth which would have been menacing to anyone else.

"Having fun yet Dean, baby?" Meg purred leaning down to nuzzle lightly at the hunter's throat, tightening her grip in his hair when he attempted to move his head away from her. "Cause I sure am, there is something satisfying about a having a hunter so powerless underneath me, especially one as well known as you Winchester," Meg poked her tongue out and licked the side of the hunter's neck once again restricting his movements. "Oh yes every demon knows about the great Winchesters...oh sorry...I guess I should say Winchester after what happened to your Daddy...but not everyone had as great seats to the show as me..."

Dean's eyes widened as realisation dawned on him. His lips curled up into a feral stance, one that could rival his vampire's. He pulled his own hands up until they fisted into the demon's shirt. Bringing his head forward he connected his forehead with the female's...hard. She hissed out in pain as she pulled her hands away from his head, not before tearing a small chunk of his hair out in the process which in turn caused the hunter to hiss. The demon's weight lifted up off of the hunter slightly which gave him the opportunity he was looking for. Hooking his right leg around her waist he tugged until she rolled underneath him, he grabbed both of her wrists in his right hand and restrained them above her head.

"Taking charge now baby, I must say I enjoy this turn of events," Meg taunted rocking up into the hunter's touch. "Oh yeah now that...that I could get used to," she purred softly under her breath. Her words just caused the hunter's anger to deepen until all he could see was a sheet of red in front of his eyes. He could feel his whole body shaking through the barely concealed rage that dwelled deep inside of him, rage that had been pent up for so long just begging for its release and in this moment in time the hunter could only see one source of relief....Meg...

"What the fuck did you mean?" Dean asked through clenched teeth adding more pressure on the wrists he held within his hand until he could literally feel the bone protesting underneath his grip, yet he found himself unable to care about the amount of damage he was causing the body, anyway it wasn't like Jess was even alive. "It was you weren't it?" he uttered as he received no response to his earlier enquiry. The demon smiled up at him. Her mouth twisted in a sadistic smirk and her coal black eyes glistened with obvious amusement however she remained silent. "WASN'T IT!" Dean shouted using his free hand to bang the females head against the floor hard which proved to be able to daze the demon into speaking.

"You mean was it me that took Johnny for ride? Was it me who stopped Daddy dearest from running after his boy and stopping him from leaving? Was it me who sliced through his son's arm causing him to end up in hospital and fucking with his son's mind by making him think that his Dad was dying? Was it me who carved his son's name into his chest killing him? As if I am clever enough to come up with something like that!" Meg smirked with her grin widening further.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean shouted releasing his grip on the demon's wrist and her head. Instead he brought his fists up and pounded them into her face with as much force possible. He could feel bone snapping underneath his knuckles, he could feel the soft liquid of her blood oozing through his fingers and he could feel his own knuckles spilt open with the immense force he was using. All the while Meg continued to lay still and compliant beneath him. Her mouth remained twisted in that grin, by now Jess's fangs were showing completely underneath the top lip, with her black eyes solely focused upon the hunter and the hunter alone.

Dean could feel all his anger boil out of him at once while his fists continued to pound into the demon/vampire's smug face. His knuckles throbbed but he continued his assault, he was a mere puppet to his rage and there was nothing he could do to control it. "I'm. Going. To. Kill. You!" he panted through clenched teeth. This just caused the demon to laugh as she brought her own hands up and grasped onto his wrists before his next set of punches could make contact with her skin.

"That would be a neat party trick," she taunted adding pressure to the hunter's hands in her grasp until he had to stifle a hiss of pain. Her eyes reverted back to Jessica's normal blue. "My turn," she cackled.

Dean could feel an invisible force pound into his stomach. All air whooshed out of his body at that moment; the demon released her grip from his wrists as he was sent flying up to the ceiling. He grunted as his back made contact with the stone before flopping back onto the floor, landing upon his already colourful chest. A pained yelp escaped his lips briefly until he managed to stifle it. There was no way in hell he was going to give this demonic vampire any satisfaction at seeing how much pain she is inflicting upon him. He would rather die first.

The hunter grimaced while his eyes locked onto the terrified form of the two children sitting in the far shadows of the cage. Eric held Kim tight against his side while his eyes locked onto Dean's. The poor child was shaking with his eyes becoming wide and glassy. They were terrified. And in that one moment the hunter knew that he had to get them out of here, with or without him. They were all that mattered. They were only children for God's sake, only two scared little children who didn't understand what was happening. There was probably a set of distraught parents searching for their babies, believing they had been kidnapped and are possibly dead. No...There was no way Dean was going to allow anymore supernatural entities freedom to destroy another family. Enough was enough. He wasn't able to save his own but he would be damned if he let anything happen to anyone else. No...Not while he was around.

However that was easier said than done. How the hell was he supposed to get out of this situation? His mind whirled a mile per minute as he felt the demon tug at his right foot, turning him onto his front once more. She leaned down so that she was kneeling by his side and reached out with her right hand to clasp onto the amulet that managed to remain wrapped around his neck. She hissed while smoke started to billow off of the appendage yet she made no attempt to remove her grasp from the piece of metal. Her eyes flickered from blue to black to blue again almost like the vampire and demon were fighting for control.

Wait...That was it!

"You really think that a pathetic piece of metal will stop me?" Meg exclaimed making a show of turning the amulet around in her hand, her flesh being burned every time it made contact with fresh skin. Smoke continued to waft from the appendage and with this came the smell of burning, decaying flesh. If it hadn't been the thousandth time he had smelt this smell Dean was pretty sure he would have been gagging at this point in time. "Oh please, you're Sammy really isn't as smart as he looks is he baby. He believes that this piece of metal will stop anyone else from taking you as there's! Well it won't stop my father."

"You're father?" Dean questioned with one of his eyebrows rising in surprise. "Old Yellow eyes is your father? Man and I thought _I _had a fucked up family..." with those words the demon brought her foot crashing down into the hunter's groin forcefully causing him to yelp in pain. "Touché," he whispered in a tone of voice that was laced with pain. All he wanted to do was curl his body up to stop the agony from spreading but the demon was pretty much stopping him from doing so.

Her eyes were the purest black at the moment and Dean knew he needed to get his plan into action...and fast. "I can just imagine Christmas with the Yellow eyed clan, Aunt purple eyes and Uncle blue drinking shit from a glass. Granddad Green passed out on a chair of bones while you all fry in the deepest darkest depths of hell. I bet you can get a constant tan..." the hunter was rewarded with a sharp punch in his mouth for his sarcastic comment. He could feel his bottom lip spilt open further, blood had slowly started to trickle out of the corner of his mouth and this fact hadn't gone unnoticed by the demonic vampire. He noticed her eyes tracking a droplet of blood, the black giving way to Jess's natural blue.

Dean smirked slightly.

"I suggest you shut up now boy, unless you want to lose that pretty little tongue of yours. I'm sure my father won't mind receiving his goods damaged," Meg threatened leaning further over the hunter until she was inches away from his lips. Her eyes remained focused upon the blood snaking its way down his chin. Showtime.

Dean allowed his smirk to widen further before he spat a mouthful of blood towards the demonic vampire. She spluttered in surprise. This gave the hunter the leverage he needed. Lifting his feet he planted them both against her chest and kicked out which sent her flying across the room away from him. In one movement the hunter pushed himself up onto his elbows then onto his feet, staggering slightly as his weight was balanced on his possible sprained ankle. The adrenaline ran through his veins overwhelming the pulsing agony throughout his body.

He knew he had mere seconds to act. His eyes locked onto the now blue eyes of the demonic vampire who was licking her lips with her tongue, effectively wiping away any of the blood he had aimed at her. Looking at her body language he knew that his action was completed entirely subconsciously, just the way he wanted it.

Meg narrowed her eyes towards him dangerously while she started to push herself up onto her feet.

It was now or never for the hunter.

Dean spun on his heels and sprinted, as fast as his injured ankle would carry him, over towards the opposite side of the room. Behind him, with his hunter's instincts on high alert, he could sense the demon climb to her feet. There wasn't much time.

Dean ran faster and faster still until he reached the desired object. He held out his hands and grasped onto the handle of the nearest fridge. Tugging it open he stepped behind the object and allowed thirty or more blood bags to tumble out. Wasting no time whatsoever the hunter began to stomp on the bags, causing them to burst and blood to flow out underneath his boots. If this was any other time or any other situation he would have made some form of joke or sarcastic comment.

He managed to burst about eighteen bags before he found himself flying backwards into the wall behind him. His arms locked into position by his side and an invisible force wrapped tight around his waist restraining him against the wall. He grunted as his eyes locked onto the demonic vampire's now dark blue, there was a subtle hint of amber forming around the pupils. Her lips were turned up into a snarl and all the blood had been licked clean off of her face. She looked feral, almost like a lioness cornering her prey, the hunger and bloodlust clear in her eyes. Great...Just great.

"Nice try Winchester but you aren't going to get away that easily. My father has great plans for you boy, plans that no one will ruin. You are going to be the start to something magical," Meg taunted swaying over towards the restrained hunter. With each step she took the darker her eyes became, the amber ring slowly expanding over her normal blue. Jess's fangs were now fully descended as the demonic vampire came to a halt just in front of the puddle of blood. Her eyes moved from Dean's face down to the blood then back again.

The hunter could see the indecision and lust clear within her eyes. He could see the blue being completely overthrown by a light red, almost at the point of becoming crimson. This was it.

"Smell good?" Dean questioned with a smirk working its way over his lips. His eyes stalked the demonic vampire as she crouched down low in a predator like fashion. Her hands curled into fists against her side while her eyes flickered from the hunter to the blood and then back again. Her eyes flashed from blue to red to black then back to red again. Her nose twitched and Dean knew the vampire inside was being influenced by the smell of the blood. "The blood smells good doesn't it Jess?"

The demonic vampire snarled in reaction to his words, her eyes focusing on the blood a lot longer before turning up to face the hunter. "Come on Jess, I can tell you're hungry, think of it as a free all you can eat buffet. Who can resist an offer like that?" Dean smirked leaning forward off the wall slightly as he realised the demon's force wasn't as strong anymore. Perfect. "You know you want to."

"NO!" Meg hissed as the females eyes flashed black briefly. "I CONTROL THE BODY NOT YOU, YOU BLOODSUCKING LEECH!" She screeched as the vampiric demon's body crouched down lower so that she was kneeling beside the puddle of blood. Her right hand stretched out to the side with her index finger dipping into the blood. Slowly she ran this appendage through the sweet nectar, all the while her mouth shouted obscene curses. It was clear that the body and mind were no longer connected anymore. "NO YOU WILL FUCKING LISTEN TO ME! NO! NO! NO!" Meg shouted as Jess's hand lifted from the puddle and the finger pressed into her mouth.

As the blood dripped onto her tongue her black eyes exploded into the brightest red the hunter had ever seen. An animalistic growl escaped her lips and Dean found the invisible force that had been restraining him vanish. His body slumped down onto the floor as he found himself panting for breath. His eyes watched the demonic vampire practically belly flop into the blood with her tongue poking out between her lips. She lapped at the puddle like a damned cat and her whole body seemed to moan with pleasure. The whole sight was suddenly very erotic and the hunter felt like he was watching some wacked out porno. Porn for vampires...jeez do they actually get turned on watching shit like this? Mind you...if it was his Sammy...Dean felt his body tingle at the thought and he pushed it aside. Yeah there was a time and a place to be perverted and this wasn't one of them.

At the thought of his vampire the hunter's heart panged, he felt homesick and he felt like half of him was missing. That night they had been together they had become a whole and he knew he wouldn't be able to survive in this life without his vampire. He needed him by his side and he knew that he would stop at nothing to be reunited with his man. As soon as he got himself out of this mess he was going to melt into his vampire so deep that he will never want to come out. And that was a promise.

With this new determination settling over him Dean pushed himself to his feet. His eyes remained focused upon the vampire at all times. At the moment he could tell Jess's vampiric side had taken control but he knew that this could change at any time. There was no time to lose.

Slowly Dean limped over to the closet fridge, he opened it and allowed the blood bags to topple out however this time he left them intact. The vampire's head snapped up at the sound of the door opening and she practically flew over towards him before the first bag was able to hit the floor. She grabbed one in both hands and tore the plastic to shreds, the blood flowed free, covering her top and splattering over her face. Her tongue darted out to catch every droplet.

Jessica was drenched head to foot in blood and looked like she had come straight out of a horror movie. Her eyes glistened a deep red however there was a tinge of black on the outskirts, a tinge that threatened to take over at any given time.

Drawing in a deep breath Dean allowed all his attention to focus upon the female in front of him. "_Exorcizamus Te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio ET secta diabolica_," the hunter muttered keeping a close eye on the demonic vampire at all times. Jess's body flinched slightly at the start of his words apart from that she appeared to be too preoccupied with her feeding time. "_Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te,cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis,  
Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili Nomini  
quem inferi tremunt Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine" _

Jessica's body shuddered as she brought her blood red stare up to focus upon the hunter's face. Fresh blood dripped down her chin from her fangs that were visible in her open mouth. She snarled deeply while her eyes flashed from red to black. It was obvious the demon and vampire were in a conflict over who was going to be in control. Her forehead wrinkled with a grimace crossing her face. "Ge...Ge...Get out of me!" she whispered bringing her bloodied hands up to grasp at her head. "Finish it," she growled and Dean knew that the last part of the sentence was directed towards him.

Not wasting any more time the hunter continued to recite the exorcism. "_Exorcizamus Te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas..._" he managed to utter before he was cut off by the sound of laughter coming from the vampire's mouth.

"You and this vampire bitch can send me back now but I will be waiting for you Winchester. I will be waiting to peel all that pretty little skin from your bones, to hear you scream, to hear you beg for mercy. You can't escape me baby, I will always be there. Under your skin, your own little fallen angel on your shoulder. The time will come when it will be just me and you and boy will I look forward to it. You can't escape me Dean. I always get my man," Meg cackled through Jess's mouth. She tilted Jess's head back and screamed. Black smoke wafted out of her mouth and up through the ceiling before Dean had even had the chance to complete the exorcism.

The hunter watched the smoke flee in a hurry. When it was gone the vampire's body crumpled to the ground in a heap within the bloodied puddle and Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He had no idea what he would have done if his plan to make the demon and the vampire battle for control didn't work.

Slowly the hunter made his way over to Jess's limp form. "Jess?" he called out unsure of how he should react to her. As he neared her side his footsteps slowed, he tapped her left thigh with his right foot hesitantly almost like he was prodding an angry crab with a stick...hmm...crabsticks...Dean's stomach rumbled right on queue. He couldn't actually remember the last time he ate anything, hell he didn't even know how long he had been held prisoner for. Within this room time seemed to hold no meaning at all. Pulling himself out of his own thoughts the hunter looked down at the vampire and almost jumped to see her blue eyes stare up at him with a guilty look.

"You alright?" he asked her feeling weary and on edge around her.

"Yeah I am now," Jess pushed herself to her feet which caused the hunter to take a step away from her and towards the cage subconsciously, this didn't go unnoticed by the female vampire. "Look Dean I'm..."

"Do you think you can help me get these children out of here?" Dean interrupted her mid apology. He gestured to the cage behind him. His eyes were narrowed and became guarded with his body adopting the stance showing the typical flight or fight response.

"Yeah sure," she replied to which he nodded. Together they walked over to the cage, Dean in front with Jessica trailing behind. Dean kneeled down at the entrance and peered into the depths to find the siblings.

"Let's get you out of here," he murmured as he pulled away from the entrance to allow the vampire access. Leaning forwards she grasped the lock within her hands and pulled it away, forcing the door off of the hinges in the process. "Alright take your sister's hand and let's go."

* * *

"You know Dean I really don't have anything against you," Jess said as she followed after the hunter. By now they had made it outside of the house without being caught, The sun shone down on them as they plastered themselves as close to the walls as possible, hoping that the shadows would conceal them from any prying eyes. The hunter held onto the little girl's hand while she held onto her brother's. "Really I don't. You make Sam happy and that is all that matters. I would never..."

"Hey Jess, no disrespect but keep you freaking mouth shut," Dean hissed at her as his steps came to a halt. His eyes locked onto the massive water tower/windmill present in the town he had found himself in. His heart pounded in his chest while he felt himself physically pale. Instantly he turned to the children, blocking their view.

He managed the softest smile he could muster. "Eric, Kim I'm going to need you to be brave and go with Jessica here. She will look after you. Can you do that for me? He asked giving Kim's hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. He waited for their small uncertain nods before he turned his attention towards the vampire. "Make sure you get them out of here safely, I am trusting you and no using them for lunch!"

"Sure," Jess replied narrowing her eyes slightly towards Dean as she held her hands out to her side. "Come along children, let's find your parents," with those words the children shot Dean a small uncertain look before grabbing the vampire's hands and walking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

The hunter let out a sigh of relief as he ran a hand through his hair. Slowly he turned around so his eyes once more locked onto the water tower/windmill. He took a couple of steps towards it with his eyes focused upon the blond haired women strung up from the wood fixtures. Her eyes were bugged eyed and her skin ghostly white. Upon closer inspection Dean noticed a couple of words carved into her chest, almost like the 'masterpiece' Meg had inflicted on his father.

'_**Nobody Leaves!**_

"Son of a...!" Dean exclaimed as he turned on his heels. Instantly he froze in the position he was in as his eyes locked onto a tall figure dressed in an army uniform leaning against what looked like a bell.

What the...?

"Hello Dean, we have been waiting for you..."

TBC (**I'm so sorry for the lateish update again! Grr I wanted to get back to my usual routine of posting a chapter every week but alas real life has once again got in the way. So I hope I made up for it with an extra long one especially for you. I hope you enjoyed, the numbers of reviews have seemed to have dropped again but oh well beggars can't be choosers, wow I hate that expression. So that was part twenty nine and I hate to break it to you but there is only another three more chapters left of this little tale...well I plan on three anyway, we'll just have to see how my muse reacts...I'm hoping I can reach my original goal of achieving three hundred reviews before the stories end, fingers crossed. A Dean hug for anyone who can guess where Dean has been held captive hehe. ****Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I will see you all in Part Thirty) **


	30. Chapter 30

Dean's eyes narrowed as they locked onto the figure in front of him. He scrutinized the man's appearance knowing full well that he had never met him before in his life. What the hell? Where on earth had this soldier appeared from? Did this mean he wasn't alone; were there others held captive within his freaky assed town?

The hair on the back of the hunter's neck stood to attention as he watched the man push his body away from the bell and over towards where he was standing. He had a smirk plastered across his face, one that screamed predator rather than prey. His eyes glistened with his apparent dark intentions and Dean could have sworn there was a ring of black surrounding the dark brown iris. He came to a stop a few feet in front of the hunter as he crossed his arms against his chest; he raised one of his eyebrows and cocked his head slightly in an expression that was daring the hunter to make the first move.

"What the hell do you want GI Joe?" Dean questioned the man as his eyes remained locked onto the man's form, he made a mental note of every movement the newcomer made, there was no way he was willing to let his guard down. Not when his hunter instincts were screaming at him and his hand was itching to hold his favourite gun. There was something wrong with the whole situation. "Cos you know the whole camouflage look...so overcompensating dude."

The mysterious man chuckled as he allowed his arms to dangle by his sides however his hands clenched into fists. "You would know wouldn't you hunter," he taunted which just caused Dean to growl under his breath. "Yes I know a lot about you...Dean."

"What, you a stalker as well as an action man wannabee?"

The newcomer chuckled once more as he took a step closer to the hunter who in turn stood his ground. He refused to give this soldier any form of leverage over him, he refused to show him just how much unease runs through his veins and how he was itching to turn on his heels and run. He knew running was useless. He was a hunter! There was no fucking way he was going to run away like a damned girl. No, he knew that if he was going down, he was going to go down swinging and taking as many sons of bitches down with him. Starting with GI Joe here.

"Fighting in Afghanistan is hardly the same as being a 'wannabee.' Although you would know all about being a wannabee don't you Winchester," the soldier taunted with his eyes twinkling with his amusement. "Poor little Dean always within his father's shadow, working hard just to make the man proud but did he even notice? No, no one noticed Dean Winchester, no one cares about you."

"That's not true," Dean hissed through clenched teeth. He knew that the man was just trying to influence his anger, he wanted the hunter to lose it and Dean knew that it was working.

"Oh yeah that's right, you still believe that your vampire is out there somewhere looking for you. What makes you think he cares enough? Hmm? It's been almost a whole week now, a whole week and there has been no sign of him. I don't think Samuel is coming for you hunter. You're all alone..."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Dean replied gritting his teeth together tighter. His hands balled up into fists as a cold chill ran down his spine causing goosebumps to rise up on his bare chest. A sense of great unease began to settle over his body, one that wasn't related to the soldier in front of him.

"Oh I think I do," with those words the soldier took a step back and his eyes fixed onto a sight over the hunter's shoulder. His mouth curled up into a deeper sadistic grin like he had just remembered a funny joke. He chuckled once as he turned his attention back to the confused and bruised hunter. "Your vampire has left you here in our hands; he has left you to your own death. Doesn't that just shout out love?"

Dean could feel his whole body tremble with the barely concealed anger he could feel rise up inside. There was no way he was going to let this man get to him. He didn't know his Sammy...his Sam would never give up finding him and that he had to have faith in. Until then all he could do was try and survive, work out where the fuck he was and what these douchebags wanted. He had managed to survive this long but he wasn't sure how much longer he actually had left. He was near running on empty, he hadn't eaten in god knows how long, his whole body was bruised and bleeding and he was probably severely outnumbered. He had no idea how many more lives he had left but one thing he did know...he knew he wasn't going to give up. He was going to see his vampire again and then...then he will take the final step. If...no when he gets out of this mess he was going to offer his vampire his mortality and Dean knew this would be an offer his vampire couldn't refuse. Then they will rip to shreds all those who have stood in their way, especially that fucker who had destroyed his life. The yellow eyed demon. Together Sam and Dean will be unstoppable.

The hunter smirked as he brought himself out of his thoughts. A new bout of confidence and adrenaline ran through his veins. The fight inside of him had been restored as the image of his vampire spurred him to continue fighting.

His emerald eyes locked onto the soldier before him who still had a smirk on his face but it faltered slightly noticing Dean's expression. "You are all starting to sound like a broken record. I've heard all the bullshit from my 'daddy issues' to 'Sam is not coming to save you.' So please enlighten me with something new, the audience here is getting bored," Dean taunted feeling satisfaction at the confused expression on the other man's face. He adjusted his stance slightly to a more intimidating pose, one he would adopt when facing up the latest fugly of the week.

"I see you're still hiding behind your smart assed attitude. Cute Winchester, very cute. I can tell you're going to be hard to break but don't worry we have plenty of time. You could almost say...we are going to have an eternity."

"An eternity with you? No thanks," Dean scoffed attempting to keep stalling the man in a vain hope to gain some much needed information. "And whose this we you keep blabbering about? You know speaking in the third person doesn't help your claim of sanity..."

"Oh don't worry hunter, I am all there...well I am now..."

"Now?" Dean questioned raising one eyebrow; the hair on the back of his neck had begun to stand on end, practically begging for his attention. In that moment the hunter knew that they weren't alone...fanfuckingtastic.

"Yes, I have opened up my mind and it's amazing just what you can discover lying dormant into the deepest darkest depths of a human mind."

"Yeah, you're totally balanced," Dean huffed noticing the soldier's smirk widen as his gaze once more wondered over his shoulder. The hunter wanted to know what the hell was so interesting behind him, if there even was anything or did the man just want to make him paranoid, take away his sense of security he never had in this place. "Dude if you start preaching to me about how Jesus has given you a new purpose in life..." the hunter was interrupted by a deep throaty cackling echoing from somewhere behind him.

Maybe his paranoia was completely rational...who knew!

"Quite the opposite my boy."

* * *

Dean felt his shoulders stiffen as recognition of the identity behind the voice washed over him. His eyes remained locked onto the man in front of him however his ears tracked the footsteps approaching him from behind. All he wanted to do was to turn and face the newcomer yet he wasn't willing to give the soldier his back no that would be suicide, so would not turning around. Fuck...he was so screwed.

"You escaped sooner than I expected Ace, for that I will applaud you but not soon enough," the disembodied voice taunted and it sounded like it was getting closer with each word uttered. The hunter could practically feel the newcomer's rancid breath on the back of his neck and his nose wrinkled in disgust. The smell of the sulfur was overpowering. "The game is almost at an end, there is only one thing left to do and that involves you and Jake here."

Dean's eyes narrowed towards the soldier as he remained standing in his current position. Jake huh? It was nice to have a name to a face. But the million dollar question now was what did he have to do with any of this? Just who is he? And why exactly was Dean involved in this?

"I might swing that way but sorry Jake's not my type," Dean retorted using his smart assed defence mechanism once more. He could sense the person behind him get closer until he could feel their lips hovering right next to his right ear. With this the smell of sulfur increased in intensity and his whole body stiffened in high alert. He was in full on hunter mode right now and it was taking all of his self control not to swing out at Jake and the creature behind him. No he had to play it cool, he had to come up with a plan....it was times like this he wished he had his vampire with him. Sam was always good at thinking rationally, coming up with a plan before going in all guns blazing. Dean however preferred the quick and easy approach, sure he could think on his feet if he needed to but he always found that actions speak louder. It was the way he had been brought up and it is hard to deprogram himself from this way of thinking.

With his words the hunter sensed Jake stiffen as his body lowered into a fighting stance. "As if I would let a fucking faggot like you touch me like that," he hissed out and this just caused the hunter's anger to rocket further.

Before he knew what he was doing he had leapt towards the soldier, his fists out in front of him and he was about an inch away from impacting with his face when he felt a short sharp tug on his back. This sent him flying backwards and he landed on his ass right where he was standing before. His face distorted into a grimace while pain shot through his ribs, yep defiantly bruised...just awesome. His ankle throbbed from where he knew he had sprained it earlier, all in all he felt like utter shit.

How the hell was he supposed to get out of this?

"You're not." Jake spoke out with his lips remaining stretched out into that sadistic smirk of his. "You're not going to make it out of this hunter; you never were meant to be alive now anyway."

"He's right," the voice from behind him agreed and Dean found himself being picked up off of the floor by an invisible force. When he was standing on his feet the force spun him around until he was face to face with the other man. "This here, what we are going to do...well we are going to put the world back into balance while gaining something for ourselves," with those words the man's eyes flashed yellow.

The force holding the hunter up vanished and Dean found himself leaning slightly to the left before he managed to compose himself. "What do you mean?" the hunter questioned as he positioned his body sideward's so he could keep an eye on Jake and the yellow eyed demon at the same time.

"I told you before boy, it wasn't poor little Sammy who was meant to die. It was meant to be you. It was always meant to be you. You were meant to die and Sammy was meant to live this life, he was the one who was meant to put up with the abuse from Daddy dearest. Because he was special, he was one of my own. Like Jakey boy here," the yellow eyed demon cackled moving so that he now stood next to the soldier. They both faced the hunter head on with matching grins on their faces.

"What?" Dean hissed his eyes flickering from the brown of the soldier's to the yellow of the demons. Confusion had begun to settle over the hunter. He was trying not to let the demon's words get to him after all they lie but...but what if it was the truth? What if there was something more to his baby brother? Nah...They were lying, just trying to get to him...

"It isn't a lie," Jake said.

What the hell? Did he just say that out loud?

"Nope it's all part of my gifts," Jake replied to the hunter's unspoken question.

"You're some sort of freaky psychic?" Dean questioned with his frown deepening, great just what he needed. A soldier who can read his mind...yeah that was just peachy.

"Jake here is so much more than that, he is special, and he is one of my children. The last man standing..." the yellow eyed demon said with a voice that would rival one of a proud father's. He placed a comforting hand on Jake's shoulder as his mouth opened wide into a grin. "The champion."

Dean watched the interaction between demon and man through narrowed eyes. He had no idea what they were talking about but he knew it meant trouble for him. At the answering smirk on the soldier's face he knew that he was right. He was knee deep in some massive shit and this time...this time he couldn't see a way out. He knew it, the psychic knew it and the hunter was pretty sure the demon knew it too. He was screwed; his only hope is god only knows where doing god only knows what.

"Forget it hunter, your vampire will never reach you in time, not before we are finished with you," Jake said making Dean clench his fists tighter. He was really getting annoyed at this Hayley Joel crap; damned ass freaky psychics think they know everything. "You have no idea."

"Champion of what exactly? Psychics anonymous?" Dean taunted turning his attention away from the soldier towards the demon, attempting to block off any thoughts of escape or his vampire behind lyrics to his favourite Zeppelin songs. There was no way he was willing to give this 'Jake' anymore ammunition to use against him.

The demon chuckled moving his hand away from the soldier's shoulder and taking a step closer to the hunter in the process while Jake stayed where he was. He clapped his hands together in glee as he came to a stop a couple of steps in front of the hunter. "Jake here is the champion of champions, he will be my general. Although I must admit I never expected him to be the last man standing twenty two years ago. No, I had another favourite. A good candidate I thought. He was destined to be a great leader, a tall strong man, one of the greatest predators there would have ever been, the son of a hunter destined to become a hunter himself one day...Know who I'm talking about kiddo?"

Dean felt his eyes widen as realisation washed over him. His attempts at blocking out the psychic were soon forgotten while his mind whirled at one hundred miles per hour. "Sammy..." he breathed as he dropped his eyes from the demons down to the floor. No...There was no way he was talking about his baby brother...could he be? After all the hunter had witnessed the demon bleeding into six month year old Sam's mouth, but that was all a lie, a sick fantasy and a perversion of the truth...right? What had the fucker done to his brother that night? Why? What did he mean son of a hunter? His father hadn't turned to hunting until his mother had been killed...killed by the fucker standing right in front of him. What the hell did this all mean?

"I can see the confusion in your face Ace. Let's see whether this will clear things up a bit. Thirteen years ago Mary Campbell made a deal with me, you see I had possessed her father, killed her mother and snapped John's neck just to get to her. I promised her I would bring Johnny boy back to life if she granted me permission to enter your house ten years later and like a love sick female she agreed. So I held up my end of the bargain as she did hers. Ten years later I entered the loving home of the Winchester family...well I think you know what happens next...I fed your precious baby brother some of my blood..."

"Why? Why did you kill my mum? What has my family got to do with any of this?" Dean spat out interrupting the demon mid flow. All of a sudden he felt a tight force wrap itself around his throat, effectively shutting of his throat. He gasped while he attempted to admit the small amount of air into his lungs and placed both of his hands around his neck attempting to throw off the invisible force. The hunter's eyes once more found themselves locking onto the grinning demon and past the demon he could see the soldier standing with his hand outstretched towards him. Another power? That was just freaking awesome. If he thought he was screwed before then that was nothing compared to now.

The yellow eyed demon cackled as he took another step closer and cupped the hunter's chin in one of his hands. "I want you to listen to me boy and I don't want any interruptions. Can I trust you not to make a sound?" the demon questioned while his eyes bored deep into the hunter's. He seemed to scrutinize Dean's appearance for a moment longer before dropping his chin and punching him in the jaw once.

The hunter felt the pain of the punch and the removal of the force at the same time. All the air rushed back into his lungs and this doubled with the punch sent him stumbling backwards. His right hand caressed his throat while his eyes locked onto the demon's sickly yellow once more.

"Right, where was I? Oh yes. That night little Sam ingested some of my blood and this marked him as one of my own. He became one of my chosen. My own child. It was always destined for Mary to interrupt me and as she was too much of a threat to my plans I had to get rid of her. I couldn't have a hunter knowing what I had done to her son that early so she was the first to go. It was also destined that there was one other force that was going to interfere with my plans, a force so strong that it had to be eliminated from the game as soon as possible..." the demon crossed his arms against his chest as he took his place alongside Jake once more. One of his eyebrows rose in the process. "That was you Deano. The four year old boy who was destined to become the protective elder brother of his naive little brother. But you ruined my plans, you were meant to die in that fire. Your father was meant to grab Sam and run with you following behind and then you would trip and the fire would engulf you. Leaving your father alone with a six month year old child. Sam was meant to suffer the abuse, the torture and believe me it would have been so much worse that what you have been through kiddo. It would have been enough to allow him to tap into his powers, to drive him to the brink and murder his own father in cold blood. He would have been the best cold bloodied hunter and leader I could have asked for but you ruined it. You and that fucking vampire tempted fate's hand. She had seen your future with the vampire and decided that was the one she wanted to use. So thanks to you little Sammy died and you survived. Your brother's death is all on your hands now Dean."

Dean found himself shaking his head slightly his eyes moving down to the floor once more. He started a mantra of demon's lie...he has to be lying in his head but deep down...deep down he knew it was the truth. So Sam was destined to be another psychic like Jake here? Sam was meant to go dark side...Knowing this new information made Dean glad his brother wasn't here with them. He had managed to escape this worthless excuse of an existence, he had managed to escape his destiny and for that the hunter was glad. Maybe he did manage to protect his baby brother after all. Silently the hunter sent a pray up to his brother and mother before he allowed his eyes to connect with the demon and Jake once more.

"So now what? You're pissed that I fucked up destinies plans? You want revenge? What has any of this got to do with me?" Dean hissed through clenched teeth.

"Partly yes, this is about revenge but don't worry my plans haven't been ruined. You see Dean I found a valuable opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. Sam's coven wanted you gone to get their leader back and I wanted you so we worked together. Didn't take much convincing...well apart from pretty little Jessica but my daughter saw to that..." the demon paused as the hunter chuckled deeply. Slowly his eyes widened and flashed a deeper shade of yellow as he stepped forward and grasped onto Dean's shoulders tightly. "Where's Meg?"

"Oh you mean that bitch," Dean taunted leaning in close to the demon. "I wasted her."

With those words the demon let out an inhuman growl and mustering as much force as he could he knocked the hunter off of his feet and sent him flying into the side of the windmill. Dean's back came into contact with the wooden structure and black dots danced in front of his vision, threatening to take him under at any given moment. He knew his injuries were going to cause a great severity of pain but that was a thought for later...if he had a later. Gritting his teeth the stubborn hunter rose unsteadily to his feet. "Now you know what it feels like to lose a member of your family. I _will _be the one to kill you, you fucking son of a bitch!" he spat out as his left arm wrapped around his torso to help stem the pain that was slowly bubbling to the surface.

The yellow eyed demon chuckled while he walked back to Jake's side once more; he placed a hand on the soldier's shoulder. His yellow eyes continued to glisten sadistically. "I can't wait to see you try but can you get to me before Jake here gets to you. You have a five minute head start kiddo, makes the hunt more fun. I suggest you use this time wisely because when he finds you...it will be the death of you. Now run..." the demon hissed and when the hunter seemed to make no attempt to move he shouted "RUN!" Using a small amount of force to push the hunter into the direction of the forest.

* * *

Dean didn't need telling three times. After the force had diminished he found his legs running with a new bout of adrenaline pulsing through his veins. His heart pounded heavily against his chest while his ankle throbbed every time he put his weight on it.

He was literally running for his life because even he knew that if...when Jake caught up to him he was a dead man. He had no ideas left for escape and he knew his body was near the point of physical and mental exhaustion. He was merely running for the effect, prolonging his life for as long as possible. But he was going down fighting and if he could he was taking that fucking yellow eyed bastard with him...that was a promise.

"Ready or not hunter here I come," Jake's disembodied voice called out through the atmosphere and this spurred the hunter to move faster.

He had almost reached the outskirts of the town when three figures coming towards him caught his attention. His heart literally skipped a beat while he legs slowed their pace but didn't stop completely. He choked back a sob while his ankle screamed out for his attention but once again he ignored the pain.

The three figures in front of him seemed to stop midstride before the tallest figure in the middle broke out into a sprint towards the hunter.

"Sammy!"

TBC (**Hey all, wow I literally had to force myself to stop writing. This chapter flowed so easily, I must say I'm pretty proud of this one and I hoped you enjoyed. Thanks so much for the overwhelming amount of responses for the last chapter it means so much to me. So there is only two more chapters left to this story and that is a sad thought to me having worked so long and hard on this story. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and don't forget reviews are awesome. Btw I have now recently become a beta so if anyone has any stories you want me to look over I'll be happy to. Until next time...**)


	31. Chapter 31

Sam could feel the tension in his body as he made his way through the forest. His eyes darted around his surroundings while his hands were clenched into tight fists against his sides. His chest felt tight as he followed the invisible tug forcefully pulling him forward. Behind him he could sense his Sire and the elder hunter but he paid them no attention. His whole body and mind was focused on the scent of his mortal, it been getting stronger and stronger for the past half an hour. He was near, the vampire could feel his heart calling out to Dean, telling him to hang on, and telling him that he was on his way. He knew that his mortal was still alive and that spurred him to keep moving forward.

After what felt like a lifetime of walking the trio came across a clearing and exited the forest into what appeared to be an abandoned town...well if not abandoned then extremely dilapidated and neglected. Everywhere they looked buildings was crumbling, cars were overturned and glass spilled out into the streets. The ground was covered in mud and puddles that looked too deep to be technically classed as being puddles. Blood streamed in the water, across the ground and the vampires could sense the stench of death floating around this town like the plague. They could sense death waiting at every corner, waiting for their next victim to take for their own as much blood had been shed already. It was only a matter of time before more was spilt.

"What in the hell...?" Bobby murmured as in unison the two vampires and hunters came to a stop. Their eyes roamed their current surroundings each looking for the same thing but none would dare vocalise the fact. They scrutinized the different corpses scattered around them. One was lying on his back with his chest shredded to ribbons; his vacant brown eyes stared upwards with an almost all knowing look.

Nope not him.

The next was a young brunette female; she lay on her side with her neck twisted in an awkward angle obviously snapped. Her mouth was opened in a surprised o shape and it was clear she hadn't seen her death coming.

Defiantly not him.

There were various other bodies littering the ground but none of them was the man they were looking for and this fact caused Sam to breathe a sigh of relief. That means he must still be alive...he had to be...he would have felt it otherwise...suppressing a shudder at that thought the vampire continued to cast his gaze at the town around him desperately trying to find a sign, hell anything that would lead him to his mortal. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack....boy did he hate that expression...

All of a sudden his heart lurched violently in his chest as it started to beat. His face twisted into a grimace as the unfamiliar feel of his heartbeat erupted throughout his ribcage; it literally felt like his heart was trying to escape out of his chest. The pain grew in intensity and this had the vampire hissing under his breath while he felt his Sire's hand grasp onto his shoulder for support. His right hand fisted in his shirt above where his deceased heart lay and his eyes stared down at his chest in awe. What the fuck?

"Samuel? Son?" his Sire called out to him worriedly. A vampire's heart wasn't meant to beat...the only recorded moment of this happening was when they were in the present of their mate...

Their mate?

_Dean!_

Sam's eyes shot up and he could feel a lump form at the base of his throat as hazel eyes locked onto a form sprinting towards them. His heartbeat picked up in pace while he could feel the bloodied tears push at the corner of his eyes. The tug on his chest told his legs to move before the vampire could even register the fact that he was sprinting towards the newcomer.

* * *

His body hummed with the adrenaline pulsing through his veins. His muscles yearned to hold the man of his dreams in his arms once more. His heart continued to beat faster with every step he took and he could feel the bloodied tears snake their way down his cheeks in sheer joy and relief. With a couple more strides the vampire wrapped his long arms around his mortal and brought him into his chest.

He held Dean as close to his body as was physically possible. The bloodied tears continued to snake their way down his cheeks, he could feel his mortal's body tremble underneath his grasp and he could feel their hearts beat in sync with one another. His whole body seemed to sigh deeply and relax as he held his mate close. He had been longing for this moment for almost a week and now that it was here all he wanted to do was run...run away with his mortal and hide him away from the rest of the world. Bury himself so deep inside of Dean that it would take a skilled surgeon to part them again. No one was taking his Dean away from him again...he would make sure of that...First thing first...

Sam reluctantly pulled Dean away from his body and cupped his mortal's cheek with his right hand, lifting his chin so their eyes connected once more. Crimson hazel eyes met bloodshot emeralds. Both men had tear tracks running down their face while small smiles crossed their lips in unison.

"Hey," Sam whispered pressing his forehead against his mortal's revelling in the fact that he could feel Dean's breath ghost across his face. He was so happy right now that he felt like he was going to burst, the near constant weight that had been crushing his chest for the last week was gone and instead it was replaced by his vicious beating heart. His hands stroked Dean's trembling arms while their eyes remained locked onto one another.

"Hey yourself," Dean replied with his smile widening, his emerald eyes sparkled and Sam found himself leaning down and capturing his mortal's lips. As he felt the hunter's lips move against his own the vampire couldn't help but think that he was home.

His tongue licked at his mortal's bottom lip and was immediately granted access. Their tongues twisted around with one another as both the mortal and the vampire battled for dominance of the kiss. Neither one seemed to be aware of anything apart from each other; they were blind from all but their lover. Hands fisted in shirts and in hair, holding onto their other half with a fierce vice like grip. The kiss turned from passion to desperation in no time. Their whole bodies hummed with the feelings of pleasure and love that washed over them due to being in contact with their lover after so long. Their love was like a drug, a powerful addictive substance that neither one was willing to give up, not now, not ever, not for anyone.

After a minute or two the sound of someone coughing behind the pair had the mortal and vampire breaking away from their kiss. They pulled reluctantly apart and turned their attention towards the elder vampire and hunter who by now had made their way over to the pair.

* * *

"Bobby..." Dean greeted as he was pulled into a hug by the elder hunter. A grimace crossed his face while his injuries made itself known once more. The adrenaline had officially ran its course and now the hunter was ready to crash, he was beyond the point of exhaustion and this was shown as he swayed on his feet. The only thing that was stopping him from face planting was the elder hunter's arms wrapped around him.

"Woh son," Bobby muttered gripping Dean's shoulders tight to support the unstable hunter. His eyes seemed to run the length of the younger hunter's body with an intense look of concentration on his face before his eyes settled on Dean's face once more. "Damn boy you look like hell."

Dean felt Bobby's hands move away from his shoulders only to have his vampire wrap his arms around his waist. He leaned back on his lover and allowed his head to fall onto the taller man's shoulder. He could feel the sweet call of unconsciousness sing out to him but he couldn't give in...He wouldn't give in...When they were far away from this god forsaken town then he would give in...Hell he would gladly sleep for a week if his vampire would curl around him. But for now he had to stay awake, the demon and vampires were still out there somewhere pinning for his blood.

Slowly the hunter felt his vampire turn him around in his arms until they were face to face. The normal loving hazel was now a deep sadistic crimson red, a colour so deep that the hunter had never seen before on his vampire's face. Sam's fangs were apparent under his top lip and he looked murderous. "What have they done to you?" the vampire hissed out and the sheer intensity of the anger and hatred within his voice caused the hunter to have to suppress a flinch. For once in his life he found himself fearful for his vampire...of his vampire. He had never seen Sam like this before...well...once and that was in the presence of John Winchester. But that was a different matter entirely.

* * *

Sam eyes narrowed dangerously as he took in his mortal's appearance for the first time since they had been reunited. Dean's skin was pale and it made him look like a ghost of his former self. Dark circles hung under his normally vibrant emerald green eyes, bruises were littered across his handsome face, his lip was split and dry blood flaked off of his skin. There was a cut from his hairline to above his left eyebrow. Upon his chest there was a single red line, like a fingernail mark running along the centre, bruises danced across his muscles and it was clear from the pattern they made upon his chest that his mortal had several bruised if not broken ribs. Blood stained his jeans which happened to be the only item of clothing that he seemed to be wearing, that explains the blood soaked leather jacket and shirt the vampire had received. Sam noticed that his mortal seemed to be placing more weight on his left ankle and on closer inspection Sam could see that his right was swollen, probably severely sprained at the least. All in all Dean looked like utter crap...what the hell had they done to him?

The vampire could feel his pent up rage and need for bloodshed increase inside of him. Every one of those fuckers were gonna pay for touching his mortal, no one touched his man and lived to tell the tale. No one...not even John Winchester had...granted the elder Winchester's death wasn't by his hand but it so easily could have been. He had wanted to rip the man to shreds the only reason he had stopped himself from doing that was his mortal. He was the only reason John Winchester wasn't rotting away in hell because of the vampire.

A hand caressing his cheek brought the vampire out of his thoughts instantly and it was in that moment that he realised he had in fact been shedding more bloodied tears. His eyes locked onto his mortal's concerned and exhausted emeralds while he could feel his Sire place a comforting hand at the small of his back, even the elder hunter had seemed to come closer to his side. The vampire knew right then that he had his family back...these three people were all he needed in his life now...they were his family...his Sire, his surrogate so called father in law and his lover. If he only had these three in his life for the rest of his eternity then he will be a very happy vampire.

"Sammy you alright?" Dean muttered while his thumb continued to rub small circles on the vampire's cheeks. A small smile was curled across his lips which the vampire couldn't help but retaliate. He leaned into the touch and breathed in a deep unnecessary breath while he thought to compose himself once more.

"You look dead on your feet and you're asking me whether I'm alright?" Sam whispered incredously feeling all the love for his mortal pour out in his voice. He tightened his grasp around his mortal and pressed a kiss to the man's temple. He couldn't believe he had him back in his arms after what felt like an eternity. "Yeah I'm alright...be even better when we get the fuck out of here..."

The vampire frowned as he felt his mortal's body continue to tremble and it was then that he realised that Dean had no shirt on whatsoever. Cursing under his breath the vampire pushed the hunter away from his body briefly while he shrugged himself out of his jacket and then his over shirt. Placing the jacket on the floor the vampire handed the over shirt out to his mortal who looked at it with an amused look on his face and raised his eyebrows. Rolling his eyes the vampire huffed out a sigh and forced his mortal into the shirt before doing the buttons all the way up on it.

"Dude I'm not an invalid," Dean growled batting away the vampire's hands as he took over the job of doing up the last buttons. Sam felt his smirk widen at the sight of his mortal wearing his black over shirt that was at least two sizes too big for his smaller frame, he watched Dean roll the sleeves up a bit so that his hands were visible underneath all that cloth.

"Don't say a fucking word," Dean warned playfully.

Sam chuckled as he picked his jacket up and placed it back on his shoulders before pulling Dean into his arms once more. "I think you look adorable, like a child wearing adults clothing..." he teased kissing the top of his mortal's head.

"I'm not a sasquatch like you," Dean grumbled into his chest and this just caused the vampire's smile to widen further.

"Yeah but I'm your vampiric Sasquatch, no one else's," Sam murmured.

"You're such a girl Samantha," Dean teased gently.

Sam felt Dean pull away from his body slightly as their eyes connected once more. "I knew you would come..." he whispered.

"Of course we did son, you're family," Sam's Sire replied removing his hand from the younger vampire's back to squeeze Dean's shoulder gently. "There's nothing more important than family..."

"...And family don't end with blood boy," Bobby added at the end of the elder vampire's sentence.

"I'll always come for you," Sam muttered pressing his lips to his mortal's once more before releasing him from his grasp and wrapping his arm around his waist once more, providing him with a crutch that he obviously needed for his ankle. "Always."

* * *

"Good cause you can't get rid of me that easily," Dean smirked with his eyes flickering from vampire to vampire to the elder hunter then back to his vampire once more before he settled on the elder hunter again. "Bobby did you know it was a demon that killed my mother?" he asked feeling the vampire tense around him.

"John mentioned something to me about it but ya know ya Daddy not the caring and sharing type..." Bobby replied softly.

"He's here...The bastard is here..." Dean spat out feeling the hatred towards the creature that had killed his mother, brother and ordered the death of his father grow. "He's the one who told Sam's coven to bring me here..."

"Did he say why?" Sam's Sire asked the question that was on everyone's mind at that point in time.

"Revenge or some shit like that," Dean replied grimacing slightly as he leaned more of his weight on his vampire. "He said he wanted my baby brother for something, sounds like he had plans for him and apparently I fucked that up..."

"How about we discuss this later at home," Sam's Sire replied with his eyes darting around him with obvious unease and Dean could still feel the tension within his vampire. "I for one want to get out of this place..."

Dean listened to Bobby agreeing and together the elder men turned away and started to walk off in the direction they had come. The hunter and the vampire stood there for a moment longer watching them go, neither one was willing to move for the same reason. The demon and the vampire was still out there somewhere...they were never going to give up on their quest until they won or they were dead. The hunter refused to let anyone suffer at the hands of that sadistic yellow eyed son of a bitch and the only way to do that was to put him down...for good.

"They're right Dean; we should get out of here..." Sam murmured after a couple more moments.

"But..."

"I want to kill them all too but not at the risk of losing you, face it Dean you're exhausted and in pain even if you won't admit it you stubborn bastard," Dean's lips curled up into a slight smile before the vampire continued what he was going to say. "When you're better we will hunt them down...every last one of them and we will kill them for what they have done to you. Together we will hunt down the demon and you can kill him..."

"How am I gonna kill a demon?" Dean asked incredously with his eyebrows rising in the process.

Sam smirked as his free hand dipped into the waistband of his jeans. Dean's eyes widened as he noticed his vampire pull out an antique looking gun which he handed towards the hunter. His emerald eyes scanned over the various carvings and came to the conclusion that he had never seen such a beautiful gun in his life before. "With this?" he asked lifting his eyes from the gun towards his vampire.

"That is no ordinary gun, it's a special gun made by Samuel Colt. It can kill anything whether it is of the natural or supernatural kind..."

"Like the yellow eyed demon," Dean whispered turning the colt over in his hands.

"Especially the demon..." Sam replied.

The hunter rolled the gun one more time in his hands before holding it out for his vampire to take back, before Sam could grasp it however the Colt flew out of his hands through the influence of some unknown invisible force. Both men's heads snapped to the direction the Colt had flown in and Dean felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach as he cursed inwardly. He had completely forgotten about fucking GI Joe...

* * *

"What a touching reunion, should I break out the mini violins," Jake smirked as he took a step closer to the pair. He looked down at the Colt in his hands and his grin widened, his almost pitch black eyes focused on Dean instantly. "Lookie lookie what I have here...Oh Master will be pleased..."

"You son of a bitch," Dean hissed making out to step forward only to be held into place by his vampire's grip around his waist. His narrowed eyes glared up at his vampire but Sam seemed to be focused on the soldier in front of them. Muttering under his breath the hunter turned his full attention onto Jake once more. "Still taking orders like a good little pet?" he hissed out unable to stop his automatic sarcastic comment defence from kicking into action.

"You know hiding your fear behind these sarcastic comments makes you a wimp don't you think? Where's the great Dean Winchester fight I have heard so much about before? You know you disappoint me; I was expecting someone far greater than you who hide behind a pathetic vampire..." Jake taunted raising an eyebrow.

Dean felt his whole body tense with anger, he felt like he was shaking but it took a second for him to realise that it wasn't his body that was trembling but his vampire's. He could literally feel the vampire's restraint on his anger fading and he knew that if he was to look up that Sam's fangs would be fully descended and his eyes would be the deepest crimson. However his eyes remained locked onto the soldier knowing full well what the man was capable of, rule number three of hunting never let the monster out of your sight. And Jake was certainly a monster.

"You should be careful what you wish for," Dean said through clenched teeth. He knew that his vampire was struggling with his self control as he could feel his grip tighten around his waist and the fact that he had been silent towards the soldier so far.

"Is that right? You really think you a human can defeat me. Face it Dean this is the end for you, now that your vampire has finally brought us what we need..."

"I haven't brought you anything..." Sam hissed and Dean could feel the venom dripping from each word his vampire spoke. The hunter placed a hand on the small of his lover's back just like he had witnessed his Sire do before and he could feel Sam's body relax slightly under the touch. Apparently there was some sort of deactivation for tension button there...huh...he might have to explore that when they are alone later...

"No?" Jake cackled he held up the Colt so it was now aiming at the pair before he settled on aiming it straight at the vampire's heart. "What about this...it seems that the vampire fulfilled the role my Master wanted you too..."

"You son of a..." Dean hissed attempting to move forward and break free of Sam's grasp however all that achieved was the gun pointing towards him and the vampire's grip tighten to a point where he could feel Sam's nails dig into his skin.

"Temper temper..." Jake taunted his smile curling up further his eyes glistened with his ill content. The gun moved from Dean to Sam and back again.

* * *

Sam clenched his free hand into a fist and held this tight against his side. He had no idea who the fuck the man in front of him was but the why he seemed to know who Dean was meant that he was trouble. It meant that he had to die...painfully...

The vampire's eyes narrowed towards the soldier while he continued to feel his mortal attempt to break out of his grasp, there was no way he was letting Dean go again, not after what happened last time he had let the man out of his sight. That was never happening again. He had just got him back there was no way he was letting anyone take Dean away from his again, not a chance in hell of that happening.

"You see my Master knew that the vampire would be coming after you Dean so he planned this all. He sent Sammy here your bloodied shirt and jacket to act as a lure and he knew that if Jess revealed to him that demons were there he will search for a way to kill them," Jake said addressing Dean the whole time, he waved the Colt slightly before continuing to aim at Sam. "This Colt here is very important to our plans and we are so glad you brought it to us Sammy..." with those words the soldier's eyes locked onto the vampire's crimson.

Everything about this man made the vampire's skin crawl. He knew there was nothing human about him but what he was remained a mystery. All Sam knew was that he was threat, a threat towards him and most importantly his mortal. He needed to be eliminated.

"I'm going to fucking rip Jessica limb from limb," Sam hissed under his breath so that only Dean could hear.

"It wasn't her fault Sammy, she was possessed by the same demon that possessed my father," Dean replied and the vampire braved a glance down towards his mortal before moving back to the soldier. "She had no control over what she was doing."

"Yeah Sammy she was possessed the whole time..." Jake repeated showing off his full set of teeth in a sadistic smile.

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!" Sam roared breaking away from his mortal only to have Dean grasp at his bicep to hold him back as Jake clicked the safety off of the Colt which was aimed perfectly towards his heart.

Jake started to laugh. "I must thank you Sammy...you brought my Master the penultimate piece of the plan but there are a few lose ends to tie up. You have been helpful but we are no longer in need of your services now vampire...Goodbye Sammy..." With those words the soldier pulled the trigger on the Colt.

* * *

The bullet went hurtling out of the barrel on a perfect course for the vampire's heart...

Behind the pair twin cries from the elder men could be heard...

"SAM!" "DEAN!" two distraught fathers yelled as their legs turned into a sprint towards the trio.

The sound of the gunshot echoed throughout the town as the bullet made contact...

TBC ( **BTW there are two short one shots related to this series called A Moment Like This and Can't Fight The Moonlight check them out if you haven't already and there is also a poll on my profile about whether you are interested in a sequel to Vampire Nights. **

**Hey all, I hope you enjoyed the penultimate chapter and yes evil cliff-hanger. Thank you all to those who read this story it means so much to me. Anyway please review and help me reach 300 reviews before the story's end. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and the story so far and I will see you in Part Thirty Two, the final chapter. *Sobs* I might need a tissue I can't believe we are near the end. Until then my supernatural friendlings**)


	32. Chapter 32

**BTW: new one shot on my profile linked to this series called Fire Of Unknown Origin. **

**Hey all...Well this is it...The last chapter of this story and I must say I am overwhelmed with the responses I have been getting. When I first wrote this I never thought it would be as popular as it has become and that is all done to all you awesome people out there. THANK YOU so much and due to the success of this story I will be creating a sequel, so look out for that sometime soon. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and the story overall and please don't hate me...this chapter is setting up the events for the sequel. Once again I want to say thank you...you are all awesome and I love each and every one of my readers who have stuck by me for the past year. Fingers crossed to reach 300 reviews. **

**I especially want to thank and dedicate this chapter to: Gaelic Angel, rog457, ukfan101, Foreverwolf, babyreaper, Kirallie, PleiadesWolfe, brookiwinchester, williewildcat, happyinhope, Maggiedoodle18, Angel's Sword, drkstormynite, riqutiv, Dilmn8,** **Lady-Water2**** and You'reWrongI'mRight for their near constant reviews and support. It means so much to me to hear from you and all the other readers out there. **

**Anyway I suppose I better shut up now and let you read the last chapter. Once again thank you and don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think of Vampire Nights overall. I will see you all sometime soon with the sequel...**

"SAM!" "DEAN!" the two voices echoed throughout the silent town long after the sound of the bullet leaving the barrel had died down. The two father figures sprinted towards their respective sons who by now were crouched on the ground. One figure cradled another in their arms and from their position both men could see that it wasn't a hopeful sight. Another figure loomed over the pair with a satisfied sadistic smile curling up the corner of his lips, the figure lowered his gun hand and his mouth moved but neither of the elder men could hear what he was saying. Neither man needed to hear what he had to say...he had done enough damage already.

The hunter and the vampire had been making their way back to the Impala expecting their sons to be following them when the vampire had sensed the danger looming. Instantly his Sire instincts came into play and he knew that his son was in trouble and that was all the encouragement he needed. Turning swiftly on his heels and ignoring the questioning look from the hunter he had started to run back in the direction he had come from, wishing that he had never left the pair behind. The sight that greeted them had both the hunter and the vampire seeing red; no one threatens their family and lived to tell the tale.

The vampire's eyes darkened to a deep blood red, his fangs descended while his whole body shook through his anger. His attention was focused upon the soldier still standing in front of his son and his future son in law. He could feel his anger take control until he was a mere puppet, his whole body screamed out for bloodlust and this was the first time in almost a four hundred years that he had lost control. A growl rumbled from the deepest darkest depth of his throat and instantly the soldier's gaze snapped up to lock onto his own red eyes.

The vampiric side had officially taken over as his whole body lowered to a crouch. He bared his fangs and growled once more. He could sense the soldier's amused fear as he shot a grin towards the two fathers before placing a hand to his head and saluting the pair. This was the last straw for the elder vampire.

He growled once more and his legs sprinted forward using his adapted vampiric speed. He flew towards the solider using his pure instinct alone, by now the man had been lost to the beast buried deep inside his chest. And the beast was hungry, hungry for blood, for blood of the one who might have torn his family apart with that one bullet. No one messes with his family; there was no way he was losing anyone else like he had lost his Rachel. Her death was going to be the last and the Sire inside of him knew he had to keep that promise.

The vampire lunged towards the soldier who cackled as he turned on his heels and fled. The vampire sprinted past the pair on the floor and followed the man with the elder hunter hot on his heels. Both fathers were out for blood and tonight they were going to ensure they got what they wanted, no matter how long it took...

* * *

Dean stood there staring at the gun that was pointed directly at his vampire's chest, he had no idea whether the Colt could kill any supernatural creature but he knew he couldn't risk it on a fifty fifty chance. One bullet was all it would take to take Sam away from him permanently and there was no way he could live with that on his conscience, he had lost too many people already due to his own worthlessness and stupidity. He wouldn't...couldn't add one more onto the list.

So as he noticed the soldier clicks off the safety and squeeze the trigger with the smallest amount of pressure the hunter knew he had to act and act fast. He only had once chance and he knew that this was the easiest decision he had ever made in his whole life.

He didn't even need to think twice while he heard the soldier say his goodbyes.

He didn't even need to blink as he watched Jake hold the trigger down.

He didn't even need to react as his legs moved forwards of their own accord.

He didn't even need to look at his vampire as his hands pushed him aside.

He didn't even need to flinch as the bullet pummelled into his chest, tearing through his vampire's t-shirt, then his skin, muscle and finally embedding itself deep into his body.

He didn't even make a sound as his legs buckled beneath him and he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist guiding him gently down to the ground. He could feel the grasp tighten around him and his glassy pain filled green eyes peered up at his vampire at half mast. Dark spots had started to dance in front of his vision while Dean attempted to fight through the mist that had begun to cloud his brain to see his vampire one more time. He needed to make sure that he was alright...he needed to check that he hadn't been hit...That was all that mattered to the hunter right now....Sam was all that mattered.

* * *

"No...No...No..." Sam murmured holding his mortal in his grasp so that his head rested on his shoulder while he lay in his arms in what could be described as a bridal lift. His right hand stroked through Dean's damp hair while his left pressed at the still seeping wound. Bloodied tears of his own snaked their way down his cheeks, one after the other in a never ending stream. He didn't even bother to try to wipe them away, knowing that his efforts would have been in vain at the rate that they were falling. The vampire knew that he had to be losing the same amount of blood through his tears as his mortal was through the gaping hole in his chest.

Sam pressed harder against the wound and flinched as he heard his mortal inhale sharply in reaction to the pain. His crimson eyes locked onto fading emeralds, the vampire could see the light vanishing slowly in the normal captivating and entrancing emeralds and this just caused his distress to increase. "No..." he repeated again while his head shook slowly from side to side in his disbelief.

He had just gotten Dean back, he had just been reunited with his mortal and now his lover...his life was literally dying in his arms. How was this fair?! What had Dean done to deserve this? What had Sam done to deserve this? Why did his mortal decide that Sam's life was worth more than Dean's? Dean was worth at least ten of Sam ...Dean was worth so much more than he saw himself...Dean was Sam's whole world and he would have gladly taken that bullet if he had known that his mortal was able to live.

"You stupid stubborn son of a bitch..." Sam hissed down at the mortal lying limp in his arms. By now Dean's eyes were barely open as a ghost of a smirk crossed his face before morphing into a lopsided grimace.

"That's me..." he gasped out, his voice hardly louder than a whisper. "Couldn't...Let...You...Have...All...The...Fun," he added with his voice becoming more breathless with each word he uttered. His face screwed up into a tighter grimace, his skin had drained of all colour as his blood continued to soak onto and through the vampire's hand. His freckles stood out in stark contrast to his ghostly complexion.

Sam could hear his mortal's heartbeat fading, each one counting down to its last beat before it lays silent forever more. He literally could feel the essence that belongs to his mortal slip away through his fingers and that caused the vampire's sense of urgency and panic to greaten.

He knew he couldn't lose Dean. Not now...not after he had just got him back...He wasn't going to let his mortal go and those thoughts led him to one decision. There was only one way out of this situation now...there was one way that the vampire could tie his mortal to him forever, make him his for the rest of their eternity.

With this decision made a new determination settled over the vampire as he tightened his grip on his mortal so that Sam could feel his mortal's failing heart pound against his chest. The bloodied tears continued to fall down the vampire's face and his right hand cupped Dean's cheek. A small smile crossed his lips while his crimson eyes bored down into Dean's fading emeralds.

"You're not leaving me now Dean...You hear me? You're not leaving me ever again..." Sam whispered trying to keep the broken watery smile on his face for appearances only. His thumb on his right hand caressed the mortal's cheek gently, with a touch only a lover could convey and he could feel the cold starting to settle over the hunter. He was slowly running out of time. Dean was losing too much blood too fast and Sam could sense the bullet shifting in his mortal's body so that with each movement the hunter would make the bullet would dig in deeper. There was only a matter of minutes..."I won't let you go."

By now Dean's eyelids had dropped further until the emeralds were almost completely concealed, his mouth was set in a tight grimace and his body shuddered with small tremors running through his spine while the blood loss caught up with him. The mortal was like a pale ghost of his former self and this thought spurred the vampire into action.

He leaned further over the mortal while he tilted the hunter's head so that his eyes once more locked with Sam's. He had to make sure Dean understood what was happening, he needed his permission, and there was no way he was going to take this final step without his mortal's consent. He loved Dean too much to do that to him. He didn't want his mortal to resent him for the rest of their eternity because of what he was about to do...he wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened...

"Dean...Baby...I need you to listen to me carefully now, you need to hold on a little longer for me. Can you do that?" Sam almost pleaded with the hunter knowing that he literally had a matter of moments left.

"S'mmy," Dean gasped out and droplets of blood fell out of his mouth and down his chin in the process. "S'mmy..."

"Ssh," Sam whispered using his right hand to brush Dean's hair, which by now was soaked in sweat, back from his forehead. The small smile still plastered across his face to help comfort and reassure his mortal in this vital moment. It was now or never...

"Don't speak just listen..." the vampire whispered pausing to draw in a deep breath for added confidence rather than a necessity. "I can't....There....You..." Sam stammered unable to actually find a way to vocalise what he wanted to say, he wished his Sire was here or Bobby but then again he prayed that the pair would be able to catch up with that fucker and rip him limb from limb...hopefully they saved a piece for himself and Dean when this was all over.

"I'm...gonna...die..." Dean hissed out through clenched teeth with his eyes squeezing shut briefly and a single tear made its way down his cheek before his eyes opened once more. "This...Is...It"

Sam shook his head as his thumb continued to stroke his mortal's cheek in a comforting manner. "Don't speak, you'll only hurt yourself more you stubborn ass," Sam whispered moving his arms up so that he could place his chin on top of the hunter's head. "I told you before I will not let you go and I'm not breaking that promise now...you're not going to die completely on me Dean. I'm not going to let you leave me...Together forever remember?"

Sam pressed his lips against the top of his mortal's head before pulling away so he could look at the man's face once more. His smile faltered slightly at the sight of his lover covered in his own blood and the vampire knew that if he looked down at himself he would covered in it too, luckily Sam had appeared to have grown a tolerance to his mortal's blood otherwise there would be a free for all buffet right here right now.

"It's time for that forever," Sam murmured noting the confusion cross over Dean's face while some more blood trickled out of his mouth when he started to speak, the vampire moved his right hand away from the hunter's cheek and used this to press against Dean's mouth to stop the stubborn man from speaking. "I'm not going to lose you and you told me that we should have that eternity so that is what I'm proposing to you. I'm giving myself to you completely will you do the same for me? Dean Winchester will you give me your mortality for our eternity?" Sam asked knowing that if his mortal said no he would let him die in his arms before following him shortly after getting his revenge.

His right hand moved away from the hunter's lips and caressed the man's blond hair once more. His body temperature had dropped drastically and that thought caused the vampire's deceased heart to plummet in his chest...now they had a matter of seconds. He needed an answer now if he was going to make the change in time..."Just say yes...please....please baby...Just say yes...say yes..." Sam pleaded watching Dean's eyelids close for what could be the final time.

Desperation had begun to settle over the vampire and he knew that he wouldn't survive losing Dean this way...hell...he wouldn't survive losing Dean period. His mortal was the only thing in this existence that he depended on, the only thing that had kept him going for all those years even before he knew who Dean was. He had been there hours after the mortal's birth and ten minutes after the fire had claimed his mother and brother's lives, there was no way he was going to let him go now...not without him not too far behind. If Dean died then the vampire would die with him.

Sam blinked back the bloodied tears and brought himself out of his suicidal thoughts. When he came crashing back to reality he noticed his mortal's mouth moving gently but no sounds seem to come out of it. His eyes were pinched shut and his whole body was limp within Sam's arms.

The vampire leaned down so that his ear hovered above the hunter's mouth and strained to hear what the mortal was saying in his weak barely above a whisper tone of voice.

"Yes..." the word was faint and breathless but the vampire heard it nonetheless.

Sam's heart pounded erratically in his chest while the bloodied tears ceased their attack on his face and his crimson eyes morphed into the brightest gold, a sure sign of his undying love. His watery smile turned into an ecstatic grin and he literally didn't think he could feel as happy as he did right now. He was going to have his mortal as his own, claim him and change him completely. Dean was going to belong to him, mind, body and soul.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Sam grinned. He leaned down and claimed Dean's lips in his own for a brief kiss before moving away from his mortal. He could feel the hunter slipping away from him and it was now or never.

"I won't lie to you this will hurt..." Sam warned opening his mouth to allow his fangs freedom to descend, he leaned down so that his lips were near the hunter's neck and he breathed in one more deep breath.

His heart continued to hammer in his chest while he pressed his lips against his mortal's pulse. He kissed the spot for a moment soaking it with his spit to make the penetration easier, a vampire's natural form of lube. He continued this assault for a couple more moments before he managed to increase his confidence and he allowed his fangs to press into the fragile neck under his mouth.

Slowly they pierced through the skin and straight into the hunter's artery. The warm metallic taste of Dean's blood filled the vampire's mouth and it was taking all his self control not to drain the mortal there and then.

The vampire felt the venom build up at the back of his throat, fire filled his mouth and mixed with the mortal's blood he held on the tip of his tongue. Closing his eyes the vampire released the venom into the mortal's blood stream and continued the flow to administer the right amount of venom to make the change permanent.

* * *

Dean could feel his consciousness leave him almost as rapidly as he could feel his blood staining the ground and his vampire. He could hear Sam mumble something around him but he couldn't make out the words, all he could hear was the agony behind his tone of voice and that broke his heart even more. He didn't want to leave his vampire behind but it was better for him to die then his vampire...he would go to his afterlife happy knowing that his vampire was still alive somewhere on the planet.

The hunter had tried several times to open his mouth and tell Sam that he was sorry and that he loved him but each time his efforts were rewarded with him being shushed and blood making its way out of his mouth. Sam continued to speak and hold onto him and it was getting harder and harder for the hunter to concentrate. He was holding onto life with both hands but his grip was slipping. He heard his vampire beg him to not give up for his permission.

In that moment Dean knew that he didn't want to die when he had finally been able to live his life so he gave into the request. He used the last of his strength to say yes as his eyes closed. He could feel his heart slowing in his chest and he knew he was near his last beats...a moment up to a couple months ago he would have welcomed. He could feel his vampire kiss his lips but he didn't have the strength to respond.

His whole body felt numb and disconnected...Until suddenly he felt his vampire's fangs pierce through his neck. He could feel the hot flush of fluid rush into his bloodstream and with it came the feeling of being burnt from the inside out.

His whole body felt like it was on fire as his back arched out of the vampire's grip. He could feel the bullet slowly make its way up through his body and out through the entrance wound. Muscle and skin knitted together through the influence of what the hunter guessed was vampiric venom.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut tighter and clenched his hands into fists against his side. His whole body felt like it was going to spontaneously combust at any given moment as his heart pounded rapidly in his chest at a pace he knew was unhealthy for a human.

He could feel the venom move through his blood leaving a trail of fire in its wake. His whole body convulsed once before his back arched once again. He could feel his vampire's hand stroke his forehead while his teeth remained imbedded in his neck, a gesture he knew was meant to be comforting however the pain was too intense for the hunter to even register this fact.

His whole body fought against the pain, attempting to eject the unfamiliar substance out of his body and failing. His heart beat faster and Dean wouldn't be surprised if it was visible against the skin on his chest. The pain was agonizing, the worst he had ever experienced throughout the twenty six years of his life...

"Oh no you don't," a disembodied voice penetrated through the hunter's pain induced mist that had clouded his mind. Dean had no idea who the voice belonged to nor where they were and he couldn't care less at this moment in time.

The distinct sound of dogs howling followed the voice and all of a sudden the hunter felt the vampire's teeth rip away from his neck taking away a solid chunk of it in the process. He screamed at the intense pain that tore through him, a jet of pain that forced his body to convulse twice.

Blood poured from the open wound on his neck and the hunter could sense people surrounding him, none of them he knew was his vampire. His eyes remained firmly shut as he was completely focused on the uncontrollable pain plaguing his body. He felt like his whole body was shutting down, his organs felt like they were being burnt to ashes under the fire's heat and his heart felt like it was attempting to push its way past his ribcage and out of his chest.

Dean could feel someone stand near where he was now lying on the ground. He could feel something's breath on the side of his neck and he could have sworn he could hear the sound of dogs snarling near him.

Fighting the fire that pulsed through his body the hunter opened his eyes to slits and was immediately welcomed to image of a middle aged man leaning down over him. By his side he had what looked like two black dogs...but they were different to any black dogs he had ever seen in the whole of his hunting career. The hunter knew that these weren't ordinary dogs.

Dean moved his eyes away from the dogs and stifled a growl when his emerald green eyes locked onto the newcomer's bright yellow orbs.

"I win Deano," he murmured.

With those words Dean watched the dogs pounce on his limp body. He screamed as he felt teeth bite down into his flesh and claws rake through his skin. The metallic stench of blood filled the atmosphere and the last thing the hunter was aware of was the sound of desperation.

"DDDDDDDEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!"

With that word the hunter's whole world fell into darkness...

* * *

Before he knew it Sam was being flung off of his mortal, his teeth ripping skin from Dean's neck as his fangs were pulled free and he was thrown backwards into the nearest building. His vision wavered slightly as he staggered to regain his balance. Blood dripped from his fangs down onto his already blood-soaked clothing. He swallowed the remaining venom in his mouth and his eyes widened as they locked onto his mortal's limp form.

"NO!" he yelled starting to sprint over towards his mortal. This couldn't be happening...there was no way...Not now...

The vampire felt his anger greaten along with his despair and desperation. He hadn't finished the process; he hadn't finished the change within Dean. All that was needed was another two more mouthfuls of venom to change Dean from being a mortal to an immortal. A human to a vampire.

Dean would be in the middle of a transformation that hadn't been completed; he would be suspended in the agony of the change if Sam didn't complete it as soon as possible. However that task didn't seem as easy as it sounded.

The vampire came to a halt a couple of steps away from his mortal. In the sky above him black smoke had begun to swirl as the demons had started to gather. The black smoke fell to the ground and many figures stepped out of it. After a couple of seconds about thirty demons had made their way into the town and had circled the hunter until he was concealed from the vampire's eyesight. They all had their backs to the vampire as their attention appeared to be fixated upon Dean.

"No..." Sam murmured running towards the outside of the circle. His eyes by now had reverted from the love filed gold to the hate filled crimson, his fangs had remained descended and he was out for blood. He needed to get to his Dean and fast before the transformation killed him for good.

Sam lunged at the nearest demon and sunk his fangs into the man's neck, with a short sharp tug he managed to rip his head from his body. The demon let out a squawk of surprise before black smoke darted out of the dismembered head. The vampire threw the body to the ground and worked on the next demon in his way, he didn't care how many people he had to kill, he was going to get to his mortal and complete the change. There was no way he was going to lose Dean now...not after all his hard work to keep him alive.

The demons remained standing in the position they were in, forming a seemingly impenetrable wall and ignoring the raging vampire behind them. None of them seemed to pay Sam any attention as he ripped them apart one by one.

With every demon Sam destroyed another two fell from the sky filling in the gap in the circle the vampire had created. He had no idea where all the demon's had come from but he knew it wasn't good. There was too many of them...there was too many of them...

"Dean!" Sam shouted plunging his hands through the chest of the nearest demon and using this one to knock the next nearest three out of his way. By now Sam could hear the distinct sounds of what appeared to be dogs snarling coming from somewhere in the middle of the circle...that so couldn't be good. "DEAN!" the vampire yelled once more hoping to gain some form of response but was met by silence from his changing mortal.

The desperation inside of the vampire was building up once more. He needed to get these demons out of the way but there were too many and they kept coming. He was only one vampire...he was seriously outnumbered. The thought of his mortal spurred him on, to continue his bloodied rampage through the demons. He was going to get to Dean even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Sam managed to remove another four vampire's from the equation when he heard the most horrific noise known to man. The sound of his mortal screaming...he had heard Dean grunt, hiss and even whimper in pain but he had never known him to honest to god scream...this was bad.

Immediately the metallic smell of blood hit the vampire hard and fast and his deceased heart beat pathetically in his chest. All around him the demon had begun to clap their hands together in a harsh rhythm; each and every one of them wore a sadistic smile on their faces. Something was happening.

Sam heard Dean scream once more before he fell silent.

"DDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAANNNNNN!" Sam screamed lunging through the circle of demons that merely parted to allow him through. The vampire staggered into the clearing and was met with a sinister pair of yellow eyes glaring back at him.

"Thanks again for the gun Samuel...This wouldn't have been possible without you," the man grinned. He held his hands out to the side in an 'I'm larger than life' gesture. Beside him the sound of dogs snarling could be heard yet the vampire couldn't see where they were.

The yellow eyed demon clapped his hands together in glee. "I win," with those words the vampire lunged towards him to only have the demon open his mouth and scream. All around Sam the demons exited their host's bodies and one by one the human's dropped to the ground lifeless.

Death surrounded the vampire like the plague as he was left alone in the still town. Drawing in a deep breath Sam turned on his heels and peered down at his mortal.

Instantly blood slid up his throat and ran down his cheeks in a stream. His knees fell out from under him and he was sent crashing down onto the floor beside his mortal. His shaking hands reached out towards Dean and lifted the hunter up off of the floor gently.

"D...D...Dean," he stammered with more tears cascading down his cheeks. His hands were soaked in blood from the various tears littered all over the hunter's body. His clothes were torn to shreds along with his skin, blood lay all around him forming a river and his vacant emerald green eyes stared up at the vampire. Taunting him with his failure to protect his mortal.

Dean had been torn to shreds at the hands of those dogs and the demons. The transformation had failed...Dean was dead.

"Dean," Sam sobbed as more tears ran down his cheeks. He leaned down and pressed his lips against his mortal's lifeless ones praying for some sort of response however there was none. He kissed his lover's lips for what was the last time before pulling apart and burying his head in Dean's blond hair.

He remained sitting there for a while, sobbing hysterically while rocking Dean's lifeless body back and forth in his grip. His heart laid still and silent in his chest, never to beat again. Dean was the only reason for his heart to pound and now he was gone. He had left him alone to face the world again.

* * *

After a couple more moments the vampire lifted his head away from Dean's.

His eyes were the deepest colour of crimson to ever be created. Fire seemed to dance within the orbs as he opened his mouth to reveal his elongated fangs. His whole body thrummed with the need for blood, he had tasted blood and he wanted more.

More blood was going to be spilt until he was finished.

There was going to be a blood bath when he was done with this godforsaken existence.

Hugging Dean closer to his body the vampire wrapped an arm under his legs and heaved so that he was standing with his mortal and one and only love in his arms in a bridal position. He peered down at the body that had once housed the yellow eyed demon.

"I will get you, you bastard," the vampire hissed, his normal playful and gentle tone no longer present. Venom dripped off every word he uttered as his mouth was set in a tight and determined line.

Everyone was going to pay for this...

No more Mr Nice Vampire.

It was time for bloodshed.

It was time for revenge....

**The End. **


	33. Sequel Notice

**Hey there, **

**THANK YOU so much, I have reached my target of 300 reviews and it wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for all you fantastic readers and reviewers. Just a quick thank you and note saying that the sequel is now up and check out my profile to read it. **

**It is called Demon Days and I hope you will enjoy that one as much as this story. Thank you all again once more and I hope to see you all in Demon Days. :D **


End file.
